In Another Life: Lover of a Seraph
by DXD2k3
Summary: [I'M BACK] What if Vali never existed? What if the Two Heavenly Dragons belonged to Issei Hyoudou only? What if Issei Hyoudou never became a devil and instead became an angel? What if he wasn't in love with Rias Gremory but instead was in love with the most beautiful woman in heaven? [Irresistible Issei, Kind Issei, Smart Issei, OP Issei] {Issei x Gabriel}
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hey Guys! I decided to write an Issei x Gabriel fanfic. I noticed there aren't much of them so yeah…I think I'm also gonna add Ophis later on the story.

I suggest playing the song " **Waratte** **Itakute** " from Grisaia Series for the first part. Right click the video and put in on a loop.

A beautiful lady walked down the cherry blossoms of Japan. She was around seventeen years old. She had straight blonde hair with curly ends. She was tall, around 5'11. Her eyes were pure blue, and her face is that of an…angel, "Oh, father. Why did you have to leave us?", the lady said, her voice filled with sorrow.

Unbeknown to her, a young child was hiding behind a tree. The child was around six and had messy brown hair. He was playing around the cherry blossoms when he saw the lady, what urged him to follow was the sad expression on her face.

The boy moved silently to the next cherry blossom tree to take cover when he noticed out the corner of his eyes, a sinister looking man was staring at the lady. He had black wings, the boy covered his mouth to prevent himself from making a noise.

The man produced out of thin air a spear made out of light. The boy's eyes widened, he stopped himself from forcing the man to teach him. "Wow! A superhero?", The boy whispered to himself.

The boy ran to the next tree to take cover. He noticed the beautiful lady stopped walking. He tilted his head in confusion. He ran to the next tree to get a better look at the lady. He frowned when he saw the lady crying, he felt the sudden urge to comfort her. But then he remembered the sinister looking man. He quickly spotted the man with the light spear. The man took a form he knew, that was the form someone takes when someone is going to throw a spear, he saw it in an TV show.

Realization dawned upon him, the man was going to kill the lady. "Don't worry, lady-sama, I will protect you.", the boy shouted as he ran towards the lady. The lady wiped her tears quickly and looked at the adorable kid, "What was that?", instead of answering. The kid jumped forward to push the lady.

The lady's eyes widened. Her world turned white as she fell, the only thing she saw was the silhouette of the kid who pushed her getting impaled by a light spear. The light spear stabbed the tree, the boy with it. The lady looked at her side to see a fleeing man with black wings.

She kept muttering no as she ran towards the tree where the child was impaled to. She dematerialized the light spear and caught the child. The child smiled at her, "I told you I will protect you…", the child grinned at the lady before coughing blood. The lady stared in horror as the boy coughed up blood, it tainted her white dress but she didn't care, the only thing in her mind was to save this boy.

She created a golden magic circle. The whole forest was engulfed by the white light produced by the magic circle. The boy closed his eyes, his hands were hugging the lady's neck tightly.

They arrived in a very beautiful place, the walls were golden. Shining jewels and gems adored the wall. There were angels. They were all looking at the lady with mixed emotions. Some were terrified for the lady was covered in blood, her white dress was certainly not helping. Some were curiously looking at the child around the lad's neck. The majority were looking at her questioningly. But the lady ran pass them all, not even giving a glance.

She entered the elevator and quickly pressed the sixth floor. The elevator seemed to sense the lady's distress cause the ride was very quick. Once the door opened the lady stepped out and shouted, "Onii-sama!", her angelic voice echoed throughout the room. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared right in front of her. A man materialized, a tall man around 6'3. He was around eighteen years old. The man had long blonde hair, kind smile and blue eyes like the lady. He was what you would call, handsome. He had twelve pure white wings behind his back and a halo above his head. He was wearing a golden armor.

"Yes? My beautiful baby siste-What happened!?", The man exclaimed, dread started to fill the lady's heart. The lady started to tear up. The man hugged her comfortingly and took the child from her.

"Can we use the Brave Saints on him?", the lady asked, panic in her voice.

Michael stared at her before answering, "I suppose…", not noticing the green light being emitted by the boy's left arm. He laid the boy down the table.

 **(Oi! My host is dying here!)**

Michael looked at the boy's left arm in surprise, "Draig?"

 **(Obviously! Now, Gabriel?)**

The lady, Gabriel, perked up, "Yes, Draig?"

 **(Do you want to save my host?)**

But before Gabriel can answer the boy's other palm glowed eerie blue.

 **[Your host?! He's MY host!]**

Michael's eyes widened, "Albion?"

 **[Hello there Michael. Hello lady who almost got my host killed.]**

Gabriel sunk her head down. The boy moved his left arm, albeit painfully, only to hit his right arm. Michael smiled at this, and so did Gabriel.

 **(Albion? You're here too? I think you know what this means…)**

 **[Yes, Draig. The prophecy has come true. Michael, you already have your joker so Gabriel?]**

"Yes?"

 **[Are you willing to let my, *cough*, I mean our host to become your joker?]**

"Yes. Anything that will save him."

Michael nodded at this. "Only the joker card can handle this boy. Any ordinary card won't suffice."

 **(You are very much correct, Michael. This boy is special. I am telling you.)**

Michael nodded. He grabbed Gabriel's hand and laid it on top of the boy's chest. "Gabriel, I will give you the knowledge to turn someone into one of your brave saints.", he touched Gabriel's forehead with his index finger.

Gabriel's eyes glowed golden. "I, Gabriel, one of the Four Great Seraphs, accept this boy as my joker." A hand size magic circle appeared above the boy's chest. Gabriel put her hand through the magic circle. When he took it out, she was holding the joker card. It flew out of her hold and floated directly above the boy's face and it turned to golden dust. The golden dust entered the boy's body. The bright glowing stopped as the magic circle vanished.

At once, the wounds on the boy's body healed. The missing flesh was replaced by stronger ones. Broken and dislocated bones were fixed. And the loss blood was also replaced.

The boy's appearance received minor changes. His skin became paler than before and his facial structure became slightly sharper and more defined.

At this, Gabriel sighed in relief and sat down. The boy's breathing returned to normal.

 **[Congratulations, angels. You just received the Two Heavenly Dragons on your side.]**

 **(Albion, I know you want to fight me but let's refrain from doing that or we will make Issei insane.)**

Gabriel smiled, "Issei? His name is Issei?"

 **([Yes, Issei is the boy's name. Issei Hyoudou.])**

"Well, I didn't save Issei because he had both the heavenly dragons in him. I saved him because he saved me. Despite not knowing him he saved me regardless and gladly offered his life, in a young age he was able to achieve that." Gabriel said, her voice filled with admiration and happiness. Michael smiled at Gabriel. "Gabriel, why don't you take Issei into his room."

Gabriel nodded, "I will do just that."

Inside Issei's mind, the two heavenly dragons were speaking, mentally.

 **[Draig, being together in a one host. You know what this means, right?]**

 **(Sadly, yes. Before God died, he imprisoned us. But we managed to befriend him despite being only in gauntlets. He told us that one day, when I am gone, and the three factions have made peace. You two will be placed in one body. When this happens, take care of the child. Make sure he grows in wisdom and love. Because everyone will need him if you want this world to survive.)**

 **[If he became an angel that will surely make him grow in wisdom and love.]**

 **(This child had a pure heart to begin with. He helped a stranger, even risked losing his own life.)**

 **[He also woke both of us up despite being six years old. I am already proud of him for that.]**

 **(Albion, I am sorry for claiming I am stronger than you. For the sake of this child, let be there peace between us.)**

 **[…Fine, just don't let your ego control you again. We could have wiped the three great powers without a problem when we had our bodies. But now, our powers have been reduced. I can't even remember what my other powers were besides divide.]**

 **(I will make this child the strongest sekiryuutei and hakuryuutei ever.)**

 **[I will help you with that, Draig.]**

 **(Now, how about we scare this child so he wakes up.)**

 **[Hmmm…I think that's…a very good idea!]**

"AHHHHH!", Issei sat up, sweat covered his body. His breathing was very rapid.

The door opened, revealing Gabriel holding her light spear. Issei stared at her. "Um…Where am I?", Issei asked with a cute, squeaky voice. Gabriel smiled at this.

She sat beside Issei and rubbed his back, "Calm down Issei. My name is Gabriel, you are in heaven." Gabriel said while smiling cheerfully. Michael was behind Gabriel, he sweatdropped. "Yeah, sister. I don't think that was the best way to-"

Issei's eyes widened, "I'm dead!?"

Michael tried to stop Gabriel but, "No! Here!", Gabriel touched Issei's fore head the same way Michael touched hers. Issei's eyes glowed golden for a few seconds before returning back to normal.

Issei burst into tears and hugged Gabriel tightly, "Gabwiel-sama! Thewe was blood!"

Michael sighed, "Gabriel, look what you have done." Michael's eyes widened when Gabriel started to cry together with Issei.

Michael slowly walked backwards to exit the room, and when he did he quickly shut the door and ran.

After a few minutes, Gabriel left Issei to prepare his food. Issei stared at the ceiling. His eyes were slowly closing when a deep voice spoke out.

 **(Issei Hyoudou!)**

Issei quickly covered himself with the fluffy blanket and hid. "Who's thewe?", Issei said as he surveyed the surroundings. "If you're here to hurt Gabwiel-sama, I will hurt you!"

 **[Haha! What if we are here to hurt her. We will feast on her dead remains, haha!]**

 **(Oi, Albion, I think that's too much.)**

Issei stood up and punched everywhere. "I won't let you!"

 **(ROAR!)**

Issei got down and covered his head. "Gabwiel-sama! Don't entew the woom!"

 **[OK! Relax! Issei we are the Two Heavenly Dragons. My name is Albion, I am the Vanishing Dragon. Issei, look at your right arm. The blue glow, that is where I am.]**

 **(And I am Draig, the Welsh Dragon. I currently reside in your left arm. We are your partners.)**

"I have two dwagons as pawtners?"

 **[Yes, you do.]**

 **(Ok, now Issei, looks like your princess is retuning.)**

Issei blushed, "She is not my princess!"

 **(Keep saying that to yourself.)**

 **[Oh also, Issei. You can speak to us mentally. Also we know what you're thinking. Always.]**

Issei exited the room. He saw Gabriel in the kitchen. He ran towards Gabriel and tripped. The nearby angels looked at him.

"Adorable."

"Uhhh…so cute!"

"Who's child is that?"

The angels stared at him questioningly. The angels made way for an angel, Michael. Issei ran towards Michael and hid behind Michael's leg.

"That's so cute!"

"Too much cuteness!"

Michael picked up Issei and carried him, "Everyone, this is Issei Hyoudou, he is a new member of our family. He is also Gabriel's Joker."

The angels started clapping which made Issei take Michael's cape and hid his face. Gabriel started walking towards Michael and Issei. She was wearing a chef's hat and an apron. She was also holding a spatula, which she used in hitting Michael.

"What are you doing with MY joker?", Gabriel asked threateningly. Her twelve pure white wings were flashing from white to black to white again. Michael smiled at his sister. "Gabriel, relax. I am not gonna take Issei away from you."

A man approached him. He was 6'3 tall and looked like Michael. He was also around the age of Michael. The only difference is the man had tousled medium length hair. "Hello, Gabriel. Hello, Michael. I heard the newest addition of the angels was here." The man said in a kind, jolly voice.

Gabriel quickly snatched Issei from Michael and hugged him. Gabriel mouthed a 'no' to the pouting Raphael. "Anyways, why isn't his wings out?"

Gabriel and Michael questioned themselves why they didn't think that. Gabriel shrugged her shoulders at the same time with Michael, making Raphael force an awkward smile.

"Gabwiel, what's happening?", Issei asked. The angels just couldn't resist the cuteness and jumped at Gabriel to pinch Issei's cheeks. Gabriel kept screaming "Hey!" in the background but the angels paid her no heed.

Suddenly Issei's wings burst out. Ten pure white wings. Issei smiled at this, "Wow!"

Overcame by excitement, Issei ran to Heaven's balcony and jumped. Michael gasped, "Chase him! He still doesn't know how to use his wings and fly!" The angels ran after him. But they backed off when Issei was being caught by Uriel, the fourth Great Seraph. He also looked like Michael and Raphael but he had short red hair. He was also eighteen years old like Michael and Raphael. "So, this is Issei." Gabriel released a deadly aura which made Uriel gulped, "Give him back!", Uriel's scream

Gabriel held Issei's hand as they walked around Heaven. Gabriel showed the first floor Heaven. The first floor heaven looked like a normal village in the medieval times. Only the knights and citizens are replaced by Angels. There were angels wearing golden armor, not as flashy as Michael's or Raphael's or Uriel's but still pretty impressive.

"Hey, Gabwiel! What do angels eat?", Issei asked. Gabriel smiled at him and bent down to his level, "We don't eat anything, Issei."

Issei tilted her head and looked at her questioningly, "Then, were all dead?"

"Issei, we-"

 **(Boom!)**

Gabriel jumped away and shrieked. "Gabwiel, it's just Albion. He is a bad dragon so don't listen to him."

 **[That's not nice, Issei. That was Draig, damn it!]**

Gabriel and Issei didn't pay them attention, they argued the whole tour. Gabriel decided to go to the garden of Eden. They rested under a big tree. Issei remembered his parents and his eyes widened in fear and jumped in front of Gabriel. "Gabriel, let's visit my parents! They must be worried sick for me!", Gabriel's eyes widened. "Of course! How could we forget!", Gabriel stood up and patted her dress to remove the dirt.

They found flat ground. Gabriel created a golden magic circle. The light engulfed the Garden of Eden. It slowly returned to normal as the golden circle started to fade.

Gabriel and Issei arrived at the cherry blossom road. Gabriel took hold of Issei's hand. After a few minutes, they arrived at Issei Hyoudou's house. Or rather what once was Issei's house.

Issei let go of Gabriel's hand who was also shocked. Issei entered the rubble he once called home. Gabriel ran after him, "Issei!", Issei didn't look at her. He looked down. Gabriel tilted her head in confusion. "Issei?", She approached Issei slowly. She entered the house, and immediately regretted it. She saw the wall covered with blood, Issei was standing in what seems to be the living room. He was looking at something.

Gabriel had an idea to what it could be, "Issei, come here.", she said softly. Issei was crying and his body was shaking. Gabriel looked at the two….objects lying in front of Issei. The room was dark so she couldn't identify what it was. The room also had a sinister feeling in it that sent shivers down Gabriel's back.

Gabriel took a closer look beside Issei, and she gasped. The two "objects" were the dead corpses of Issei's parents. Issei suddenly hug Gabriel's leg and cried. Gabriel rubbed Issei's back while she used the other arm to hug him.

Gabriel suddenly felt two evil presences right above them. She hugged Issei tightly and rolled on the side, just in time to dodge the two lights spears which could've possibly kill Issei and wound her badly. Gabriel dashed for the door. The house exploded, Gabriel's wings wrapped them to protect them from the fire and debris which were coming their way.

Gabriel saw the cause of the incident. There were two fallen angels flying above them. These were no ordinary fallen angels, these were Kokabiel and Mittelt. Kokabiel laughed, "Hello, my ever so gorgeous Gabriel." Gabriel glared threateningly at Kokabiel. "Why will you do such a thing?"

"Why because it's fun of course. To see the anger, desperation, or sadness in the faces of humans. Also the fact that Issei is the host of two Heavenly Dragons is just a plus. Although I got to say, to see anger in your face arouses me." Kokabiel answered, he licked his lips after. Gabriel growled at him, hugging Issei tighter. She feels the vibration Issei's crying is making on her breasts, which quite bothers her. She rubs Issei's back before glaring back at Kokabiel.

Gabriel made floating light spears surround Kokabiel and his servant, Mittelt. "Now, now Gabby. I didn't come here to fight, I merely wished to see you and your beautiful face once again. And also, I wanted to see the newest member of the angels. I promise you with all my heart, that I will always and I mean always try to make him fall." Kokabiel said before flying away, his laughter resounding throughout the area. Gabriel waited for Kokabiel and Mittelt to be gone on sight before creating her magic circle and going to heaven. The crying Issei hugging her.

 _ **3014 Words**_


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews.

Gabriel was snoring beside the sleeping Issei. She watched over him and comforted him as much as she can. But even she doubted what she is doing. She can't blame him, he just lost his parents. A very young child just saw the bloodied corpses of his parents. Issei hugged Gabriel's neck tightly, the images of his dead parents kept flashing in his mind. "Gabriel! Okaasan and Otousan! There was this red liquid everywhere, Gabriel! Are my parents gone?", Issei tearfully asked. He didn't want to believe his beloved parents were really the bloody mess he saw inside.

Gabriel's heart broke as she heard the boy's question. Silence filled the whole room for a few minutes as Gabriel kept thinking and failing to find an appropriate answer to Issei's question. "Issei-", Gabriel began but was cut off by Issei.

"They are dead, right Gabriel? They left me. I should have died together with them. You should have let me die!", Issei shouted as he broke away from Gabriel's hug. Gabriel's eyes widened, "Issei, don't you dare say such things." She said softly.

Issei shook his head, "You'we just going to take care of me then die like how my pawents did! You're just going to leave me alone in this world!" Issei cried out, after that he curled down and hugged his knees, shaking.

"Issei, I will never until the end of time will I ever leave your side. I promise." Gabriel said as she gently took hold of Issei's head and raised it to face hers. Issei's eyes shone, only a little, but still. He's face softened a little, "You pwomise?" Issei asked, sniffing. Gabriel approached Issei and hugged him. He started to cry on Gabriel's neck again. Gabriel rubbed his back comfortingly, "I promise. In one condition."

"What?"

"You become strong. For me. I also think your otousan and okaasan would have wanted you to grow up into a kind, strong, and intelligent boy." Gabriel replied, smiling.

"You think so?"

Gabriel kissed Issei's fore head, "I know so."

Issei's sniffing lessened and lessened until it completely disappeared. "Issei, I would like to give you something."

Issei looked at her, "What is it?"

Gabriel moved her hair which was on top of her shoulders aside. She took off something which was one her neck, a necklace. The necklace was silver in color. There was a cross, it too was silver in color. In the middle of it was a red cross, emphasized by the plain silver color. The cross was also adored by white diamonds, it was placed around the red cross, further emphasizing the color. Gabriel handed it to Issei. Issei stared at it in wonder. "That was my father's very first gift to me." Gabriel said, smiling sadly to nothing in particular.

Issei's eyes widened, he quickly took Gabriel's palm and placed the necklace. "I can't take something important from you, Gabwiel-sama."

Gabriel smiled at Issei and returned the necklace. "Take it, Issei. That is filled with my father's energy. He took it from himself and gave it to me, just in case I ran into some trouble. I want you to have it. Use it when you really need it. Consider it my very first gift for you."

Issei smiled, "Weally? Thank you, Gabwiel-sama! I promise you I will cherish this till my life ends."

Gabriel giggled. "Now, take a nap. You will need it for your path to becoming the man your parents and I want you to be begins later." Gabriel noticed the change in Issei's hair, it was becoming a brownish-blonde. Also his eyes completely changed to blue, like hers. She figured it was part of becoming an angel.

"Ok, Gabwiel-sama!" Issei said as he covered himself with the fluffy blanket. Gabriel sat on a chair near Issei's bed and watched him sleep. And soon after, she herself started to feel sleepy and laid her head beside Issei.

Gabriel woke up to the sound of laughter. At first, she thought she was dreaming, but after a few minutes and the laughter didn't stop she opened one of her eyes to see who was laughing. It was the annoying face of her older brother, Michael.

Gabriel stood up and growled at Michael. "Onii-sama! Why did you disturb my slumber?" Gabriel whined. Michael smiled, "Well, there are actually several reasons. But the main reason was, you were supposed to take Issei to me. I will be his new teacher."

Gabriel was about to retort when Issei rolled over and yawned. "Looks like someone's waking up." Michael said. Blinked his eyes for a while, waiting for his drowsiness to wear off before jumping up, "Hello, Gabwiel-sama! Hello Michael-sama!" Issei chirped cheerfully. Michael's eyes widened in surprise. Gabriel sent him a _I will explain everything later_ look. Michael did a slight nod before suddenly grabbing Issei and flew off.

Issei grabbed Michael's cloak tightly as he flew very fast. After a few moments full of screams, kicks, and punches from Issei. Michael landed to a floating Island. Issei literally jumped of Michael's arms and kissed the green meadow of the floating island. Michael forced a smile towards Issei, 'Am I really that bad at flying?' Michael asked himself before shrugging.

Issei, after kissing the ground, surveyed the area. And to his surprise a very large chain was hooked from the floating island to Heaven. He also noticed plenty more of chains hooked on heaven to floating islands. Issei didn't know, Michael was silently observing him. 'Looks like he already figured out what I was about to explain.' Michael thought to himself.

"Michael-sama, why did we come hewe? Besides the chains and floating islands?" Issei asked. Michael pointed the next island beside the one they are currently standing on. The island had a big mansion on the middle of it. "Issei, that mansion is where we hold our meetings and parties. Most angels call it the mansion simply. I chose this island cause when you are on this island, you will be able to survey the other floating islands and also heaven itself. We built a tower at the middle of this island so it will be able to alert us if anyone was to attack us."

Issei nodded at all of this. Michael signaled Issei, "Issei, now come follow me, I will now teach you about the history of our world. Including the great war. I will also teach you the different power levels beings have in the supernatural world. Issei sat on the single chair at the middle of the green meadow. Michael appeared, a white board beside him. "Now, let me first tell you the different power levels or tiers as we would like to it. There are 9 tiers in total. With one being the highest of them all.

FIRST TIER

 _In this tier, there is only one being. And that is Great Red._

SECOND TIER

 _Only Ophis, the Dragon God is on this tier._

THIRD TIER

 _God, our Father, belongs to this power level or tier. The Two Heavenly Dragons when they still have their bodies also belonged to this tier, and when fully mastered also belongs here. Shiva belongs here, although he's the weakest in this tier._

FOURTH TIER

 _The Four Maou of Hell and The Four Great Seraphs of Heaven belongs to this. I am leader of the four seraphs and therefore, belongs to this tier. The Evil Dragons also belong here. Some of the chief gods like Odin and Zeus belong here also. Indra belongs here also._

FIFTH TIER

 _Ultimate class devils and angels belong to this tier. Ultimate class such as the Five Dragon Kings belongs here too._

SIXTH TIER

 _High class devils and angels like the young Sairoag and Rias belong here._

SEVENTH TIER

 _Medium class devils and angels belong here._

EIGHT TIER

 _Low class devils and angels belong here._

NINTH TIER

 _Exorcists and Priests belong on this tier._ "

Michael ended with a smile. "Only thing is, we don't really know on which tier you belong."

 **(He is currently on the seventh tier. Although he has no idea how to use these.)**

Michael nodded, "Thank you, Draig."

"Now, Issei. Listen well. The history of the supernatural world is a bloody one and confusing too." Michael said. Issei nodded his head eagerly, excited at hearing what exactly happened.

"It all started when our brother, Lucifer started a rebellion against our father, God. Of course, God made short work of them. Although painful, God sent his children to hell, hence the devils. Now the devils started to take revenge on God by leading the humans to the wrong path. So God sent angels down on Earth to help guide the humans back to him, the leader of these angels was named, Azazel, a dear friend of mine. Unfortunately, Azazel and the other angels gave in to their desires and wished and fell, making the fallen angels. Eventually, these three factions warred against each other, with God, Lucifer who changed his name to Satan, and Azazel leading their own factions. At the same time, the Two Heavenly Dragons fought each other. Affecting not only the great war, but also the underworld, Earth, and even Heaven itself. All three factions suffered great losses, though reluctant, they had to unite against the two rampaging beings of raw power for the greater good, of everything. They sealed the Two Heavenly Dragons inside sacred gear, you currently have both sacred gear. Because of that, God and the four great Satan got exhausted. But despite that, they continued to fight each other until all five faded away. The three factions, which suffered great loss, neither of the three wanted to continue the war since all their main forced are gone. So while there is still no peace between the Three Great Factions, they didn't dare do anything stupid either."

After a while, Michael was replaced by Raphael.

"Issei, Michael is just going to handle something so I will be the one to teach you about our kind." Raphael said, smiling at the eagerness in Issei's eyes.

Raphael began to write something on the white board. Issei moved to the side to see what Raphael was doing. He drew the word, "Angel", on the middle of the white board. "Issei, how old do you think Michael is?" Raphael asked, crossing his arms, leaning on the white board.

Issei scratched the back, "Eighteen years old? I think."

"How about Uriel?"

"Also eighteen?"

"How about me?" Raphael pointed at himself, grinning. Issei pointed at him, "You are not eighteen, your thirty-eight years old!" Issei accused, Raphael's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Whatever, Issei, the four Great seraphs, are actually a thousand years old already." Raphael said.

Issei's eyes widened, "How come you Michael-sama and Uriel-sama looks young. And also Gabriel!"

Raphael 's head fell 'Really only those three look young? What about me?' Raphael thought to himself as tears stream down his eyes, frowning at the smiling Issei.

"Well, we can shift into the age we want to be in. Currently, you can't do that since, you are technically still not an angel." Raphael said. Issei raised one of his brows in confusion. "But Gabriel told me I am her angel." Blushing as he realized what he said.

Raphael noticed this but decided not to mention it. "Well, you ARE an angel, but you are still not a full blown angel. You may have your wings and the powers of an angel, you are still not an angel. Your like only half an angel. You will become a full angel when you become sixteen years old."

"Can you become a little bit older, Raphael-sama?" Issei asked, his eyes looking at Raphael's pleadingly. Raphael quickly attempted to look away but it was too cute. Raphael sighed, "Fine!"

Raphael glowed for a while. He changed to his twenty-one years old form. The light faded and behold the twenty-one years' old angel. Raphael's hair remained the same, the only change was his body received a bit more muscle and his face became much sharper.

Issei frowned in disappointment, "Raphael-sama! I told you to become older, not younger." Raphael's eyes widened, 'I look younger when I'm twenty-one compared to being eighteen?" He asked himself in surprise. 'I really am messed up.' Raphael thought gloomily.

Issei looked at the wallowing Raphael. Raphael coughed and regained his composure. "Alright, Issei, let's move on. You have wings but you don't know how to use them, right?" Issei nodded, embarrassed. Raphael smiled kindly, "No need to be embarrassed, Issei. When Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, and I were little, we don't know how to control our wings too."

"Now summon your wings, to summon them you only need to think of them behind your back and, that's it." Issei nodded at this and did as he was told. Then ten pure white wings suddenly burst out of his back. Each wing flailed wildly, making Issei lose his balance. Raphael took hold of Issei's shoulders and held him down, enough that even if the ten white wings flailed around in different directions, he wouldn't fall.

"Now, you probably feel you suddenly received ten more arms, they are the wings. You relax them." After a few seconds the flailing lessened and eventually, it was gone. Issei's eyes widened, and his smile grew big as Raphael ruffled his hair. "Good job, Issei!"

"Now, you will automatically know which wings which. Am I right?" Raphael asked, a knowing smile on his face. Issei had a surprised look on his face as he realized what Raphael was saying is true.

"Now to fly, flap all your wings at once perpendicularly. At the same time, you must jump up as high as you can. That should get you up high. Now to maintain your flying, you must keep moving your wings at a regular, balanced pace. If you want to go slower then maintain a slow pace, and if you want to go faster, then maintain a faster pace." Raphael said while smiling, eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he was stupefied, Issei was flying uncontrollably all around the island. "What the-? AHHHHH!" Raphael screamed as he barely dodged the flying Issei. Issei hit the white board behind Raphael.

Issei landed safely, but tripped and he stepped on one of his wings.

After Raphael and Issei fixed the chaos they created, they went back and started the next lesson. "Now, Issei, your wings can also be used as weapons, Uriel will teach you that later. I will teach you how to create strong gusts of wind. You simply flap you wings towards your target. Like this." Raphael said. He soared up above the sky, smiling as he saw Issei's eyes shining with amazement. Raphael dove downwards before gliding down slowly. He then flapped his wings towards the forest near them. The trees on the front line were uprooted. The following trees were almost uprooted and the whole forest shook because of the intensity of the force of the wind. Issei stared at the glide-falling Raphael.

"Amazing!" Issei exclaimed. Raphael laughed at the Issei's flabbergasted expression.

"Your turn." Raphael said. Issei gladly jumped off and soared, perfectly at that. Raphael smiled at the soaring Issei, impressed at how quickly Issei got comfortable with flying. Then his eyes widened in remembrance, 'Shoot! I forgot to tell him to control his flapping when he attempts to make a powerful gust.' Raphael tapped his head several times.

Issei then took form. Raphael ran towards him, "Issei, not to-" Issei already flapped his wings, sending him backwards, a very large gust of wind was sent to a wide eyed Raphael. The gust wiped the entire forest, sending all of the trees flying, and sent the screaming Raphael far, far away. Issei stared at the spinning Raphael, "Waphael-sama!" Issei shouted, holding his towards Raphael as if to say _don't leave!_

Someone broke down to fits of laughter, Issei turned around to see Uriel holding his stomach, laughing. Issei glared at Uriel, "Hey! That was youw brothew!" Issei shouted, glaring while wagging his finger. This only made Uriel laugh even more, Uriel was struggling to breathe as he can't stop laughing. Uriel fell down his butt. After a while, Uriel stopped laughing, he looked at Issei who was glaring at him. "Uriel-sama, you need to help Waphael-sama." Issei ordered, his arms crossed which only made him look more adorable.

Uriel stared at him before going to another maniacal fits of laughter. "I'm sure my brother can take care of himself. Also the reason I came here in the first place was to teach you how to use your angelic powers." Issei seemed reluctant, but when Uriel gave him a threatening smile he nodded quickly.

"Good, now that you're a semi-angel of some sort, you have light powers. This "light" powers are very lethal against devils. Now we mainly use our light energy to form spears and arrows made of the very light energy itself. But on some angels, they prefer to take a weapon and infuse their light energy's instead. It's not that these particular angels have poor light energies, they are not just very…proficient in shaping them and maintaining the raw energy in that spear or arrow form. Now first, we need to find out on which category you fall." Uriel said.

Issei asked, "And how exactly do we do that?"

Uriel smiled at Issei, "We see if you can summon a light spear and manage to maintain it for five minutes. To create a light spear, just imagine the shape, color, and design of your light spear, then will it to materialize to where you want it to be, either on your hands, or floating right beside you."

Issei nodded. He imagined the spear he wanted to make, suddenly a spear with a dragon design etched around the base appeared in his mind. Unbeknownst to Issei, terror filled the Two Heavenly Dragons. They both quickly agreed with each other to seal Issei's angelic powers to prevent him from creating the spear. Issei thought, 'Here I go!' he said to himself.

A ball of golden light appeared between his palms, it started to take the form of a spear, Uriel suddenly loss his relaxed state and walked near Issei to take a closer look, the area around them darkened. Issei smiled at this, 'Alright!' Issei exclaimed mentally.

But much to his disappointment and to the relief of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the semi-circle spear dissipated. Uriel sighed in relief, "Huu! I was actually unnerved back there, looks like you'll need a weapon huh."

Uriel created a golden, medium sized magic circle. From there rose a sword that looked like the ones you see in Europe. It had a reddish purple grip and a golden hilt with stylized crosses at the edges of the guard. The guard resembles that of a dragon's claws. When the sword was completely out, the magic circle disappeared, the sword stabbed itself on the ground, in between Issei and Uriel.

Uriel walked towards the sword and took it out of the ground, raising the sword, the shiny blade reflecting the bright lights of heaven. Issei's eyes stared in amazement, his mouth wide open. Uriel noticed Issei's expression and couldn't help but smile at it. "This is the holy sword, Ascalon the dragon slayer, which was originally wielded by Saint George. I figured since you're the joker of Gabriel, you take this. Use it wisely, Issei." Uriel said softly. Issei couldn't believe what he heard, "I will use this? Really?!" Issei asked, surprised. Uriel was barely able to stop himself from pinching Issei's cheek.

"Yes, Issei. Consider it a gift." Uriel replied kindly. To his surprise, instead of getting the sword, Issei jumped to his leg and hugged it, saying thank you continuously. Now Uriel struggled _a lot_ not to hug Issei back because he would probably crush his little body. Somehow, Uriel managed to refrain himself and decided to go for a pat in the head instead.

After a while, Issei let go of Uriel's leg and they began the lessons again. "Now, Issei. Infusing an object, in your case, your weapon Ascalon, with light energy is quite similar with how you tried to create a light spear but instead, imagine that energy flowing from your body to your sword." Immediately, Issei started doing what Uriel said. Ascalon's blade started glowing brightly, the light engulfed the area. A few seconds lasted before the light faded. Ascalon' blade now glowed golden. "Woah." Issei said in amazement. Uriel smiled, "Congratulations, Issei. You have successfully infused your sword with angelic power."

Uriel said, "Now, were still not done yet, Issei. Now that you know how to infuse objects with your energy, let's move on to infusing your attacks with angelic energy." Issei made a gesture to Ascalon.

"Ohh, right. Just ask Draig or Albion to keep it."

 **[I'm already on it, Issei. So don't worry.]**

Just after Albion spoke. The sword dematerialized, the left arm of Issei made a sound, probably signaling the successful keeping of Ascalon. "Now let's begin. Your wings are very crucial in the battlefield. Not only can you gain the ability to fly, you can also use them as a weapon. You can use your wings to slice and slash at your enemies. To do this, you must infuse your wings with holy angelic energy. I suppose you can do that already." Issei nodded, this time there were no flashy glows, the wings simply glowed golden. "Now if you use those as weapons, they will hurt. But it could only go so far."

"A while back, I saw Raphael teaching you how to create a gust of wind using your wings. Now that is impressive and all but it won't be much if you are against fallen angels and devils. It could only go so far as to send them flying away like what you did with my brother a while back. But imagine if you could add holy angelic light energy with the gust of wind. Now that would deal serious damage, a very powerful move indeed. It would be hard for the enemy to dodge it in time." Uriel said.

"Now to do this you must infuse your wings with the holy angelic light energy then create the gust of wind. Now, give it a try." Issei nodded in response, a smile on his face.

Issei took off in the sky, since he had his wings infused in holy angelic light energy, when he flew he left a trail of sparkling golden light. Issei did a soar before flapping his wings towards the mountain. Now the gust of wind looked the same except there was these waves of light which moved with the wind, Issei squinted to see what it will do, the white board Raphael and Issei left got caught up in the gust and to Issei's surprise and amazement, the wave of light sliced through the white board quickly, the white board was reduced into pieces.

Issei saw someone far away. It was Raphael-sama!

Uriel saw this too, but pretended not to see him and whistled. Issei started to flail his arms wildly, gesturing Raphael to move out the way. But it looks like Raphael didn't understand, "What!?" He shouted. Looks like he didn't notice the gust of wind coming his way.

After a while Raphael heard a whooshing sound. He looked around wildly, he looked at a suspiciously looking area, he saw a quickly moving wave of light spinning around wildly and realization struck him.

"AHHHHH!" Raphael's scream resounded throughout the whole island. Uriel grabbed his stomach, he fell down the ground again, laughing.

After a while, Raphael returned, exhausted. He's armor and cape were ruined, evidence of torn up areas adored his whole attire. The wave of light was strong enough to dent even armors so Raphael unhappily returned with a giddy Issei and a laughing Uriel to Heaven. Angels looked at him weirdly and he sunk his head down even lower. Uriel just kept laughing as he watched his brother sigh.

After they apologized to an upset Raphael, Uriel dropped off Issei in the heaven's library. They saw Gabriel reading some sort of guide book in raising children. Gabriel guided Issei towards her table and sat down opposite of Issei.

"Issei! How was your training today with my brothers?" Gabriel asked cheerfully. Issei responded, returning Gabriel's smile, "It was very fun. Although It was exhausting, it was very fun!"

Gabriel smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Now, my brothers may have thought you how to fight, fly, the history of our supernatural world. But do you know what the most important lesson is, Issei?" Issei shook his head. Gabriel noticed his hair was a lot blonder compared to last night.

Gabriel said, "The most important lesson is knowing how to love and kind. That is the reason why Father made us in the first place."

"It is important to remember this Issei, if you do anything bad, or think of impure thoughts, your wings will flicker black, now when this happens, stop what evil deed you are committing at that very moment, and clear your mind of those impure thoughts. If you don't, you will fall and become one of the fallen angels. Then Gabriel will be very lonely, do you want me to become lonely?" Gabriel asked, Issei stood up on his chair, "I will nevew leave Gabwiel's side!" Issei shouted across the room.

The angels looked at him, muttering 'So cute!' or 'Adorable'. Gabriel smiled warmly at Issei, "Now, now Issei. This is the library. Be quiet when you're in the library."

Issei quickly sat down.

"Listen, Issei. I want you to grow up to be a strong man. But I also want you to grow up to become a kind and loving man." Gabriel smiled.

"Fow Gabwiel, I pwomise to gwow up to be a stwong loving man!"

 _ **4315 Words**_


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Hey guys!

 **[…]=Albion speaking in Issei's mind.**

 **(…)=Draig speaking in Issei's mind**

 **["…"]=Albion speaking out loud.**

 **("…")=Draig speaking out loud.**

Gabriel tucked Issei to bed. Gabriel was going to leave but Issei's hand took hold of hers. "Gabriel, I promise I will grow strong so I will be powerful enough so I could protect you!" Issei declared.

Gabriel smiled at Issei and struck his hair, "Before all that, you go to sleep first."

And so Issei was sleeping peacefully on his bed. In his mind.

 **[Draig, that was a close one. If Issei successfully created the spear of the dying dragon, Issei wouldn't be able to handle its power just yet. It would burn his very soul. Or if that didn't kill him, Issei will lose control of that spear, that spear can rip apart this universe.]**

 **(I know. But I am more concerned of Issei than this Universe really, don't really care for these angels or devils. That spear will attract the enemies God told us before he faded. Issei is not yet ready to defend himself or this world against these "creatures". It will be too risky to give him that spear.)**

 **[For now, let's just wait till he reaches ten, no fifteen years old. Ten would have been appropriate If he got only one of us. But he got both of us so…fifteen it is.]**

 **(It's better to play safe. Or risk burning Issei's soul and condemning him to eternal suffering.)**

 **[…Definitely better to play safe.]**

*Time Skip (Nine Years) Issei: Fifteen Years Old*

"It's very dark tonight eh, Issei?" A young man with spiky blonde hair and green eyes said. Issei looked at him and smiled, "Well, it seems like you like it. You can easily change the sky to your liking, right Dulio?" Issei's hair was now light blonde and he was about 6' feet tall now. Dulio was around 6'1.

Dulio shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his dinner and drinking his wine. They were currently on a cruise ship going to a private island near Japan. It was a resort that only rich people could afford to go to. But actually, it wasn't a resort. It was inhabited by shape shifting monsters that devour humans and keep the females in cages as they're plaything. These monsters are quickly multiplying, using their female prisoners for breeding and pleasure. It wouldn't be long until these monsters are numerous enough to invade the mainland. So the angels decided to take action before the matter gets even worse than before. Sending their two jokers to wipe out the monsters and rescuing the prisoners.

The cruise ship was a magnificent one, Issei admits. It has its own movie theater, gymnasium, and swimming pool on the top deck. It also has a ballroom inside it. Issei and Dulio were currently at the top deck having dinner while surveying the large, magnificent ocean and feeling the wind hit their faces, the crew was serving them with fine wine and angus steaks. Dulio gladly devoured the food, while Issei was checking his steak if it was really beef and not human meat. "Hey Dulio? Do you think these crewmen are monsters? I was just wondering…" Issei asked the eating Dulio, looking at the dark skies.

Dulio turned his head towards the smiling waiter who was looking at them, Dulio quickly looked down. "I don't know but they're creeping me out." Dulio said. "Well, well. I didn't expect the joker of Michael to be such a coward." Issei teased.

"I said they were creeping me out, not scaring me!" Dulio shout-whispered at Issei. Issei was wearing a white tuxedo with some red linings on them. While Dulio was wearing a white suit, under the white suit was a golden shirt, also Dulio had a black bow tie around his neck. They sure were attracting the eyes of a lot of ladies, which bothered Issei and therefore, always kept looking at the ground when they walk around the cruise ship. While Dulio paid them no heed and kept tasting food and muttering, "Ooohh. Issei taste this, it's extremely delicious, I will definitely make the church facilities try this. "

They were planning to get the monsters off guard. Issei learned from Gabriel how to suppress his powers to make it look like he is a normal human being. Dulio knows how to do this also so they decided to catch the enemy off guard. Besides, when they decide to attack the enemy directly they might use the human prisoners against them, and risk getting one killed.

Issei was trained by Uriel throughout the years in the way of the sword, therefore Issei is very proficient in swordsmanship. Uriel told him he can't always rely on his holy gust of wind, so he asked Uriel to train him in swordsmanship. Issei asked Draig and Albion why he still can't use them, they simply told him to have patience then laugh, annoying Issei even further.

"Oi Issei! I am going to go ahead to our room and take a sleep. I'm exhausted from tasting food all day, so I'll go to sleep early tonight. Goodnight!" Dulio said as he stood up and started to walk to the quarter-deck. Issei sighed, he still didn't know why he can't use even one of his sacred gears. He looked at his half-eaten steak then looked at Dulio's empty plate, he noticed a little piece of paper inside Dulio's empty glass.

Issei looked around him, making sure no one was watching then looked at what was written in the piece of paper. 'They are watching you right now. Act normal and make your way to the engine room, destroy some parts of it so the trip will be delayed and the crew will gather there to take a look. We'll use this opportunity to sneak in the captain's cabin to gather extra information.'

Issei stood up and surveyed the area. There were two waiters roaming the dining area. The waiter near the entrance of the boat which Dulio saw a while ago, and the guard holding a sniper on top of a tower in between the swimming pool and the dining area. Issei put on an angry expression on his face and marched his way towards the waiter near the entrance. "Sir, is something wrong?" The waiter asked.

"Damn right there is! My food tasted like garbage, I thought your food here was high-quality? Well my friend, Dulio's cooking is so much better than yours, and he's cooking is the worse." Issei glared at the waiter. The waiter yelped, "I'm sorry, sir. I will quickly get you another steak."

"Good. I will just go get something in my room. By then I want my food to be there already, prepared and all that." Issei said coldly. The waiter nodded his head multiple times, opening the door for Issei.

Issei waited for the door to close before sighing deeply.

 **[I must say your acting is perfect, Issei]**

 **(Albion's right. You're good at acting, partner. Haha!)**

Issei sighed, "Albion, Draig, shut up. Really doing that was weird." Issei said, embarrassed. He massaged his face, feeling weird at becoming angry. He heard laughter in his mind, making him sigh again and shake his head.

Issei made his way to the engine room. He entered the engine room, there were clanking wheels and turbines. There was also a panel filled with buttons with different color. Issei then kicked the panel hard, electricity sparked but it didn't bother Issei and kept kicking the panel. Issei broke off a lever to use it to hit the electrical fuse box. The electricity flowing to him didn't bother him. Instantly, the lights went off and the turbines stop turning, stopping the cruise ship immediately. Issei caught the slowly stopping wheels and grabbed one, being an angel, he had of course super strength. He broke one of the wheels off and rammed the turbine with it. Issei quickly sneaked his way towards his room. He entered and saw Dulio in pajamas, seemingly fell down the bed when he was sleeping. Issei sweatdropped, 'I didn't expect you to really sleep.'

Issei tapped Dulio's shoulder. Immediately, Dulio jumped up and hit Issei's face, who was looking down, with his head. Issei staggered back and fell down while holding his nose. "Atatata…Dulio!" Issei screamed threateningly, fixing his nose. Dulio grinned apologetically, "Sorry! That was fast."

Issei glared, "Now what? I stopped the ship. I destroyed the panel, turbines, and the wheels."

Dulio eyes widened, "I said destroy some parts, not destroy the entire thing."

"I didn't! I left the lever safe?" Issei smiled. Dulio face-palmed.

"Anyways, let's take a look at the documents in the captain's cabin already." Issei said. Dulio sighed, "At least let me change to appropriate clothes. Geez!"

Issei and Dulio walked down the corridors of the cruise. They had fake angry expressions on their faces so the waiters who were going to approach them back off. From time to time, when there's a corridor with no people, they would laugh at each other before continuing their way to the captain's cabin. They finally arrived at the door, Dulio looked around to see no one and signaled Issei to take a peek.

Issei looked inside to see no one, Issei destroyed the electrical fuse box, turning the security cameras off. Issei entered the captain's cabin silently, he immediately spotted the table with maps and documents. He took a look at the maps, until he found the map of the island they are going to. The map was very detailed, even showing the locations of the security cameras, and where the prisoners are held. Dulio who was beside him looking at the documents, took an interesting one, "Look Issei, these says the crew is mixed, humans and monsters. Why will the humans help monsters devour humans?" Issei started to think also when footsteps approaching was heard. Dulio pulled Issei down, he suddenly made the sea make a large wave to tilt the ship a little bit. Dulio and Issei heard screaming and the sound of tumbling. Dulio then summoned a series of continuous thunder strike. Issei and Dulio sprinted to their room, the thunder covering the sound of their footsteps. They reached their room and quickly went in and leaned on the door, both laughing at the intense excitement they felt while running away.

Since they suppressed their powers to tier 8, they can't run as fast as they actually can and their stamina got lower, although it didn't take their strength away. Issei wiped his forehead, "Damn, I hate this mission." Dulio laughed in reply, also catching his breathe. "You know Gabriel would have probably scolded you for saying 'damn'." Dulio said. Issei couldn't help but laugh, imagining Gabriel's angry expression, still beautiful as ever. Issei blushed, "Issei, why are you blushing. Oh, don't tell me… You like-"

Issei's eyes widened, "No! I don't like Gabriel! No!"

Dulio raised one of his eyebrows, "I was going to say no one. I wasn't referring to Gabriel in any way. So you were the one who assumed it was Gabriel. So it's Gabriel huh." Issei blushed even more.

 **["You messed up, Issei."]**

 **("Messed up real bad.")**

Issei's face got even redder, "You guys shut up." Dulio smiled at Issei, knowing why he blushed.

"I would love to interrogate you further but I decided to drop it." Dulio teased.

Issei was going to respond when the lights turned on. "Wow, they really do have skilled engineers to fix a damage like that quickly." Dulio said, amazement in his voice. Issei held the map tightly, "They will probably do an inspection to all rooms when they find out someone took the map to the island. I'll keep it inside my tuxedo." Dulio nodded in agreement, he took a look at the peep hole, and he saw two man in uniform, must be the cruise ship's guards. They knocked on their door. Issei fixed his tuxedo, while Dulio fixed the end of his pants. Dulio was about to open the dor when the guards forced the door to open, Dulio barely avoiding the door.

The guards stepped in to see Issei on the table who paid them no attention. The guards walked towards the busy Issei. Dulio gulped silently for if they get caught, the whole operation will fail. The guards rudely took what Issei was drawing. Issei looked at them coldly. Issei was drawing the night sky, with the full moon in the upper right corner of the drawing, it was very detailed. The guards nodded their head, admiring the drawing Issei made. When they looked at Issei to return the drawing, Issei looked at them in the eyes coldly, sending shivers down the guards back, "Were sorry, sir. It's just that, that is a really good drawing."

"Well, aren't you nice fellows! You barge in our room, no greetings. Then you take what I'm working on, no permissions." Issei slammed his hand on the table while shouting. The guards looked down.

"We are very sorry for intruding your room. Please, forgive us!" The guards bowed their head in apology and exited the room. Dulio closed the door and locked it, making sure the guards are gone, he laughed. "Issei, your very great at acting." Issei rolled his eyes.

 **["We told you so."]**

Dulio laughed at Issei's pissed expression. Issei entered the bathroom, "Let's go to sleep, Dulio. We'll have a very long day tomorrow." Issei brushed his teeth. By the time Issei exited the bathroom, Dulio was snoring on the bed.

"I will certainly not sleep on the bed with that guy." Issei said to himself, amused at how quickly Dulio went to sleep. Issei took one pillow from Dulio's bed. He laid down the ground, just right next to the bed. 'Goodnight, Draig. Goodnight, Albion.' Issei greeted them mentally.

 **[Goodnight, Issei.]**

 **(Goodnight, partner.)**

Issei smiled at the window, night sky. 'Goodnight, Gabriel.'

The next morning, Issei woke up, sweat all over his body. He had another nightmare of his parents' dead bodies. And a near to death Gabriel next to them. 'I thought you said you would always protect me.' A wide-eyed Gabriel said to him while holding out her hand.

 **(Partner, it's just a dream. Relax.)**

Issei nodded before breathing deeply, taking in the fresh sea air. Looks like Dulio opened the windows before he probably left to taste every food in the breakfast menu. Issei stood up and stretched, he looked out the window, the island was visible now. Issei yawned as he put on a robe on him, 'Well, here goes nothing.' He smiled grimily.

He exited the room and took off for the top deck. He felt the eyes of the females on him, making him run for the top deck. He squinted his eyes because of the sun, when his eyes adjusted with the light, je spotted Dulio waving at him with both arms, a muffin in his mouth. Issei smiled at the carefree attitude of his fellow joker. He sat opposite of Dulio, immediately the waiters served him with a full English breakfast, "Ohayou, Issei! We're almost there!"

Issei devoured his eggs first, then sipped the hot coffee served with the meal. "Yep, we're almost there."

After finishing his breakfast, he changed into his trunks and took a dip. Dulio watching him while tasting the different flavors of ice cream the cruise ship had. Not long after, the ship arrived at the dock.

Dulio and Issei packed up. Dulio was wearing a tight white t-shirt and blue khaki shorts. On his head was a brown panama and sunglasses. Issei was also wearing a tight white shirt but red khaki shorts. Issei wasn't wearing a hat, only sunglasses. Both their six pack was identifiable because the shirts were tight. The ladies stared at them like "They are the last pizza in the whole wide world" as Dulio put it.

They were first toured around the island; it was a very magnificent one. The sands were white, the coconut palms were arranged in a similar way, acting like borders separating the sands from the hotel they are going to stay in. The hotel was designed in an exotic way. The roof of the hotel we're made of or designed to look like long coconut leaves. The walls were designed to look like the one's in a native home. While it looked like that on the outside, in the inside it was equipped with modern, high end furniture and electrical appliances. Issei and Dulio were given their keys, Dulio put it in his pocket. The tour continued for at least thirty minutes before they were allowed to roam freely.

Dulio and Issei hastily entered their room to plan. Dulio ordered Issei to locate the location of the prisoners, Issei found the location of the prison. It was disguised to act like a cafeteria but under it, the prisoners are being kept. Issei returned to Dulio and reported, "Issei, this monsters belongs to seventh tier. They will probably start their mischief when the sun is gone. By then we must be ready to act quickly, we first free the prisoners, before we reduce our power suppression to that of a sixth tier, we wipe them off quickly. So we could return to Heaven, I miss sleeping on my extra fluffy bed and I'm sure there is someone you have been missing very badly also. A seraph I suppose." Dulio said teasingly, which made Issei glare despite his red face.

They waited till night fall came, Dulio casted spells on the door knobs and windows of the rooms in the hotel where the monsters won't be able to enter that room. Issei sneaked inside the cafeteria, there were three waiters presumably, monsters, guarding the door into the kitchen. Since waiters suspiciously gathered around that door, Issei assumed the passage into the underground prison was inside. He waited for the other diners to leave the cafeteria until he was the only one left. Looks like the monsters decided him to be their first victim and surrounded him. The one with a creepy smile approached him, "Good evening, sir. Since you're the only one left, why don't you come with us? We will show you the secret recipe for the meals." Issei smiled kindly, "Really? Let's get going then." This waiter with the creepy smile started to walk, signaling Issei to follow. Issei discreetly took one table knife. Now Issei knows this is practically harmless, but when infused with holy angelic energy, it could kill a monster.

When Issei entered the kitchen, the chef greeted him with a downward slash with the cleaver. Issei side stepped calmly, sending the chef stumbling out of the kitchen. The three waiters from earlier changed appearance, becoming monsters that can send courage out of even the bravest of soldiers to face. Unluckily to them, Issei was no ordinary soldier, he was the joker of Gabriel. And when something happens to be made of dark magic, meeting an angel, no less of joker position, is sudden death.

Issei quickly moved, even faster than the ghouls extra sensitive eyes can catch up to. He appeared behind one, slicing its head in half with the infused table knife, before kicking the other one, sending it flying across the kitchen table at the middle of the room, the force of Issei's kick was enough to break its neck. The single ghoul standing lunged at Issei but got a hard kick in the stomach as a result. The cracking of extra hard rock was heard as the last ghoul fell down the floor, whimpering. Issei threw the table knife with terrifying accuracy that impaled itself through the whimpering ghouls empty yellow eye. Its wiggling body immediately froze before turning to black dust. The two other corpses also turned to black dust.

Issei turned to look at the door at the very corner of the room. It was a heavy metal door. He took a step back before running towards the metal door, jumping and kicking it down easily. The rock around the door broke off like glass and the metal door was sent clanking down the stairs. It revealed a dark and moist staircase. Its walls were damp yellow, with some dried blood spilled all over it. The air was weirdly silent, the smell of blood filled the place. Issei looked back, making sure the monsters were nothing but black dust.

Issei took a step down when the kitchen door flew open and there was the scary chef he sent stumbling out of the room. He smirked at the growling chef, "Took you long enough. You won't turn into a ghoul? I'll have you know that going against me in that form is like…surrendering." Issei said, unknowingly mocking the chef who's face became more agitated, word by word.

The chef crunched down, like he was preparing to lunge at Issei. Issei waited for the chef to change into his ghoul form, but he didn't. Realization and disgust struck Issei. This chef wasn't a ghoul or a monster, he was human. His feeling and opinion on this island only became worst.

He growled at the chef. "You are human?" Issei's voice dripping with disbelief, "You would do this to your own?" He asked.

The chef laughed cruelly, "Hey, why not?" He shrugged nonchalantly, before grinning evilly at Issei, "If I benefit from the high class girls I get to play with, I'll gladly help the monsters."

Issei growled, gripping his fist. He couldn't believe a human could actually team up with monsters to fulfill his own desire. Issei was surprised when a blinding light filled the room and the chef's scream filled the air. When the light subsided, Issei found the bastard chef lying on the ground in front of him, twitching. Little lightning streaks dancing around his body. Dulio walked up to Issei, a grave expression on his face. His eyes were cold steel, unlike how his eyes were always full of lethargy, and his bored laidback smile was long gone. His normally, happy-go -lucky attitude replaced by a seriously dangerous one.

"Issei, I got the other passengers on the boat. Luckily, I saved one girl walking down the coast line from getting…erm." Dulio glared at the twitching chef. "We better get the prisoners quickly, before the reinforcements come."

Issei nodded. He quickly made his way down the staircase. The stench of rust that blood had entered his nose and he grimaced. He walked a bit faster, the urge of rescuing the females becoming stronger. When he reached the end of the staircase, he barely managed to control his anger and destroy the whole island. The sight behold disgusted him, it was like a prison, but instead of brutes and hunks with tattoos were females, ages raging from forty-five to six wearing shackles and chains, much to Issei's horror. The floor was tainted with blood. Issei's heart broke as he saw a little girl in shackles, hugging her knees and crying beside another woman who was naked, and dead, a large metal spear impaling her.

Issei turned to Dulio, who was just as equally horrified as he was. Dulio immediately walked to a nearby cell and opened it, creating a flame to melt the lock.

"Please, no. Not my granddaughter!" A voice screamed.

Issei immediately located the source of the voice. He gripped his fists tightly as he saw three ghouls, taking a little girl away from an old woman who was crying, pleading. Issei quickly ended the three ghouls' life before they even knew it. He broke their necks and hugged the little girl. He led the couple to Dulio who was done with freeing the other prisoners.

There was only one girl left when the howling began. This means the ghouls finally found the black dust mixed in sand on the shore. Issei was filled with dread, he'd have to leave the girl or the running females will get massacred before they even get to the cruise ship.

Dulio looked at his partner in worry. He knew how hard this choice was to Issei but it was necessary, "Issei! You have to. We'll return for her."

Issei took a final glance at the girl before gritting his teeth, "Fine!" He shouted, running after Dulio who nodded, his eyes full of pity.

The females that escaped successfully made it to the cruise ship. Dulio brought down bolts of lightning that blasted running ghouls to black dust. The ghouls were very fast, like wolves chasing down their prey. But they can't get near the females as a either a bolt of lightning will turn them to dust or Issei will bring them down with his hands and break their necks.

"I'll hold them off, get the cruise away the shore, Dulio." Issei gave a thumbs-up to Dulio who nodded immediately. His eyes glowed silver, waving his hand towards ad nearing crowd of ghouls. He created a small whirlwind, with blades of wind that sliced the unfortunate ghouls that came across its path. Dulio gave Issei a nod before opening his wings and flying towards the cruise ship. Issei smiled at the nearing ghouls, "It's payback time."

" **Balanced Technique : Ascalon Cutlass!"** Issei screamed out as he held his hands up to the sky. A red and silver magic circle appeared on top of him and a red light filled the whole island, making the rampaging ghouls to stop in confusion and wariness. They growled at the magic circle that radiated the odd light. Issei smiled at them, before pulling a sword out of the magic circle that was rotating slowly. As the sword was pulled out, the magic circle vanished, and so did the light filling the island. As the magic circle closed, a wave of strong wind blew from all directions. The palm across the shores danced with it and the dust the Dulio had made with the dead ghouls scattered.

Issei grinned devilishly, raising the sword across his face, its silver blade glinting under the moonlight. A red aura surrounded Issei. The ghouls walked warily towards their enemy, crouched low. Somehow, their bodies were frozen in fear as Issei sliced his cutlass. A deadly power emitted through it's surrounding. The cutlass's hilt was scarlet red. And before the blade, a blood red dragon's head was there, it's mouth open. Out came the silver blade that reflected the eerie light the full moon shone. The dragon's body was twisted throughout the hilt until its tail reached the very end of the cutlass and was wrapped around Issei's forearm.

On the boat, Dulio gulped. He used the wind to move the ship since the electrical power the cruise ship had was gone, at the activation of his partner's powers. He looked at the patch of red light on the island from afar, sighing. "Issei," He complained, "please don't get overboard with your flashy dragon powers." Dulio leaned on the railings of the cruise. He sighed once again, as the sea breeze whipped his face. He knew Issei was furious after seeing the situation the females were in. He was just afraid, that the power Issei will send might reach them. The thought was funny, but if that red deathwave the joker of Gabriel creates reach him, it'll be troublesome for him to create an ice boat to save these passengers of his.

Back on the island, the ghouls ran. Ran as far away and as quickly as possible. They tried to run away from this monster. This cutlass-wielding monster that was chasing after them and slicing them in half effortlessly, his smile never fading. Issei slid through the sands perfectly, slicing down one ghoul after another. The ghouls gave up on fighting this…god. They were powerless.

"Run, run. I will show you how it is to be weak, and make you feel the terror the weak have when the strong is on them." Issei said. He jumped on the sand, leaving sand scattering as he dashed towards another ghoul, slicing it in half, before dashing towards the nearest one again. The ghouls' incredible numbers decreased quickly as Issei started his rampage.

Issei stopped his rampage as he saw a large shadow of a man with ten wings. Issei instinctively rolled away, just in time to dodge multiple light spears that exploded, making him jump away. "Impressive." A man said.

Issei quickly deflected another light spear away. He recognized the man as Kokabiel, one of the fallen angels. Issei pointed his cutlass against the fallen angel. "Are you the one behind this?" He asked.

Kokabiel laughed. "You dare point a sword against me, huh angel? You are lucky you're important to Seraph Gabbie, and I kinda like you also or you'd be dead." He paused, looking at Issei straight in the eye, "But yes, I am the man behind this."

Issei shook with rage. He remembered the scene when he got down the staircase, remembering the sufferings of the female that were used as playthings. He gritted his teeth, crouching down, getting ready to slice the fallen angel in half, "You-You bastard!" He screamed as he jumped up, making a slice at Kokabiel, whose eyes were wide in the speed Issei moved.

"Impressive, indeed." He complimented, before flying away from the raging angel.

Issei opened his own sets of wings, ten pure white wings that shone in the dark night. " **Magic Technique: Ascalon Kopesh!"** Issei screamed aloud. A magic circle appeared above him once again. Although the symbols were different. Kokabiel recognized some of the runes as Egyptian while the others are mysterious, only been seen by him just now. He looked on as the magic circle rotated and Issei inserted his cutlass into the magic circle before pulling it, the sword brand new in form. Its hilt was slightly curved, this time, its hilt was silver, with a silver dragon's head opened. Out came the red blade that pulsed with power, exciting Kokabiel even more.

Kokabiel flew away, feeling the pain the radiated power gave him. "What's this?"

"Your death." Issei said, the tail of the silver dragon wrapping around his arm. He brought his hand up to the sky, the pulsing of the sword becoming quicker before bringing it down, creating a large arc of destruction that sliced its way. The ghouls that were too enamored with the wave were immediately turned to dust. The water from the shore retreated back to the ocean and the trees were uprooted. The hotel that was built was reduced to ashes. Kokabiel narrowly dodged the red wave of destruction. He stared in awe as the wave sliced through the forest like some kind of vacuum cleaner. It even sliced the mountain in half.

Kokabiel looked at his arm in surprise, or where it used to be. His arm must have disintegrated from being too near. He laughed, amused. "Wow, so you did grow up strong." He shook his head, "But even that won't be enough to defeat me, Ise-chan." He said playfully.

Issei growled. He knew Kokabiel was right. His vision was blurry now. And his head was spinning. His arms were sloppy and his chest felt like breaking. He can barely breathe and his grip was loosening. He must have overused his energy. Issei fell down the ground.

Kokabiel laughed at this, "Hahaha! You're mine now!"

"I don't think so!" Before Kokabiel registered what he heard, he was sent flying to the forest as a lightning bolt blasted him, hitting his chest.

Dulio immediately picked Issei up, "You idiot. Using your energy up like that. Do you have a death wish?" He asked. But he was given a snore as an answer. The hard expression on Dulio's face softened, and a smile formed across his face. He shook his head.

"Let's go home, Issei."

The ghouls started attacking again, but Dulio noticed this and smiled. He stood up, waving his hand. This time, a huge wave, defeating those of a tsunami in terms of height, appeared from the shore and charged forward. It parted against Dulio and combined when they were pass the angel, charging the approaching, or rather, retreating ghouls, bringing the palm trees, black dust, and scattered remnants of the once hotel with it.

Dulio unfolded his wings and flew away.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Hey guys! Please review.

 _ **8475 WORDS**_

Kokabiel stabbed his minion in the shoulder, then twisted the blade painfully. "I told you to inject the power dampeners in him, why didn't you inject it then?" The minion was the chef, he was tied on the wall, blood dripping from his stab wounds. The chef exclaimed, "I injected it to him, I swear!" Kokabiel turned his back to towards the chef, holding his cut off arm.

'If he managed to cut off my arm in his weakened state, how strong is he if he wasn't injected by the power dampeners? I casted a spell on Issei to create hallucinations and illusions. To make it seem like I swiped his wave away, but really, he managed to cut off my arm.' Kokabiel thought in amusement and amazement. "Please, let me go." The chef exclaimed. Kokabiel scowled and smashed the chef's head to the wall. Violently killing the man.

"Issei Hyoudou. I will get you, and I will make you fall…" Kokabiel laughed maniacally.

Line Break

After Issei stopped Gabriel from beating his brother even more, he carried Uriel to Raphael who was sipping another cup of hot tea, he spitted it on Michael this time, making Michael ran into the bathroom to wash off the hot tea. Raphael quickly took Uriel from Issei, "Issei, I'll take care of Uriel from here. Go get some sleep, you exhausted yourself." Raphael said, leaving no room for argument. Issei pouted but nodded and entered his room, he stared up his ceiling, "Draig, Albion, can we do that training you were mentioning a while back."

 **[Didn't Raphael just tell you not to exhaust yourself and get some sleep?]**

 **(Yes we can, partner. Haha!)**

 **[Oi! Draig! Raphae-]**

"Alright!" Issei exclaimed. "Let's start it right now."

Issei started to close his eyes. To his surprise, he fell into a large hole, it was pitch black. Issei's screaming was all that can be heard. About a minute has passed, Issei screamed, "Albion, Draig, let's just train please!"

 **(Alright! Go fall faster then. We'll be waiting.)**

Issei nodded at this and made a diving position, to his surprise he exited the black pit and entered a very large arena. It was like, three football field wide and 16 football field long. On the left side, a large red dragon was curled and had a bored expression on his face. On the opposite side was a curled white silver dragon looking angry. The white dragon who Issei was assuming was Albion looked at him, "Issei you are nearing the ground at a very fast rate." Issei's eyes widened, he forgot he was falling, he opened his angel wings. To his shock, his angel wings won't appear. Draig laughed, his laughter booming across the arena, "That won't work in here, Issei. See, you rely too much on your angel wings. How will a hakuryuukou handle a situation like this?" Issei started to think quickly, but you can't really focus when you're falling to your death. "Issei, we may be one with you know, but you can still use the divine dividing's wings." Issei glared, "How the hell do I do that!" His patience wearing thin as he neared the ground. Albion chuckled, "You're the hakuryuukou, why are you asking me?" Issei sent a sarcastic thank you towards Albion, making the silver white dragon chuckle even more. Issei started to imagine the wings, he chanted, and done everything he could think off. In the end he fell.

Draig's laughter boomed throughout the arena. Issei stood up, surprised he's still alive. "Issei, your merely in your own mind. I created this landscape to serve us as our training ground. So you can feel pain, pain, and a lot more pain, but you can never die." Albion said darkly. Issei started to regret what he's done. "Does this affect my real body?" Albion made a hmmm sound, "Yep." Issei gulped.

Albion said, "Now, before we practice on your Ancient Draconic Ascalon Technique, you must warm your body up first." Issei looked at Albion, "Really?" Albion chuckled at this, "No, but I want you to exhaust yourself before we begin. So when you're in your perfect condition, you will have a longer stamina." Issei rolled his eyes at the explanation Albion made up. "So what is our warm up routine?"

"Fifteen laps around the whole arena while pulling a cart full of rocks. Then do five hundred push ups while Albion made Gabriel is sitting on top of you, and swim ten laps across a swimming pool which is five hundred meters long only." Draig said like it's no big deal. Issei looked at Draig, "You want me to die?" Draig chuckled, "Well…no. But I want you to become strong, stronger that the strongest sekiryuutei. And also, you wanted this." Draig said as he showed his full, long, and sharp teeth which Issei will consider as a smile. And soon Issei did the warm up. All the while, Draig kept smiling and saying, "You wanted this." It took about three hours for Issei to finish the warm up. "What time is it?" Issei said, panting. Albion replied smugly, "Only thirty minutes has passed on the real world. You won't be getting rid of us soon." Issei grinned smugly, "But there's no pool." Right after Issei said that, a five-hundred-meter pool appeared at the middle of the arena, making Issei gulp.

A mentally made Gabriel walked towards him and offered him water. Issei glared at Draig, "Not funny." Issei said while shaking his head disapprovingly. He started to swim and after an hour has passed, Issei was done with the warm up. He exited the pool and walked before falling face first out of exhaustion.

Albion spoke up, "Now before we go on to the draconic training, we must unlock your ability to divide first." Draig growled, "I thought we will teach him how to use boost first, Albion?" Albion huffed, "Dividing is much more important than boosting your powers, right _Draig?_ " Issei stepped back as the two heavenly dragons were pushing each other with their fore heads. They were releasing this deadly aura which made Issei step away. "Boosting first!" Draig cried. "Boosting? Dividing the enemies' energy, is much more important!" Albion said firmly. The energy they're releasing breaking the ground.

After a minute, they both agreed to train me in boost or divide another time. "Anyways, Issei. Let's start the lesson by explaining what it the Ancient Draconic Ascalon Technique is first. This technique is the deadliest technique; in fact, it is a forbidden technique. God told us only a boy who has both of us will be able to use and master this technique. He gave Ascalon something that when both the heavenly dragon's aura enters it, it will unlock these deadly techniques. Now there are seven techniques in total, Issei. You currently know two, the balanced technique, Ascalon Cutlass and the magic technique, Ascalon Kopesh. I'll explain and reveal the other techniques later. These techniques have its ups and downs, but there is this last technique you will only be able to use when you unlocked and mastered all the other six techniques, and even we don't know what it is. This last technique is so powerful that it doesn't have a single weakness on it. "

Albion changed his position and laid his head down the ground, "These seven techniques are:

 **Balanced Technique, Ascalon Cutlass**

Now these is the most basic and for me, the easiest to master. It has the traits of all the other technique and it doesn't take that much of energy to use it. It can still fire energy waves although a lot smaller than what Ascalon Kopesh can do, it is moderately light although not as light as Ascalon Rapier, it can slice through large boulders and it consumes less energy compared to other technique. You are only 10% from mastering it. If you fully mastered this, it's traits will improve drastically, still not as much as when you master other techniques. Its only downside is that it can't be as fast or as strong or as proficient in using magic as the other techniques can.

 **Magic Technique, Ascalon Kopesh**

This is the most exhausting to use. It is the most proficient in magic and channeling your energy into. You are only 5% from mastering it, that's why the only thing you can do for now is create powerful waves of energy, when fully mastered, you can summon the dead dragons or draconic necromancy, create powerful spells and curses, and make binds and seals that are very hard to break, almost impossible rather. Its downside is the Kopesh is very brittle. Don't worry when it breaks, it just goes back in me. It also has a charging effect, but you can improve and lower that. Also, this uses up way more energy compared to the other techniques.

 **Speed Technique, Ascalon Rapier**

Now this is the quickest of all the techniques, and also my personal favorite. You didn't unlock these yet. But when you unlock it, you will feel the whole world slow down. It has also high damage and a graceful style of moving. If you were able to master this, the whole world will slow down that in that state you feel like it's been a day but actually, only a second has passed. Its downside is yes, you'll be very hard to catch, but when they do, you will get hurt by it easily, it has the lowest defense rate even lower than Ascalon Kopesh.

 **Power Technique, Ascalon Greatsword**

This is the most powerful of all technique, and Draig claims that it will be perfect for you, although I do not agree with that. You didn't unlock these yet but when you do, this sword can slice through a mountain easily, and that's not even mastered yet. And if you were able to master it, you can tear through Jupiter easily like butter. It also has a good defense rate. Its downside is that you will have a hard time moving around, it is the slowest of all technique so even if you can slice through a mountain, if you're not quick enough, your opponents can create counter measures against your attacks.

 **Defensive Technique, Ascalon Halberd**

Now this you have seen in the past, I'm sure of it. This is best paired with divide. You can easily redirect any attack with this technique, when paired with divide, you can completely put an end to the attack. When fully mastered, you can actually become 98% invincible from other attacks, no matter how powerful the attack is. The downside with this technique is it has the weakest attacks, the attack is strong enough to kill tier seven opponents, but weak enough that tiers eight and up can easily block your attacks.

 **Rotating Technique, Ascalon Twin Scimitar**

This technique is the last step from the last technique, this has above average speed, power, and defense. This is the most perfect technique for infiltration and combat in tight spaces. When fully mastered, you can tear through armies with this technique easily. Only thing is, you are practically defenseless against magic, especially when you're fighting against high-level magicians. Also, you can't use magic also, you can still use boost and divide but not magic.

 **And of course, the Ultimate Technique.**

God told us that this is the most powerful technique, it has all the abilities of all the other techniques mastered, and that's your starting stats. When you master this, you'll be as strong as Ophis."

Draig added, "Also, when you are three fourths from mastering a technique, it will develop an armor for the arm you are using to hold it. When you fully mastered a technique, it will develop an armor for you." Issei spitted out his imaginary water and looked at Draig, "I will develop an armor?!"

"Well, of course. Your armor won't be like the ones the past sekiryuutei and hakuryuukou. It will be something different, you have seven different armors corresponding to the seven techniques."

Issei was going to ask another question when the whole arena shook. "Issei, we will first work on your balanced technique since this is the easiest to master." Albion said.

Issei nodded, "How are we going to improve it, Albion?" Suddenly, Issei felt the urge to roll to his side and so he did. A tail smashed to where he was if he didn't roll. Issei turned around to see Draig swing hi tail towards him, Issei dodged the tail by twisting to his side, the tail almost hit him on the chest if he didn't do so. "What the? Albion-"A white silver tail collided with his chest, sending Issei flying towards the opposite wall. The two heavenly dragons roared simultaneously. "This is your training Issei. Fight us using your balanced technique." Issei narrowed his eyes, "Balanced Tech-"Albion didn't let him finish and swerved his tail, making Issei fly to Draig's tail. Draig threw Issei up, then brought his tail down with Issei, the impact making a large crater. Draig removed his tail to reveal a twitching Issei, "Haha! How weak! Now I get what Kokabiel said. From now on, we will train you while you sleep. You are being babied by those seraphs, you won't even progress!" Draig bellowed.

Issei closed his eyes and breathed, then quickly rolled to his side to dodge Albion's tail. "Come on, Issei! We are only using our tail. How weak are you really?" Albion taunted.

Issei snarled, "Balanced Technique, Ascal- " He didn't get to finish as Draig crushed him with his tail.

Albion chuckled, "You are too slow, Issei."

Issei, to the surprise of both dragons, lifted Draig's tail and rolled to the side to avoid Albion's. "Balanced Technique, Ascalon Cutlass." The light enveloped the whole arena, Albion wasn't fazed by the light, "All you can do is flashy moves. Why don't you try using strong moves rather than flashy light shows?"

Issei charged Albion's tail and attempted to cut it off, Albion didn't move or avoid Issei. "What was that? Was that the slap of a baby that landed on my tail?" Issei growled and sent an energy wave towards Albion, Albion bit the energy wave and smiled at Issei.

Issei back-flipped, avoiding Albion's tail which crushed the ground. "You're too weak to fight us. I hate those angels for not training you properly." Draig said, boredom evident in his voice.

Albion blew on the charging Issei, sending him to the middle of the arena. "You're weak. Why don't you play with these first then?" Issei tensed as humanoid creatures appeared from the ground, surrounding him. They looked like dragons, ugly humanoid dragons. They were holding a variety of weapons with actual blades, ranging from spears to bows. There were about fifteen spearmen, five swordsmen, and five bowmen, twenty-five. 'Twenty-five mean looking, humanoid dragons. Hooray!' Issei thought sarcastically. The spearmen simultaneously thrusted at him, Issei jumped to dodge the spears then used the spears to get out of the circle. Issei bent backwards to dodge an incoming arrow, he saw a swordsman ready to slice him so he sidestepped, the swordsman stumbling. He kneed the lower jaw of the stumbling swordsman before stabbing it with Ascalon. It turned to rocks.

Issei twisted to dodge another swordsman then slashed it at its back, the draconic swordsman turned to rock also. Issei got down, avoiding another sword then thrusted forward to kill another draconic swordsman. Issei sent an energy wave, splitting the bodies of five spearmen who were nearing him. Issei parried the attack of a draconic swordsman behind him then kicked the swordsman towards the direction of the firing archers, successfully dispatching of the arrows and the swordsman. The last swordsman thrusted at him, the blade grazed Issei's side. Issei stabbed the swordsman straight to the throat.

Issei rolled under a spearman then sent another wave of energy to the archers, eliminating the ranged fighters. 'Ten spearmen left.' Issei thought before charging the spearmen.

After five minutes, Issei decapitated the last draconic spearman. Albion yawned, "That's enough training for tonight. Wake up!" Issei suddenly felt his world spin. And he blinked his eyes, he's in his room again.

Line Break

Issei put on a black cloak. He peeked outside his door to see Michael sleeping on top of his plans and Raphael snoring beside him. Uriel was probably in his room, recovering from the beating he received. He turned off the table lamp and gave Michael and Raphael blankets before going down the elevator. Ever since he got here, Michael added the night time and day time system for his sake. Issei smiled as he remembered how Michael went to all the trouble just for his own comfort.

 **[Are you sure about this, Issei?]**

 **(You just finished with your training with us, you're exhausted.)**

"I'm sure about this, partners. I will save that little girl."

He walked outside the gates of heaven before freezing as someone coughed. Issei slowly turned around to see his fellow joker, Dulio Gesualdo. He was leaning on the side of the gate, smiling smugly, "I knew you would probably return to that island. My body was starting to strain, I hoped to create a cool revealing. And I succeeded." Issei smiled at his best friend before his expression hardened, "If you're here to stop me, you are wasting your time."

Dulio expression fell, "I know I won't be able to stop you. So I decided I'll come with you. But Issei, whatever you saw there in the prison, whatever you pointed at a yesterday, I am telling you, it's your mind playing trick on you. There was nobody left, Issei." Issei ignored Dulio's protest, "I am telling you Dulio, I saw a little girl crying inside of the last cell!" Dulio sighed, shaking his head.

Issei jumped off heaven and dove down the clouds. When the city lights became visible, he opened his wings. Issei looked to his side to see Dulio with him. He nodded at Dulio before flying very fast towards the private island. 'I'll save you.' Issei thought as he remembered the crying little child.

It wasn't long before the two angels saw the ruined so-called resort. Because of Dulio's wave, the palm trees were all over the place and the chairs in the cafeteria were also scattered. Issei and Dulio landed, when they're feet touched the ground they closed their wings. Ascalon Cutlass was strapped behind Issei's back. Albion and Draig said that Ascalon's normal form is the cutlass. If someone else wields Ascalon, it will turn back to its original form. But if Issei wields it, its base form is that of a cutlass. Dulio looked at Issei, "I'll go around the back of the island, I'll try to find the little girl you were claiming to exist. Kill every ghoul you come across to." Issei nodded in response.

Dulio tapped Issei's shoulder before opening his wings and taking off. Issei started to walk towards the cafeteria, hoping and praying that the girl wasn't hurt in any kind of way. The place was messy and there were puddles of water everywhere. Issei entered the kitchen to see the whole place was in a state of chaos. The knives were dangerously lying on the ground. The oil was also spread out. Issei carefully navigated his way towards the door leading to the prison. He quickly ran down the staircase and punched the earth wall Dulio erupted from the ground. Issei saw the little girl look up, her eyes bloodshot. Issei ran towards the girl but then an there was an explosion near her. Issei glowered, "Kokabiel!" Kokabiel smiled maliciously at the girl and carried her, the girl yelped.

"Let her down!" Issei charged, taking the cutlass to his hand and spun, hitting the place where Kokabiel was. Kokabiel avoided the attack by flying away, Issei opened his wings and went after Kokabiel. Issei created a wave of energy, attempting to hit Kokabiel's wings. Kokabiel twisted, barely avoiding the wave of energy by about an inch. Kokabiel laughed, he seemed to be enjoying himself, "Kalawarner! Dohnaseek! Mittelt! Attack that angel!" Kokabiel said with delight.

Issei twisted his body to dodge three light spears sent his way. He looked back to see three fallen angels, two women and one man. The middle aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes was wearing a pale violet trench coat with matching ascot, black pants and shoes and a fancy fedora on top of his head. The woman with navy blue hair was wearing violet trench coat opened at the top, showing her cleavage, and the girl with blonde hair was wearing a gothic Lolita attire. They kept launching light spears at him which annoyed Issei. Kokabiel laughed at the annoyed expression on Issei's face. Issei kept speeding up, he reached the screaming little girl but Kokabiel kicked his lower jaw. Someone took hold of his arms, a girl with striking, violet eyes and long dark hair that reached her hips. Kokabiel laughed as he gained distance from Issei. "Good job, Raynare!"

Issei scowled at the smiling girl, "You think you can stop me!" Issei threw Raynare towards the girl with navy blue hair, sending them spiraling down. The man looked at the two fallen angels then looked back, he was about to dodge but Issei was too fast and slammed his palm towards the man's face. Issei, rage in his eyes, sent the man falling very, very fast. When the man crashed, a huge crater was created. The blonde girl stared at him, fear in her eyes.

Issei ignored her and chased after Kokabiel. "Kokabiel!" Kokabiel landed on a small island, it seemed secluded, Kokabiel was taunting him. Issei landed on the coast of that island. Kokabiel laughed, "Ha! I haven't had fun like that for years! Thank you Issei. But on a more serious matter." Kokabiel's hands slowly made its way to the girl's inner thigh. Issei tensed up, "Kokabiel…please don't."

Kokabiel laughed, he raised his hand in front of Issei then formed then closed all his other fingers except his index finger then roughly inserted it to the girl's. The little girl cried.

Issei shaked, "Let her go!" Blood started to trickle from the girl's legs. Issei punched, Kokabiel dodged to his right and pushed Issei's chest. But Issei anticipated this and kicked, hitting Kokabiel's face. Kokabiel was sent skidding through the sand. Issei held the girl when he felt a sudden jolt throughout his body. He fell to his knees, Issei struggled to move his body. He looked down his chest to see a magic circle, it twisted before marks suddenly appeared and wrapped his whole torso. He felt another jolt. He saw Kokabiel walk towards him, "Issei, Issei, Issei." Kokabiel scorned. "You are so pathetic. This whole island was a trap to begin with, it's very sand is covered with liquids which can dampen an angel's power. That magic circle on your chest is a sealing spell that is of a very high caliber, almost that of God."

Kokabiel kicked the kneeling Issei on the face, "Why can't you learn!" Issei kicked Kokabiel's feet, making Kokabiel fall. Issei quickly took hold of the girl and flew away, ignoring the heavy strain and extreme pain he was feeling. "I got you." Issei smiled kindly at the girl. He landed at the resort, in the middle of the chaos. Issei hugged the girl, "I got you. You're safe now." Issei said. He heard something land behind him. He turned around to see Kokabiel and Dohnaseek. Issei shielded the girl with his arms, "You stay away fro- "Issei eyes widened in disbelief as he saw a light spear run through his stomach. Fear creeped in his heart, 'This can't be. The girl?' Issei thought. Kokabiel laughed at Issei, "Oh no! Issei! You got run through by the one you are trying to save. This is just hilarious!"

Issei slowly turned around to see the girl smiling menacingly, black wings appeared on her back. Issei backtracked then stumbled. Dulio arrived just in time, Kokabiel charged at Dulio but Dulio brought down lightning towards Kokabiel, "Not again." Kokabiel said to no one in particular. Dohnaseek ran towards Kokabiel but Dulio trapped him in a mountain of stone. Dulio swiped his hands up, the metal under the beach rising up to impale the fallen angel child. Dulio quickly ran towards Issei's side, "Issei, I am so sorry."

Issei gripped Dulio's shoulder, "No, I should have listened to you." Dulio quickly created a magic circle to Heaven.

Line Break

Issei kicked a pebble, muttering curses an angel shouldn't say. Michael got angry at him and gave him his punishment, he'll have to go to school. "Stupid Michael-sama." Beside him was Dulio, who got punished too for going with Issei's plan. And now, Michael told them to act like their brothers, they're going to go with the family name of Hyoudou. If their wings were out, it would be blinking black and white quickly.

 _Flashback_

 _Dulio laid Issei's bleeding body on the table. Michael sighed, "Why are you two so reckless, really? Raphael spitted enough hot tea already." Michael sighed again as he threw away the plans he worked so hard on but got ruined by Raphael._

 _Issei smiled, "Michael-sama, I'm so sorry." Issei took hold of Raphael's arms, "Raphael-sama, please don't let me die." Raphael smiled at him, "Of course I won't."_

" _I know. I shall give both of you a punishment." Michael said, thinking. Dulio and Issei smiled at each other because they know Michael can't give them something extreme and if they are sent in a mission, it's fine for them. "Aha! I know the suiting punishment for you two. You will enroll in a school!" Issei and Dulio's jaw dropped. Issei suddenly turned to Raphael and whispered scream, "Kill me!"_

 _Raphael smiled at him with sincere kindness, "I can't do that. Gabriel and Uriel will kill me then."_

 _Flashback ends_

Issei muttered. "Baka Michael-sama. So cruel!" Dulio sadly nodded with him. They were enrolled by Michael to Kuoh Academy, or for Dulio and Issei, hell. "Issei! This is all your fault. Now I also got punished." Dulio said with tears falling down. Issei sighed, "It was your decision to come with me." Issei was looking at Dulio when he bumped unto someone. Issei remained standing, it'll take a lot more than that to take him down. "Ouch." A soft voice said. Issei and Dulio looked at who Issei bumped unto. A girl with golden blonde hair that flowed all the way to her back was rubbing her forehead. Issei quickly held his hand out to help her up and the girl took it gratefully. Issei bowed his head, "I am deeply sorry for colliding with you." The girl's eyes grew wide, "No, I should be the one who's apologizing."

Issei smiled at the girl kindly, making the girl blush, "My name is Issei Hyoudou, pleasure meeting you here." Issei said, uncertain of his last statement. Dulio can't help but laugh at Issei, he coolly made his way towards the girl, "Name's Dulio Gesualdo, nice to meet you." Dulio said as he kissed as the girl's hand. The girl turned red, "Hello, my name is Asia Argento, I am new here, pleased to meet you." She said timidly.

Issei asked her, "If you don't mind me asking, where are you going, Asia-kun?" Asia showed Issei a piece of paper and started to tear up, "I am lost!" She cried. Dulio was surprised and embarrassed as Asia's crying made people look at them and quickly brain stormed of a way to stop Asia from crying. Dulio quickly took the piece of paper and exclaimed, "I will help you, miss!"

A few minutes later, Issei lowered his head in annoyance as Dulio acted that he knows where he is going but really, he is lost himself. Issei walked beside Dulio and whispered, "Way the go, Dulio. Now we are lost ourselves and we'll be late on the first day of our school. We are dead, I'm telling you. Baka Michael-sama will kill us." Dulio stupidly took it upon himself to lead Asia, he's brain almost exploded when he saw the address, "Issei, what the hell is this? Is this a code or something?" Issei face palmed.

After fifteen minutes, maybe a miracle or just pure luck, Dulio managed to find the house on the address. Asia gave Dulio a kiss on the cheek which made him blush, "Bye Dulio-kun! Bye Ise-kun!" Asia shouted as she waved her hand. Dulio walked proudly towards Issei, "See, Issei. I helped a lost lady find her house." Issei laughed sarcastically, "You do know the place where we met her is right there and you took us to the other side of town." Dulio fell, embarrassed again. Issei's watch rang, his eyes grew wide, "Oh shoot! Dulio, stand up. We're late!" Dulio quickly stood up and ran, Issei behind him. They had to control their running or risk the humans to start an investigation on why they're so fast. Dulio and Issei arrived at Kuoh academy, ignored the gate, the people looking at them, and the teacher they bumped into.

They we're nearing the classroom when Dulio accidentally stepped on his untied laces, tripping. Issei didn't have the time and distance to stop and went flying straight through the door. Issei rubbed his head, "Ow." Dulio quickly stood up and ran towards him, "Sorry, Issei." He held out his hand which Issei took gladly. They kept brushing their clothes, removing the dirt on their clothes when someone coughed. Issei tensed up and turned around to see the teacher, arms folded while shaking his head. Issei elbowed Dulio who still didn't stop brushing his clothes.

"Dulio! We're here" Issei whispered scream. Dulio just laughed at him and continued to fix his clothes. He then, stood up straight and stretched his arms. He yawned, "So…Issei. What were you saying, oh." Dulio muttered.

Issei suddenly received the urge to hide as he felt the hungry looks of the girls. The girls in the classroom blushed as two handsome boys who almost looked identical besides their eyes stood in front, hands on their backs, as the teacher scolded them. The boys felt jealous as the girls stared at them both, blushing.

 **(Hey, partner. You attracting the eyes of ladies here!)**

 **[When you're the host of one heavenly dragon, you'll attract ladies, imagine if you have both. Haha! Good luck, Issei.]**

Issei gulped as he heard what Albion said. Dulio was also having a hard time maintaining his smile as the girls stared at them lecherously. The teacher silently checked both out, "Ok now, boys. Introduce yourselves." Issei went first, "My name is Issei Hyoudou, we're new here. Pleased to meet you all." Issei said and bowed at the end. Dulio smiled, "My name's Dulio Hyoudou, my eyes are green unlike my brother's blue eyes because we are born by the same father but with different mother." Issei tried his hardest not to laugh at Dulio's lame explanation.

They started walking towards the two empty seats in the middle. They felt uncomfortable as everyone stared at them. "Hey Dulio, is it just me or are we supposed to be scared?" Issei whispered asked Dulio. Dulio looked around to see the stares of their classmates, out of nervousness, he took out the lollipop in his pocket and sucked on it.

 **(That means you're supposed to be terrified.)**

"Ring!" The bell sounded, Issei and Dulio sprinted for the door, making the whole class go silent. They arrived at the back of the school. Issei and Dulio kept running until they felt something…different. Issei looked at Dulio, "Tell me you felt that, right?" Dulio nodded at him, "…Devils." Dulio tuned around to see a crimson haired beauty and a raven haired beauty, looking at them. Dulio's eyes narrowed, "Devils."

Line Break

Rias and Akeno were sipping tea peacefully. They were planning and thinking of a way to break Rias off her engagement. Akeno placed her cup on the table, "Rias, the only way that I can think of is too expand our group, recruit strong members to our team."

Rias sighed, "It's hopeless, Akeno. I will be forced to marry that disgusting excuse of a man, Raiser." Rias was going to add something when Akeno and Rias felt something extremely powerful enter their range. Akeno dropped her cup of tea. Rias quickly looked out the window to see two awfully breathtaking, boys with whitish blonde hair who seemed odd. "Akeno, look at those boys. Surely an ordinary human can't possibly be that good-looking. If I wasn't so preoccupied with Raiser, I'll gladly spend the rest of my day staring at their faces." Akeno turned silent. "Ara ara, that boy with blue eyes is mine, Rias. You take the one with green eyes."

Rias smiled, "But they look so innocent but captivating at the same time. I only know one kind of creature who fits that description perfectly." Rias said as she kept looking at them. She almost jumped when the one with green eyes looked at her, his eyes sharp as daggers. Rias knew exactly what they were, "They were the ones who we sensed, Akeno. Angels." Rias turned around to see Akeno gone, "Akeno?"

Line Break

Issei's eyes widened as Dulio glared at them, "Then why are you so angry? They're just devils. Let's leave. The last thing I want to do is start another great war." Issei said. Someone laughed behind him, making him turn around. The raven haired beauty with a pot of tea and a bunch of cups was standing behind him. "Ohayou to you two. Are you new here?"

Dulio was going to say outrageously rude words but Issei covered his mouth, "Hi. I apologize for my brother's future actions. He's just crazy. We went to make a doctor check on him and the doctor said he's a hopeless case so, please pardon his future actions." Issei quickly explain, making Akeno laugh. "Our president wants to have a talk." Akeno said. Issei nodded, Akeno turned around and started walking, Issei let go of Dulio, Dulio punched him on his shoulders.

Dulio whispered to Issei, "That girl was a devil!" Issei smiled at him, "I know. I just want to know how this goes. If they're here to kill us, well…let them try."

Dulio shook his head in disapproval but followed Issei regardless. Akeno opened the door for them, the room was ok. There was the red head beauty they saw earlier looking through a window. A boy about their age with blonde hair and grey eyes was standing straight beside the red head, he had a kind expression on his face. A petite girl with short white hair and hazel brown eyes was sitting opposite of the redhead.

Akeno smiled at them kindly, "Please have a sit." Issei took a seat next to the girl with white hair, she blushed. Dulio just remained standing, not trusting the devils. The redhead cleared her throat, "Anyways, my name is Rias Gremory." Issei started to try to remember where he heard the name while Dulio tensed. "Nice to meet you." She said as she held her hand out to Issei, which he took while smiling making her face go red. "My name's Issei Hyoudou, pleased to meet you. My brother, Dulio Hyoudou, is crazy, so when he starts to say rude things, he really doesn't mean it, he's just crazy." Dulio gnashed hi teeth in the background.

Rias directed her hand towards the girl beside Issei, "This is Koneko Toujou." Then she pointed at the boy standing beside her. "And this is Kiba Yuuto." Rias stared intensely at Issei which Issei returned while smiling. 'Damn that smile.' Rias thought, blushing.

Dulio then blurted out of nowhere, "Issei, I think you made enough friends for this day. We better get going." Issei nodded at Dulio and stood up, he bowed. "Once again, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Before leaving the room. Rias let out her breathe, "Yep, those two are definitely angels." Koneko nodded in agreement, "I thought my body was going to disintegrate when Ise-san sat beside me." Akeno fell down, breathing deeply, Koneko and Kiba attempted to approach her but Rias calmed them down, "It's ok, those angels' are simply reacting with our energy, also they're extremely powerful."

Issei and Dulio were walking home. Michael created a home for them, they would have to take care of the house, keep it clean and orderly. They were at the middle of a bridge when a beautiful girl stopped them.

"Please go out with me!" Dulio fell backwards as Issei just got asked by a girl. Issei smiled kindly, "Sure." The girl sweat dropped in how Issei accepted the request easily. But really, Issei knew where he saw this girl and what her intentions are.

 **[This is that fallen angel, Raynare. No?]**

Issei answered mentally, "It's her. I'm sure of it. They're probably planning to kill me." Twirled happily, "Tomorrow morning, let's go on a date!" She said before skipping happily away. Dulio patted him on his back, "What do you think Uriel will say when he hears this." Issei looked at Dulio, "Don't worry. That girl is a fallen angel I fought last night." Dulio's eyes widened, "Then why will you go out with someone who wants to kill you?" Issei smiled darkly, "To exterminate them."

Dulio started walking, "If I didn't know you better, I'd probably mistake you as a fallen angel." Issei smiled at his friend and started walking beside him, laughing.

Issei completely obliterated his alarm clock. He groaned, he needed to wake up early for his date with the fallen angel sent to assassinate him. Issei struggled to stand up, but somehow he managed to and he walked towards the bathroom, took a bath, and dressed himself with a tight, red shirt and black pants. He also took his shades and a gray fedora, hanging the shades on his shirt and wore the fedora. He scanned the surroundings before going out of his room, navigating his way towards the kitchen using ninja moves to not wake Dulio up. He took out a leftover pizza and heated it up, then devoured it very quickly. He navigated his way ninja style to the bathroom to brush his mouth.

Issei wore white converse before going out the door, "Be back before nine!" Dulio surprised him. Apparently, Dulio waited for him outside to scare the living daylights out of Issei. Dulio prepared a bike for Issei to ride on, screaming good luck as Issei sped up.

Issei screamed as the bike dematerialized and sent him flying towards the ground. "Damn you, Dulio." Issei muttered, brushing his shoulders. He went up to the fountain to see his date. Issei knew that this beautiful creature was sent to kill him but it's the first time a girl dressed properly, therefore he was distracted, but only for a moment. The so-called "Yuuma," skipped towards him, "Ohayou, Issei!" Issei smiled at her charmingly, making her blush genuinely. Issei offered her his elbow which she took gladly, they spent half an hour walking around the park. This was the first time Issei actually had the chance to look and survey the surroundings he is currently living on. He was genuinely happy and amused which made Raynare genuinely happy.

Their next destination was a café, Issei ordered an ice cold latte. Issei was amused at how good Raynare was in lying, she actually created a convincing back story. If Issei didn't know better, he would have actually fell for the trap. Issei sipped on his ice cold latte, then winced as he got a major brain freeze. Raynare bent towards him, showing him her cleavage, Raynare smiled, 'If I can seduce him and turn him into a fallen angel, Kokabiel will be super pleased with me.' Issei didn't know what Raynare was actually doing so he complimented her necklace, making her sigh, 'Right, he's an angel. Raised as an angel. Obviously he wouldn't know this kind of things.'

Raynare dragged Issei into a boutique, squealing as she did so. She quickly took a push-up bra and dragged Issei inside the fitting room. She slowly stripped herself, then removed her bra, showing Issei her big breasts. But still, Issei rubbed the back of his head, although he felt a strange feeling. After that, Raynare gave up on trying to seduce Issei and decided to kill him instead. She led him into a secluded area, "Ise-kun! I have a secret to tell you!" Issei tried his best to act interested. After he walked near Raynare, a light spear quickly materialized on Raynare's hand and she thrusted, but Issei anticipated this, moment all day long and sidestepped, he grabbed Raynare's hand roughly and broke her wrist.

Raynare screamed, "That's not the way you should treat a lady." Issei scowled at her, "You're far from being a lady." Issei kneed her stomach, making her fall down her knees, "Give me a reason not to kill you right now." Raynare didn't speak for a while, "So you don't have anything interesting?" Issei held out his right hand, an orb of blue light appeared, it materialized into his Ascalon Cutlass. Issei raised his word when Raynare held her arms out to stop him, "Alright, alright. I'll tell you. Tonight, we're going to kill an ex-nun."

Issei raised his eyebrow, "An ex-nun?"

Raynare nodded, "She has a sacred gear called twilight healing, we will extract that from her body tonight. Her name is Asia Argento." Issei's eyes widened. 'That's the girl we met yesterday.' Issei thought to himself.

"Hey Issei! You're late! I told you to return before nine, right?" An all too familiar voice shouted, Issei turned around to see Dulio wearing a tight yellow shirt and brown khaki pants. Raynare looked at him weirdly, "Who the hell is that?" Issei smiled, "Oh that's Dulio Gesualdo." Raynare's eyes widened, "THAT is Dulio Gesualdo?" Dulio looked offended, "Why, not good enough for you?" Raynare nodded, making Dulio cry. "Anyways, Dulio! The rebel fallen angels plans to kill an ex-nun tonight." Dulio perked up at this, "An ex-nun?"

"You see, we already met her. The lady you helped, Asia Argento, is an ex-nun who possesses a sacred gear called 'Twilight Healing'. The fallen angels are going to extract that from her body, killing her." Issei said, Dulio had a surprised expression.

"You mean that unusually beautiful lady-I mean…that kind and innocent lady is an ex-nun?", Dulio asked. Issei decided to let him slip. Raynare started to crawl away slowly, but, to Raynare's surprise, the earth formed cuffs at her and spread her like an eagle. Issei sat beside her, "Where is this event going to take a place?" Raynare gulped, "In a church. An abandoned one." Issei looks at Dulio who nodded.

They left Raynare spread eagle wide, "Um…Hello?" Dulio suddenly impaled her with a sharp metal pole. He then grabbed her roughly by the hair and whispered to her coldly, "Now bleed to death, you monster." Dulio had a blank expression on his face, the kind and carefree smile gone. "Monsters like you deserves to rot in hell." Dulio held his hand out and another metal pole rose from the earth, he raised it before impaling it to Raynare, he took another one and impaled it again and another one. Then Dulio walked away Raynare then stopped. He started to chant something, the metal pole's impaled to Raynare started to glow golden. Raynare trashed around wildly, she was screaming in pain. A magic circle appeared under her, she spitted out blood. Issei can't bear to watch this and turned around, even though she was his enemy, he can't stand the screams of pain Raynare was making.

 **[Sometimes, angels are scarier than devils.]**

Issei closed his eyes as Raynare let out a scream of pain, louder than the others she had made. After that, no scream followed. Dulio tapped him on his shoulder, "I'll never show my enemies mercy." Dulio said, hiw wings out flashing black and white. He was wearing his angelic armor this time. Issei sighed, "You're a bit too cruel, Dulio." Dulio just smiled at him, before walking towards the location he absorbed from Raynare's memories. Issei sent a look towards the burned and broken body of the once beautiful fallen angel before sighing and following Dulio.

 **("Dulio, you are now my officially favorite angel.")**

Dulio laughed, "I am honored."

 **["Don't you think that's a little harsh?"]**

Dulio just laughed it off.

After a few minutes, they reached the location on Raynare's memories. "If I am right, this is it." Issei groaned, "Are you sure, because if you're not, Asia may not be alive for much longer." Dulio smiled at him, "I'm sure of this." With his hands inhi pockets, he started to walk the pathway when he tilted his head to avoid a holy sword. Issei, who was behind Dulio, caught the tip of the sword between his ring and middle finger, both of them not flinching and remained unfazed. Issei grinned, "Well wouldn't you look at that, Dulio. You managed to lead us to the location, bravo." Issei congratulated Dulio like it's a rare occurrence for Dulio to be able to do this, Dulio glared, "Hey! It's not that it's rare for me to do this."

Issei laughed, "Let's just go save Asia."

Dulio nodded, and started walking, he opened the large door with a kick. Issei's eyes widened, Kiba Yuuto was fighting with a crazy looking exorcist. Koneko Toujou was beating up a bunch of fallen angels, and bothe of them seems to be losing badly. Kiba looked at them, "Issei-kun?" He asked before getting kicked by the exorcist to the opposite wall. Koneko snapped out of her surprise and countered the attack a fallen angel sent. The exorcist raised his sword to draw the final blow, 'Looks like it's time to intervene.' Issei thought as he dashed forward to parry the exorcist's sword just in time before it hit Kiba. The exorcist looked at him, perplexed and angry, "Hey, who the hell do you think you are-" Issei didn't let him finish as he did a tornado kick faster than the exorcist processed, hitting the exorcist on the stomach, making him drop to his knees and making blood gush out his mouth. Issei punched the exorcist knocking him out, before picking up the body and throwing it to the corner.

Issei held out his hand to Kiba who took it gratefully, he was staring at Issei in awe in how quickly he beat the exorcist, "What are you doing here Issei?" Issei smiled, "Well, we are here to save a friend." Pointing at Asia who was tied on the wall. Kiba pointed at Dulio who was charging straight through the crowd of fallen angels, he heard Issei mutter something, "Did you say something, Issei?" Issei grinned at him, "No, it's nothing, I just muttered poor fallen angels, they don't even stand a chance." Kiba's eyes widened as all the fallen angels got impaled straight to the heart by a metal pole which erected from the ground. Dulio kept running until he chanted a spell, a magic circle appeared on the tied Asia's stomach, it glowed brightly before fading, the bounds of Asia fading with it. Dulio caught the falling Asia, not noticing the light spear coming his way. Issei threw his cutlass with deadly precision, cutting through the light spear. Issei held his hand out, Ascalon Cutlass returned to his hand like magnet. Kiba looked at Issei in surprise but Issei was surprised himself.

 **[Don't worry, Issei. It's a new trick I've been working on for you. It's called sword pull. It's very convenient, you don't need to pull it manually, it will fly to your hand by itself. Like it?]**

Issei smiled and answered mentally, "Thanks, Albion. You're the best." Issei heard Draig grumble.

 **(I'll make a new trick for you too, partner. Just you wait, it will be better than Albion's)**

Issei sighed as another fight started between the two. Dulio carried the sleeping Asia in his arms bridal style, he was staring intently on her face. He noticed Issei was holding out his laughter and blushed, "Issei, do not speak of this ever again or I will kill you." That just made Issei laugh even more. Kiba gave them a questioning look. Issei looked at him, "We'll explain all tomorrow." After that, Koneko burst through the wall, wounded. Issei and Kiba quickly rushed towards her. After the dust settled, three fallen angels were flying. The three fallen angels were the ones Issei fought before.

The man with the fedora or Dohnaseek as Dulio told him mentally, grinned, "Hello, boy. I will get you back for pushing me down with your palm." The woman with navy blue hair also had a murderous glare. The blonde seemed reluctant but summoned a light spear regardless. Issei smiled at this and pointed the tip of his Cutlass, "Come out me." Kiba and Koneko's eyes widened. Koneko tugged on Issei's pants, "Ise-kun, they are strong." Issei smiled kindly at the blushing Koneko, he patted her on the head, "I'll get them back for hurting you."

Issei stood up straight and did a form, which somehow intimidated the three fallen angels. To everyone's surprise besides Dulio and the sleeping Asia in his arms, Issei ran up the wall and jumped reaching Dohnaseek who was too slow, Issei brought his sword up then brought it down, cutting of Dohnaseek's left arm. Issei landed then rolled to avoid Milltelt or the blonde girl's light spear then threw his cutlass, impaling Milltelt to the wall of the church. The cutlass was painfully pulled out by Albion's sword pull, Milltelt turning to dust. Kalawarner or the fallen angel with navy blue hair, was too slow in processing what's happening and suddenly found Issei's cutlass in her chest. She looked up to see Issei's face with a cold eyes and dark smile. "Are you even an angel?" She asked so that only Issei can hear it, before turning to dust. Dohanaseek glared before turning around to retreat but Dulio smirked, "I won't let you." The wind suddenly pushed down Dohnaseek, Issei threw his cutlass towards Dohnaseek's wing, pinning it. Dohnaseek started to desperately pull the cutlass out but it won't budge. Issei smiled at Dohnaseek's desperation. Issei tilted his head and stared walking slowly towards the pinned fallen angel. "Please, have mercy."

Kiba and Koneko had mixed emotions on their faces. They were amazed, confused, and scared. How can Issei beat sixth tier fallen angels so quickly. Issei twisted his cutlass, making Dohnaseek scream in pain. "Please, have mercy on me, ange-" Issei twisted the sword, he made a shushing gesture. Issei pulled out his cutlass and swung his cutlass, beheading the fallen angel and turning him to dust. Issei wiped the blade of his cutlass on his sleeve. Issei walked towards the two devils who backed away, "Don't worry, I'm on your side." Issei smiled kindly which instantly remove the fear in the devils heart and replaced it with warmth. Perks of being an angel.

Issei noticed that Dulio was gone, probably returned home with Asia. Kiba cleared his throat, "Isse-" Issei didn't let him finish, "I know. You have a lot of questions. We will answer all of those questions tomorrow. For now," He said as he offered his hand to Koneko and Kiba who took it gratefully, "Let's just go to our homes and sleep." He finished with a kind smile.

Issei arrived at his home, he entered and stretched his body. He thought to himself. He checked on Dulio to see him asleep, leaning on the side of his bed. On top of his bed was Asia, sleeping peacefully. He closed the door slowly and went to his room, he wore nothing but boxers, showing off his abs and his defined body.

 **[Issei, good news. Your mastery of the balanced technique has moved up from 10% to 15%.]**

Issei pouted, "Five percent only?"

(A/N) Hey guys! Please Review! Sword pull, new move of Issei.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N)

Koneko and Kiba struggled to walk towards their clubroom. Kiba was supporting Koneko who was badly injured. None of them uttered a word. They were too busy processing what just happened. Kiba turned his head towards Koneko, "If Isse'san is an angel, why didn't he use his wings?"

"Maybe because he still haven't given up on the idea that we still don't know he's an angel." Kiba nodded at this, "Maybe."

Kiba kicked open the club room then stumbled and fell, a passed out Koneko beside him, Rias dropped her cup of tea and ran towards them both, "Kiba! Koneko! What happened?!" Rias asked, panic in her voice. Kiba kneeled and bowed deeply, "I am sorry for not being strong enough to protect Koneko." He said before passing out himself. Rias caught him just in time before he fell to the ground. "Ise.." Koneko muttered.

Rias looked at her, "What did you say, Koneko?" Koneko looked at her straight in the eye, "Issei-kun and Dulio-san saved us. They massacred the fallen angels and took the girl you sent us to save with them. Issei also eliminated the three tier seven fallen angels you sent us to kill, brutally and with ease." Koneko reported, she was holding her stomach and collapsed on the couch. Rias created a magic circle that carried Kiba and acted as a bed for Kiba, only it's midair. Rias was unnerved by how Koneko described the battle,

"Issei-kun said he will get them for hurting me. Not even a minute has passed and all three of the fallen angels turned to dust. He killed the only male fallen angel that was with them brutally. I kind off doubt that he's an angel if he's like that." Koneko told them her point of view in the whole event. Rias gaped, "Well, when Akeno and I first felt the duo enter our radar, we almost completely lost our nervous system. The only question is, how strong is Dulio and Issei, really. What is their position in the brave saint system.", Rias said to Koneko. Akeno stumbled upon the room, surprising Koneko and Rias.

"What is happening?" Rias asked as her teammates stumbled to the room. Akeno had tears in her eyes, "It was terrible, terrible." Akeno kept muttering, she wiped the tears in her eyes.

Rias and Koneko calmed Akeno down, "What happened, Akeno?" Akeno looked at her, shivering, "I saw something I shouldn't have seen. I was just following Issei and Raynare on their date. And…and." She started crying again. "Dulio-kun, Dulio-kun is a joker." Rias and Koneko gasped. "So that's why he eliminated those fallen angels so easily." Akeno sniffed, "Rias, it was terrible. I'll show you." Rias nodded. Akeno led Rias to the place where Raynare attempted to kill Issei, and failed. Rias almost puked. Raynare's body was burned, her flesh blackish red. Her hair burned off. Her wings were impaled to the ground and they were burned till it turned to bones. Rias started to doubt herself, "What kind of angels….does this?"

"Sometimes, angels are scarier than devils." Rias read as she traced the writings on Raynare's burned back. "So Dulio Hyoudou is Dulio Gesualdo, the joker of Michael. Interesting. But who is Issei Hyoudou?" Rias asked herself, she created a magic circle that cleaned up the mess the joker made. Rias hugged Akeno, 'It must have been terrible seeing what happened, especially when she herself is half a fallen angel.' Rias sympathized, she hugged the shaking Akeno to the clubroom. She found Koneko sleeping soundly, she locked the clubroom and closed the lights, she turned on her table lamp and wrote everything she saw. She called her best friend, Sona Sitri, the president of the student council and the heiress of the Sitri clan. "Hello, Sona?"

Sona Sitri was surprised when her best friend called her. "Yes, Rias?"

"Tomorrow, I'm going to show you something. Prepare a student council meeting."

Sona was interested, 'Rias never called for a meeting before, so why now?' She asked herself, "Very well, Rias."

A girly scream woke Issei up. Issei quickly stood up and put on a robe, "Shoot, Asia! I'm coming." Issei quickly ran to Dulio's room where Asia slept. Issei kicked the door open, turns out Dulio was the one screaming like a girl. Issei groaned, "I thought Asia was getting attacked, that's why I ran all the way to your room. It turns out it's just you." Dulio looked offended, "So if I get attacked, you won't hurry up to help me!?" Dulio asked, Asia was covering her ears with a pillow. Dulio started to cry loudly, Issei sighed. "What the hell's wrong with you, Dulio?" Dulio just kept crying. Asia, out of annoyance, took a pillow and hit Dulio. Issei covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Asia saw what she has done, "Oh my, I'm so sorry, Dulio."

Issei walked up to Asia, "Thank you, young heroine. For saving us from that foul noisy beast." Issei said, acting like a peasant thanking a heroine in a movie he watched with Uriel. Well, that didn't end well, they kept acting like that for almost a week, annoying Michael greatly. Asia stood there, she didn't know what to do. Dulio punched Issei, knocking him out. When Issei woke up they argued…about the movie, which made Asia sweat dropped.

After they all settled down, they went down to have breakfast. "Thank you for taking me in last night." Asia said, Dulio rubbed his head, "It was nothing. We couldn't just leave you there to die." Issei yawned and stretched his body, he saw the calendar, he tilted his head, trying to remember something important. Asia poured Issei coffee, Issei smiled and thanked her.

 **(Partner, shouldn't you be going to school?)**

Issei's eyes widened, "Dulio! It's Monday! We should be getting ready for school." Dulio choked on his bread, "Shoot, Michael-sama's going to kill us!" They started running around in all direction, multitasking.

"Michael-sama?" Dulio and Issei looked at each other. Issei was going to explain when Asia cut him off, "I know, God the Father is dead." Issei's throat went dry, "How did you know that, Asia?" Asia started to cry, Dulio approached her and enveloped her with a hug. "The fallen angels told me that God is dead. At first, I didn't want to believe them, but I eventually believed them when one of them shed tears. They really did love God at some point." She cried, when she pulled away from Dulio and sniffed, there was a wet patch on Dulio's shirt. He didn't seem to mind, "Asia, do you want to stay with us?" Asia looked at Issei as he offered her to live with them. Asia smiled, wiping away her tears, "Yes, Ise-kun. I would love that. I don't have anywhere else to go. The church threw me out when I helped a man, I didn't know he was a devil." She started to tear up again.

Dulio rubbed her back, "It's ok now, Asia. We're your new family now." Issei walked beside Dulio, "Hey, Dulio. Should we tell her we're angels?" Issei whispered asked, Dulio whispered answered, "Yep, we probably should. So we can avoid that revealing drama they always do in the television." Issei nodded at this. The both of them noticed Asia looking at them weirdly, "Are you two in a relationship?" Issei and Dulio instantly ran for the sink and puked, Asia walking towards them and rubbing both their backs. Issei and Dulio looked at each other before vomiting simultaneously. Issei turned to Asia, "I only consider that ugly monster my brother, besides I like someone." Issei said, smiling while his eyes are closed. He's eyes widened in what he just said, but looks like Dulio was too busy muttering, "I am NOT ugly." And Asia was too busy calming the furious Dulio. Issei breathed out in relief.

Issei and Dulio decided to be absent today to celebrate the arrival of their new housemate and family member, Asia Argento. Asia was seated on the couch, Dulio and Issei told her they will tell her their secret. They were currently standing in front of her. Isse cleared his throat, "Asia, I know you may not believe us, but we're angels." Issei and Dulio closed their eyes and waited for the 'what!?' but it never came. They opened their eyes slowly to see Asia smiling brightly, "I knew it! There's no way an ordinary human could wipe out a group of fallen angels and save me." Asia said happily, Issei and Dulio looked at each other, then smiled. Dulio jumped near Asia, they were going to watch a movie when the phone rang, "I'll get it." Issei said while smiling. He picked up the phone, "Hello?" The voice said, Issei answered, "Good morning. This is Hyoudou residence, what is it?" The voice shouted, "Issei! Why are you not attending classes today?" Issei suddenly fought the urge to run and hide, it was Baka Michael.

Issei shouted, "Dulio! It's Baka Michael-sama." Dulio hid behind Asia's hair, making her blush. Issei rolled his eyes at Dulio, 'As if that will hide you." Issei thought. "Issei, don't you dare ignore me, go to school. No excuses." The line ended. Issei groaned, "Dulio, Michael's angry we didn't go to school. He said go to school! This is going to be embarrassing." Dulio groaned and halfheartedly walked upstairs to change into the Kuoh uniform. Issei did the same, only faster. After a few minutes, they received packed lunch from Asia. "Here's one for you, Ise-kun. And one for you too, Dulio-kun." Asia said cheerfully as she handed out the packed lunch. Dulio hugged Asia goodbye and exited the house. Issei patted Asia's head, "Don't go outside, ok?" Asia replied cheerfully, "I promise." Issei smiled at her before exiting and closing the door softly.

Dulio created a large golden magic circle on top of the house. Dulio was casting a shield, "Hurry up, Dulio." Issei said as he started walking. Dulio's eyes widened, "Wait just a second." Dulio finished the chant and a barrier appeared, encasing the whole house. Asia was waving them goodbye, this made them smile and waved back before going their way. Issei and Dulio sighed as the front area of Kuoh Academy was empty, "Finally, we wouldn't have to endure the stares of the students." Dulio said, Issei smiled, nodding in relief. They were on the front door of their classroom when a young man around their age with blonde hair and grey eyes, he didn't wear the blazer of the Kuoh uniform. "Issei and Dulio Hyoudou, I am Saji Genshirou, the treasurer of the student council. The president of the student council, Sona Sitri requests your attendance in a council meeting." Saji said, Issei shrugged and started walking but Dulio suddenly pulled Issei, which made saji look in confusion, "Is there a problem, Dulio?" Issei asked, Dulio scowled, "That young man is a devil." Issei smiled, "I know. So?" Dulio shook his head in disbelief, "Do you actually think he stands a chance against me? And also, Dulio, they just want our attendance, its not like they're calling for us to kill us." Dulio sighed, "Well…yeah, but we can't be sure." Issei shrugged and started walking, "Hey Dulio, why you so wary of fallen angels and devils?" Issei asked, Dulio glared, "Well, they are our enemies to begin with!" Dulio whispered screamed. Saki heard their conversation, they were making it obvious and it was loud enough for Saki to hear, 'What are these two planning to do?'

Saji looked back at them, "Is there a problem, Dulio-san?" Dulio stared back at him coldly, "What if there is?" Issei did a crazy gesture and pointed at Dulio, Saji nodded in understanding. Dulio smirked, "Did you see that Issei? He was scared of me, he didn't know how to answer so he decided to turn around instead." Issei looked at Dulio, his hands in his pocket, "Relax, Dulio. What happened to you? You are so tense." Saji stopped walking, stopping in front of a door that was more elegant looking than the other doors in the school. "We have arrived. Please behave yourselves." Kiba waved his hand, he was apparently waiting for Saji.

Sona was pissed. She arranged the place perfectly, her best friend called a meeting. When she asked Rias what it was, she didn't tell her, even a little insight. But she did tell her a hint, it's about the two new students. Sona racked her brain, trying to think of a possible reason, 'Could it be?' Sona though. When she came across the two handsome brothers, she felt intoxicated. But not only intoxicated, she felt something different, like her nervous system stopped working all of a sudden. Also, she felt unbelievably attracted to the one with blue eyes, 'Issei Hyoudou.' Issei's gentle smile kept appearing in her head, she is acting like a middle schooler. She hit her head while groaning, 'What the hell is with him?' They almost appeared the same yet she felt more attracted to Issei.

Rias waved her hand in front of Sona, snapping her out of her trance. She looked at the long table where everyone is seated, they were all staring at her weirdly, Sona blushed in embarrassment. Rias cleared her throat, "Anyways, I am going to cast a spell on each of us. We will know the thoughts of each other, we can also communicate with each other mentally." Rias said, the other devils present nodded their heads. A magic circle appeared, as large as the whole room under them, when it faded they can hear each other's thoughts and see what they're thinking. Rias walked towards her chair and sat down.

"Now, can everyone hear me?" Rias mentally asked, everyone nodded. Sona panicked, 'Now is not the time to think of fantasies.' Sona told herself mentally. Everyone turned to her, wide-eyed. Realization dawned upon her, she blanked her mind immediately. Now suddenly, they saw an image of a naked Issei, he was only wearing boxer shorts and a huge bulge was evident. He was kissing a reluctant Koneko. Everyone's faces turned pink. Especially Koneko, 'Sorry.' She mentally apologized.

All of the girls' faces were red, secretly they fantasied about that to happen to them. They were rubbing their knees together involuntarily, biting their lower lips. Issei suddenly entered the room, smiling his knee weakening smile, "Hello!" He greeted happily.

Issei tilted his head, before walking to his chair. 'Let's get serious.' Rias mentally said, the other girls nodded. Sona stood up, "Dulio, Issei." She began, "Explain these." Sona threw a folder which slid near enough for Issei to catch, he gave it to Dulio. Dulio opened it, it was a couple of images of…him. Rias used a complicated magic spell to turn memories into images, she used it on Akeno last night. Dulio's eyes widened. Sona narrowed her eyes, "Looks familiar, angel?" The mood was so tense, Issei saw the pictures and gasped, "Don't tell me, you all like Dulio!?" Everyone including Dulio, sweat dropped. Rias slammed her hand on the table, "Don't play dumb with us, Issei. We know what you are."

Issei chuckled, "Silly Rias, who wouldn't? Why? As if demons and angels and monsters from different mythologies exist? I am a human, of course. You silly." Rias loss her anger and sputtered. Dulio stood up and opened his wings, surprising everyone and made them stand up, besides Issei who sighed, "I tried." Issei revealed his own sets of wings. Sona muttered, "They both have ten wings." Everyone was shaking, "Please, we mean no harm." Rias said. Issei smiled, "Of course I wouldn't hu-" Dulio pushed him away, "He wouldn't. But I would." His wings were flickering black and white, Issei stared in horror, "Dulio, don't do-" Issei started laughing. To their surprise Dulio held his stomach and laughed, he fell down and broke the table but he just kept laughing.

Issei managed to speak between his laughs, "Your…faces…were…hilarious!" Dulio just laughed even louder and hid folded his wings, Issei did the same. Some of the girls peed themselves. "I'm sorry." Issei said, wiping his tears away. Sona scowled, "How could you laugh when you did THIS to a fallen angel." Sona shouted in rage, holding the picture of Raynare's burned body. Issei and Dulio looked at each other before laughing, "That's just called magic, my fair lady." Dulio said, he waved his hand. Two perpendicular magic circles appeared and when the light faded, Raynare was standing, bound but not hurt. "Do you really think angels can do that." Dulio said, pointing at the image. "If I did that, then I wouldn't be an angel right now."

Sona growled but Issei held out his hand, "All right, I'll explain. You see, while I was going with Raynare's plan to kill me, I noticed someone else following me. At first, I thought it was another fallen angel until I sensed the difference in her aura. I said to myself that this aura was familiar then I remembered the aura belonged to the devil I met the other day, Akeno. And I quickly devised a plan to prank you all, it worked perfectly."

"Anyways." Dulio began, he waved his hand and all the broken things mended themselves. Everyone settled down. Issei halted Rias who was about to speak, "Please raise your hand. We will answer your questions one by one." Rias raised her hands first. "Yes, Rias?" Rias blushed, "I just wanted to thank you for saving Kiba and Koneko. I wouldn't know what I would do without them." Issei smiled at her, "It's nothing. I just can't live with the thought that I had the chance to save someone and I didn't, so I saved them." Sona raised her hand, "Issei, since you and Dulio have ten wings, does that mean you're the so-called, Trump Cards of Heaven?" Issei and the back to normal Dulio, who was eating the different flavors of cupcake the student council, had blushed, "They call us that? Really? We're not that strong." The devils looked unconvinced. Rias raised her hand, "You're the joker of who exactly, Issei?" Issei smiled dreamily, "I'm the joker of Gabriel. Dulio here, is the joker of Michael." The devils nodded in amazement. The questioning went for about two hours long, by then, the devils knew the whole story, from the island with ghouls to why they're in school. They laughed at Issei and Dulio's story. Issei cleared his throat, "Devils, please know that Dulio and I wish you all nothing but peace. Although we can't force you to accept it, we do hope you will accept our offer of peace." Issei said.

Sona and Rias' eyes widened, "Of course we do, Issei." Dulio looked sad but whispered something to Issei. Issei nodded, also a gloomy expression on his face which piqued the interest of the devils, "Why so gloomy, Ise-san?" Kiba asked. Issei turned to Rias, "Rias, you told me you owed me one, I would like to use my debt." Rias nodded. "What is it Issei?"

Issei sighed, "Please take Asia with you. She is an ex-nun, therefore she had to rely to the fallen angels for protection, we took her in temporarily but no matter how powerful we are, we can't always protect her cause we, of course, have our mission that are given to us by Michael-sama." Rias nodded at this, "Of course Issei." Dulio created a magic circle right above him, out fell a screaming Asia, Dulio caught her, their faces mere inches from each other. A minute has passed and Issei cleared his throat to break the two who were intently staring at each other, the devils intently watching how the events are unfolding. Dulio explained to Asia what is going to happen, though a bit sad, Asia agreed. And soon, Rias got Asia as her bishop. Issei patted Dulio's shoulder, "Don't worry. At least Asia has her needed protection." They bade Asia farewell, promising to visit her tomorrow. Issei walked towards the blushing Koneko, "Are you fine now?" Koneko nodded, "Thanks to you." Issei smiled at her before saying goodbye to the devils. Dulio did the same, clearing his name, "It was all part of the prank. I really don't hate devils, really. Although, fallen angels are _things_ I really do despise." The devils shivered at Dulio's remark, the belligerence in Dulio's voice sent shivers down the devils back, even Asia was scared. Issei hit the back of Dulio's head, "Oi! You're scaring Asia and the devils!" Issei scolded as Dulio complained while rubbing the back of his head. It was sunset, they were the only ones left in school. Dulio and Issei waved at them before going home.

Issei was woken up by someone who pushed him out of bed, Issei rubbed his head, "OW! What the?" Issei grumbled as a properly dressed Dulio was standing, holding his bed sheet. "Geez, Dulio. Get a hold of yourself, we will visit Asia later. But it's too early!" Issei groaned. Dulio just kept smiling at him, Issei closed his eyes, trying to imagine that Dulio wasn't in his room and wasn't staring at him intently while smiling creepily. In the end, Issei sighed and exited his room, "I'll get ready! Geez, you miss Asia too much. I told you we will visit them later, but no! You want it now do you?" Issei complained, Dulio just kept smiling at him creepily, Issei sighed, "Dulio, don't make me punch you. Remove that ugly grin off your ugly face." That seemed to get Dulio to stop his grinning. Dulio's eyes widened and he protested, "What? Shoot, how to fix my look?!" Dulio asked frantically.

Issei turned to him while brushing and fist-pumped, he spitted the toothpaste then grinned, "Why are you extra vain huh? Trying to impress Asia?" Issei asked, a smug grin on his face. He didn't wait for Dulio to reply and gargled the mouthwash. Dulio punchedIssei on the shoulder, "Haha, very funny. But seriously, do I look fine?" He said, motioning on his clothes. Issei decided to mess with his head, "Well, you look like your normal self." Issei said in a pretend unsure voice. He quickly left the bathroom and Dulio. Issei turned around for a bit to see Dulio looking at the mirror and fixing his hair. "Hey, Dulio!" Issei called out, "If you get vain even more, you might fall." Dulio gulped.

They decided not to use the bikes today and walked, since Dulio woke Issei up early, they won't be late for school even if they walked. Issei smiled at the nervous Dulio, "Now you know how I feel." Dulio looked at him, "With Gabriel-sama?" Dulio asked, Issei blushed a little at the mention of Gabriel's name. "Well, yeah." He said, reluctant in sharing this with Dulio. Issei had a question to ask, "Hey, Dulio. Is it ok if an angel falls in love?" Dulio stopped walking, "…Even I don't know. I guess, no." Dulio replied dejectedly, "But I am not sure, but I heard Michael-sama is working on something that'll allow angels to fall in love and not fall." Issei's mood escalated. They started walking, happier than before. Dulio took out a cupcake out of his pocket, his pockets have a special feature in them, whatever food Dulio puts in there, it will never get mashed, whatever Dulio does. Dulio happily started devouring the black forest cupcake. "It's so good not pretending anymore, you have no idea how hard it is to not eat and be happy when outside with devils. Why did I have to be the one to pretend to be an devil-hating angel?" Dulio asked, Issei grinned at his friend, "Well, You never said you didn't want to so I assigned you to be the one to pretend." Dulio and Issei noticed that the students were just exiting from their houses and joining their friend walking towards school.

When they arrived at school, Issei told Dulio to go to the classroom. He entered the male restroom, he heard someone follow him, he zipped his pants and turned around to see a group of boys about his age, the other three were slightly older than him. They were five in total, the one with the glasses was in the same class as Issei, and also the bald guy. Issei noticed their malicious intentions by taking a look at their auras. Another perk of being an angel. The one with glasses who Issei heard was Motohama, glared at him, "Hey, Casanova." He said as he slammed his hand on the door and locked it, Issei smiled at them, "What is it?" To his surprise the bald guy, Matsuda, swung a punch, Issei blocked it easily and sidestepped, sending Matsuda stumbling towards the toilet. "Why are you attacking me?" Issei asked, obviously he knew why, he was attracting the eyes of the girls in the academy. Motohama shook in rage, "You and your brother took all the girls for yourselves, we'll teach you a lesson. After you, we will teach your brother a lesson too!" Issei panicked at this, 'I've got to stop them before they decide to attack Dulio. They'll be humiliated for sure.' He heard the Two Heavenly Dragons laugh inside his mind.

Matsuda threw another punch, Issei kicked Matsuda the weakest he could, Matsuda flew towards another toilet, breaking the toilet. 'Oops.' Issei thought, 'I need to end this quick.' Issei decided to scare them. A hunk, probably third year, a year higher than Issei and a lot more muscular than Issei pushed Issei to the wall, Issei slammed his palm the weakest he could to the third year. The third year got smashed by the force of Issei's palm towards the ground, cracks appeared on the floor where the third year was crying in pain. Motohama and the other two boys at his back stepped backwards. Issei smiled coldly at them, "Please forgive me. But I merely defended myself." Issei walked toward the restroom's door and unlocked it. He walked off to the hallway when he noticed the students pointed at his back frantically, he knew instantly that a knife was thrown, he felt it. Issei smiled and turned around, 'Too slow.' He thought before dropping his bag and twisting his body a full 360, catching the knife in the process. He threw back the knife, impaling in two inches away from another third year who threw it, the third year peed himself and slowly sat down, his upper body frozen in fear. His ear was grazed slightly. The students who saw it stared in awe at Issei who was smiling darkly, his other hand in his pocket and the other hand he used to throw the knife with holding his bag. "Don't mess with me. Next time that will completely cut your ear off." Issei threatened, he felt weird as he really didn't mean what he said. 'But it's for the better. If Dulio was the one they attacked, I don't even want to know.' Issei cringed at what he saw in his mind, Dulio's eyes were wide, his cupcake was accidentally dropped when he fought the students. Issei nodded at himself, 'Definitely better than Dulio's cupcake dropping. He would destroy this whole school and become a fallen angel because of a cupcake.' Issei thought and shook his head in how Dulio can turn to a fallen angel because of a freaking cupcake.

Issei heard the two Heavenly Dragons, his partners, chuckle. "That definitely is possible to happen with Dulio, no?" Albion chuckled in Issei's mind. Issei smiled, "Definitely." He entered the class to see Dulio eating a cupcake with a different flavor, red velvet this time. "Issei, what took you so long?" Dulio asked as he munched on the fancy looking cupcake. "Well, I just took care of something unimportant." Issei replied as he sent a smile towards the two boys entering. Matsuda and Motohama gulped and walked quickly towards their seats. They avoided Issei's gaze the whole class which made the students why, they usually will glare at Issei. The students started to gossip about what happened. Issei also heard them talk about how he countered and returned the knife throw. When the bell rang, Issei and Dulio started putting their things in their bag, Issei noticed that the whole class was remaining seated and silent which was odd because usually, they were rushing for the exit. Issei swiftly acted on impulse and caught the arm of someone who was attempting to stab him then sidestepped to dodge someone who thrusted at him with a…pencil, a sharpened one. It was the members of the kendo class, Katase and Murayama. The whole class went silent and Dulio stared at Murayama, carefree expression on his face, he shrugged and started packing again. Issei tilted his head to look at Murayama questioningly. Murayama blushed at the innocent but ridiculously intoxicating look Issei was giving her, she was going to explain when the whole class wowed at Issei's reflexes. A guy approached Issei, "Master, please teach me." And another one, "Wow, that was amazing, you weren't looking! How did you do that?" Issei was drowning as the students started to trap him. Luckily, Dulio who was getting annoyed at being delayed in getting to see Asia's face caught hold of his arm and pulled him with great strength that made the whole crowd stumble and fall. "Ow! Wait, Dulio. Relax, I was coming to you. You want to see Asi-" Dulio kept pulling him, he was sliding on the floor as Dulio kept running towards the Occult Research Clubroom. The students glanced kept glancing at the two all the way until Dulio tossed the screaming Issei down the stairs.

Dulio smiled as he listened to the complaining Issei while walking towards the Occult Research Clubroom. 'I'm almost there, Asia!' Dulio said, daydreaming then blushed. He looked at his side to see Issei looking back like he was some kind of an alien monster. "What?" Dulio said as he lowered his gaze quickly, Issei laughed, "You were blushing! Were you thinking of Asia-kun?" Issei teased, Dulio waved him off, trying his hardest not to smile. Issei and Dulio looked at each other before they started to laugh. Issei was about to say something when a shouting was heard, "I'm not your wife yet! Go away!" Issei turned to Dulio, "Wasn't that Rias?" Issei quickly ran to the door and pressed his ears to hear better. Dulio did the same. "Hehe, you actually think you have a chance in winning?" The voice filled with malice, "Just give up already. You'll be my wife and your peerage will be part of my harem besides Kiba." Footsteps were heard, "Eeep!" A female voice exclaimed, Dulio and Issei's eyes widened, that voice was Asia's. "Uhh…You shouldn't do tha-" Rias tried to stop but Dulio, furious, putted on an expressionless face, gave his bag to Issei, and opened the door, calmly. The man with blonde hair and as tall as Issei, an inch shorter than Dulio, was groping Asia who was helpless. The Occult Research Club members gulped, Issei was leaning on the wall, his right hand holding his and Dulio's bags, smiling darkly. Issei shook his head, 'You messed up real bad.' Issei thought and looked at the marching Dulio, 'Messed up real bad indeed.'

Rias held up her hands, "Riser, please let Asia go." She said slowly and pleadingly, 'Please don't fight, you won't stand a chance.' Rias thought, she was tempted to let Riser provoke the angels and die but that would start another great war so she halfheartedly pleaded Riser to stop his harassment. Riser smiled, "What? Who the hell are these two? Don't tell me you expect me to be afraid of them?" Riser exclaimed, his hands kneading Asia's ass, she had tears in the corner of her eyes. Dulio stopped in front of Riser. Riser looked at Dulio with a fearless expression.

Issei smiled, 'Yup, his dead.'

To the surprise of the Rias's peerage and Raiser's also, Dulio punched Riser's cheek. The punch was so strong that it created a sudden wind that flew to all directions, the girls bought down their arms to prevent their skirts from going up, the wind broke the window pane and scattered the furniture. Rias and the other devils covered their faces, afraid of the sudden torrent of wind that appeared while holding down their skirts. Riser roughly hit the floor, very hard. The force of Riser's impact created a crack throughout the whole room, Riser sputtered out blood, his eyes wide in shock. He was staring at the ceiling, having a hard time processing what happened. Issei noticed the twins on Riser's peerage jump front-flipped, attempting to kick Dulio away but Issei twisted then flung both his and Dulio's bags towards the twins. Issei and Dulio's bags each collided with the throat of each twin, sending them flying to the rest of the peerage who caught them, some fell but the others in the back managed to catch them and prevent themselves from falling.

Dulio was hugging Asia protectively, Issei and Dulio had a silent agreement not to open their wings. Issei walked calmly towards Rias and the others who were staring in shock with how Dulio easily subdued the mighty Phoenix.  
Issei took Asia away from the furious Dulio, Asia hugged Issei's chest tightly. Dulio was breathing deeply, staring angrily at the shocked Raiser. Raiser was having a hard time processing what just happened and decided to stare on the ceiling. The twins held their throats and were coughing, the others rubbing their backs and staring at the angel duo angrily. "You dare touch Master Riser!?" A woman with a large breast and seductive clothing exclaimed, she was shaking in anger. "Outrageous savages!" Someone from the peerage shouted in anger. They were throwing all kinds of insult but Dulio didn't remove his burning gaze to the heavily breathing Raiser who was wide eyed and staring emptily at the ceiling.

Issei patted the shaking Asia's back, "It's ok now, Asia." Rias and Koneko approached their fellow club member and teammate and took her away from Issei. Kiba quickly took out his handkerchief and wiped Asia's tears. Akeno was too busy frozen in fear and staring at Dulio. Rias hugged Akeno, knowing why she was frozen and told her to sit down which she did. Koneko looked at Issei who turned towards Raiser's peerage. "Savages? If were savages then you're all shameless sluts!" Issei retorted back, the devils stared at him in surprise, even Akeno snapped out of her trance and looked at Issei. They were surprised of the belligerence in Issei's voice, they were surprised to see a scowl on Issei's face, they were used to the kind, warm, and innocent smile that's always plastered on Issei's face. Dulio turned his back away from the peerage and the wide eyed Riser who was just regaining his self, shaking his head wildly while holding his jaw. His peerage scattered around him, asking him if he's alright.

Issei gestured for the Occult Research Club to exit the badly damaged room, Issei and Dulio stood still and watched Rias's peerage hastily exit the room. Issei walked towards Raiser's peerage and bent down, his face nearing the other girls' which made them turn pink despite what happened earlier. Issei looked like he was about to kiss one of the twins when he stood up straight, his hands were holding the bags he threw. He smiled kindly and apologized for his brutality then left the room. Dulio was left, standing and staring at them coldly before exiting the room and slammed the door shut. Raiser pushed away his concerned girls in anger and frustration.

"I'll get them for this."

Rias and her peerage were following Issei and Dulio. Issei insisted that they stay with the angels for a while since Dulio destroyed their clubroom. The peerage was still in shock. For Issei's smile to turn into a scowl surprised them greatly, even when Issei slayed the three high-level fallen angels, he had a smile, albeit a dark and cold one, but nonetheless a smile. Asia was asleep, being carried by a blushing Dulio. He apologized to Rias and her peerage for his sudden outburst. Rias really didn't mind, Riser was rudely and publicly groping her bishop, she was actually very delighted at what Dulio did, pummeling Riser to the ground with one punch. The devils were silently walking behind the two angels, staring at the two, wondering just how powerful these angels really are. With one punch, Riser was down the ground, the immortal Phoenix needed about a minute before he snapped out of his trance, he suddenly lost his will and decided to stare at the ceiling like a fool, Rias wanted that to happen again, to humiliate that smug, depraved, imbecile. Rias snapped out of her mulling when Issei and Dulio stopped in front of a fairly ordinary house.

Issei turned to them with a smile, "I know it isn't much but in here, this is what we consider our home." Issei said before proceeding to walk towards the front door and unlocking it with the key which he took out from his pocket. Issei opened the lights, it was like the outside, it was ordinary. But the devils were delighted, they were tired of sophisticated houses, result of being a high-class devil, and were happy to see something normal. They asked permission to roam the house which Issei granted with a kind smile which they grew to like. Issei removed his leather shoes before heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Dulio was left standing there, carrying the snoring Asia. He stared at the beautiful maiden on his arms before looking away and blushing. Issei cleared his throat which made Dulio jump, Asia opening her eyes before closing them again.

Dulio looked at Asia before turning to Issei, who was wearing an apron and a chef's hat, and scowled, "Hey! Not funny. Asia will wake up." Dulio whispered scream. Issei just kept smiling at him, "Well, sorry. I didn't want my brother to be stuck staring at his princess forever." Dulio's face turned pink, Issei grinned at this before waving his hand and walked towards the kitchen. Dulio shook his head before walking upstairs.

Issei prepared the utensils while he was waiting for the soup to be done. Rias silently made her way towards the pot and took a sip, the taste made her gag. Issei turned around, "How does it taste?" Issei asked, Rias felt like it broke her heart but she needed to tell the truth, "Horrible!" Rias exclaimed before running to the bathroom and puke. Issei took a peek on the living room to see Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba watching TV. Issei felt a warm feeling, he was happy that Dulio, and the two annoying heavenly dragons weren't the only ones that were with him tonight. Rias had frown on her face, "Issei! What the hell are you cooking? Akeno?" She called out, Akeno turned her gaze from the TV to Rias, "Issei is cooking a terrible dish. Do you mind cooking the dinner instead?" Akeno looked at the frowning Issei and giggled, "Not at all." Akeno made her way to the stove and smelled the dish, Akeno had a questioning look on her face. "I know, it smells very good, but have a taste." Akeno dipped her finger and licked it. Akeno's eyes widened before running to Issei and puking. Akeno gripped Issei's arms strongly, "I'm sorry, Ise-kun." She managed to mutter before vomiting once again. Rias took a step back and looked at Issei's face, he was unfazed with the vomit on neck and apron, and instead rubbed Akeno's back, "Sorry. I'm really bad at cooking. Somehow, I understood how Sister Griselda's meal smells so pleasant but I never learned the taste."

Rias shook her head before leaving the two and sitting beside Koneko. Issei patted Akeno's head, Akeno smiled before pulling away and turning her back, which confused Issei. He decided not to make such a big deal about it and decided to take a bath instead.

Akeno remembered what Dulio said last night, "Fallen angels." Akeno muttered sadly before fixing Issei's dish, 'It would be a waste if we were going to throw all that away.' She thought. After a while, Akeno called on the others, she was done cooking the dish. Rias cautiously took a taste, her eyes widened, "Wow! This tastes great Akeno!" Akeno smiled, "Ufufu, thank you Rias." She sat down, she felt the urge to look to the side and saw Issei, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, walking around holding another towel to wipe his wet hair. His six-pack abs were glistening because of the water and his biceps were attracting Akeno's eyes like crazy. Rias looked at the jaw-dropped Akeno, "What is it Aken-" Rias asked and turned around, she herself jaw dropped. The mind of Rias screamed at her to lunge at Issei but she managed to stop herself. Koneko dropped the tempura she took when she saw Issei. The girls eyes' were glued at Issei who was busy wiping his hair. Kiba was the only one with closed eyes and a smile, gnawing on the tempura.

Issei turned his head to see the girls, and he smiled, unaware of the effect he was giving the girls. 'Damn it. He's making me wet, and he doesn't even know what he's doing.' Rias thought bitterly, rubbing her thighs. Issei smiled at the sight of food, "That smells great, Akeno-san!" Akeno resisted the urge to remove the towel and kiss the angel in front of her. She was shaking and forced her head to turn towards the food, somehow she felt that she ws doing something wrong. Koneko bitterly lowered her gaze and nibbled on the tempura. Kiba smiled at this, 'Issei-san, if only you know what you are putting them through.' Kiba thought while smiling, before drinking the tea Akeno made along with the meal.

Issei sat beside Akeno, making her want to throw herself to him. Dulio, still in uniform, was walking towards them with a frown, "I warn you all. Issei's cooking smells really good but tastes like Uriel-sama's!" Issei glared at him, "Hey!" The devils giggled, "It's Ok, Dulio. It was Akeno who cooked the food." Dulio sighed in relief then looked at the happily eating Issei, "You should wear clothes, Issei. Girls won't be able to resist you if you remain like that." He said while motioning on Issei's look. Issei tilted his head in confusion as the girls blushed and Kiba and Dulio to laugh. Issei shrugged and started walking to get changed. Dulio took the sit next to Issei, "Sorry about that. I know at least a little bit about those kinds of things since I grew up being human, Issei grew up as an angel and Michael-sama watched Uriel-sama to make sure Uriel-sama wouldn't teach those thing to him." He said while nodding his head in approval with how the tempura tastes. Issei arrived with a white shirt and red shorts. He sat down and started devouring his rice quickly, to the amazement of the devils and to the surprise of Dulio.

"Hey! I wasn't set yet!" Dulio complained, quickly taking his bowl of rise and devoured it quicker than Issei. "Issei always cook bad food. It's a rare occurrence for good food to appear on the table." Dulio quickly explained before filling his bowl with more rice. The devils smiled at the two angels, somehow having a warm feeling to see the two angels be delighted at the food.

After they finished eating, they all gathered around the table in the living room. Asia arrived just before Issei and Dulio were about to eat the remaining rice. Issei and Dulio reluctantly gave the rice and remaining tempura to Asia, which made the devils smile. After Asia finished her food, they went to the living rom to discuss what happened. Issei and Dulio were sipping on their bowls of Miso soup while listening. "You see, Riser is my fiance. Against my will, I challenged him to a rating game. If he wins, I will marry him but when I win, the engagement is broken. He agreed on the deal. But then he insulted me, asking me if I even stand a chance." Her voice broke, "He then started to grope Asia. Luckily, you two arrived." She smiled. Issei sipped his soup, "Well, do you think you can beat him?" He asked, before taking another sip.

Rias looked down, the devils were emitting a miserable mood. "No." Rias answered, keeping her head down. Dulio looked at Issei, nodding. "Rias? Will you agree if we become temporary members of your peerage?" Rias suddenly looked up, wide eyed. The devils were also surprised. "I would agree, but..." She looks down, she was about to continue but Issei beat her to it, "Don't worry, we will suppress our powers to 1/8." Issei and Dulio's eyes glowed golden. The devils felt the knee weakening feeling to fade. Issei smiled at Rias, "Done." He said cheerily. "We would take four pawns each." Dulio said.

Rias made them her pawn. She had tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She said sincerely. The two angels smiled at her, "Just here to help a friend." Issei said before going upstairs, Dulio right behind him, "My room will be the girls' temporary room. Dulio's room will be where Kiba and I will reside for now." Issei said. Kiba stopped Dulio and Issei, "Issei-san, if you two are currently have only 1/8 of your powers, before you suppressed it a while ago, how much power were you using all along?" Kiba asked. Dulio and Issei stopped and looked behind. The devils were staring at them, waiting for the answer. "We were using 2/8 or 1/4 of our powers all along." The devils were surprised, "So strong." Koneko muttered, the two angels blushed, "Hey! Stop it. We're not _that_ strong." Issei said shyly. The devils rolled their eyes. "Also, please stop with the honorifics. We're in the same peerage now. Although, I will call Rias buchou." Issei smiled which made Rias red. Issei continued to walk upstairs, Dulio following. He was happily munching on another cupcake.

Rias's peerage just returned from their training. Rias took them to an isolated area and Issei and Dulio trained them. They arrived at Issei and Dulio's home. The skies were dark, the devils re preparing to leave. The clubroom was fixed by Riser, since he technically was the one who destroyed it with his body. Dulio was talking with Asia, having a hard time saying goodbye. The devils are nervous, the fight against Riser is tomorrow. The devils waved the angels goodbye as they made their way to the Occult Research Clubroom. Issei and Dulio waited for the devils to be out of sight before locking their door and going upstairs.

Issei was about to enter his door but stopped, "Dulio, we're coming right?" He asked, doubt in his voice.

Dulio stopped dead in his tracks, a dark expression on his face, "We'll try." Issei gripped the doorknob before entering. Dulio sadly looked at the doorknob. It was

Rias and the devils arrived with gloomy and disappointed expressions on their faces. Riser and Rias faced each other, Riser grinned at her, "Where are those bastards?" He asked, Rias lowered her gaze, preventing herself from crying. Rias and her peerage where engulfed by a large red circle, Riser and his peerage was engulfed by an orange one, "It's starting." Akeno said to her friends who had questioning looks. They arrived at the clubroom. Rias walked to her table, "They based the whole arena from Kuoh Academy." She said.

"Rias-oneesama? Where are they?" Asia asked. Tears fell out of Rias's eyes. "They abandoned us." Asia hugged Rias, Asia was preventing herself from crying also.

Akeno lowered her gaze, "But, we should still fight. Just because Issei and Dulio aren't here, doesn't mean we don't stand a chance."

"It means exactly that." Rias cut Akeno off. But then she smiled, "But you're right. If we're going down, might as well go down fighting, no?" The devils smiled bitterly.

"Akeno, Koneko, Kiba. Go set traps, we must have countermeasures just in case Riser decides to do a frontal assault." The three nodded at this and quickly ran off to do what Rias told them to do. Not long after, the three returned. Rias told them their next move, "Koneko, Kiba. Start eliminating Riser's foot soldier. Head to the gymnasium." Kiba and Koneko nodded at this and left the room. "Asia, stay with me. Akeno you defend the front, and also deal the final blow to anyone that Koneko and Kiba are fighting." Akeno nodded and flew off. Asia looked out the window, 'Where are those two?" Asia asked herself.

Unbeknownst to them, the angels were hiding in the forest. "We'll let them handle what they can handle, when they reach their limits, We eliminate the remaining devils." Dulio said. Issei nodded at this, reluctant. "But aren't we downing their morale by doing this?" Dulio remained silent. Issei laughed, "You actually thought this was plan was going to be a great one?" Issei asked, "Hilarious." Dulio glared, "Hey! I panicked, OK!?" Dulio was fidgeting. Issei's smile grew even wider, "You wanted a cool entrance, didn't you?" Dulio screamed, "No! No! Not at all!" Dulio exclaimed. Issei cracked up. "I swear Dulio. Keep doing those things and you will surely fall." Dulio lowered his head, "I'm sorry."

Koneko and Kiba encountered Riser's rook, Xuelan, and pawns, Mira, Ile and Nel. Dulio peeked inside the gymnasium. "They're doing good so far." Dulio said, he neared the flying Akeno. The two ducked as Akeno summoned lightning that made the gymnasium explode. The two saw Koneko and Kiba run out of the gymnasium and approach Akeno. "Riser's rook and three of his pawns have retired." A voice said. Issei and Dulio smiled at each other, they sensed something stronger compared to the three devils who have retired. Issei saw Raiser's queen, Yubelluna, sneakily targeting Koneko. Issei quickly made his way stealthily, avoiding alarming both his teammates and enemies. Dulio was watching silently, Yubelluna was about to cast her bomb when to her surprise, a hand covered her mouth and a cutlass appeared between her chests. "Riser's queen has retired." Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko's eyes grew wide, "Who the hell?" Kiba asked, looking around. Luckily, before the three can investigate further, three other servants of Riser appeared. Issei made his way and entered the bush where Dulio was.

Dulio was about to say something when Akeno and Koneko were engulfed by fire, to the surprise of the two angels. "Rias's queen and rook have retired." Kiba dodged Riser's fire, the twins attacked Kiba from behind but out of nowhere, a red demonic mass of energy hit the attacking twins. "Two of Riser's pawns have retired." Rias was marching towards them, Asia following her. Dulio was filled with warmth when he gazed upon Asia. Issei elbowed him, "Say, isn't that your princess walking, Dulio?" Dulio glared at him, "I'll give you a hard time when you meet with her." Issei's eyes widened. "What?! With Gabriel!?" Dulio chuckled, "How the hell did Gabriel enter the conversation, huh?"

Riser looked around, "Why the hell do I sense dragons?" Dulio and Issei tensed up.

 **["You didn't tell that you had us, didn't you. That's why you were avoiding using your powers, no?"]**

"Oh hey, Albion! How was your three day hibernation?"

 **["Hello, Dulio. It was great."]**

 **("I want to hibernate again!")**

Issei glared at Dulio, "Really? Now is not the time to chat." Dulio chuckled. Riser began to look around, "Dragons." He began, his servants and Rias looked at him weirdly, "There are dragons watching us." Issei panicked.

 **[Issei, you do know you have to strike down that man if you want to prevent the devils watching this game to know that you're the host of the Two Heavenly Dragons.]**

"I know that, Albion." Rias asked Riser, "How can you know that there are dragons watching us?" Riser grinned at her, he took out a necklace, "With this. My sister wasn't able to join us tonight so she gave me this instead. If I wear this, I wil be able to sense anything within fifteen miles. Isn't my sister sweet?" Riser asked. Issei took this opportunity and released a blinding light from Ascalon. All the devils covered their eyes, Riser surprised, accidentally dropped the necklace, Issei caught it. He crushed the necklace with his hands and dropped right below Raiser. He quickly retreated and stopped the sword from emitting the light. "What was that!?" Rias said, looking around. Riser looked at the broken necklace, "Damn it!"

"Anyway, let's end this Rias." Riser was going to give the command when all his servants suddenly got impaled by metal that rose from the ground, "All of Riser's servants have retired." Riser's eyes widened, "WHat?" He looked at Rias for an answer but she was just as surprised. She looked at Kiba who was smiling. "Why are you smiling Kiba?" Rias asked. "I know the a man who can do that." Riser felt the air extinguish his flame wings and force his devil ones to unbalance. He fell down the ground. Asia tugged both Kiba and Rias, they turned around to see Issei and Dulio standing behind them, smiling. "Hey, it was Dulio's plan to make you all cry." Issei said while grinning. Dulio lowered his head, "I said I'm sorry!" He shouted at Issei. Rias slowly smiled, tears in her eyes. She ran towards both Issei and Dulio and puled them both to a hug. "I thought you abandoned us." Issei smiled, "You were doing fine on your own." Issei complimented.

Rias looked at the him, "It's because of you, Ise." Dulio cried and pointed at himself, "How about me?"

Flame came rushing towards them. Kiba, Asia, and Rias gulped. Issei sprinted towwards the incoming flame, he grinned at Dulio who nodded in understanding. Dulio walked, aligning himslelf from the running Issei. He held his palm he waved it downwards. The flame split in the middle, making way for the running Issei. On the other side, Riser was grinning smugly, "Finally, those two bastards showed up. I'll burn those two." He said to himself before chucklin. But to his surprise, Issei appeared in front of him and Issei covered his palm, stopping the flow of fire. Issei grinned at him, the grin sent shivers down Riser's back. He back flipped, putting distance between Issei and him. But as soon as Riser's feet hit the ground on his last flip, Issei was in front of him. He got sliced by Issei across the chest, he staggered backwards and fell. "This is all you've got? I wasn't even serious. Ridiculous."

"You're pathetic." Issei said, before smiling. "just kiddin. Just surrender, I can't kill you." Riser glared, "I won't surren-" Issei stabbed him, smiling darkly, "Ok, then." Issei twisted the sword, making Riser scream in pain.

 **(Partner, what are you doing!)**

 **[Issei, stop now! You're going to fall!]**

Issei's eyes turned black before he was sent flying to the tree. Dulio kicked him, "Issei, what are you doing?"

Issei closed his eyes and opened them, they returned to his normal blue eyes. "Riser has retired from the battlefield. Rias and her peerage wins." Issei smiled before passing out.

In Issei's mindscape. "Draig this is very bad!" Draig sighed, "I know."

"That was the sign. Issei's enemies are awakening." Albion said frantically. Draig sighed, "I know. We need to train Issei double time."

"It begins huh."

Issei was sleeping on Rias's bed in the underworld. Dulio was sitting beside him, dressed in a white suit. They are supposed to attend a ball celebrating Rias's win. "Dulio, you need to go to heaven. Don't tell Issei what he has done. Albion altered Riser's memory, he also won't remember what Issei did. Albion also emitted an invisible light that can alter what everyone is seeing in a certain are." Dulio smiled bitterly, "We will, but we have to attend this ball first." Issei's eyes opened, which made Dulio jump. Issei glared at him, "Why did you kick me!?" He asked, standing up on the bed, holding a pillow like it's some kind of weapon. Dulio sweatdropped, 'Yep, he's back.'

Dulio threw a red and white suit on him, "Get dressed. We need to attend the victory party since what I did was impressive. I don't want to leave you here so..."


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Guys! I just want to say I'm sorry about the last chapter. I hope you like this new chapter, I have put a lot of effort in this one in hopes that I will please the disappointed readers. Although the others liked the last chapter, some didn't so again, I'm sorry!

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Gabriel was hurriedly preparing herself. She opened her window, letting the cold wind enter her elegant, golden room. Today is her date with Issei, she glanced at the guidebook her brothers gave her, somewhat doubting if she should trust the book. Her brothers always tried to get her in awkward situation with Issei so she didn't feel like this book is really going to help her, but she doesn't have a choice since she herself, has no idea how. She looked at the mirror, she was wearing a dress which was golden and white, flat white shoes and an elegant golden handbag. She couldn't help but smile at herself, silently hoping that Issei would like her appearance. She turned to her eighteen years old form. Issei and Gabriel agreed that they will be on their eighteen years old form. Since their full angels now, they can now alter their ages. Issei became a full-fledged angel when he became fifteen.

A knock stopped her from staring at herself, she opened the door and saw her brother, Uriel. Wide eyed, Uriel stuttered, 'Issei wouldn't be able to resist this. Not that he tries to resist.' Uriel thought.

"Good morning, onii-sama!" Gabriel greeted cheerily, hugging her brother. Uriel smiled warmly and hugged her back, "Good morning, my adorable little sister. Are you ready for your date with Issei?" He asked.

Gabriel adorably looked up to wonder, "I guess."

"Don't worry. As long as you follow the guidebook Raphael and I gave you, your date would go smoothly."

Gabriel nodded at Uriel, "Where's Issei?"

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"Ow!" Issei shouted as he stepped away from Michael. They were training under the orders of the two heavenly dragons. Issei woke up early, or was woken up early when Draig's face suddenly appeared in his dream.

Michael, who was panting, holding his light spear, blasted Issei away with light. "Issei, come on now. You demanded for me to not take you lightly, no? Well I'm doing just that." Michael smiled calmly the whole time, sending shivers down Issei's back, 'So that's the effect I give my enemies when I smile.' Issei shivered again before raising up his cutlass and charging. Michael met Issei and countered Issei's cutlass easily before thrusting his spear which Issei parried.

The two training angels were being watched by Dulio, Griselda, and Raphael. A table that looked like the ones you see in the royal palace was placed beside the training ground. Dulio, Griselda, and Raphael decided that they won't pass the rare opportunity of Michael training Issei instead of making plans which Raphael kept destroying by either, spitting on it or spilling tea. They were eating their breakfast while drinking coffee. Dulio closed one of his eyes when Issei barely managed to parry the thrust Michael made that was aimed for his throat. Griselda laughed at Dulio, "Don't worry, Dulio. I'm sure Issei wanted this to happen. He was the one who disturbed Michael-sama."

"Griselda-sama, I know that. But Michael-sama could kill Issei."

Michael twisted his spear and struck Issei's neck. Issei fell backwards, coughing. Michael pointed the tip of his spear on Issei's face, "You want me to take you seriously, right? Then stand up and fight me properly then." Issei glared and swatted away the tip of Michael's spear before thrusting his cutlass. Michael side stepped before grabbing the flat of the cutlass and kicking Issei's hand which was holding the cutlass. When Issei let go of Ascalon, it changed into its regular, original form.

Issei rolled aside, getting Michael's spear. He crouched low, the two have switched weapon now. Issei swung the spear sideways, attempting to break Michael's armor but Michael blocked the spear with Ascalon. Issei planted the spear on the ground and launched himself off, kicking Michael square on the chest and sending him staggering back. Issei quickly approached Michael but Michael was quick to regain his senses and pointed Ascalon towards Issei's throat as Issei pointed his spear on his throat. "I still win. I got you two times." Michael said as he grinned at the scowling Issei.

Issei turned his head back and walked off, "Whatever, baka Michael-sama." Issei said. They threw each other's weapon towards each other.

Raphael suddenly stood up, "Issei, your date with Gabriel!"

Michael jaw dropped and looked at Issei, "Y-Your date with G-Gabriel?!" He asked, he slowly staggered backwards before fainting. Issei smiled, "That's two points for me so nobody wins." Griselda and Dulio were shocked also. "You're going on a date with Gabriel?" Griselda asked, happy for the boy she considered her little brother.

Issei smiled happily, "Yes." Dulio laughed, patting Issei on the back in congratulation.

"Go take a bath and get ready! Uriel alerted me that Gabriel's ready." Raphael screamed. Issei tilted his head, "Alerted?"

"That's not important right now! Go and take a bath, quick!" Issei nodded and ran into his room. Raphael smiled darkly before laughing.

Issei swiftly prepared himself for his date with Gabriel, having prepared the things he needed before he got out to train with Michael. Issei wore a tight red shirt, brown khaki pants and a panama. He also took the coat he hanged. He was given money by Uriel and Uriel already planned and booked the things that needed to be booked. Issei stepped out his room, Ascalon being taken by Albion just in case they get attacked. Issei stepped out his room to see Uriel, "Issei, Gabriel is waiting for you. Go pick her up." Uriel said as he patted Issei.

Issei nodded and made his way towards the room of Gabriel. He knocked at the door, excited and nervous at the same time. The door opened, and Issei thought that he could die a happy man as he gazed upon Gabriel who was smiling shyly at him. She had her beautiful long hair in twin tails that reached her waist. Her blue eyes stared unto his, a blush forming on both of their cheeks as they gazed upon each other. Time slowed down for the both of them, but the moment was ruined when a flash blinded the two. They looked at the side to see Uriel with a camera, "So adorable!" He said as he looked at the image. Issei sweat dropped as Gabriel punched the screaming Uriel and was sent flying towards the end of the corridor.

Michael was at the end of the corridor, "Issei, how dare you date my sister without my permissi-Ahhhh!" Michael screamed as he was hit by Uriel, they went through the wall. Raphael who was sipping tea peacefully looked up and sighed, "I hate you both." He muttered as he got crushed by his two brothers to the ground.

Gabriel was heaving as she stared at Issei, her face red. She bit her lower lip as she looked at Issei in his eighteen years old form, his hair was messy but somehow, he still looked perfect. His eyes was clear blue and his smile was radiant. And his shirt was tight that you can see the outline of his six-pack, Gabriel scolded herself. 'What am I thinking!?' She blushed even more when she saw Issei was staring at her.

Gabriel and Issei exited heaven and arrived at the city. Gabriel took out her leaflet, Issei looked at the leaflet. Their faces neared each other, making each other blush. "Uhhh…so…we..go…h-here first?" Gabriel said, getting distracted by Issei who was breathing down her shoulder. 'Oh no. What is happening to me?' Gabriel asked herself.

Gabriel discreetly took out her guidebook. 'Ok, here goes nothing.' Gabriel thought before opening the guidebook. It said, _**When you walk down the streets, grab hold of his hand.**_ Gabriel's face was slowly filled by red, 'What is this!?' She thought, 'I should have not trusted those two reprobate.' She gritted her teeth in anger. A warm hand cupped her face and turned it. The one who cupped her face was Issei and he turned her face towards his, their faces were so close. "Is something wrong?" Gabriel looked at Issei's perfect face, his medium length hair swaying with the cold breeze.

Gabriel's anger vanished instantly and instead was replaced by something else. "N-none." Gabriel said before looking away, blushing. Issei stared at her with concern which made her blush even more. She stared at the guidebook, 'Damn it. Here goes nothing.' Gabriel thought before lightly rubbing her hand to Issei's. Issei didn't notice it at all as he was looking around the city buildings, amazed. Gabriel gulped, before snaking her hand towards Issei's and held it. Gabriel was blushing profusely, feeling her hand holding Issei's warm ones.

Now that made Issei's eyes widen, but he didn't pull away and instead blushed as he saw Gabriel staring at the ground shyly. 'Why is she acting like this?! She's too beautiful before and now with this shy attitude.' Issei thought. He still couldn't believe Gabriel was holding his hand. 'Partner, smell her hair. Trust me, I'm a certified dragon Casanova.' Draig said out of nowhere in his mind. Issei almost choked on his saliva, 'What are you saying, Draig?' He asked mentally. 'Just do it! Don't let your dreams just be dreams!' Draig screamed. 'Admit it. You dreamed of smelling her hair! You weirdo.' Issei growled, 'Shut up.'

Gabriel noticed Issei glare and growl so she stopped walking and got in front of Issei, she reached up as Issei was taller than her, she took hold of Issei cheeks and looked at him in the eyes, "Are you sick?" Gabriel asked, she didn't know what took over her but she stared at Issei's eyes intently. Issei decided to do what Draig told him to do and took hold of one of Gabriel's twin tail and he smelled it, it smelled like heaven. And it is the most pleasant smell mind you. "Your hair smells good, my princess." He said, his eyes to hers. He blushed instantly when he realized what he said, 'Haha! Way the go partner!' Draig guffawed mentally.

He was blushing and so was she. Issei and Gabriel just kept looking at each other until someone cleared their throat, they look aside to see a man in a police uniform. "I'm sorry, ma'am, sir." The police officer began, "But you are gathering quite the crowd here." He said as he gestured towards their surroundings. Issei and Gabriel looked around to see people around them, taking pictures and muttering, "They're so perfect!", "That guy's so hot!", or "Oh my god! She's so beautiful."

Issei became wide eyed and blushed even more when Gabriel leaned on his chest and hid her face there. The flashes became more continuous and Issei's blush got a lot evident. The police officer face palmed, "Officer, please help us." Issei asked as Gabriel kept hiding her face on his chest, the officer sighed. "Please. We are just a normal couple…" Issei realized what he just said and blushed even more. The officer sighed, "Yeah, right. You two are just an unusually attractive couple." He said as he shook his head, he used his baton to clear a path for them to go through, "Thank you, sir." The officer smiled, "Take care of your girl there. To find someone as attractive as her is like finding a needle in a haystack." The officer smiled before requesting for backup to clear the large crowd they created.

Issei held Gabriel protectively, when someone tries to take a picture of them, he quickly hides somewhere. Either an alleyway or a pay phone booth. 'Issei, I bow down to you. You are now the greatest opportunist in romance. Really used a couple to describe both of you.' Issei blushed, 'Shut up, Draig.' He got laughter as response.

Gabriel looked up to him, "I'm sorry for hugging you suddenly, Issei. It's just that, there was this embarrassment, I'm used to be seen by the public but with a boy, I just felt the urge to hide and you were…" Gabriel didn't continue as she saw Issei smiling at her, so she smiled back. "You have such a lovely smile, my princess." Gabriel blushed. "Why do you keep calling me that?" Gabriel asked bashfully and hit him on the chest playfully.

"Let me explain that! Issei considers you his princess ever since he became an angel." Albion suddenly said. Issei glared at his arm, "Why you!" Gabriel just smiled at Issei, a slight blush on her cheeks. To his surprise, Gabriel hugged his right arm, "Well then, my charming prince. Let's go to our destination." Issei blushed, he stared at Gabriel who leaned her head on his shoulders while hugging his arm. "You want to go to the bookstore, my lovely queen?"

Gabriel playfully looked at him and smiled, "Very well then, my handsome king." Issei opened the door and looked at the map Dulio gave him. They walked, this time it wasn't awkward. It was playful and sweet, the people walking looked at them, "Perfect couple." They said as they stared at the two. But the two didn't mind their stares and instead, cherished the moment.

They arrived at the bookstore, a glass door that opens automatically. The design of the bookstore was that of a modern café. The floor was wooden and the bookstore smelled of coffee. The bookstore played some relaxing tunes, of course there were many bookshelves, in the very middle you could read the book you bought. On the very side just beside the counter, they were selling coffee. There was a metal staircase that led to the second floor. The walls were adored by famous lines in famous books. They had this abstract looking lights that hung from the ceiling.

When they walked in, a book keeper approached them, "Good morning-" Her jaw dropped as she saw the handsome man with white-ish blonde hair and blue eyes who was wearing a tight red shirt. 'He's so perfect.' She thought and she gazed upon the beautiful girl that made snow white make a run for her title. She had blonde hair, twin tails that reached her waist and at the back of her head was her hair which wasn't tied, it reached her back, just below her butt. She also had blue eyes and both their skin were pale, so their blushes were evident.

Because the book keeper didn't finish her line, the readers and the staff looked her way and saw the two new customer that entered and were also mesmerized. "Issei, they're staring at us too." Gabriel whispered, Issei smiled, "Now you know how Dulio and I feel when we're in school." Gabriel pouted at him making him smile. Since Gabriel kept her gaze on Issei's face the whole time, when she looked at the bookstore, she was instantly enamored. Issei looked at Gabriel's fascinated face, finding it amusing as Gabriel skipped towards the bookshelves.

"Good morning to you." Issei greeted the enthralled book keeper, flashing his knee weakening smile before walking to where Gabriel went.

Issei noticed that most of the shelves were full of novel. So he decided to check upstairs, he found manga, light novels, and a lot of educational books. He kept looking around until he saw something he wasn't supposed to see, the book was pretty small, maybe it's as big as his palm. Issei tilted his head and took a look at the title, 'The Submissive Maid.' Issei read. He heard the two dragons chuckle.

'What's this?' He asked his partners. None of them answered and just kept chuckling.

He couldn't open the book because it was wrapped by a plastic cover. He turned around to see Gabriel who was blushing. "There you are, Gabriel. What is this?" Issei asked as he gave Gabriel the book. Gabriel couldn't speak, "You're interested in this kind of things, Issei?" She asked.

Issei rubbed his head, "Well, no. I don't even know what that is." Pointing at the book. Gabriel sighed in relief.

They felt a presence and looked that way, and an old woman was looking at them, staring daggers. "Kids these days." She said, wagging her finger, disappointment in her eyes. Gabriel shrieked, "You're getting the wrong idea here." But the old woman didn't look at her and left the book store. Gabriel sighed, before blushing. 'To do this with Issei?' She thought as she looked at the book, she groaned, 'What's wrong with me!?' Blushing profusely, she returned it to where it belonged and took Issei hand, leaving the bookstore.

The wind was a lot colder now, Gabriel shivered. Issei noticed this and smiled, he removed his coat. Gabriel rubbed her arms, she just received goosebumps as the cold breeze hit her skin. Her eyes went wide when warmth suddenly enveloped her, she looked back to see Issei smiling at her. Issei wrapped his coat around Gabriel, making a slight blush appear on her cheeks. "Take my coat. I wouldn't want my princess to catch a cold." Since they lowered their powers to that of a human to avoid making the nervous system of ordinary humans to explode.

"T-Thank y-you." She stuttered, before turning to him and smiling playfully, "My knight and shining armor."

Gabriel and Issei smiled, she was hugging his arm. They started walking when Gabriel's stomach grumbled. "Sorry." She said. Issei laughed as she glared at him. "I'm hungry myself. Let's go dine somewhere."

"I heard there was this great restaurant that serves high quality steaks. Want to try it?"

Gabriel pondered. "I don't know…" Issei pouted, "Come on, let's go." He said as he suddenly carried Gabriel bridal style. Gabriel's cheeks were pink, "Put me down this instant! Issei!" She complained but Issei just kept laughing. The people walking by stared at Issei who was laughing and carrying Gabriel who was blushing while flailing her hands wildly. Issei came across a women's clothing shop. He laid Gabriel down, who glared at him, arms crossed. "Wait right here, my lady."

Issei entered the women's clothing and instantly, he became the center of attention across the whole room. A lady, shop keeper, approached him, "Good afternoon, sir. Are you here to buy your girlfriend a gift?"

Issei blushed, "Kind of like that."

Issei ran around the shop like he was in a some kind of battlefield, until he found what he was looking for, a golden white scarf. He went to the counter, noticing the women on the line eyeing him like he was some kind of food. The money Uriel gave him easily covered the expense. He ran out of the shop, to the sadness of the women. They even peeked outside the glass to see where he was going.

Issei ran towards Gabriel who folded her arms, "What took you so long?" She asked, annoyed.

"Now, now." Issei began, to the surprise of Gabriel, he wrapped a scarf around her neck, she was getting bothered by the passer-bys who were watching them like they were some kind of a movie and the women in the clothing shop who stared murderously at her, she gazed upon the blushing Issei who was smiling warmly at her while wrapping the scarf. She stared at Issei, she forgot about all the people who were watching them and her annoyance, instead she blushed and bashfully smiled back.

When Issei noticed her looking at him, he said, "What!? I simply don't want my adorable queen to catch a cold." He said sweetly. At that moment, Gabriel was happy remaining human as it is possible for her to catch a cold and therefore, Issei will do this to her. Gabriel scolded herself for such a selfish desire. But sighed as she couldn't lie to herself, she wanted that.

Issei coyly held his arm out for Gabriel to grab, "My lady?" She happily hugged the arm, "Now let's go to that restaurant you were talking about."

Gabriel leaned head her on Issei's shoulder, "Why do you want to try that restaurant anyway?"

"I was curious. My classmates always talked about it, only Dulio and I were the ones who couldn't relate."

Issei and Gabriel arrived at the restaurant. It was elegant, they had these old pictures hanged on the walls, the ceiling had a very unusual design. It looked like the deck of the pirate ship, and the floor was wooden. The furniture was well-designed, the crew was wearing pirate themed costumes. The place was cold, it was fairly spacious. The place had many diners.

"Let's go sit there." Issei pointed at the table near the window that was designed to look like a pirate ship.

Issei and Gabriel chose what they came for in the first place, the steak. Within fifteen minutes, the steak was served. It had carrots and mashed potato as side dish. Issei gladly devoured the steak, but in a mannered way, Issei closed his eyes, savoring the flavor. He opened his eyes to see Gabriel with a disgusted expression, poking the steak. "Gabriel, eat your food."

Gabriel irked, "But…" She covered her mouth in disgust. She scowled at Issei, "This is your fault. It's disgusting here."

Issei smiled at Gabriel. 'Even when she's angry, she's beautiful.' Gabriel continued to complain, Issei smiled at this. Gabriel noticed this and glared, "You think this is amusing?!"

Issei sliced a piece of steak and shoved it into the mouth of Gabriel when she was going to have another outburst. Issei smiled, "I think your beautiful." She was silenced instantly, chewing on the piece of meat. "Told you it was good."

Gabriel took a slice of her own and ate it, she immediately spitted it out on the tissue. "It's not anymore." She said with fake sadness, "Can I have a piece of your steak?" She asked innocently but her voice was rather coy. Issei smiled at this, "Very well then, my breathtaking angel." Gabriel loss in her own game as she blushed her reddest blush yet. She tried to respond but she only stuttered, Issei was smiling smugly, raising his brows in mock questioning.

Gabriel frowned. "I was serious, you look beautiful, even knee weakening." Issei said, elevating Gabriel's mood.

Issei and Gabriel's met once again, the other diners couldn't help but keep stealing glances at the two. Issei was going to tell Gabriel something when a scream of distress silenced the whole restaurant. Issei and Gabriel quickly looked at where it was and saw a boorish, proud, and insensitive man was groping a young waitress, probably a part-timer. She was around the age of Issei, her pirate clothes were forcefully opened and the man was openly groping her, making her cry. The guards rushed to the woman but the guy had friends that were waiting for the guards to near them. They broke the beer bottles on both the guards' head.

Issei and Gabriel, of course angels couldn't just ignore what is happening, quickly approached them, "Leave her alone!" Gabriel screamed, she was right behind Issei. The three were groping the waitress but turned their heads, looking at the both of them with

One of the boorish man's friend leered at her, "Hey, babe! Wanna get down? I'm sure you'll have a fun time accommodating the size of my gun." He asked in a suggestive, stentorian voice that boomed across the room. The other one chuckled in agreement, "Yeah, leave pretty boy here and hang out with real men."

Issei felt his vision redden, 'How dare you!?' Gabriel grabbed a nearby plate and flung it with pin point accuracy, hitting the man with the stentorian voice in the throat. Before the other one could react, Issei dashed forward and slammed the man's body to the table, breaking the table and the man's back. "Disrespect my princess again and I'll end you, degenerate." Gabriel was shocked to hear such belligerence in Issei's voice, she noticed he was shaking in anger. But at the same time she felt her heart jump when Issei slammed the man's body in anger because she, his princess, got disrespected. Issei grabbed hold of the waitress's arm and pulled her towards his chest. The waitress hugged Issei's chest as she cried.

The boorish man tilted his head in anger, "You dare stop destiny from happening!?" Right after he finished, Issei punched the man in the nose the weakest he can manage, he was instantly knocked out. Issei turned his back away from the knocked out man. He looked ta the man that disrespected Gabriel, he took him by the collar, and flung the man towards a nearby empty table, breaking another bone and another table at the same time. Issei turned his back before deciding to throw one last punch on the man that disrespected Gabriel.

Gabriel was wide-eyed, Issei can't hold in his anger, she was surprised when he flung the man into another table, 'Issei.' She thought, her heart was pounding. She noticed Issei was shaking in anger and he was gritting his teeth. Growling, he made his way to the perverted man. Gabriel, not being able to see Issei descend into anger, launched herself to Issei, hugging him. "That's enough, my sweet, brave, knight." She whispered.

Instantly, Issei shook his head, regaining his senses. He looked around to see Gabriel, a smile on her face, holding his hand. "It's fine, Issei." Gabriel said cheerily.

Then she added mischievously, "Control yourself. I wouldn't want you to fall because you got furious to someone who insulted me." Gabriel noticed the stares being given towards Issei and her.

Issei looked around. The other diners were silent with what just happened. But Issei didn't mind them and picked up the crying waitress. He made his way to the manager who was staring with wide eyes. "Here, I broke two tables, and some. This should cover the damage." Issei handed the money after he laid the waitress on the chair.

Gabriel was waiting for him at the exit, Issei smiled at her, can't help but noticing her coy smile. Gabriel grabbed his arm sweetly, "I didn't take you to be one to get protective."

Issei's face approached hers, a cheeky smile on his face, "I just don't want my princess to be hurt or disrespected in anyway." Gabriel blushed, she looked at her watch. "Issei, it's a quarter to eleven. The train departs on twelve!" Gabriel exclaimed. Issei's eyes widened, she took hold of Gabriel's soft, silky hands and dragged her. Gabriel didn't have a hard time keeping up with Issei and they eventually reached the train station.

Gabriel pointed at their train, "Wait!" She screamed. The door's started closing, Gabriel successfully passed through the narrow door, Issei passed through also but the hem got trapped by the closing door. Gabriel pulled Issei and ripped the lower part of his shirt. Issei's right torso can be seen. Gabriel took off Issei's coat and handed it to him, shivering when the cold air-conditioned air hit her skin, "Here."

Issei smiled warmly at her, which made her heart flutter, he wrapped the coat around her, "It's cold. I can probably handle this since Dulio and I adapted to suppressing our powers already. You still don't." He said, smiling. Their noses were three inches from touching.

Almost all the female inside the train looked at Issei hungrily. He sat down beside Gabriel who was glaring at the women, as if to say 'Back off…'. Issei tilted Gabriel's chin, smiling, "Now, now. I don't want you to fall just because you being jealous." Gabriel blushed, looking down the ground.

Issei took the opportunity and opened his book _ **, Put your arm around her when you ride the train.**_ 'What the hell, Uriel-sama?!' He thought, gulping. The Two Heavenly dragons were cackling. 'You can do this, partner.' Draig encouraged. He blew up in frustration and annoyance.

Issei breathed out, then slowly stretched his arm. Blushing, he pulled Gabriel to his chest. Issei looked down, seeing only the whitish blonde hair of his seraph. He sighed, looking out the window. Staring at the buildings and houses the train passed through. 'Thanks a lot, partners. Now look at the awkward atmosphere.' He thought sarcastically. He was about to break the silence when something wrapped around his body. He looked down, his cheeks heating up, the whitish blonde hair he grew to love, leaning on his chest. Gabriel hugged his torso.

Issei laid his head on top of hers, smiling at the scent. He felt the stares being given to them by the other passengers. With his enhanced senses, he heard others talking at each other, the majority topic was about them. Issei looked at his watch, it was 1:30. The sky was covered with clouds, the train stopped. "Gabriel?" He asked softly, "This is our stop." She didn't move an inch. "Gabriel?" Issei tilted her chin softly, she was peacefully, silently, and rather cutely snoring.

Issei smiled, he picked Gabriel up bridal style and walked out of the train. Issei noticed the area was empty. He took the pocket map out of his pocket and looked where the hot springs is, 'Three blocks from here.' He thought, looking at the sleeping Gabriel. He moved his arm to form a more comfortable position for Gabriel, he closed the buttons of his coat which Gabriel was wearing. As he made his way to the hot springs, raindrops started to fall from the sky. "Shoot." Issei muttered, speeding up. He took off his panama, placing it on top of Gabriel's face. "Wouldn't want you catching a cold in our date." He said, as if Gabriel would be able to hear him. The rain intensified, making Issei run, but he could only go so far as to walk faster since Gabriel might fall.

The springs were near, Issei took cover in a bus stop, catching his breath. He didn't lay Gabriel as the seat was dirty, he sneezed. 'Looks like I'll be the one catching a cold.' He thought, chuckling. He stretched his body before breaking for the hot springs. The person that welcomes customers that enters the hot spring saw him and got inside, before coming out with an umbrella. He was waving his hand, the rain intensified even more, "Sir, get under my umbrella." He said. Issei noticed Masa struggling to fit the three of them under the umbrella.

Issei smiled back, "No, I'm fine. Just make sure to cover her. That's all I want, I'll be fine." The man nodded, they arrived at the hot spring. Issei was soaking wet, while Gabriel was sleeping soundly. The man and Issei looked at each other before laughing, "Name's Issei, Issei Hyoudou." Issei said, holding his hand out. The man looked like he was around forty, white hair and kind smile.

The man shook it, "My name is Masa Akagi, owner of this hot springs. I gotta say, that was pretty rad what you did there for your wife." He said, putting the umbrella inside a bin. Issei smiled, "Anything for her."

Issei smiled at Gabriel, "My father reserved a room for us, Uriel Hyoudou?" Issei asked, keeping his laughter down, although a part of him jumped when he called Uriel his father. Masa'a eyes widened, "Yes, here's your keys. I'll lead you to your room." Issei followed Masa who went down the left corridor. The hot spring's theme was a mix of a traditional Japanese houses and modern houses. Their footsteps were heard as they walked down the wooden corridor, the whole place smelled of vanilla.

"I'm guessing you used the train to get here?"

"Yep."

"Here you go." He said.

The door was different from the other sliding doors; it was more elegant. Masa opened the door as Issei can't since he was carrying Gabriel. The door closed, Issei removed his coat from Gabriel and laid her on the bed. Issei smiled as Gabriel was dry, and still sleeping. It's probably because she's adjusting. Like how Dulio and Issei had a hard time trying to wake up their first days as weak as humans. He sneezed again, he rubbed Gabriel's forehead, "Sleep well, my princess." He said, it was two pm. Issei removed his half torn shirt, then took of his wet pants. He entered the bathroom, hanged his wet shoes and socks. His panama and his wet coat was also hanged together with his other clothes. Completely naked, he saw the coffee maker that was above the table beside the bed, he made one. He sipped the coffee, looking out the windows to the dark skies.

Issei placed his cup of coffee down before looking through the wardrobe to see towels only. He sighed, 'Of course I forgot to pack some clothes."

Issei sneezed again, laughing at himself he finished his coffee before sitting down the couch and sleeping.

Gabriel opened her eyes, "Issei?" She asked, she suddenly stood up, in a battle stance, "Where am I?" She asked herself. The last thing she remembered was wrapping her arms around Issei. She blushed before looking around, "Issei?"

She entered the living room, hearing someone snoring. She saw Issei, who was naked. Gabriel's face flushed, turning her head to the side. 'Why is Issei naked?'

Gabriel saw Issei clothes hanged, she approached it, studying the clothes. 'It's wet.' She looked saw Issei's coat and panama which was wet also. She touched her clothes, completely dry. 'What?' She wondered. She exited the room, Masa noticed Gabriel exit. "Ma'am, I see you're finally awake. Welcome to the hot springs." Gabriel's eyes widened, "How did I get here?" Masa barely heard Gabriel as the rain was so loud.

Masa approached her, "You see…you were asleep. I noticed your husband, Issei, carrying you. You were wrapped with his coat and he covered your head with his panama. I quickly took an umbrella and offered my help, as soon as I stepped out, the rain intensified, so I hurried towards you both. Unfortunately, we didn't fit so he stepped out of the umbrella so the both of us can fit under. He told me to make sure that you won't get wet and that's all he wants." Masa said, smiling, "When we got here, I noticed he was shaking, but he never dropped you." Gabriel's eyes were wide and they were watery.

The old man smiled at her, "Now that, you never find that kind of man every day. Imagine carrying a girl three blocks away from here while keeping her dry against the strong rain while your cloths are half torn, wet, and cold. What a man."

Gabriel returned to her room to see Issei gone. "Where.." Someone suddenly grabbed her at the back roughly. She maneuvered herself skillfully, countering. She landed on the man who she flung on the bed. It was Issei, wearing nothing but a towel to cover his waist. He was smiling warmly at her, "You got me." He said as he raised his arms in surrender. Gabriel blushed when she noticed that she was sitting on top of Issei's waist. Issei sneezed.

Gabriel felt her heart wrench, "Issei, I'm sorry." Issei's eyes widened. Gabriel started to cry, "I'm so sor-" Issei hugged her, rubbing her back. Gabriel felt so comfortable when Issei hugs her. Issei leaned his head on hers, "Don't worry, Gabriel. I did that for you, so don't cry. To sleep like that is normal since you're adjusting your power levels. Even Dulio and I had a hard time. But anyways, don't worry, my lovely date." He sneezed, "Let's just enjoy our time with each other."

Gabriel sniffed on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"I said don't be, it was my choice." He said, he leaned his fore head to Gabriel's.

Gabriel nodded, going to the bathroom to start drying Issei's clothes when she turned reluctantly when Issei sneezed. "I'm ok. Relax." Issei said as he noticed Gabriel staring. Gabriel nodded, still reluctant.

Issei sighed, 'Draig? Albion?' He called his dragons. No one answered. 'Looks like they decided to hibernate again.'

He stood up, going into the bathroom. He noticed Gabriel was acting strange, she didn't have her beautiful smile which she always has on, "Gabriel, don't be sad anymore." He hugged her, Gabriel didn't look at him. Issei scowled before sighing, he kissed her on the fore head. "Feeling better? That was a kiss from an angel." He smiled cheekily.

Gabriel's heart fluttered and she couldn't help but smile, she looked at Issei who returned her smile. Issei carried her bridal style, to her surprise. "AHH!" She screamed, she hugged Issei very hard. "Issei! Put me down!"

Issei didn't look at her and laid her on the bed, "It's 2:30, you want to go take a look at their hot springs?" He offered. Gabriel excitedly stood up and took a towel of her own out from the wardrobe, "Let's go!"

Issei and Gabriel saw two doors, female and male hot spring. "Sorry, but looks like we split up here." Gabriel pouted, "No we don't, you're coming with me." She said, her tone said to not argue with her. Issei tried to walk to the boys but Gabriel pulled his ear and threw him in the girls'. He stood up, shaking his hair, "Gabriel! Come here you!" Gabriel giggled, before pretending to be afraid. Issei started to chase her.

Issei stopped and gulped when he realized that the other girls were staring at him hungrily. Gabriel suddenly jumped on him, making them both fall. "Ahhh!" Issei screamed as Gabriel tried get on top of his shoulders. Issei surrendered and the both of them settled down on the corner. Issei smiled, 'It's so warm.' He thought happily. But he got even happier when Gabriel leaned her head on his shoulders. Issei wrapped his arm around her neck, leaning his head on top of hers. Issei felt something soft encase his other arm and opened one of his eyes. He jumped when he saw a black haired beauty was provocatively wrapped her breast around his arm, he pulled his arm away. Gabriel growled.

"Hey there, handsome." She greeted. Her eyes fluttered. The other women started to gather around him, seducing him.

Gabriel was releasing a deadly aura but only Issei saw that. He raised his arms, "Please, I'm a married man." He said, at this Gabriel blushed, "I'm married to the beautiful angel, Gabriel." He said as he wrapped around an arm around her.

As the other girls stared at Gabriel, they're confidence dampened. Although their beautiful, they look like cockroaches when compared to Gabriel. But the woman with black hair didn't stop, "This girl is your wife. You're too good for her, let me show you how it's like to date an equal." She said confidently.

Issei was going to shoo her away when Gabriel hugged him, "Please, a slut like you couldn't possibly be his equal." She said, her brow twitching in anger. She pulled Issei's arm and led him outside the hot spring, "I hate that girl."

Issei suddenly breathed on her neck, "Well, someone's jealous."

Gabriel blushed, "I'm not!"

Issei rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. Lying is not allowed right, my beautiful angel?"

Gabriel blushed even more, "Fine. I was jealous!" She said, crossing her arms and looking to the side.

Issei smiled at this and tilted her head towards his face, "Well, then. I want you to know that I'm yours and yours only, forever and for eternity." Gabriel, wide-eyed, smiled. She was as red as a tomato while Issei was blushing also, asking himself what came over him. 'What the hell?'

"Really?" Gabriel asked softly. That snapped Issei out of his thoughts. "I'm serious." He began, he held Gabriel's hand, "I'm yours and yours alone." Gabriel and Issei had small blushes on their cheeks, staring at each other's eyes intently.

Gabriel saw Masa walk towards them both. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou. I'm sorry to interrupt your…hehe." At this the both of them blushed, "But dinner is ready." A man a that looks a little older than them was beside Masa. He was a bit shorter than Issei, he had black hair and gray eyes.

Masa caught the both wondering and smiled, "This is my son, Takeo Akagi." At this, Takeo smiled at them kindly and held his hand out, Issei and Gabriel shook it. "My wife has done the cooking." He smiled, "Which means the food is very good!"

Issei and Gabriel followed the father and son through the hot springs. They climbed up the stairs, the whole second floor was a dining area. Takeo gave Issei some clothes. Luckily, it fitted him just right. The food was a mix of Chinese dishes and Japanese. Takeo, Masa, and his wife sat down with the two angels. "Let me introduce to you my beautiful wife, Aiya Akagi." A silver haired woman stood up to shake hands with them. Her back was slightly curved and her skin was a bit wrinkly.

"So is this the young man you were talking about, Masa?" She asked in a kind voice a grandma uses to talk to her grandchildren. Masa smiled, "Yes he is, dear."

Aiya squealed, "What you did for missy beautiful here was just sweet." She said, "It kinda reminds me off how Masa saved me from freezing in one certain winter." She hugged Masa who hugged her back. Takeo smiled at his parents.

Issei and Gabriel ate happily, listening to the babbly old couple tell the memorable memories they had. Issei blushed when he attempted to steal a glance at Gabriel but found out she was also glancing at him. The two heavenly dragons were still sleeping. Issei ate a piece of beef, chewing on it while smiling. He felt a smooth hand tilt his face, Gabriel was looking at him funnily. She picked up her napkin and wiped the side of his mouth, "Issei." She said, laughing. Issei rolled her eyes but he was smiling, both of them had slight blushes on their cheeks.

The couple and their son stared at the two who were being lovey-dovey. Gabriel eventually noticed their staring and blushed, looking down. Issei also noticed and drank his soup, acting like nothing happened. The old couple stared at them, "Now, aren't you two just perfect." She said.

After that, Issei and Gabriel thanked the old couple for the food and headed tow their room. Gabriel walked towards the window, staring at the starry night sky. She looked back to see Issei removing his clothes, to her surprise. "What the hell are you doing, Issei?" She said, she covered her eyes with her hands but she peeked a little, before closing the gap she made. Issei smiled at her, "What? I just don't want to wear another guy's clothes when I sleep with you tonight." Gabriel blushed, "Issei, you're gonna sleep beside me? And naked?" She asked, her face hot. She closed her eyes when Issei removed his pants, "Why not?"

Gabriel looked to the side, "At least where clothes."

"I'll be wearing an underwear."

Gabriel glared, sighing. She rubbed her forehead. 'Although a part of me is excited.' She thought before sighing.

"I just don't want wearing another guy's clothes when I sleep beside you tonight." Issei said. He walked in the bathroom to take a shower. Gabriel sat down the bed, she removed her own clothes and wrapped a towel around her. Luckily, looks like her brothers sent some clothes for her to wear, then she glared. 'And they didn't send Issei some, stupid brothers that wants me to fall.' She said in her mind. She kept fuming and fuming until Issei walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, his hair messy but still looks good, his eyes glinting with happiness and his smile, so innocent yet so intoxicating. Gabriel wants to scream in frustration, 'Why, oniisama?' she asked. Issei sneezed, continuously this time. It seems like his cold is getting stronger.

Gabriel walked up to him, with only a towel wrapped around her. Issei looked at her and blushed, holding his hands up, "Please, princess. Put on some clothes." Gabriel, wide-eyed, blushed before smiling coyly.

She walked up to Issei, "Now you know how I feel." She said in a voice that made Issei crazy. She smiled before frowning, 'Oh, this is all baka Uriel's fault. Now my lust is getting the better of me, seducing an innocent angel. What haveI done…' Gabriel thought in a corner, making Issei confused. "Are you ok? Are you sick or something? I swear I protected you from the rain." He asked, rubbing her back.

Issei left her in the bathroom and closed the bathroom door, giving Gabriel some privacy. Issei scratched the back of his head, he removed the towel. He was patting himself dry when the door opened. A woman with brown hair suddenly covered the eyes of the little girl she was holding hands just now. Issei screamed, covering his manhood. The woman nodded approvingly, "That's pretty big." She said, making Issei blush in embarrassment even more.

Gabriel left the bathroom, with only a towel around her, concern in her face, "What is it?" She asked before turning her head and seeing the woman. "Oh…"

The woman bowed her head, "I apologize for intruding." She said before closing the door. Issei quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and Gabriel bathe swiftly. Issei opened the door, the woman and the little girl entering. Now Gabriel was able to take a look at the two. The woman looked like she was around her late-twenties, wearing a gray shirt and jeans. Her skin was pale, her hair was hazel brown, and her face had a sad smile, which bothered Gabriel very. The little girl she was holding hands with, who Gabriel presumed was the woman's daughter, was wearing a gray dress, she was holding a teddy bear. She could tell that the girl was eight years old, perks of being an angel, telling the age of children. But which bothered Gabriel the most was, the little girl had lost her…virginity.

Issei and Gabriel sat on the two comfy chairs while the woman and the little girl sat on the couch. Issei stood up to make some coffee while Gabriel entertained them. Issei returned giving the little girl a lollipop instead of a coffee which she took gladly.

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked. "My name's Rita Aiki, this is my daughter, Terra Aiki." The four of them talked for a while. Issei kept looking at Rita's face. 'I know I saw that face before, I just can't remember where.' He thought.

"Um….Rita?" He asked, that caught the attention of Gabriel and Rita who were laughing. Terra was snoring on the lap of her mother. "Yes?" She asked, a kind smile on her face.

"Why did you come in our room in the first place?" Issei asked, wary. Being the host of the two heavenly dragons had its downside, you'll get chased and killed for your gear. Luckily for him, Draig and Albion merged with him. Killing him will not do any good since the dragons are with him. But being with one of the seraphs, not only that but the seraph was the most beautiful woman in heaven, now that's crazy. 'Who knows. Maybe this woman is a fallen angel that is set to surprise us and get us off guard.' He was ready to lunge himself to Rita.

Rita looked at him intently. Issei tensed up, before falling down in surprise. Rita started to breakdown, Gabriel stood up and hastily hugged her rubbing her back and shushing her to not wake the child who was sleeping. Issei quickly apologized as Gabriel growled at him, the woman stopped her. "No, it's not his fault." She said. Issei sat down his comfy chair, Gabriel remained beside Rita who was sniffing. "Issei, you don't remember me? You saved my child and I from the island, along with your twin brother." She wiped her tears away, sniffing.

Issei's eyes widened, "Now I remember." He said. He took out his handkerchief and offered it to her, which she took gladly. Gabriel, while rubbing Rita's back soothingly, was looking at the both of them weirdly. Issei gulped as Gabriel stared at him questioningly. He never told her what happened in the island, he also begged the three seraphs to not tell their sister. Issei started to cough and wave his hand discreetly, trying to get Rita's attention.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked.

"Issei and his brother saved us form the island of fallen angels. Where we were…raped by fallen angels and ghouls." She said, her voice was breaking, "Even children as young as six years old were raped." She said, she strated sobbing again. Issei felt anger as he remembered the horrible scene he saw when he freed the women and female children.

Gabriel stared at her in shock. She gaped as it dawned unto her, 'So that's why Terra isn't a…' She thought, her eyes filled with terror.

"We saw your battle with the ghouls and the fallen angel. I'm so sorry! You got beat up to buy time for us to gain distance from the island." She sniffed. Issei hugged the crying woman. Gabriel pulled the sleeping Terra gently and stood up. She gave her space to Terra so she could sleep properly. "It's ok. That is the duty of angels. We simply couldn't just watch while you were getting harassed by those garbage." Issei felt the woman stop sobbing.

Issei sat back to his comfy chair, he felt pity for the mother. He couldn't blame her for suddenly breaking down. She was made a play toy by those ghouls, breeding tools. And to top it all off, your own daughter getting raped in front of you, as young as eight. Issei gripped his fist, anger burning in him. He remembered the sight of the sobbing children, as young as six. Their torn clothes and shaking bodies. Issei scowled, "Don't worry. Dulio and I exterminated those garbage. I'm sorry I wasn't able to take down the leader but we exterminated those rapist freaks." He said.

Gabriel involuntarily yawned, "Sorry bout that." She said, wide eyed. Issei and Rita looked at her, before chuckling. "Thank you, Issei. If not for you then I would have killed my own child just for her to be relieved of the torture she was being put up to. After we escaped, it took me a hard time making her respond to simple gestures, sometimes at night, she even cried and screamed. 'Stop!' she always yelled. Her father was killed in front of her eyes trying to protect us. Now I'm being forced to take his place in leading our company." She said, she looked at her sleeping daughter, "Also, her screaming was rare now." She stroked her daughter's cheek. Issei swallowed the lump in his throat as the pity in his heart was gonna burst.

"It's getting late now, Issei. Thank you for giving me your time, I apologize again for barging in so suddenly. I'll leave you two alone now." Rita smiled at them with genuine happiness. She was going to wake her daughter but Issei held her hand. "I'l carry her to your room." He picked the sleeping girl up gently, he was trying to avoid waking the girl up. Gabriel opened the door for the two of them. Rita thanked Gabriel before walking towards her room which was three rooms to the left from Issei and Gabriel's room.

Rita unlocked her door, "Thank you for this, Issei." She said as Issei walked inside the pitch black room and navigated his way towards the bed. He laid Terra down the bed, cringing when the bed squeaked. He held his breath when Terra swiped her hand to nowhere in particular, groaning, her face had an annoyed expression on. He let his breath out in relief, "Your welcome, Rita-sama. Goodnight."

Issei closed the door softly, before rubbing the back of his head. He entered his room, closing the door before stopping as he saw Gabriel, angry, sitting on the bed with only a shirt on. "You have some explaining to do." She said. The lights in the room were closed and only the moonlight was their source of light, it illuminated Gabriel's breathtaking face perfectly. Issei, despite the fear and nervousness he was feeling, blushed as he gazed at the beautiful angel he was going to sleep beside with tonight. He cautiously approached the bed, looking at the angel who was glaring at him. Her wavy, long, white blonde hair was flowing to her back, she removed her twin tails, laying her hair on her shoulders. Issei could have stood there all night and he wouldn't sleep as long as he was allowed to gaze at the ridiculously gorgeous angel.

Issei slowly crept on the bed, he sat down in front of Gabriel who was in an Indian sit, he also sat down Indian style in front of Gabriel. Issei resisted the urge to compliment her and tell her she's the most beautiful girl in his life. She crossed her arms, "Issei, what were Rita and you talking about? I can't relate." She said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. Issei smiled pathetically before sighing, "I'm sorry Gabriel. I didn't want you to worry, I can't just tell you that I almost died and it's no biggie. I'll look stupid then." He said, Gabriel had a blank look on her face.

Issei didn't removed his nervous, pathetic grin he had. He grew nervous even more as Gabriel stared at him with a black expression. "Look, Gabri-" He felt something push him down to the bed, he looked down to see Gabriel's whit blonde hair. She was on top of him, hugging him. He was blushing, "Ehe…Gabriel?" He asked nervously. He pulling her gently of him but she didn't budge. Her arms were wrapped around his neck tightly. Issei' grin was replaced by a concerned, surprised look as he felt something wet on his naked chest. She was sobbing on his chest.

"Issei, why didn't you tell me? Baka!" She complained cutely, sniffing. Issei was frowning 'Great. Just great, Issei! You made your princess cry. I deem you unworthy of the title Draig gave you.' Albion said, making Issei feel bad.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose you." Issei's eyes widened, his heart beat increasing. "I really mean that much to you?" He asked. His heart was beating quickly and his face was red.

Gabriel slowly sat up, her face flushed. Tears were evident on the corner of her eyes. She was sitting directly on top of his stomach, she was wiping her eyes, Issei was going to apologize when she glared at him, "Are you crazy!?" She asked, angry. "Of course you do! Baka!" She said. She started to cry like a kid again and launched herself towards Issei, making him lie back once again.

Issei smiled, he laid his head on the back of her head and wrapped his other arm around her body, "I'm sorry, my breathtaking princess. I didn't want to make you worried about me."

"Baka!" She yelled halfheartedly. "I will always make time for you. Of course I won't be bothered if it's regarding you. Baka."

Issei smiled at this. He stroked her hair, to Gabriel's surprise. She hid her face on his shoulders, blushing. She blushed even more when she realized they were hugging each other almost naked.

Issei closed his eyes, smiling peacefully. He relished the warm feeling he was having as Gabriel hugged him. "Good evening, partner. "Draig greeted. Issei groaned, 'Great. You're awake.' He said sarcastically in his head. Draig laughed, Now, now. No need to be grumpy. I have now perfected my trick for you. Hehe…" Issei grinned at this, "All right. So what is it?" Issei asked, his eyes suddenly grew wide when a magic circle appeared behind Gabriel's head. Just where he was stroking her. Issei studied his arm, there were blue strings attached from his hand to the magic circle.

"I don't want to use this on Gabriel!" He thought to Draig frantically. What if this strings can slice through metal, or this was actually the strings you wrap around people you will offer to get stronger? Issei gulped, he thought of all the violent possibilities which made Draig laugh in his head. "Relax partner. This trick is not that absurd. I studied this carefully, analyzing every person you have encountered."

Clearing his throat before continuing, "And usually, every man I have analyzed would kill for this amazing move. You'll totally make me your favorite dragon after this." Draig finished smugly.

Albion snorted, "Yeah right, more like the most hated." Draig growled, "Shut up." Issei gulped, 'So this is 50/50. It can be good or it can be bad.'

"I totally assure you it's good." Draig yelled in his mind.

Albion intervened in the background, his voice was like he was faraway, "Totally not."

"Now, pull the strings partner."

Issei nodded at this, his breath slow. He pulled the strings the hardest he can. "RRRRIIIP!" The sound going throughout the room. Issei looked at what he has done with a bored expression, having a hard time processing what happened, before he grew wide-eyed, looking away, blushing. The strings shred Gabriel's clothes, her bountiful breasts, her smooth, silky skin, her slim tummy were there to see. "Sorry!" Issei screamed. Gabriel was gaping, a blush on her cheeks, she immediately pulled the blanket on top of her, "Pervert! Baka!" She screamed.

Issei growled as Draig laughed in his head, 'Now I am your favorite dragon, right?' He asked. 'Draig! Damn you!' Issei replied mentally, which made Draig chuckle even more. 'A yes it is then.'

Issei stood up and offered Gabriel clothes, but then he slipped. He landed in between Gabriel's thighs. Their faces were suddenly so close to each other; their noses were lightly touching. There were blushes on their cheeks. Issei felt something soft in between his palms. 'Soft, hot. What is this pillow?' He asked himself as he started squishing it in between his palms. He never felt this kind of softness before, he looked at Gabriel who was biting her lower lips and was squirming, "Are you ok?" He asked, his head tilting in confusion, he didn't stop kneading the soft pillow.

"Issei…" She muttered before moaning, "My breasts!" She managed to exclaim before holding Issei's shoulders roughly. Issei looked down, he saw his hands were holding Gabriel's breasts. Issei staggered back in surprise, "I'm sorry, Gabriel."

"I didn't know!" He added immediately. He held up his hands in surrender, Gabriel's face was flushing pink, her legs were crossed and she was breathing deeply. "Baka! You pervert!" She glared halfheartedly.

Issei walked towards her to apologize but his right foot stepped on his left, result of nervousness. He came and landed on Gabriel, Issei groaned.

"Issei, don't." She said, her eyes watery. "I am an angel, you are an angel, we can't do this." She said. Issei's eyes widened, he quickly stood up and he waved his hand out frantically, "No! No! You're exaggerating things!" Gabriel huffed, "I know you are a growing a boy but at least control yourself, Issei." She said as a matter of factly. Issei sighed, 'Damn it, Draig.' He said weakly in his mind.

Issei quickly opened the wardrobe, he took another shirt of Gabriel. This was dark green, it had a cupcake in the middle front. He handed it to Gabriel who took it gladly, she quickly put it on her. Issei reluctantly laid down the bed, looking at Gabriel who was staring at him, her cheeks blushing lightly. Issei sighed, looking away from Gabriel when he tensed up. Gabriel wrapped her arms around his chest, she leaned her head on Issei's shoulder.

Issei looked at her but she remained smiling, her eyes closed. "I'm sorry, Gabriel." He said before wrapping his right arm around her. 'I told you my trick was the best.' Draig exclaimed to a disturbed Issei and annoyed Albion.

An awkward silence descended to the room, Issei was getting nervous. Gabriel, who had her eyes closed, rose up and opened her beautiful, blue eyes. "Issei." She said cutely, she suddenly tapped his fore head playfully, "You pervert." She said giggling, her smile was a teasing one. She didn't let Issei reply and instead laid her head on his shoulders and hugged him tighter. Issei, who was blushing profusely, stuttered, "G-Goodnight, Gabriel."

Giggling, she hugged him even tighter, "Goodnight." She noticed her heart was thumping, and her face was hot. She glanced at the moonlit room, smiling as she saw Issei's wet clothes. She silently hoped that tomorrow morning, Issei's clothes were dry by then. She remembered what he did for her and blushed, "Sweet dreams, my sweet knight." She muttered to herself, softly that only she can hear. Issei thought that she said something but waved it off.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"Good morning, sleepyhead." A sweet, pleasant voice said. Issei groaned, it may be a sweet, pleasant voice compared to Dulio's annoying one but the bed was just too soft to get up from. "Later." HE muttered before sinking his head to the soft, fluffy pillow. He smiled at the feeling, before sighing as the person who woke him up who he was presuming as Gabriel since her voice was like that, began poking him on the back. He halfheartedly opened his eyes, huffing, "Fine." He said as he rolled to the other side until he fell off the bed with a thud. He landed with his feet first.

"Finally! I have been having a hard time waking you up." Gabriel said with a smile, her golden hair was tied up to a ponytail this time. She was wearing a white, v-neck shirt, a whitish golden skirt, and white vans. The scarf Issei gave her was wrapped around her neck. She was folding the blankets, humming a happy tune. The grumpiness instantly vanished to the surprise of Issei. The windows were open, the sunlight entered their room and lit it up golden. Issei pinched his self, making sure he is awake as he gazed upon the face of his dreams. "Good morning, Gabby." He said, he walked towards the window. Unlike yesterday, the sun was shining brightly today. The birds were flying and the plants were wet as Masa sprayed them with water using the hose.

"What did you call me?!" Issei, who was smiling at the scenario, changed his smile into a playful one. "Gabby." He said as he turned around to see Gabriel dropped the blanket she was folding and was looking at him, annoyed. "I called you Gabby." His playful, teasing grin never left his face as he walked towards Gabriel who was steaming, although a light blush was evident on her cheeks.

Huffing, she turned away from him, "Then I'll call you sleepyhead!" She said, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Sure." Issei said nonchalantly. He made himself a coffee, smiling at Gabriel.

Gabriel shook her head, "How about, savage pervert!" Issei almost spitted his coffee. He forced a smile on his face, "Sure." He said, strain in his voice. Luckily, Gabriel was too busy fuming than listening to him. If he reacted violently to the nickname, then that is what he would get. He silently thanked Dulio and Griselda as they were the one he observed whenever the two were arguing, and that is where he got that conclusion. Gabriel gaped, before growling.

"How about…beast!" Issei almost choked on his coffee but still, Gabriel didn't notice this, "Relax, my gorgeous princess." He said smoothly making Gabriel and him blush. 'What is wrong with me!?' He asked himself.

Gabriel did a final huff before picking up the blanket she dropped and started folding it again. He noticed that she was trying to hide something so he walked towards her. "What is that?" He asked. He only knew that she was hiding something, he didn't know what it was.

Gabriel started to mumble, an excuse presumably. Issei smiled at this, "What is that?" He asked again. Gabriel gave up and sighed, she picked up a black and white paper bag and looked at Issei straight to the eyes. Issei instantly loss his confidence as Gabriel clear blue eyes bore unto his. She started to walk towards him, handing him the paper bag. "Find out yourself." She said, blushing. Issei laid down his coffee on top of the table near them before opening the paper bag.

Gabriel who was waiting in anticipation, watched Issei eye movement. Issei, confused, picked out a light yellow long sleeved shirt ( . ) and white khaki pants. Issei laid them down gently on the bed, "Gabriel, what is this?" He asked softly. He knew it wasn't his birthday today. He waited for Gabriel to answer but grew impatient so he looked at her, surprised. Gabriel's eyes were watery, and Issei knew she was about to cry. He held both her shoulders, "What's the matter?"

Gabriel pushed forward, burying herself on Issei's chest. She began to sob, making Issei wrap his arms around her. "Hey now. Why are you crying?" He asked, a bit wary as possibilities and reasons began to flood his brain.

She looked at him, smiling as she cried, "I'm sorry." She sniffed, wiping her eyes before continuing, "I woke up earlier than you and I checked your clothes, they still weren't dry yet and this wouldn't have happened if I didn't sleep." She cried before burying herself to Issei again.

Issei resisted the urge to laugh, "Are you serious? The situation was that simple and you cried." He asked, finding it humorous. His smile faded when Gabriel didn't stop sniffing and sobbing, "Hey, that's ok. Forget what happened. Really, you can't move on from that?" He gently but firmly removed Gabriel from his hug and looked at her, "Gabriel, get over it. See! I'm fine."

Gabriel sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just, whenever I see those clothes of yours, I remember what happened."

"Is that so?" Issei asked, Gabriel nodded. Issei held his hand out towards the direction of his hanged clothes. Instantly, a red magic circle appeared on his palm before the clothes were suddenly alighted with fire. Gabriel stared in shock, "Issei, what are you doing!?" She asked, launching herself on him. Issei ducked, sending Gabriel bouncing on the bed. When she regained her composure, his old clothes which were hanged were reduced to ashes. She stared at the bathroom before looking at Issei who was putting on the light yellow long sleeved shirt she bought him.

Issei was having a hard time putting on the shirt, it was too tight, but he didn't let it show since he would risk making Gabriel sad and that is something he doesn't want to do. He managed to put the shirt on him and began pulling it down, relishing the warm feeling he received. It was very cold last night but he didn't let that make him complain since Gabriel will be sad. He sighed in relief, closing his eyes in happiness and smiling. The fact that Gabriel gave him another gift was even better than the warm feeling he obtained in wearing the shirt. He opened his eyes to see Gabriel staring at him. He looked at her weirdly, "Gabby?" He asked.

Gabriel blushed, "Uh..um. It's nothing. It's just that, when I saw that shirt, I knew instantly that it would look perfect. But now that you're wearing them, you look so…breathtaking." She said. She was surprised of what she said and looked down immediately, her face red. Issei was red also, he was caught off guard. Issei picked up the white khaki pants Gabriel bought and wore them, perfect fit. "Have you been looking at my pants' sizes, Gabriel?" He asked teasingly.

Gabriel tensed up, her face got even more redder, "Um…of course not! Why would I do such a—Damn it, you got me." She confessed, making Issei laugh and her glare at him. Before freezing as she gazed upon the handsome angel in front of her. Gabriel pointed below the table, Issei looked at where she was pointing and saw a light yellow vans. Issei quickly putted on the shoes, another perfect fit. "Well then, Gabby?" He asked, snapping the frozen angel out of her gazing, "Let's leave the hot springs now shouldn't we. We still have two destinations left, lunch at the city and dinner in a fancy restaurant." He said playfully in a fake British accent. Gabriel giggled before hugging Issei's arm, "Let's go then."

Masa, Aiya and their son Takeo were waiting for them at the very entrance. Issei and Gabriel who were getting lovey dovey suddenly blushed in embarrassment as they realized they were being watched. "Sorry, but you two just reminds me of the past!" Aiya squealed, hugging Masa who was smiling at her sweetly. Takeo sweatdropped, laughing lightly.

Issei shook hands with Masa, "Thank you for everything, especially yesterday." Masa just smiled back at the young man.

Issei and Gabriel waved back at the family as they exited the hot springs. Issei took one final glance at the hot springs beautiful front, it's plants were shining, they were wet since Masa and Takeo just watered them. "Shall we?" Issei asked Gabriel who smiled. "We shall." She said as she grabbed Issei's hand and skipped, pulling Issei.

Issei watched his surroundings, carefully. It was very suspicious. The city was still deserted except for the hot springs on the very end of it. His eyes narrowed, his grip on Gabriel's hand tightened. He waved it off yesterday, it's normal that there aren't that many people who would want to be outside when it's raining that hard. But now, the sun was shining and still, an eerie silence occupied the city. 'Albion?' Issei asked in his head. When it comes to things about battle and strategy, he always consults the dragon.

'I know, Issei.' Albion answered, 'I also noticed the unusual silence. I haven't sense any heat signatures either…until now.' Issei tensed up with what Albion said, fearful for Gabriel's sake. But he knew in his self that if he is the angels' enemy, this is a very good opportunity to attack indeed.

Gabriel looked at Issei in concern. He was looking around wildly and his grip was very firm, almost hurting. "Is there something wrong, Issei?" Gabriel asked, concern on her face. Issei looked at her, "No, it's just…nothing. Forget it." He said, his voice was strange. Gabriel decided to wave it off, not wanting to annoy Issei. She felt the cold breeze fly through her skin. She was about to say something when a tune resounded throughout the city.

Issei jumped, surprised at the sudden sound. Gabriel giggled, "Relax, it's just the ice cream man. See?" She said, mockingly smiling at Issei who jumped. She pointed at the ice cream man who was biking, he's ice cream box was attached to his bike and it had speakers which were the ones that were playing the happy, upbeat tune. Issei sighed in relief, 'So that's the heat signature you sensed.' He said to Albion in his head.

"Do you want one, Gabriel?" Issei asked, smiling at his date.

"I want vanilla!" She answered in delight. Issei couldn't help but chuckle as Gabriel squealed like a child. Halfheartedly, he let go of Gabriel's hand, frowning. Gabriel noticed this and smiled, "Don't worry." She said cheerfully. "You can hold my hand after you but the ice cream." Issei blushed. He was going to make a remark but Gabriel walked away from him, smiling playfully. He sighed, 'I'll get her back.'

Issei felt memories enter his head as he gazed upon the ice cream bike, memories before he became an angel. He started to walk towards the bike, getting distracted from the fuzzy memories. He gets these fuzzy, unclear memories from time to time, he didn't know what these meant to him before but he always feel a wave of sorrow every time these images enter him. The ice cream seller smiled kindly at him, "Good morning, young man. Care to buy some ice cream for your date there?" He asked, his crooked teeth showing.

Issei smiled back, "Two vanilla, please." He said, he began to fumble his pockets for the small wallet. It may be small but even a wardrobe can fit there. It was Michael's gift to him on his seventh birthday. It has some magical properties that turns any item small and no matter how heavy it is, it becomes weightless. One time, Raphael entered his room then scowled as he disapproved messy rooms. He picked up the wallet and peeked on it, he got sucked in. Michael, Uriel, Gabriel, and Issei looked for him the whole day. In his panic, Michael almost sent all his angels to search the earth. Luckily, Issei accidentally stepped on his wallet and Raphael screamed. They released Raphael from the wallet, laughing at the grumpy Raphael. Issei laughed as he remembered the incident.

The ice cream man smiled at him while scooping the ice cream, "Remembering good memories, aren't we boy?" He asked, smiling. Issei smiled back, "Yeah, good memories."

"Umm…Mind if I ask you a question?" Issei asked. The man smiled at him, "Of course not, shoot."

"Why is this city so silent? Since we arrived here, the only people I saw were the ones in the hot springs and you."

The ice cream man paused, before giving Issei one ice cream cone. He began scooping another one, "You don't know? The people here were driven out by something just two days ago. Some say terrorists, or uncontrollable pests. Some are a bit more to the supernatural side and says the ghosts of the soldiers who died here were the ones." He said before laughing, "I honestly don't believe in those supernatural shenanigans. Crazy people." He added, Issei grinned, 'Oh, only if I can tell you you're talking to an angel right now.'

"Here you go." He said, taking Issei's pay and handing him the last ice cream cone, "Now isn't that just kind. Your wife there is helping the kid left here by her family." He said, leaning on his ice cream box. Issei smiled and turned around, licking his ice cream, "Yep. She's just wonderful isn't she." He looked at Gabriel who was talking to the girl that was wearing ragged clothes. Issei smiled at the sight before frowning, 'I know that girl. I saw her somewhere.' Issei thought, he tried to remember where he saw the girl before his smile vanished. He then began to run. Run as fast as he can. 'I won't let you touch her, you trickster child!' He screamed in his head.

Gabriel looked at the girl and stroked her hair, "Don't worry. My husband…" She paused, blushing, "And I will help you." Gabriel pitied the kid, being left by your parents is just terrible. She tried to stand up but then to her surprise…she was pushed by someone to the side. She landed down her butt, "Atatata…" She muttered, rubbing her butt before feeling something wet drip down her face, she rubbed her face then looked at her hand, blood. She was wide-eyed. She slowly looked up to see a knife, a light energy knife, run through Issei's hands. The ice cream cones dropped and Issei's blood dripped down the vanilla ice cream, tainting the white colored ice cream.

She immediately stood up, "Issei!" She said in surprise. She was looking at the girl who had a very dark and sinister expression on her face that replaced her kind and innocent one just awhile back. Issei had an angry expression on his face, his gaze was directed to the girl, ignoring the extreme pain he was feeling from his stabbed hand. "You! You're still alive!?" He asked in anger. 'How dare this fallen angel attempt to stab my princess!' He thought I anger, getting even more angry when the fallen angel that disguised herself as a child who stabbed him from the back smiled.

"We couldn't just pass this opportunity up now, couldn't we?" The girl said before pulling out the knife roughly before slashing sideward. Issei jumped backwards quickly, barely able to dodge the slash. Gabriel, angry, sent golden light spear towards the girl. The spear impaled the girl to the ground, finally killing the bastard girl. Issei held his hand, hissing as his hand bled and the wound stung.

Gabriel immediately ran towards Issei, "I'm so sorry, Issei!" She screamed in panic, it was her first time to see Issei bleeding and therefore, shocked beyond belief. Issei looked at her warmly, he pulled her to a hug, "Don't worry, I've had injuries worse than this."

The ice cream man suddenly roared, fiercer and scarier than those of a lion. He jumped towards them, transforming into a very long snake. The snake was similar to that of a black mamba, only it's a lot bigger than your average black mamba. It is easily longer than your football field. It only managed to fit in the streets because it's body was coiled. Its eyes were red and its long tongue was dripping with red poison, or lava. The snake's scales were broken, in between the broken scales were glowing magma. "It's a volcanic serpent!" Exclaimed Gabriel. It lunged forward, Issei and Gabriel know better than wrestling with this serpent even if they could since its poison is practically lava, only enlaced with venom that make's the pufferfish's venom put to shame. They jumped to opposite directions.

Both of them rolled gracefully. Issei regained his senses quicker and materialized his cutlass, he jumped on the back of the great serpent and stabbed his cutlass. The snake shrieked and shook, trying to get Issei to leave his back but Issei held firm. He looked at Gabriel who was staring at an alley. Issei was able to see what was in the alley. Violet magic circles appeared, out came fallen angels, to Issei's annoyance. He twisted his sword, making the snake shriek even more. He forced the snake to turn to that certain alley, the snake was forced to do so and spitted lava venom to the fallen angels. Issei winced as the fallen angels cried out in pain, their skins burned, their wings burned, and even their bones dissolved. Gabriel opened her wings and flew up, multiple violet magic circles appeared in the skies, out came even more fallen angels.

Issei pulled out his cutlass before opening his own wings and flying up beside Gabriel. "Gabby! You take care of the fallen angels; I'll help you after I kill this serpent." Gabriel nodded at this, materializing several light spears and sending them to the fallen angels who were caught off guard. Issei flew down, his cutlass pointed at the serpent who was looking for him, angry. When he was within five meters above the serpent, he twisted his body multiple times, he charged his sword before hitting the snake in the very middle of its long body. The snake shrieked, when the sword hit the snake's scaled, great light was emitted that made Gabriel and the fallen angels to look down his way. When the light faded, the snake was no more than a head, it's tongue hissing a bit before eventually stopping.

Issei immediately charge above when a very large magic circle appeared in the skies. The fallen angels, Gabriel and Issei were forced down the ground, the air was pressing down upon them. Issei looked to the side to see magicians, dark magicians, chanting some sort of spell that sounded like a mix of Indian, Greek, and Mayan language. Issei looked at Gabriel who was perfectly holding out her own. Issei grinned at this, 'As expected from one of the serpahs of heaven.' He tought before charging the fallen angels.

Gabriel sent light spears to the dark magicians, effectively stopping the pressing down of air. She launched off just in time to dodge the barrage of light spears sent her way. She materialized a bow on her hand, a golden one. She pulled back the strings and an arrow appeared. She released it and it went flying, leaving a trail of light. When it pierced the ground, it exploded. Sending hundreds of rays of light to all directions, although it avoided Gabriel and Issei. A golden light engulfed the city and when it faded, all that's left is the fallen angels' ashes and of course, Issei and Gabriel.

"Well, that explains why this city is unusually silent." Issei said. Gabriel looked at him, breathing deeply, "Let's go to heaven, Issei." She said, she was disappointed that the date was to be postponed but they had to report this to her brothers. Issei nodded, although disappointed. "Right."

Gabriel landed beside Issei, her wings folded back. When she landed, a violet magic circle appeared beneath her. Violet, sharp claws attached to a long tendril shot out form the magic circle. Gabriel's eyes widened, 'Shoot.' She thought, accepting the fact that this is her end. She closed her eyes waiting for pain but it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes and instead, she was in the air, Issei was carrying her up and he was bleeding badly.

"Issei!" She screamed. She was struggling to break his grip but found out she can't. Magic circles appeared at random areas and two or three fallen angels came out from it. They slowly approach the two of them. "Gabriel, run." Issei panted, blood all over his body. The claws were going to get her but Issei carried her away and instead he was the one that got slashed. The fallen angels were chuckling darkly, "We got Gabriel! Hehe! Oh, it's gonna be a long night later." They said lecherously. Issei growled at this and hugged Gabriel tighter. A fallen angel charged them at their backs but a white slash appeared and the fallen angel turned to dust. A fireball was sent flying towards the fallen angels and they scrambled away. Issei and Gabriel turned around to see Masa in a traditional Japanese robe and was holding a katana, a holy katana. Beside him was his son Takeo holding a book of spells. "Issei, Gabriel! I knew it, you were angels." Masa said, concern in his face as he saw Issei who was bleeding profusely.

Takeo raised his hands then brought them down, lightning struck down around them, it surrounded them keeping the fallen angels away. "I am really an retired exorcist and my son is a mage. We sensed something different form the two of you but we ignored it. But then we saw light emitted from the city and decided to check it out." He said grimly, "It's a good thing we did."

The fallen angels began blasting the wall of lightning Takeo made, he was gritting his teeth having a hard time holding the wall, "My shield won't last that much longer. Get ready to fight this black winged freaks!" He screamed, panting. He collapsed down his knees and the wall of lightning faded. He immediately stood up and walked beside the trio.

Gabriel materialized a thin sword in her hands, making a stance beside Issei. The four of them fought the fallen angels pretty well, they maneuvered themselves perfectly. They had perfect coordination, making the fallen angels retreat. Gabriel jumped in delight, "Alrig-"

Issei screamed, "Gabriel! Beneath you!" Issei ran forward and pushed Gabriel out of the way. The dark magician remaining held out his hand and a magic circle appeared on his palm, immediately ten sharp and glinting harpoons shot out. Chains were connected on its end. It made a noisy clanking noise at it surged forward. Issei and Gabriel were in the way of it. 'Damn it!' Issei thought. The least he can do is return Gabriel safe and used his body as a shield. But to his surprise, the harpoons impaled him not in his body but in his ten wings. The magician smiled at this and raised his other arm, a yellow magic circle appeared on his raised hand and lightning rained down on him, the magic circle absorbed it and he sent the lightning surging through the chained harpoons. Issei screamed in pain. Gabriel was gaping in shock, her eyes wide in horror. Tears were flowing out of his eyes, "ISSEI!" She screamed.

She tried to run after him but Issei blasted her with a gust of wind, "Masa-sama! Please, please! Take her away!" Issei screamed, before his eyes widened as a hand ran through his stomach. "Hello, Issei."

Issei smiled bitterly, "Kokabiel." He muttered before blood gushed out of his mouth. Gabriel screamed in horror and despair, "Issei!" She struggled, trying to break the grasp of Masa but Takeo casted a weakening spell on her. She could have easily overpowered the two but Issei used his remaining energy to weaken Gabriel.

Gabriel saw Kokabiel who was laughing darkly, "I told you, dear Gabriel. I will make this angel here fall. HAHAHAHA!" He laughed triumphantly. Issei smiled at Gabriel, "Run, my princess." He managed to mutter, his tears flowing down his cheeks and blood trickling down his mouth. Gabriel cried openly, she can't bear to look at her Issei, his wings were being pulled roughly in to the portal by the harpoons that sent electricity throughout his body. "Gabby." He began, panting, "Leave me, please. Please, I beg you! Leave!" He screamed, he saw the fallen angels start to gather, he didn't want them to take Gabriel.

"No! Please! I can't leave you!" Gabriel screamed. Kokabiel laughed at the two, amused. He bent down and held Issei face roughly, "Wait, I just noticed something." He said, before violently beating Issei in front of Gabriel while laughing like a psycho. Gabriel screamed in horror, "No! Stop it!" Her tears were flowing. Masa and Takeo kept pulling her away. Gabriel screamed in frustration as Issei smiled at her softly, before he got punched by Kokabiel continuously. "Gabriel, do you know what I'm going to do to this angel, here?" He asked, his expression dark before he stepped on the chest of Issei roughly.

Kokabiel materialized a light sword in his hand, "I'm going to do this!" He suddenly screamed as he roughly stabbed Issei on the stomach. The fallen angels were laughing in delight as Issei screamed in pain, Kokabiel painfully twisted his sword then pulled it out, "And this!" The sword transformed into a bat and he continuously hit Issei. "And when he is about to die…I'll heal him to a complete recovery then torture him to near death again! HAHAHAH!" He declared out loud, forcing a potion down Issei's mouth. Gabriel desperately struggled against Masa's grip, crying at what is happening to Issei. "Issei!" She screamed in desperation. Issei was near the portal now, "Gabriel, take care of yourself! Promise me!" He screamed, smiling gently at her before he screamed in pain as he got electrocuted and pulled in the portal. The fallen angels laughed as they entered the portal also.

The skies were dark, and the city was silent once again. Masa let go of Gabriel who dropped to her knees, crying. "Issei!" She screamed, holding her hands out. She blamed herself. She was the seraph yet she was the one who was stupid. Now Issei will be tortured for her sake. Because of her, Issei is condemned to heartless torture by the bastard Kokabiel.

Masa and Takeo bent their heads down. They too were saddened and horrified at what the fallen angel has done in front of the seraph. 'If only I came a bit earlier.' He thought to himself, his eyes were watery. Takeo remained silent. The two of them had their hearts broken as Gabriel sobbed and cried.

"Issei!"

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

(A/N) Well, guys? How was the chapter? Please tell me it's better than the last one since I put a lot of effort on this chapter. I'm sleep deprived already…lol. Please pause and review…they keep me going.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Hope you liked the previous chapter! And also this chapter also!

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"We have to go now." Masa's usually happy voice is now gloomy. His toga had a rip on the front, result from battling the fallen angels. He laid his warm hands on Gabriel's shoulder. She was sobbing silently on the ground.

Thunder rumbled from above the skies. Gabriel began to sob again. She blamed herself for Issei's taking. He sacrificed himself for her sake. "Issei." She muttered silently between her sobbing. She ignored Masa who laid his hand on her shoulders.

Issei got brutally beaten in front of her just a while ago by that stupid, goddamned Kokabiel. He painfully impaled a light sword in Issei gut, before changing it to a bat and beating him near death, all the while laughing his scary, dark laugh. She surveyed her surroundings. The silent abandoned town was now ruined, in front of her were the blood stains of Issei. Her heart wrenched, she focused solely on the blood stains. The town was silent now, but to Gabriel, the screaming of Issei still filled the air. She looked at her clothes which were stained with Issei's blood, her hair had a bit of blood also. She looked at her hands which had dried up blood also, her eyes shaking in horror. "No…Issei…" She muttered, her eyes began to water once again.

The first time Michael sent Dulio and Issei in a mission, she was anxious, very is an understatement. Issei was fourteen by then, he was very excited. When the angel duo left, Gabriel got angry at Michael for sending Issei. 'What if he got killed there?' She remembered asking Michael who was smiling at her. She didn't know that Issei was right behind her. She remembered he hugged her, 'I'll return unscathed, I promise. I'll take care of myself for you, Gabriel!' He assured her cheerily, his warm smile never leaving his face. Gabriel rubbed her arms, remembering the warmth of Issei's hug.

The rain started to fall. The skies were now completely covered by dark clouds, lightning appearing from time to time. Gabriel felt her tears trickle down her face, remembering what Issei did for her. He carried her across the train to the hot springs while raining, all the while keeping her dry. He was shivering in the coldness of rain while she slept in his arms, ignorant of his wellbeing. Her tears fell along with the raindrops, asking herself why she was so weak and stupid. She was so confused of what she is supposed to feel. Was she supposed to feel sad because Issei got take? Or angry at herself for being so ignorant in the battlefield? Furious that Kokabiel and the fallen angels ruined their date which was goind so well, better than she expected it to be.

Takeo and Masa looked at each other. Even though they knew Issei for only a night, they were horrified and saddened with what just happened. I mean, imagine an angel, all bloodied up and being beat up by sinister looking fallen angels. Even a normal person who doesn't know that angel will be horrified with what just happening. Masa removed his hand from the lady, he sighed. He couldn't blame her for crying, the sight truly was heartbreaking.

Feeling the raindrops drip down on them, "Gabriel, let's go." Masa said firmly, he understood that the angel is devastated. But crying here, out in the rain wouldn't do anything or change anything.

"No. I want to stay here." Gabriel screamed back, hugging herself.

"Issei wouldn't want this now, would he?" He asked.

Gabriel turned to the old man, furious. "How do you know what he would want? You only spent one night with him!" She growled at the surprised man, before her anger vanished as she realized what she has done. She looked down, she just screamed at the old man who rushed to the legion of the fallen angels, even though he didn't have to help them, he did. She felt guilt fill her heart up, "I'm sorry."

She didn't dare look at the old man. "I understand you are upset…no, furious and desperate. Even though I don't know Issei as much as you do…I know he won't be happy with what you're currently doing." He said softly. The rain was hard now, they can barely see each other with the fog that formed. Gabriel can still see them both clearly with her enhanced vision.

"Hey!" A girly voice screamed. The father and son can't hear the voice since the rain dulled their hearing. But Gabriel did. She saw Aiya holding an umbrella with her right hand. Four more umbrellas were hanging from her forearm. "Hey!" She screamed again. She was nearing them in quite the fast rate for her age.

Gabriel approached the woman. Bith men were surprised when they saw Aiya, they quickly ran after her. "Aiya! What the hell are you doing here?" Masa asked, irritated. But he was irritated because she might catch a cold with what she has done. Aiya handed them each an umbrella, "Well I was here to hand the umbrellas to you, dear." She replied sweetly, she didn't hear the irritation on her husband's voice.

"What happened?" She asked, concerned. She stared at the Gabriel who was staring at the wet streets, her clothes had the slightest stains of blood.

"My dear! Why are you covered in blood!?"

Gabriel looked at the two who were signaling her to not tell her. "Oh, this is not blood." She replied, before frowning at her own excuse.

"Oh, you can't fool me. I know blood when I see one. I'm a doctor." She said, looking at the girl in concern. She looked around, looking for Issei. "Where is your good-looking husband, honey?" She asked Gabriel who flinched. Aiya looked at the spare umbrella she was holding, "He'll get sick if he let himself get wet in the rain again."

Gabriel stared at the umbrella, the gravity of Issei's capture returning to her. She turned away from the three, "I'm sorry. I have to go." She said simply before unfolding her wings. Her wings seemed to do something, radiating a golden light, the rain seemed to avoid fifteen meters around Gabriel. Aiya gaped, "She's an angel, dear!" She screamed as she retreated back to Masa who sighed. Gabriel waved at them before flying up.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Michael sipped his coffee while looking through a balcony. For once, he didn't waste his time writing plans and countermeasures to almost every possibility or problems that may occur. Sighing deeply, he stared at the other floating islands connected to heaven. He was very nervous for his sister and Issei. Those two were extremely attractive and who knows what might happen. His heart started to beat rapidly as he thought of Issei or Gabriel falling. 'I can't let my sister fall…nor can I let the boy I treated and considered as my son fall either. Those stupid brothers of mine…I'll make them pay.' He thought.

Michael was panicking when Uriel and Raphael narrated to him their story and their "brilliant" plan. He went pale after that, he almost lost his self-control. He was almost willing to fall just to hurt those brothers of his badly, very badly. 'The hot springs? Oh my. Gabriel is extremely attractive, my sweet, adorable little sister. While Issei is ridiculously handsome, when he walks down the streets of heaven, a lot of female angels' wings flicker. If they stay together in a hot spring, the temptation just might be too much. I know I raised Issei to be very innocent, almost stupid when it comes to things like this but Uriel…I'll kill that brother of mine. I know Issei loves Gabriel, crazy for her. And I'm not against the idea of Issei and Gabriel in a relationship. The only problem is, those two might fall.' He thought bitterly.

'Well…that can't be helped. Love is love, I guess.' He calmed himself, sitting down his wooden round table. Surveying the plans he made, he started working on his very latest, a room for Issei and Gabriel. 'I will just do my best for the two of them. I'll make a room for them that won't let the both of them fall even if they do…that.' He thought, uncomfortable of the idea of his sister and Issei doing what lovers do when the house is empty.

Michael was just about to draw the design when the annoying ding of the elevator startled him. A smiling Uriel and a humming Raphael exited from the elevator. They were wearing their seraph armor, just like him. Uriel noticed that Michael had a gloomy aura around him, and he wasn't wearing his usually calm smile. He knew what the reason was and smiled, "Don't worry, brother. I'm sure their children would be good-looking." He teased, Raphael laughing as Michael growled.

Uriel and Raphael took their sits on the roundtable. Michael stared at them before looking at what he was working on and continuing. Uriel was extremely pleased with himself. 'If it goes according to my plan, Gabriel already fell for Issei by now. Not that she didn't even before this.' He thought, chuckling darkly. He leaned himself on his chair and laid both his legs on the table, closing his eyes and smiling peacefully. Proud at the boy he treated as his son. Meanwhile Raphael made himself some tea, 'Good luck, Issei.' He thought, humming a happy tune as he mixed the tea with a tablespoon. Although these three were disarrayed, they all look at Issei as their son, happy for him as he managed to have a date with Issei.

Michael stopped what he was doing, looking at his siblings, concern in his face, "Are you sure we shouldn't check on them?" He asked.

Uriel opened his eyes, his smile didn't leave his face, "I'm sure about it." He said, waving his hand towards Michael, "Those two will be just fine."

Raphael looked at them, smiling. "You should have a little bit more trust on the both of them, Michael." He said as he took a sugar cube and popped it in his mouth.

"Well, I just have this feeling that they're in trouble." He said, reluctance in his voice. He was worried about the two.

Uriel waved his hand again, "Always the worrier, weren't you Michael? Father told you to stop thinking all those bad scenarios so much, no?" He was about to add something when the elevator dinged again. Out came Dulio and Griselda. Dulio looked like he hadn't slept for a week; his priest robe was covered in mud. Meanwhile Griselda had her hands on her hips, looking disappointed. Her lips were in a thin line, her eyes closed. "Really, Dulio? I told you to water the plants, not drown them." She complained, her voice laced with irritation. She was tapping her foot in annoyance before walking towards the roundtable, sitting on her seat and popping grapes to her mouth. Uriel laughed at Dulio who looked like a hunching zombie before closing his eyes again.

Dulio sighed before nodding, "I'm sorry, Griselda-sama." He was very happy that Issei got a date with Gabriel but he wanted to strangle him. Now that Issei was practically on vacation, he had to shoulder the job or tasks that Issei should have done instead. Also, he had to do the tasks that were for the both of them also. Now add Griselda's training and her early, strict schedule she made for him. He loved Issei but right now, he just wanted to strangle his partner to death. He took his seat on the roundtable before bashing his face on the table, snoring. Michael hissed, his drawings were now ruined. He looked at Dulio as if saying 'really?' but Dulio was already asleep. "Michael-sama, aren't Issei and I supposed to go to school today?"

Michael turned his head towards Dulio, "Well, since Issei is dating Gabriel. I guess it can't be helped. Their date was an overnight."

Griselda bit her lips, "So how was the date? Di you check on them already?" She asked in excitement. Her feet were tapping the ground, she just couldn't keep still. The boy she raised as her little brother just got a date. She was very happy, but also nervous. Like Michael, she kept thinking of horrible scenarios. Michael shrugged, to her frustration. Uriel opened one of his eyes, "We all agreed not to spy on them, remember?"

"Ooh, I know. I'm just somehow feeling uneasy." She said before standing up and walking to the balcony. She jumped off and flew to a nearby island, the island where they train. She decided she would just waste her time in training. When she trains, she becomes unaware of the time. She still was bothered by the queasy feeling she was having.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Gabriel flew as fast as she can. She already made it pass the storm clouds. Making a magic circle and teleporting to heaven must have been better, and she would have done so if only she wasn't weakened multiple times by Takeo and Issei. If she has done that, she would have passed out in exhaustion and be asleep for at least three days. Not a wise move when time is something you don't have. She needs to save Issei quick, who know what that bastard Kokabiel is doing to her sweet joker.

'Heaven is around here somewhere.' She thought to herself. Since she can't teleport to heaven, she needs to fly to Heaven. Heaven is just above the troposphere. It would be invisible for humans, no…practically any creature be it a devil, fallen angel, or even a god. Michael made it so that a special barrier will hide the heavens from all except angels.

Gabriel flew higher and higher until she felt a sudden wave wash over her. She smiled triumphantly at this, 'There you are.' Suddenly, a tear opened in front of her, it revealed the heavens and the floating islands that were anchored to it. She hastily flew directly to the main island. She flew straight to the sixth floor. She saw the normal sight of Michael and the others around the roundtable. She couldn't help but smile at this, she landed gracefully at the rail of the balcony, to the surprise of the angels.

Michael stared in shock. His sister just landed, her clothes were covered in dried blood. He immediately stood up in shock, walking towards her sister, his eyes wide. Dulio, Uriel and Raphael had same reactions. Uriel immediately ordered Dulio to go and find Griselda. Dulio nodded before running and jumping off the balcony hastily, stealing a concerned glace towards Gabriel before gliding down the floating island where Griselda is training.

"Sister?" Michael asked, concern etched on his face. He held his arms out wide, offering a hug. Gabriel smiled sadly at his brother, her eyes watering before she cried into his arms. Uriel and Raphael approached their hugging siblings, perplexed with what's happening. Uriel began thinking of what could have happened. He started looking around, noticing that Issei wasn't with his sister.

"Onii-sama!" Her voice was muffled on Michael's chest. Michael enveloped his sister in concern, rubbing her back. "Gabriel, shhh. Calm down. What happened?" He asked.

Raphael was uncomfortable with his usually happy sister crying. He already scanned her for major injuries and there were none. So the blood on her clothes were not hers? Raphael felt fear creep down his gut, he knew whose blood this was. 'This was Issei's.' He concluded grimly in his head. He knew the blood of Issei since he took care of Issei and healed his injuries ever since Issei was still just a little boy. Ranging from minor injuries like the ones Issei gets from tripping to a major injury like a broken bone or a stab wound.

"Gabriel?" He asked, his head lowered. He figured it out. Gabriel looked at him with teary eyes, "You two were attacked, weren't you?" He asked. Gabriel slowly nodded, "Issei and I were doing just fine but there were mages, dark mages and extremely skilled. I don't know why but they can probably weaken even the satans and us combined with ease. How is that possible?!" She asked, frustration in her voice.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Uriel asked. He wasn't really one who can easily catch on. Raphael casted a spell on Gabriel, making a medium sized mist that will show them the memories of Gabriel. The angels were horrified with what happened, "You're saying Issei got taken by the fallen angels!?" Michael yelled in panic.

Gabriel nodded, her eyes were red with crying so much, "That mage. He turned the tide of the battle easily to their favor." Raphael watched closely, he walked near the miss and pinched it. The image zoomed to the magic circles the dark mage created.

"These aren't your ordinary magic circle." He studied the magic circle closely. It was basically three circle, smallest to biggest. The smallest was in the very middle. In the middle of the smallest circle, the lines intersected. In the middle of each circles were runes. He was always the one most adept in magic out of the four of them.

"It's no use. We don't know these runes. I know you're good at magic but these runes are just too confusing." Uriel said, depressed. Raphael shook his head disapprovingly, "I don't know all but one. I know this rune." He said while pointing in an bizarre looking rune, "Father used this rune in sealing…Apocalypse."

The angels gasped, "But that's impossible!" Uriel exclaimed. Gabriel looked reluctant, "But if what you are saying is true, that explains why I can't counter his spells." Raphael nodded, a grim expression on his face. The silence was broken by Michael slamming his hand on the roundtable, he jumped out the balcony, opening his twelve magnificent wings. Gabriel ran after him, "Where are you going, onii-sama?"

Michael had a frightening expression on his face, "I am just going to pay Grigori a visit."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

'Well, today sure is boring.' A man thought to himself. He was looking through a window wall in his office. His hands were on his pocket. A handsome man, he appears to be in his late twenties. He had an average build, black hair but his bangs were golden. He also had a goatee. He was around 6'2, he had a bored expression on his face. He looked at the door that opened, "Oh, Baraqiel! I see you have finally returned from your mission! You have no idea how bored I was without you. I can't play cards alone now, couldn't I?"

The man who entered sighed, "Give me a break, Azazel. You know I never win against you." He said before collapsing down the elegant couch that was in front of the office table. Yep, this man was Azazel, the founder of Grigori and leader of the fallen angels. He sat down the opposite couch where Baraqiel collapsed unto, "Oh, come on now! I'll help you beat me?" He asked, hopeful.

"Now you're just making me feel even worse." Said Baraqiel's muffled voice. Baraqiel appeared to be a middle aged man, fairly good looking. He had a muscular body, and black hair and beard. He was taller than Azazel for about an inch. Azazel laughed at this, "See! You cheered me up already!"

"Go mess with Shemhazai instead. I'm too tired, can't you see?" Baraqiel asked.

Azazel gave a flat, "No."

Sighing, Baraqiel stood up, "A-" An explosion suddenly shook the whole Grigori. Azazel remained at his couch, although he suddenly covered his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting. He drank too much sake for one morning. Baraqiel fell back down the couch. The shaking lasted for about five seconds, "Oi! Azazel. What the hell are you experimenting on right now?" Baraqiel asked, annoyed. He just can't get used to how Azazel always makes something go wrong.

Azazel looked at him dumbly, "Let's see, hmm…I postponed the artificial sacred gear that can create inferior black holes. I abandoned the research on the self exploding whatever gear…" Baraqiel faced palmed. "You're hopeless."

Suddenly, a female fallen angel opened the door. "Azazel, Baraqiel! Michael has attacked Grigori. He is demanding you to hand Kokabiel. Or give him the boy called Issei Hyoudou. He is pissed, I never saw Michael pissed before." She said, worried. Baraqiel looked at Azazel accusingly, "What have you got yourself into this time?"

Azazel held up his hands, "Hey!" He screamed, "Don't just accuse me of something. Besides, Kokabiel hasn't come back since last month!"

Azazel sighed, following the pissed Baraqiel. They were going to confront Michael. They exited the compound to see Michael angrily sending balls of light that exploded on impact, the fallen angels were casting all kinds of spells that can absorb or reflect the balls but they were having a bad time in finding a spell that could possibly take the strong balls of light. 'Well, he's the leader of the angels after all.' Azazel thought, shrugging. He flew up, his twelve jet black wings unfolding, he waved at Michael. This seemed to calm Michael down, he stopped sending the balls of light and folded his arms.

"Michael. What the hell is your problem, huh?" Azazel asked.

"My problem!? You attacked my sister and her date!? Michael shouted in fury. He was releasing a deadly golden aura but Azazel released his own dark aura that kept Michael's deadly golden aura at bay.

"Wow! Lucky guy. He actually managed to get Gabriel to go on a date with him."

Michael shouted in anger, "That's not the point here!"

"Hey, chill out angel. Why are you here? I was just about to get Baraqiel to play with me." Azazel complained. Michael sighed at this, "Please, Azazel. I beg you. Give me back Issei Hyoudou." Azazel's eyes widened. 'Issei Hyoudou? You mean the host of the Two Heavenly Dragon?' Azazel asked himself. "We didn't take him. I swear."

Michael narrowed his eyes, "Yeah right. Why should I believe you?"

"Don't believe me if you don't want to."

"Please, Azazel…Kokabiel and some fallen angels captured Issei. They tried to capture my sister but Issei let himself be taken instead."

"Heroic act. Well, one thing's for sure…That boy's gonna get tainted if not fallen. Sorry to disappoint but I don't remember myself ordering that." Azazel turned his back, "Follow me. Let's talk in my office." He stopped moving, "Oh, Raphael. You can stop your invisibility spell now. I can sense you, Gabriel, and Uriel." He said smiling. Right after that, Raphael, Gabriel, and Uriel appeared right behind Michael, full armor on.

Baraqiel, Shemhazai, and Azazel were sitting on the couch opposite to where Gabriel and Michael were seated. Uriel and Raphael remained standing. "I see." Azazel began, stroking his goatee. Raphael casted the spell that enables someone's memories to be shown publicly. Gabriel buried herself unto Michael's chest, crying. Uriel just looked out the glass wall of Azazel's office.

"Kokabiel was missing for a month. He got angry at me. He told me that we should start a war against the other factions, but I rejected this, and so did the majority of the fallen angels. He, and the other fallen angels left and never returned." Azazel said grimly. He remembered Kokabiel even challenging him and threatening him, well he did what he had to do. He humiliated the ugly bastard in front of the fallen angels. Furious, he left the Grigori along with the small group of fallen angels that supported his idea.

Azazel sipped on his coffee before laying it on top of the table between the two couches. "But, he gave me this." Azazel said as he took out a piece of paper that was in his pocket. "He said, whenever I chose to change my mind, call the number."

Michael took the number gladly, "Thank you." He said, his voice straining. He was never in terms with Azazel, even when he was an angel.

"You're welcome. But calling the number and threatening him won't do much, no?" Azazel asked. Michael sighed at this, "Well, this is the best lead we have."

Azazel stood up, he walked to a nearby wall. He pressed his palm near the wall and a secret door opened. He took out a mysterious looking case. He returned to his seat, he laid the case on the table. Uriel and Raphael neared them, curious.

"This is my personal sacred gears that I made." Azazel said before opening the case. There were three objects in the case, they were put perfectly in a black Styrofoam. The first one were black eyeglasses. Finely crafted, the glass was even glinting. The second one were black and gold headphones. It looked like something that professional gamers would probably have and the ones you see in a computer tore that is very expensive compared to the standard headphones. The last one was a lance-like golden dagger with a violet gem on the very hilt of the dagger. Azazel picked up the first one, the black eyeglasses.

"Now." He said, raising the eyeglasses to eye level, "This is Flash Transmit Eyeglasses. This is my first artificial sacred gear. I killed hundreds of lightning monsters just to produce this glasses." He said, wiping the lenses with his sleeves. "Whatever the wearer sees can be seen by others by looking through the case." He said, pointing at the case. Baraqiel and Shimhazai looked intently also, looks like Azazel didn't told them about this also.

Azazel putted on the glasses, he walked near the glass wall. "Now, click the button on the very top of the case." Baraqiel did as was told. Suddenly, the upper half of the case lit up and they saw the glass wall even though they were far from it. Azazel removed the glasses and smiled at the amazed expression on their faces, "Amazing, isn't it?"

Next, he took the headphones and put them around his neck. "This is the Flash Transmit Headphones. Anything the wearer hears will be heard to the other end. The other end being the case." Azazel said nonchalantly. "The wearer doesn't need to wear it on his ears. He can just put it around his neck or shoulders or whatever and still, the thing works."

Azazel grabbed the last one gently, "And this is probably something I will need in infiltrating Kokabiel's lair."

Everyone stood and stared at him in shock and surprise, "You will infiltrate Kokabiel's lair?" Raphael asked.

"Why? You don' want me to?" Azazel asked.

Raphael backtracked, "No, I don't mean that. I was just wondering… why?" Everyone even the two fallen angels looked at him questioningly. Azazel turned his back onwards every one of them. He didn't answer the question. He took the phone instead and called the number. "Hello, Kokabiel?" Azazel asked.

Just as Azazel said, whatever he heard will also be heard through the case, "Why hello, Azazel." Kokabiel's sinister voice said, pleased. "Have you changed your mind? Have you finally seen my point?"

"Yes, I do…I was wrong to doubt you, old friend." Azazel said with excellent, believable voice acting. Kokabiel chuckled at this, "I am glad. Now, join me."

"Well… how can I join you if I don't know where your lair is?" Azazel said cheekily. There was a gravid silence before Kokabiel answered, "OK then, I will give you my location but I must warn you, if this is a trick, it won't work. I have your Air Clearance Arrow." Azazel's eyes widened, "So you were the one who took it. You bastard." He said, in a voice that's about to laugh. But when you actually see his expression, he was far from amused. He worked hard on that artificial sacred gear.

Kokabiel laughed on the end of the line, "Sorry, Azazel but these gears of yours are just too useful to not take. I will be waiting, Azazel. And I have a surprise for you, you will be delighted, I promise you." The line ended. Azazel sighed, rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

Curious, Shemhazai asked Azazel, "Azazel, just how many "personal" artificial sacred gears do you have?"

Azazel looked up in wonder, "Let's see, uh… the See Through Glasses were destroyed by a devil. The Naked Reveal Wand was stolen from me by a bastard wizard…" And he kept muttering to himself. Shamhazai sweatdropped, "You really are hopeless." He said, his smile twitching. Baraqiel nodded in agreement.

Azazel grinned at all of them before opening another cabinet on the wall. A bottle of sake. He and walked out of the door, waving his hand which was holding the sake, not looking at them.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Pain wracked all over Issei's body. His wings were roughly and violently pinned on the wall. His hands were in shackles, right above his head. His legs were also shackled, and had weights on them…a two-ton rock to be specific. He felt like his body was going to be separated and split in half. Issei painfully opened his eyes, it was dark. His body was all sticky and his clothes were torn. Ever since the fallen angels got him, they kept him here in this slow and painful torture. He even remembered Kokabiel say something before he left him in the darkness, "This is the weakest and kindest torture method I will use against you. Actually, this I wouldn't consider this a torture just yet, this is way to… bearable to be torture."

'Bearable my ass.' Issei thought sarcastically. Sighing, he hummed the happy tune Gabriel always hummed. Tears started to form in his eyes as he remembered and missed his gorgeous princess.

Issei smiled at this, 'At least they got me instead of Gabriel. They're ambush failed so whatever they do now won't matter. Foolish.' He kept thinking to himself. It was three hours now since he was taken and hanged in this dark and damp room. He never removed the grin in his face, 'They got me instead of Gabriel.' He reasoned, somehow that reason seemed to take the pain he was feeling. When he thinks of Gabriel getting taken instead of him, he feels a shiver go through his back. "They didn't get my princess. I don't care what they do to me now." He said to no one in particular.

"Partner, you know they are going to make you pay for what you have done, right?" Draig asked, panic and concern evident in his voice. Issue felt a warm feeling in his heart, "Uhhh…so you do care for me." He said, happy.

"Of course I do, even Albion does! How dare you doubt our care for you." He said, he was crying. Issei laughed at this,"Oi, Draig! Don't cry on me now! I'm still not dead." Drag cried even more, to Issei amusement.

"So where's Albion?'" Issei asked.

"He fainted when he started to think of all the things they might do to you." Draig said while sniffing. Issei chuckled at this, "Thank you, partners." Silence followed the short conversation. Issei slowly closed his eyes, tired. If this was the kindest torture to him, what of the others to come? Wait, this isn't even torture as Kokabiel told Issei that cruelly.

Issei started to drift to sleep when the door opened and came walking in was a jolly Kokabiel, "Hahaha! Things are finally starting to get better. Later, a visitor will be coming so be a good boy, ok Issei?" He said, standing in front of Issei, arms crossed. "For now, let's talk. I'll answer any question and listen to every statement of yours." He said, he took a chair and sat on it.

Issei surged forward, "Screw you!" He said. Kokabiel suddenly flipped a knife under his hand and slammed it roughly to Issei's stomach. Instantly, Issei gaped and his eyes widened. Kokabiel was looking at him, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Now, now, Issei. Be nice." Kokabiel taunted. Issei gritted his teeth, "Damn you." He said.

Kokabiel laughed at him and walked away from him, "Now, tell me Issei…why were you willing to sacrifice yourself for Gabriel's sake?" He asked, walking to the side of the room to take a two-pronged fork. Fire appeared to the other side of the room, Kokabiel started heating his two pronged spear.

"Well, for starters. She's my master, superior, and king." Issei said in a sarcastically obvious voice.

Kokabiel laughed at this, "Yes, of course. You angels are always loyal, until you experience pain." He finished with a dark grin on his face, he pointed the fork. It's metal blade was now glowing orange from the heat.

"Blazing hot iron is the best way to start a torture." Kokabiel said darkly. Outside, the fallen angels smiled as Issei began screaming. They entered the room to watch, delighted. Kokabiel laughed maniacally as he sliced and stabbed and from time to time just pressed the hot fork. Issei, in seeing the delighted fallen angels, gritted his teeth. He kept his shouts inside him, he wouldn't let the fallen angels enjoy themselves.

Issei felt his skin sizzle as the fork was being pressed on his skin. Tears began to form on the corner of his eyes. 'No, I can't let them have the satisfaction of me screaming.' He thought.

To the surprise of the fallen angels, he smiled at them, pain was evident hut he smiled at them triumphantly. Kokabiel raised his brows, he laid down the fork on the fire and walked in front of Issei. "Why are you smiling, boy? Have you finally loss your mind so quickly?"

Issue just chuckled at him, he looked at Kokabiel scornfully, "It doesn't matter now." He muttered. Kokabiel, annoyed, grabbed Issei hair roughly and tugged at it roughly raising Issei's face to his.

"What did you say?" He asked.

Issei kept chuckling, "It doesn't matter now. I have done my mission. I have protected Gabriel. Whatever you do to me won't matter, even if I fall I won't follow you. I'll even gladly kill myself if I fall." He said before looking at Kokabiel straight to the eyes, "You are a failure. You weren't able to get Gabriel. Do what you want to me. Break me, torture me, kill me. It all won't matter… Gabriel is still safe and sound." Issue finished with a scornful laugh.

The room went silent, to Issei's delight. 'That seemed to got them.' He thought.

But then Kokabiel…laughed. Laughed loudly and he even fell to the ground laughing. Issei looked at him, confused. "Oh, Issei. Always the heroic angel, no?" He said, standing up. He wiped away his tears from laughing. Before grinning at him darkly, making Issei nervous.

"Who told you we were aiming for Gabriel? You know who we were aiming for in the first place?" He asked, to Issei's surprise. He picked up the now blazing hot fork, "We were aiming for you, Issei. You." He said, before pinning Issei's shoulder with the blazing hot fork. Issei was now confused, despite the pain.

"Me?" He asked. "Why?"

Kokabiel made the other fallen angels to exit, to their chagrin. "Don't worry, my friends. You will get your time for him." The fallen angels smiled in approval, exiting the room. Kokabiel smiled at Issei, "Now, I'll tell you the reasons."

"First, I want the heavens to get weaker since losing you will be a large disadvantage for them." He said. Now, he took out a sharp, glinting sword. He pressed the very tip of the sword on top of Issei's chest. Blood started to trickle down from where the sword is being pressed on. "Secondly, a douchebag is ordering me to do it." Issei perked up at this, "Who?" He asked before gasping as Kokabiel suddenly stabbed him at his other shoulder and pulled out the fork roughly.

"Now, that is classified. That douchebag will probably kill me." Kokabiel muttered, before smiling at Issei. The smile was a different one, like one would give when one is hungry and suddenly, food appears. Issei shivered as the smile was a weird one but somehow a familiar one. "Thirdly, I." He said, suddenly he walked near Issei and… licked his cheek with his long tongue. Issei moved to the other side, surprised and horrified.

"What are you doing!?" He asked, afraid. For the first time since he came here, he was afraid. Kokabiel was grinning lecherously at him, "I have somehow developed an attraction for you."

Issei's eyes widened. "What? W-What do you mean?" He asked, fear in his voice. Kokabiel started to approach him, cupped his face. "Oh that expression on you face is just… lovely." Issue moved his head away from Kokabiel's hand. "Go away!"

Kokabiel laughed at him, "Not so brave now, no Issei?"

"And fourth, breaking you would be breaking Gabriel." He said. Issei's eyed him curiously, "What do you mean?"

Kokabiel laughed at him, "I mean, Issei…come on! Don't you notice how terrified she was when you're being taken? I felt a special, what's the right word? Ah, a special connection between the two of you."

"Now, it's my turn to ask you questions." He smiled. Issei glared at him, "Like hell I'm going to tell you anything!" He said defiantly.

Kokabiel was delighted at this, "Now, nothing like that. I'm only going to ask you something personal."

"Personal?"

"Yes, personal. So… what's with you two?"

"Two?"

"Stop playing dumb with me, Issei. With Gabriel, of course. The way you gazed at her, smiled at her. The way you talk to her." Kokabiel said, grinning. His grin was like the one your teacher has when you get caught red-handed doing something that's not allowed. "You love her, don't you?"

Despite the situation, Issei blushed. "What?! What are you talking about? Totally not!" He said. Even an ordinary human can detect the lie, also his wings flashed black.

"Now, now Issei. We both know you're a terrible liar."

"What?! That has nothing to do with you!"

Kokabiel guffawed, "Oh, believe me. That will be a very important material for torture." He was going to explain when his phone rang, he looked up. Issue didn't hear much except that Kokabiel was angry and kept cursing.

"Ah, damn it." He exclaimed, "Issei, I have to leave now. Let's just continue this later."

"Take your time." Issei said sarcastically. Kokabiel grinned at him, "Oh, don't worry. I have a surprise for you." He said, he snapped his fingers and the lights turned on. The sight horrified Issei. No, horrified is an understatement. Humans were also tied like him, multiple gashes and wounds on their bodies. It ranged from old men to young boys to old women to young girls. Issei was going to ask Kokabiel what the hell was this when the door slammed before he could speak. The whole room was covered with dried blood. Even a skeleton of what Issei is assuming was a human was still hanged, some bones were broken. Anger flowed to his chest, 'Damn them. Damn them all.'

 _ **LINE BREAK (I suggest playing "Illusions" by Two steps from Hell and put it in a loop)**_

Kokabiel quickly bowed to his knees. "You're a disgusting freak." A voice said. A masculine, smooth, and at the same time intimidating voice. Kokabiel smiled pathetically, "Sorry, master." He entered a very dark room. A silhouette of a man was evident, sitting on a chair. He had red, glowing eyes. "Let me remind you again what your mission is."

"Master, I know my-"

"Shut it!" Kokabiel immediately whimpered. "Your mission is to break Issei, at least before you pleasure yourself with him, break him first. Do not fail me or it will not end well for you."

"Yes, master."

"I do not care if you start a war against the two other factions or ally yourself with Azazel. Just break Issei and I will be content. You will never hear of me again."

"Understood."

Kokabiel moved his head again before exiting the room, 'I'll kill that bastard one day.' He thought.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Issei shook his shackles. He was trying to wake that old man that was one meter away from him. The man shook his head, groaning. "Please, stop it. Just kill me already." He groaned, having a fearful expression on his sleeping face.

"Hey! Wake up!"

The old man groaned, opening his eyes painfully. "Huh? What?" He looked at Kasei, his eyes widened. "An angel!?" He asked himself. "What have they done to an angel?" He asked, outraged.

"Um… hello?" Issei greeted, unsure. "How did you get here and why are you tied up and shackled like me?" He asked. Issue was sure this were ordinary humans. If this were exorcists, they would have already killed themselves. Dulio once told him if an exorcist gets captured by an enemy creature, they kill themselves so they wouldn't get casted upon a spell that could hypnotize them that will make them tell secrets of the church.

The old man lowered his head, looks like he was remembering some painful memories. "We were camping, my family and I. I was with my daughter and her children, her husband was setting the camp when these monsters captured us. My daughter's husband got killed defending us, my shotgun was no match against these monsters." He said, anger evident in his voice. He looked at the skeleton, his eyes watery, "That's my daughter right there. She got raped right in front of my eyes, God! Even my grandchildren were played with! Have they no heart!?" He asked as his tears started to fall down his cheeks. Issei looked at the man with pity, "Don't worry, I'll get you and your grandchildren out of here."

The old man shook his head, his white hair tainted with blood, "Thank you, son. But it's hopeless, even you, an angel, got tortured and captured by these heartless creatures. If an angel has loss against them, surely we're no match against them."

Issei shook his head in disapproval, "Don't worry about it, just trust me. I'll get you and your grandchildren and also the others out of here." Issei smiled warmly at the old man. Instantly, as the old man gazed at Issei's eyes, he felt warmth fill him.

"Thank you, angel." He said, tears in his eyes. 'What is wrong with those fallen angels?! An old man and even children!? Damn them all.' Issei thought angrily. Kokabiel entered the room. Issei scowled at him, "Oh, great. You're back." He said sarcastically. Kokabiel laughed, "Missed me?"

"Like hell I'm ever gonna miss you and your ugly face."

Kokabiel just laughed Issei off. "I heard your conversation." He said, he approached the shaking old man.

"Hey, don't hurt him!" Issei screamed. Kokabiel turned to him with a violent expression, "Or what?! You can't do much in your state, no?"

Issei growled at him, "What do you want with humans, huh?"

"An excellent question." Kokabiel said, he turned away from the old man, to Issei's relief. "You see, since the fallen angels are the fewest out of the three great factions, we were experimenting on a way to multiply our numbers. But we weren't getting far since _Azazel_ is said some of the methods are "inhumane". But I don't listen to him, I researched on this certain method and voila! It works. Ever wondered why when you and Gabriel were attacked, there were so many fallen angels? Well, this is the answer."

Issei glared at him even more, "You're a bastard."

"Why, thank you!"

Issei lowered his head, thinking of a way to free the other human prisoners. He had enhanced pain tolerance and still, what Kokabiel was doing is painful, very painful. Imagine of you had the normal, human pain tolerance. "Kokabiel? Free these humans."

Kokabiel had an amused expression on his face, "Why would I do that?" He said, almost laughing. 'What do I do? What do I do?' Issei kept asking himself, 'What if…'

"I'll take their burdens and tortures, every single one of them. Just free the humans." Issei said flatly. The old man was gaping, and so was Kokabiel.

"Oh, dear Issei. Do you have any idea how many these _humans_ are? If you were to take these humans' burdens and tortures, I doubt that you will stay sane."

"I don't care, just let me make a magic circle and transport them to heaven."

Kokabiel looked at Issei in suspicion, "How can I be assured that you won't try to escape?"

"Then put me in your stupid magical handcuffs."

The old man protested, "You don't have to do this.'

Issei smiled sadly at the old man, "You're right. But this is my duty and I can't just let them torture every one of you."

Kokabiel laughed, "Hilarious. Ever so heroic no, Issei? Well then, I agree." Immediately, Issei held out his palm, making a large, golden magic circle. Kokabiel called his fallen angels to untie the humans and lay them inside the magic circle. Kokabiel noticed a shining in the corner of his eyes. He looked to his side to see something shining around Issei's neck. He walked towards Issei before roughly grabbing Issei by the collar.

Issei's eyes widened, "No." Kokabiel pulled the necklace roughly before observing it. A silver cross, 'Wait…I know this thing. This is Gabriel's.'

"Give it back!" Issei screamed, the fallen angels froze as they never saw Issei this angry before. He was releasing a deadly red aura with silver threads of light flowing through the red aura. Kokabiel looked at Issei while smiling, 'Interesting. He got this angry by doing just that.'

Kokabiel's face morphed into that of a mischievous devil and not the devil that looks like models, no. A terrifying devil. He dropped it at the ground and raised his foot to stomp on it. Issei, despite being handcuffed by a forbidden level magical handcuff, broke it and jumped forward, attempting to get the cross in time. "Crack!" A sound went across the whole room.

Kokabiel removed his foot, he stepped on Issei's hands that were now broken. Issei was shaking, he grabbed the silver cross with difficulty. It was not damaged, only his hand was. Tears of relief flowed out of Issei's eyes. He was looking at the silver cross.

Kokabiel laughed at the crying Issei, "Haha!" He laughed, looking at the humans who were inside the magic circle, "Look at your savior." He said. 'So that's how much he loves her, huh. A simple silver cross was able get to him. Hilarious. Love is nothing but a weakness.'

The old man was horrified with what is happening. "Curse you! You vile beast."

"Why thank you, sire. Curse you too." Kokabiel said darkly.

Issei held out his good hand, saluting at the old man before starting the transportation process. The old man was about to jump to Issei's aid when the magic circle glowed golden. The last thing the old man saw was Kokabiel standing in front of the sobbing angel who was pressing the silver cross to his chest with a sinister look, "Now let me show you where being heroic gets you."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

The four seraphs and the two fallen angel were waiting in Azazel's office. An awkward air enveloped the whole office. The three male seraphs were looking at their sister in sadness. Gabriel was the only one standing, looking through the glass wall. From time to time a tear falls out of her eyes. The image of a bloodied Issei smiling softly at her kept flashing in her mind.

Azazel is already flying to the location; his three sacred gears were with him. Michael tried to be strong, to act strong for his sibling especially Gabriel, but he doesn't know how long he can't keep his act. He wanted to scream in frustration and desperation. Issei was like the son he never had. Uriel and Raphael had similar feelings like Michael.

A small golden magic circle appeared right were Michael's right ear was. The two fallen angels, Baraqiel and Shemhazai, were looking at Michael curiously and so was Raphael and Uriel. Only Gabriel was the one not interested. Suddenly, Michael's eyes widened, "Seraphs! We need to go to heaven." Uriel and Raphael nodded quickly. Gabriel sighed before walking near her brothers.

"Thank you for letting us in your territory." Michael thanked the two fallen angels. He summoned a magic circle and quickly teleported to heaven. And there, a large group of humans were there. Clothes were torn, and they had wounds and injuries all over their bodies. They were all asleep, all except for an old man. Raphael immediately started healing the humans. Uriel started searching the memories of the healed ones. His eyes started to water, "It's horrible." He muttered. He begun transporting the healed ones to their homes.

Michael and Gabriel approached the old man who stared at them with amazement, fear, and disbelief. "Please, don't hurt me."

Michael smiled kindly, reminding the old man of the smile of Issei, "We are not going to hurt you, grandpa."

"Thank you. Please, it was terrible. The angel made the memories of these people about the torture inactive except for mine."

"The angel?" Gabriel asked. The old man suddenly was speechless. He was staring at the beauty in front of him when he remembered the crying figure of Issei and the haunting line of Kokabiel. "Please, oh please help that poor angel!" He said, bowing.

Michael swiftly made the old man stand up. He summoned the old man some clothes, to his thankfulness, and made him sit down the roundtable. Uriel and Raphael were done with the other people and sat around the roundtable also, wanting to hear the man's story. "Help him, please!" He yelled at them.

"We will help him. Please calm down and tell us what your story is."

The old man did what he was told, his eyes were watery as he remembered the strong willed angel breakdown, "Please, we were being tortured when the vile beasts took an angel in and tied him. They didn't start torturing him just yet they said but they already hanged weights on him, a two-ton rock to be specific. "Then they started to interrogate him. The vilest of them, Kokabiel believe was his name, harassed him." Raphael broke the cup of tea he was holding in anger. Uriel broke apart a piece of the roundtable he was holding. Michael almost loss his smile and Gabriel stared at the air emotionlessly.

"Luckily, he wasn't raped yet. I don't know what's happening to him know." He said, wiping his eyes, "When Kokabiel left, he woke me up. I explained him everything. He promised me that he will get my grandchildren, the others, and I out of that place. And he did." He sniffed, "He asked why we were being tortured. Apparently, the fallen angels had a new method of making new fallen angels. I don't know how but that is all that he said."

"And?" Uriel asked. He was ready to explode. He was going to kill Kokabiel if he sees that bastard for harassing his _son_.

"Then…the angel proposed a deal with Kokabiel. He said…" He was choking on his words, "He said…he would take all the burden and torture of every human prisoner there if Kokabiel frees us. He said it so strong willed."

Michael felt tears fall down his cheek. 'That's my boy.' He thought to himself proudly and sadly at the same time.

"The last thing I saw was…" The man fainted. Looks like the emotional trauma finally got to him. Raphael laid the man gently down the couch near the roundtable and casted the spell that they would enable them to see his memories. He wished he hadn't.

 _ **They saw this:**_

 _ **Kokabiel laughed, "Hilarious. Ever so heroic no, Issei? Well then, I agree." Immediately, Issei held out his palm, making a large, golden magic circle. Kokabiel called his fallen angels to untie the humans and lay them inside the magic circle. Kokabiel noticed a shining in the corner of his eyes. He looked to his side to see something shining around Issei's neck. He walked towards Issei before roughly grabbing Issei by the collar.**_

 _ **Issei's eyes widened, "No." Kokabiel pulled the necklace roughly before observing it. A silver cross, 'Wait…I know this thing. This is Gabriel's.'**_

" _ **Give it back!" Issei screamed, the fallen angels froze as they never saw Issei this angry before. He was releasing a deadly red aura with silver threads of light flowing through the red aura. Kokabiel looked at Issei while smiling, 'Interesting. He got this angry by doing just that.'**_

 _ **Kokabiel's face morphed into that of a mischievous devil and not the devil that looks like models, no. A terrifying devil that appears in your nightmares. He dropped it at the ground and raised his foot to stomp on it. Issei, despite being handcuffed by a forbidden level magical handcuff, broke it and jumped forward, attempting to get the cross in time. "Crack!" A sound went across the whole room.**_

 _ **Kokabiel removed his foot, he stepped on Issei's hands that were now broken. Issei was shaking, he grabbed the silver cross with difficulty. It was not damaged, only his hand was. Tears of relief flowed out of Issei's eyes. He was looking at the silver cross.**_

 _ **Kokabiel laughed at the crying Issei, "Haha!" He laughed, looking at the humans who were inside the magic circle, "Look at your savior." He said. 'So that's how much he loves her, huh. A simple silver cross was able get to him. Hilarious. Love is nothing but a weakness.'**_

 _ **The old man was horrified with what is happening. "Curse you! You vile beast."**_

" _ **Why thank you, sire. Curse you too." Kokabiel said darkly.**_

 _ **Issei held out his good hand, saluting at the old man before starting the transportation process. The old man was about to jump to Issei's aid when the magic circle glowed golden. The last thing the old man saw was Kokabiel standing in front of the brokenly sobbing angel who was pressing the silver cross to his chest with a terrifying sinister look, "Now let me show you where being heroic gets you."**_

 _ **Spell ends**_

Gabriel felt her heart wrench. "Baka! You didn't have to do that!" She screamed at no one in particular, collapsing down her knees and crying. "Baka…" She choked. Kokabiel's last words haunted her. She was touched of how Issei instantly sobbed in relief because the cross wasn't destroyed. But she was angry, 'You didn't have to do that.' She said in her thoughts, hoping that it will reach Issei somehow, but she knows that will never happen.

Uriel and Raphael were still staring at where the illusion was, having a hard time processing and accepting what happened.

While Michael staggered back, falling down his chair, feeling his tears fall.

For the four seraphs, the last scene was the one most haunting. Imagine seeing Issei, the normally brave and strong-willed angel, cry. Holding the silver cross necklace and hugging it to his chest. While the other fallen angels were standing around him, staring at him sinisterly, while Kokabiel said his most haunting line ever, "Now let me show you where being heroic gets you." Uriel muttered flatly, a tear falling down his cheek.

Michael looked to the skies, 'Azazel, please. Hurry.'

A black magic circle appeared on Michael's ear. The seraphs looked at him intently, a hopeful smile appeared on his face. "Azazel has arrived." He said. They teleported to Azazel's office. Hoping that Azazel gets Issei out quickly from that place. If he doesn't…the angels shivered at the idea.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Azazel had mixed emotions. Confused, angered, surprised and weirded out. He was flying to the location Kokabiel gave them. Of course, he expected to be suddenly attacked or ambushed but he wasn't. A few hours he was flying, an odd silence with him the whole time.

He participated to help Michael and the angels in getting their Issei back. Why? He himself didn't know what came over him, and even though he spent the hours of flying in reflecting upon his action, he still didn't come with a conclusion. He was cut off his musings when he saw an island.

Kuoh. The whole Kuoh was on the island. Azazel landed on the very coast, studying the place. 'No, this isn't Kuoh.' He kept thinking to himself. The whole city looked like Kuoh, to the very specific. Only, it seemed like it was a bit…dull. A miserable, gray sky covered the whole replica of Kuoh. And there were no people roaming the Kuoh mall and stores. It looked like an apocalypse happened. Newspapers were scattered all around. The stores with glass walls were broken.

Azazel cautiously walked through the replica of Kuoh's stores. "What the hell?" He croaked.

"Ahhh, Azazel. I see you have finally arrived." A voice suddenly made Azazel shriek and jump back. It was Kokabiel.

Azazel glared, brushing his shoulders, "Geez, what the hell, Kokabiel. You're definitely trying to kill me." He said. Kokabiel just chuckled.

"What is this?" Azazel asked, motioning to the whole place.

"Why this is a replica of Kuoh, of course."

Azazel looked reluctant, "Than why is it so…gray?"

"Well, I designed this replica of Kuoh to be Kuoh after an apocalypse has happened. Beautiful, isn't it?" Kokabiel asked.

Azazel shrugged, "Depends in how you describe beautiful."

Kokabiel opened his wings and flew off, Azazel following. They stopped in the very middle of the island. "Now, this is the replica of Kuoh I made. We call it, Fort Mnex."

In the very middle of the island was a huge mountain. On top of the mountain was a black fort. Kokabiel speeded up towards the mountain, Azazel following.

Azazel noticed something extremely powerful, his senses were going to explode. 'An extremely powerful presence?' Azazel asked himself. He doubted it would be Kokabiel, or even Issei. Something even MORE powerful.

'But who could be even stronger than the kid?'

"Don't worry, Azazel. It always happens the first time." Kokabiel said humorously.

The fallen angels guarding the door opened it when Kokabiel landed. It looked like a castle now. Azazel enetered, and wished he hadn't. There was a red carpet that led to another room, it was very long since the corridor was also long. And there were cells all along the carpet. Kokabiel put his hand on his back and started walking cheerfully. Azazel looked around, seeing who was inside every cell, his eyes widened. He was contemplating whether to remove the glasses or not.

In every cell, Issei was inside. 'They splitted his consciousness.' Azazel concluded in shock. Kokabiel looked back, smiling. "Surprise. That boy will be our newest addition." He said, pointing at a certain cell.

"Issei Hyoudou. I know you know him since you know a lot of things. We splitted his consciousness, giving one consciousness to one cell. Each cell conducts a torture method." He said, before he smiled maniacally and laughed in front of Azazel, "He will feel every pain of every torture methods…at the same time! Hahaha!"

What Azazel just saw disgusted and horrified him. Even him, a sadist, thinks this is just too far. Kokabiel opened the door infront of him, and there Issei had his hands tied above his head. A rope was tied around his mouth and wings also. And he was sweating a lot. His eyes were wide and he was looking everywhere. And despite the ropes, his painful screaming was heard.

Azazel looked back to see Kokabiel going out and into a cell. He followed quickly, "Kokabiel, what are you planning to do?"

Kokabiel smiled, "Watch, Azazel. I will conduct a special torture method on him."

This consciousness of Issei was spread like and eagle. Azazel walked to a corner to watch.

Kokabiel was given a bucket, Azazel looked at him in question.

"This is a special lava I created. I mixed it with healing magic so Issei won't be harmed but he will still feel the heat of lava! HAHA!" Kokabiel said maniacally, Azazel gaped.

'What is this madness?' Azazel thought as he painfully watched Kokabiel pinch Issei's nose, forcing him to breathe through his mouth. Kokabiel suddenly shoved the bucket of lava down Issei throat.

Azazel winced. Issei's gurgled screams can be heard and his eyes were looking everywhere painfully. He was shaking and Kokabiel's horrifying laugh just added to the dark atmosphere.

Azazel, though a sadist, found nothing arousing about this. He wanted to bash Kokabiel's head rigt there but he reminded himself this wasn't the real Issei. He quickly exited the room but was met with the sight of another consciousness of Issei getting the torture method called, "Water torture."

Azazel felt his world spin, another consciousness of Issei was being stabbed continuously while another was painfully getting his joints broken. "No…no…" Azazel muttered, holding his head and closing his eyes, trying to shut the screaming and the torture off.

Azazel opened his eyes to that of determination. 'I will get you out of here, kid.' He thought, looking at the squirming real Issei. Kokabiel appeared beside him, "Did you enjoy the torture, Azazel?"

Azazel shoved Kokabiel away. The shove was so strong he was sent flying straight out of the fort.

Azazel quickly cut the magical bind Issei had one him and caught the falling Issei. The fallen angels encircled Azazel. But Azazel ignored them and ran for the exit. Every time the other fallen angels sent light spears toward them, he sent a spear of his own to counter.

He was finally out of the fort when an extremely powerful lightning struck him. The lightning was like no other he has ever received. It shook his whole body, he can't move even his wings.

'Damn it.'

A bizarre looking magic circle appeared in front of him. He was brought down to his knees. He was bent backwards, his knees still firm on the ground. His glasses were now sent away from him, looking at the two of them. Azazel's position was similar to the yoga position called, "Kneeling Backbend." Only that he was being forced by some unknown force to do this.

The magic circle was now on top of Azazel's face. Then it released a continuous surge of magical beam, a very strong magical beam. The whole place became dark and only the magical beam became the source of light.

When the magic circle faded, Azazel was there, looking exhausted. He must have used his energy to minimize the damage that he will receive. Hi head phones were nowhere to be seen. Kokabiel walked towards the exhausted Azazel, spitted on his face.

"Huh, I knew it. You were here to rescue the child, no?"

Azazel tried to move his body but Kokabiel stomped at his chest roughly, "Haha, well surprise. I allied myself to someone much stronger than even the seraphs and satans and you combined. Haha!"

Azazel spitted at Kokabiel's face, using the last of his energy to grab his bottle of sake. Kokabiel tilted his head, "You really are a worthl-" Azazel kicked him in the balls.

Azazel quickly sent a punch to Kokabiel's nose. The fallen angels regained their bearings and attacked. Azazel picked the sleeping Issei up before flying off and casting a spell that created a very thick fog.

The fog was very thick now. 'Maybe I should have picked a different spell.' Azazel contemplated. It was also a disadvantage for them since it was a decrease in vision. He painfully landed to the Kuoh residences. He felt Issei wake up. "Huh?"

"Don't worry kid." He panted, "Your family is coming. Back up is coming." He said, trying to comfort Issei but he sounded like he was trying to comfort himself. He kicked open a house and quickly climbed the stairs.

He entered a room, a standard looking room before he collapsed down the ground. Issei quickly helped him, and leaned him on the bed. He sat opposite to him.

Issei was looking at him with caution. Azazel shook his head, "Kid, you don't have to doubt me. I risked my life in there to save yu and still, you're wary."

Issei sighed at this, "You have no idea how painful that was." He said, wincing.

Azazel opened his sake, he took out two wooden bowls and gave one to Issei, "So you're Azazel…sama"

Azazel laughed at this, "Yeah, and you're Issei Hyoudou."

After that, the room went silent. The only thing that can be heard was Azazel happily humming while drinking his sake.

Issei cleared his throat, "Not that I'm complaining but why are you helping us?"

Now Azazel froze at this, his humming stopped. He himself didn't know why. Why was he helping the angels? Why did he risk himself just to save an angel? He looked at the gray sky. "I…I don't know, Issei. I'm a crazy man, a worthless, crazy man. I guess, I wanted to do something that matters."

Issei nodded at this.

Azazel began, "I…Ever since God died. I realized what I was doing was bad, but I can't change the past." He said, his voice was full of pain. "Don't get me wrong here, I do not regret what I did."

"But I regret it at the same time." Azazel looked confused, he laughed as Issei chuckled. 'This is good. Yes, laugh.' Azazel thought, 'It will be no good rescuing a traumatized, unstable angel.'

"Azazel-sama, thank you for saving me." Issei said.

Azazel scratched the back of his head, "Nah, it's nothing. I guess I missed those seraphs. Uriel was my best friend you know."

Issei laughed at this, "Well, he acts like he's a fallen angel."

Both were laughing now. "But seriously, why?"

"I guess, what Kokabiel was doing was wrong. I don't like that. And also, I kinda miss my best friend, Uriel, and also my enemy, Michael." He said. Issei nodded at this.

Issei drank his sake, "Wow, this actually tastes good."

"Heh, of course it does. You're a bit too innocent, even for an angel. I have been watching you, host of The Two Heavenly Dragons. Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Issei's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Azazel nodded in response, a genuine smile on his face. "Thank you, Azazel-sama!"

Azazel shook his head, 'I will teach you all the things a regular boy knows. But I won't let you fall. It's depressing, you know?' He mentally said.

Silence enveloped the place. But it wasn't awkward, it was a comfortable one. Issei leaned his head, smiling. He was glad he was out of that hellhole. He rubbed his throat, remembering the feeling of lava.

But then he opened his palm and looked at the silver cross, smiling, 'I'll endure every pain, just so it was not you receiving them.' He thought warmly, remembering the smile of his sweet princess.

Azazel noticed this, 'Isn't that the silver cross God gave Gabriel? Don't tell me…'

"You're in love with her?"

Issei's eyes widened, "What? Where did that come from?" He asked, his cheeks red.

"That cross was the one Gabriel wore. You stared at it like you were content."

"Pshhh. That was, that was nothing!" His wings flashed black, to Issei's annoyance. Azazel chuckled, "You're not allowed to lie, Issei."

Issei huffed, "Damn it. So what?" He asked, squirming. Azazel smiled at this, but he was concerned. 'Love…'

Issei was red, "Azazel-sama? How do we escape this island now?"

"Don't worry. They should be coming by now."

"Wh-" A large explosion appeared at the whole place. Azazel and Issei knew that help has some, they stood up but where forced to their knees. The presence Azazel felt earlier just entered the house. Issei was going to make a sound when Azazel covered his mouth.

Issei summoned his cutlass but it faded. "Sorry, Azazel-sama. But I still have not enough energy." He whispered.

Azazel looked at him kindly, "Don't worry. I'll take care of this."

He summoned a light spear. He slowly sneaked out of the room. He wasn't sure what he was going to do…Most of his energy were depleted by the magic blast. This presence was extremely powerful and his energy was all used up right now. 'Damn…' He thought. He shrugged, jumping down the stairs, ready to stab when small, multiple magic circles appeared and surrounded him. It was similar to the bizarre looking magic circle that forced him to his knees a while back.

Azazel couldn't quite see the man properly since there was this white light behind him. Only the shadow of the man can be seen. "What do you want?" Azazel asked.

"I want but one thing. For the boy to suffer, to be tortured! I want to strangle that bastard, then I'll give him a slow, paiful and miserable death!" The man said aggressively. Azazel glared challengingly, "Hate to break it to you but this boy is under my protection so keep your stupid dream to yourself."

"Very well, Azazel." He said coldly. He held out his hand and the mini magic circles started to spin around him so fast that it appeared like a wall was formed around him. They started blasting mini beams that went through his body. Azazel screamed in pain but he didn't remove his defying glare. "Damn you!" He said, blood trickling down his mouth.

'I have to use you, Fafnir.' He said mentally as he took out his dagger. It emitted a golden light. The man was forced to cover his eyes and stop his spell.

The golden light faded to reveal Azazel in a golden armor. His twelve wings were out and there were purple jewels on the chest plate. Also, a golden tail was attached to the armor. Azazel took the opportunity of the fazed man and sent him flying to the sky, away from Issei. Azazel kept punching the man up to the sky. But then, the man caught Azazel's fist and hurled him down to the ground. Azazel's helmet broke as blood spurted out of his mouth in impact. The man landed on top of him.

"You wanted this!" The man screamed at him, taking him by his armor's tail before slamming him down the ground again and again. Blood stains started adoring the ground. Azazel materialized his two pronged spear and stabbed the man's guts.

"GURAHHHHH!" He screamed, horrified at the sight of his blood. Azazel still can't see the man since he was covered with a spell of darkness. It makes you appear like a shadow man.

Azazel staggered backwards. The man pulled the spear out of his gut, before looking at Azazel dangerously. He was about to hurl the two pronged spear when a blast of silver energy made him flying and crashing to a house. The whole house collapsed from impact.

Azazel looked at his side to see Issei holding his kopesh and had his hand raised. He was panting heavily, "Are you ok, Azazel-sama?" He asked. Azazel didn't answer him and instead pointed at the house that collapsed. A golem started to form. Issei landed down his butt, "Do you have any of those energy blast of yours?" Azazel asked, hopeful. Issei's grim expression gave him the answer he expected to receive.

Azazel took out his bottle off sake, he poured it unto two bowls. He offered Issei one, "Cheers." He said. Issei smiled at him, "Cheers."

"If we're goanna die, let us die in style then." Azazel said nonchalantly. Issei just shrugged at this and drank his sake.

The golem was now fully formed and started marching towards them. Terrifying was an understatement. The earth shook as it took it's steps. It was going to scream at them when a white slashes suddenly appeared to its body. The slashes were plenty and they were fast to. The golem froze, before it turned to thin cuts of rock. Uriel was smiling, holding his golden sword. "Well, there you are." He said.

 _ **(You can play "Solitary Hill Piano And Violin Duet")**_

Issei stood up, "Urie-" Uriel engulfed him in a hug. Azazel closed his eyes, smiling. Issei was gaping and his eyes were wide as Issei was hugged by a crying Uriel. Issei slowly hugged Uriel back, tears forming in his eyes. He heard five more persons land behind his back. He pulled out from Uriel's hug by Michael. "My boy…" Michael muttered, holding back his tears as he hugged Issei. Issei saw Griselda kneeling, crying in relief. Dulio was at the back, waving at him. Raphael walked towards Azazel before smiling, "Thank you." He said sincerely, Azazel smiled and nodded in response.

Issei looked around for his princess but she was nowhere to be seen. The angels noticed this and smirked, Raphael stepped aside to reveal his princess. The bad memories, the pain, the torture, he forgot them all in an instant as he looked upon his princess. Her clear blue eyes bore into his. His blushing made her blush. Issei slowly approached her, she smiled softly at him.

Raphael punched the smiling Uriel on his shoulders. Griselda and Dulio smiled encouragingly at them. Azazel just stayed seated and drank his sake, summoning the sound of piano and violin. Michael, with watery eyes, clapped softly. Issei was infront of Gabriel, he cupped her face. She was blushing and so was he.

"Gabriel…" He said. Gabriel leaned to him….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And to the surprise of everyone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Slapped Issei, "Baka! You didn't have to protect the necklace!" Issei rubbed his cheek, smiling at his princess. She had tears flowing down her eyes, "Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" She asked. The angels and Azazel were laughing now. Issei just pulled Gabriel to a hug. The hug shut her up, her cheeks red.

"I missed you, my princess."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

(A/N) Hey guys. I promise that I'll try my best to update every Wednesday and Saturday.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N)

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Issei was in his room, groaning from the pain he felt. They finally returned to heaven. He was so happy he would have kissed the pavement road if not for the angels that were watching him in concern. Currently, he was sitting on top of his bed, looking at the mirror in front of him. He had his wings out, they were fluttering gently. He was holding one, a wound was present in each of his wings. Raphael tried to heal them but the magic was too high for even him but Raphael told him not to worry since it will eventually heal in its own in about two days.

The Two Heavenly Dragons awakened on their way to heaven. Draig and Albion kept crying like girls in relief, to everyone's amusement. Issei smiled at the memory. The past few hours, the angels came and visited him, asking him of his condition. He told them he was fine. But the angels and he himself knew that he was far from being fine.

'But I must try my best to recover. If I act weak and fragile, they'll be worried and bothered…I don't want that.' Issei thought to himself in determination.

Dulio and Griselda cooked him chocolate chip cookies for him to munch on. Issei was of course, thankful. Well, to Dulio…no. 'It's seems like he was trying to poison me than to cheer me up.' Issei thought to himself as he frowned at the horrible taste.

Azazel went his separate way, wishing him luck. Uriel and Azazel talked for a bit before he flew away to his Grigori headquarters. Raphael offered to heal him but he rejected the offer, kindly. He told Raphael Issei will need it more. The angels looked reluctant as Azazel flew away, his wings were unbalanced and he kept going to the right. Issei reminisced at this, he wanted to thank the man again. He got shot by little death rays and got blasted by an extremely powerful blast just because he was trying to save Issei who was technically an enemy.

Issei remembered the reason why Azazel helped him in the first place, 'Maybe peace is achievable after all.' He said to himself.

A knock made him suddenly throw the cookie in surprise. He had no shirt on. His defined abs were free for all to see and the only thing he was wearing was his boxers. The door opened to reveal Gabriel, smiling. "Hello there." She greeted. She stopped herself from laughing as she looked at Issei's boxers, it had swords and hearts on it. Issei blushed in embarrassment, "What?" He asked, embarrassed. She laughed even more as Issei's face became red and his hair was disheveled, but she admitted to herself that Issei looked cute.

"Really, Issei? Hearts?" She asked teasingly. She sat down the edge of Issei's bed, opposite to the embarrassed Issei. Her whitish blonde hair was in a ponytail, with a few strands in front of her face, making her look even more beautiful. She was wearing a shirt…that belonged to Issei.

"It has swords!" He said defensively, making Gabriel giggle. Issei's heart fluttered. All throughout his torture, he fought and kept struggling against Kokabiel, despite the intense pain. The pain somehow lessened every time he thought of her gorgeous face. Seeing her know, it took a great amount of self-control not to lunge himself towards her. He noticed something, 'Isn't that…my shirt?'

Issei raised his eyebrow questioningly, which Gabriel thought was cute, "Why are you wearing my shirt?" He asked. Gabriel smiled at this and stood up. The shirt reached her lower knees.

"Umm…" She thought cutely, "Because it looks girly?" She answered teasingly. Issei growled, "Hey! That was Uriel-sama's gift to me." He complained before an idea entered his head. He smiled darkly, jumping towards Gabriel who anticipated and sidestepped out of the way, giggling. Issei laughed at this and began chasing Gabriel who skipped and dodged him while giggling.

After a few minutes, Issei gave up. He jumped to his bed, ignoring the laughing Gabriel. "Tired?" She asked.

"Well, getting tortured for hours is tiring work." Issei answered sarcastically before his eyes widened. His tongue slipped.

Issei looked at Gabriel who looked down. She walked towards his bed before she sat beside him. Gabriel wrapped her arms around him, burying her face to his muscled chest. Issei instantly felt guilty, he scolded himself for making his princess sad. "Gabriel?" He asked warmly, pulling her into a hug, "I'm so sorry,"

"No." She replied flatly. "No, I should be the one sorry." She continued flatly.

Issei's heart broke. 'Stupid Isse! Stupid Issei!' He screamed at himself.

"Issei?" She asked. Issei removed himself from his self-scolding and looked down Gabriel to see Gabriel, teary-eyed, looking at him. Issei couldn't help but notice that Gabriel looked even more beautiful in his shirt.

"Yes, Gabby?" He asked sweetly, smiling kindly at her. Gabriel buried her head to his chest again.

"I'm sorry! Because of me you got taken. Then you got tortured." She said, sobbing, "You were forced to drink lava. Your joints were broken. You were put to endless water torture. You were stabbed multiple times. You were put to mental torture. You were tied then stretched painfully, almost ripping your body in half. I was glad when Kokabiel didn't force you too." She began breathe frantically, her eyes wide at the thought of her Issei being…you know.

Issei hugged her, effectively shushing her. "Oh, Gabriel." He began, "I want you to know that I would gladly and willingly go through every torture method…just so you aren't the one going to be tortured." Gabriel looked at him, wide-eyed. The sky was dark now.

Gabriel was going to say something when Issei smiled, covering her mouth gently, "While I was being tortured, you will expect me to be sad and angry, no? But I was feeling the total opposite." He looked out the window, to the silver moon, smiling. "I was happy and relieved, I was glad! I was so glad it was me that got taken than you." He said, tapping Gabriel's nose, making her blush.

"I was pleased even! Because me being tortured is better than you being tortured." His face suddenly hardened, his eyes glaring, "I couldn't bear the thought of you being put through what I was put through. I might even fall…because of the anger I will probably feel if you got captured. I would break the necks of every fallen angel that dared to touch you, wait…no." He smiled darkly, "I wouldn't give them such an easy ending. Oho no. I would rip their wings, then I'll break their fingers, painfully rip their arms and legs away from their body. The I'll feed their heads to the wolves." He ended, gritting his teeth. Despite the violent statement, Gabriel's heart fluttered.

A soft hand cupped Issei's face, Issei looked down to see Gabriel's beautiful face which was illuminated by the silver moon, "Now, now. I don't want you to fall just because you got angry at the thought of me being tortured." She said softly. He noticed that his wings were indeed flashing quickly from white to black.

Gabriel giggled, although she was blushing. She was touched by Issei belligerence at the mere thought of her getting hurt and tortured. There was this feeling in her heart that she couldn't identify. We all know that its love but our dear angel here doesn't know that yet.

Issei smiled at her, "My beautiful princess." He muttered to her, making her blush even more. Gabriel was going to say something when the door opened. It was the three seraph.

Michael, who opened the door, stared wide-eyed at the sight of his sister lying on Issei's lap. He looked up, 'The lights are off?!' He asked frantically to himself, before fainting. Raphael and Uriel sidestep, letting their brother fall. The two looked at the sight again, before simultaneously doing a thumbs up.

The screams of the two seraphs were heard throughout the Heavens and the Floating Islands. Griselda, who was in the floating island training, was standing on a knocked out and crying Dulio. Her silver hair was in a braid. "Ah, Uriel and Raphael. They will never learn, won't they?" She shook her head in pity as the screams of the two seraphs ascended into an even higher pitch.

Dulio was also in a leather armor but it won't really change anything if you're against Griselda. His hair was disheveled and he was sweating excessively, trying very hard to stay alive. He managed to muster something. Griselda looked at him, "What is it, Dulio?"

"Your sword!" He pointed, Griselda's eyes widened as she saw her sword was trying to stab Dulio's skin. Luckily, an angel's skin can't be penetrated by a normal sword easily, but still it hurts. Griselda laughed sheepishly, "Sorry."

Dulio choked a sob, "Are you trying to kill me?" He suddenly looked reluctant as Griselda smiled at him sweetly. Just because her smile is sweet doesn't mean she's being sweet. Issei and Dulio learned that the hard way.

"Of course, not." She said, before pointing the tip of her training sword at Dulio's throat, "I'm just toughening you up."

"THIS IS NOT CALLED TOUGHENING. YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Dulio's voice resounded throughout the heavens, joining the screaming of the two seraphs.

Issei shook his head in content, smiling. Michael regained consciousness, before his eyes widened as he saw Uriel and Raphael with bandages wrapped all around their bodies. He laughed at this.

Gabriel and Issei joined in. When Michael looked at Issei with concern, "Are you OK now, Issei?"

Issei smiled at Michael, "Of course. I'm feeling better!" He answered cheerily.

Michael smiled back, "Good. You're going to attend school tomorrow then."

Issei's eyes widened, before his face morphed into one of pain. "I mean, ow. Ow. Ow. My body hurts." He tried to lie but his wings flashed black. Issei looked at his wings murderously, "Damn you." He whispered at his wings.

Michael shook his head while smiling, "Lying won't do you any good so stand up and wear clothes, damn it. I swear if Gabriel falls, I'll ground you forever. After that, join me. I made pizza." He said before exiting the room, leaving a blushing Gabriel and a red Issei. They looked at each other, before laughing.

Issei wore a white identical shirt Gabriel did, but he wore jeans. Issei helped the injured seraphs up and sat them on their respective chairs. Griselda arrived with a complaining Dulio who was cracking his shoulders. Issei gave Dulio a sympathetic look. They all sat down, waiting for Michael's pizza.

It took few more minutes before Michael appeared holding two extra-large or family size pizzas. Peperoni and Hawaiian to be specific. He also added a large bowl of meatball spaghetti. The room went silent, with everyone staring at the food like a predator gives to its prey. Now, you'd expect a seraph, who just studied cooking recently, cooks standard food. But no, not even five minutes has passed and all that's left is a slice of pizza and a meatball. Michael was frowning, "What? You didn't leave some for me." He whined like a child.

Nobody paid attention to the whining seraph. Everyone besides Michael were smiling, satisfied. "Now, go to your rooms, you two. You have to go to school tomorrow. Issei here, told me he's all better now."

Issei frowned, "My body hurts." His wings flashed black.

Michael stared at him expectantly, "Fine." He said. Michael smiled at this, "If you turn your frown upside down, I'll let you eat the vanilla ice cream I bought just for you."

Issei brightened up instantly, his eyes were shining like that of a child, "Here, I'm smiling!" The angels laughed as Issei devoured his vanilla ice cream happily. Michael clapped his hands twice and the dishes disappeared. "Good night, everyone." He said with a warm smile before turning around and walking to his room, probably to continue his plans.

Dulio cheered up when he remembered that he will get to see a certain ex-nun tomorrow and ran to his room, muttering a goodnight to everyone. Uriel and Raphael greeted the remaining three also and struggled to their room. Griselda, pitying them, helped them. Leaving Gabriel and Issei alone.

Issei started getting nervous as the room went silent. To break the ice, Issei offered his ice cream to Gabriel, "Want some?" He asked.

Gabriel started laughing, "That's the best you can say?" She asked teasingly. She thought Issei who had ice cream stains on the side of his mouth looked adorably cute.

She shook her head before smiling at Issei, "Good night, my sweet prince." She said, not waiting for Issei to reply and flew off to train, probably.

Issei stood up at this, holding his bucket of ice cream to his chest, "Good night, my princess." He said, before taking another spoonful of ice cream, walking to his room.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Gabriel hurriedly walked outside. She saw her brothers, Griselda and Dulio waiting for her. They were all in a circle, leaving a small space for her to fill in. Michael saw her and alerted the others, "So, how did it go?"

Gabriel bit her lower lip, "Well, awkward…I guess?"

"No, not that." Michael scolded, annoyed. "I mean, your observation of Issei in dinner. He looked fine, don't you think?" He asked, hopeful. But the faces on the other angels' faces didn't give him any comfort or hope at all.

The others looked at each other reluctantly. They all knew Issei, he was too good. He probably was holding it in, not wanting to bother or worry or obligate the others, they all knew this. They made Issei grow up to be a good, kind and brave angel. Being good is well, good. But too much of anything is a bad thing and that's what happened to Issei. He is too good. "Sorry, Michael. But he is far from being good." Griselda answered, sighing.

Michael sighed at this, covered his face in frustration, "Damn that Kokabiel." He said in a very angry voice, he flipped the vase nearby. It fell to the ground and broke to many pieces. The angels winced as Michael shouted out his frustration and anger.

Michael suddenly looked crestfallen and depressed, "No, this is all my fault. If only I watched over him like I always do, this wouldn't have happened." He said in a crazy like voice.

Gabriel glared at this and slapped him. Hard. "Get a hold of yourself, Onii-sama. If we were to be like this, then we won't be much help to Issei." She said firmly.

Michael stared at the ground for a while, processing what Gabriel just said. "But Gabriel-"

"No buts. Let's get a hold of ourselves and think of a plan to help Issei. We all know him, he will hold it in as much as he can, if he does that the possibility of going crazy is very high. Also, he will suffer from that, and I think we all don't want that. So instead of blaming ourselves or someone, instead of cursing that bastard Kokabiel, let's do our best to make Issei let out all that sadness."

The angels looked at Gabriel, agreeing with her. They're eyes were burning in determination; they will save Issei. They all loved Issei, in one way or another. To Dulio and Griselda, a sibling. To Michael, Uriel, and Raphael, a son. And to Gabriel, she probably won't admit but as a lover. "Alright, then. Let's do our best." Michael said with a teary smile.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

In Issei's mindscape.

Issei fell down the familiar dark abyss he always falls into when he is going to talk to dragons. Issei observed the surroundings, noticing something different. The dark abyss turned white and he fell down a grass plain. He landed perfectly, alarmed.

He started looking around frantically. The place was amazing; it can outmatch Eden itself in beauty. It was literally a peaceful, relaxing paradise. He was near a tree, the only tree in the plain. The wind was blowing peacefully, making the long grass dance with the air. There were these…white petals of light that were floating peacefully throughout the whole plain. The skies were sunset orange, moderate clouds. Issei slowly lowered his guard and sat down under the tree. The grass was soft, and there was this smell that was so pleasant Issei could have stayed there forever. The Two Heavenly Dragons were nowhere to be seen. "What is happening?"

Right after he said that, he suddenly felt something rub him at the back. Issei quickly turned around to see the tree he leaned unto turn into a wooden cross, a bloodied one. Issei slowly walked back, wide-eyed at the sight of the tall wooden cross when he stumbled. He saw the place has changed, the grass was all dried up, the skies were blood red, and the wind was gone. And it was silent, creepily silent.

The shadow the cross casted slowly turned into…Griselda. But this Griselda had a very sinister looking grin on her face. Her eyes were glinting dangerously. Her white dress was covered in blood and she was holding a bloody knife. Her six pure white wings were now black and were dripping with blood. Issei slowly walked back when he hit something hard.

He rubbed the back of his head. He opened of his eyes to see that the object he hit wasn't an object but a man. He slowly looked up to see Dulio. This Dulio had his blonde hair grow long and reach his shoulder, they had dried blood on them. He looked exactly like Griselda, psychotic and terrifying. They were both staring at him dangerously.

"Issei, Issei." Griselda said in an overly cheery tone, "Why did you leave us, Issei? Don't you know that that's bad?"

"That's right, Issei. You made Griselda and I sad, and now we are gonna make you pay." Dulio said with a menacing smile.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Fort Mnex was reduced to a pile of rubble. The whole replica of Kuoh was in ruins. Dust adored the whole island, the dead remains of the fallen angels. A man walked through the rubble of Fort Mnex. "Stupid angels. They thought they already killed me." He said scornfully, "Oh, I'm not that easy to kill." He stopped in front of where the great fort once stood.

"Interesting." He muttered, looking at the gray sky, "According to my calculations, what I ordered Kokabiel to do should have reduced Issei to a shell of who he once was but he already recovered."

He remembered the happy atmosphere the dining angels had. Yes, he infiltrated heaven, easily. A magic circle appeared in front of him, "I see…Looks like it won't take long until another seal breaks."

"Although for Issei to be able to blast my golem away despite his injuries is remarkable." He admitted to himself. He didn't leave the spot where he was standing on. "Although that golem of mine was my weakest, still pretty impressive."

Something moved below the rubble. "Kokabiel! Show yourself, you stupid excuse of a servant." The man shouted. His voice resounded throughout the whole island. The winds reacted with his voice and the island shook lightly. Instantly, a large rock was pushed off to reveal Kokabiel, bleeding. Kokabiel instantly bowed to his knees, "I'm sorry, master."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" The man said, his voice edgy. He breathed deeply, "Fine. I'll give you one, final chance. I want you to solve this problem within this month." He said, turning around, "Or else, I'll show you a fate worse than death." He chuckled, "A fate worse than death indeed."

Kokabiel gulped, "Yes master."

"Now, be gone! Get out of my sight! You pathetic showoff." Kokabiel's eyes widened in terror as his master's eyes glowed red. He gulped, flying away quickly. He didn't want to be left in an island with that master of his. He pressed the wounds that were present at the side of his stomach. But despite the pain, he would rather endure what he was feeling than to be left alone with that man.

The man laughed like a madman. "That's right. You better run, you ugly rabbit."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Extreme pain and burning was filling his throat. "Issei!" A voice shouted. "Wake up!" The scorching hot liquid slowly made its way down his larynx. At the same time, he felt something hard bang his head continuously Something was choking him, strangling him roughly. He felt something stab continuously on his stomach. Someone was bending his fingers backward. He tried to scream, but found out he can't as the only thing that came out were gurgling. He can't breathe, he felt water fill his nose. Someone suddenly broke both his elbows. He tried to scream but still, he can't.

'Partner! Wake up!'

He tried to open his eyes when he felt electricity surged throughout his body. He was shaking roughly. 'Issei, wake up this instant!'

"Ahhhh!" Issei suddenly sat back up. He looked around to see a terrified and worried Dulio. Both his arms were glowing blue and green respectively. He was sweating buckets. He was looking at his familiar olive green walls. Michael must have transferred them back to their house while they were sleeping. Issei couldn't help but feel relieved at the sight of his messy room.

"Issei, thank goodness you're awake. I was getting nervous. You looked like you were getting possessed by a thousand demons. Seriously, my life being an exorcist, I know what I am talking about." Dulio said, handing Issei a wet towel. Issei saw through Dulio's eyes a concerned brother. He smiled at this, "Hey. Mornin."

Dulio looked at him and smiled sarcastically, "Good morning." He said, rolling his eyes. "You know; you don't have to hide your pain. We're here for you." He said, smiling. He opened the curtains of Issei using the wind. Issei shrieked at the sudden brightness.

"Partner, you are lucky you're awake. Albion was going to fill you with energy." Draig said, trying to sound laid back but failing. He didn't want Issei to know that he was terrified but Issei found this obvious and smiled as he knew how scared Draig was for him.

"You are lucky indeed." Albion said coldly, before he cried, "Issei! I thought you were going to leave us!" Issei laughed at this. These dragons need to put a little bit of faith in him.

"Geez, don't just cross me just like that." Issei said before looking out the window, the sun was shining brightly, "It takes a lot harder than that to be able to kill me." He was smiling, that dream with Dulio and Griselda was not real. Issei felt happiness fill him.

Issei looked around to see Dulio looking at himself in the mirror, brushing his hair. Issei nodded his head in approval. He didn't want the others to worry about him so much. "Excited to see Asia, aren't we?"

Dulio blushed, "Of course I am." Before looking at Issei accusingly, "You have no idea how hard it was to make Griselda-san pleased without you helping me." Issei laughed at this, "Well, onee-san tends to become too rough sometimes." He learned that the hard way.

Dulio looked at Issei like he was stupid, "Too rough? Just too rough!?" He began to pace frantically to and fro, "She was trying to kill me. I know she loves both of us like her little brothers but still…she bashed me with a shield! Bashed a shield on my face! Then she _stepped_ on me. And accidentally stabbed me with a sword, good thing it was a normal one with now special enchantments. " He exclaimed, motioning to his face, "I don't know what I'll do if I become ugly just because my _sister_ wanted me to be her sparring buddy."

After that, Issei comforted Dulio. The latter offered to make breakfast since he was already dressed and ready to go to hell…school.

Issei turned the shower on, feeling the cold water flow down his body. Memories started flashing in his head. Drowning. Boiling water. Icy cold water. Drowning. 'Partner, forget about those.' Draig said seriously. Issei sighed, he started applying shampoo on his white blonde hair. He cherished the smell of the shampoo, "Sorry, Draig. I just can't help but remember."

Only the dripping of water filled the bathroom, before Draig sighed deeply, "I guess it can't be helped, partner. Getting tortured and almost raped is not something you just forget instantly, no? Although I think I have a medicine to that."

"YOU?" Albion asked dangerously.

"Hehe…" Draig chuckled nervously, "I mean ALBION. Albion found a medicine that can possibly solve your problem." Issei smiled at this, washing of the shampoo.

"What is it now?" He asked. He expected some kind of 'legendary' herb or a spell that can only be found in the ruined castle of Camelot, in the room of Merlin the Great. He was wrong.

"Nothing like that, Issei." Albion said, amused, "Have you ever heard of the kiss of true love?" Issei stopped chuckling. "Yes?" He answered, suspicious.

"Well, a kiss from your princess might just wash all those bad memories away." Issei blushed at this, "Albion! What have you been eating?"

Albion and Draig just laughed at him, to Issei's annoyance. He scrubbed his soap covered body. After he washed the soap off, he brushed his teeth. He putted on the Kuoh uniform rather quickly, having been used to this by now. He didn't bother combing his hair since it weirdly always appears good on him, messy or groomed. He looked at himself in the mirror, forcing a reluctant smile. "Partner, I'll be sleeping for now. I spent my energy returning yours. Albion will look after you for now, I know he's boring but I am exhausted." Draig said, chuckling tiredly.

"Hey!" Albion yelled in protest, making Issei give a genuine smile and Draig to chuckle even more. "Good night." Draig muttered weakly before the green glow on Issei's arm disappeared.

Issei shook his head. The dragons always did everything, even act like fools just to brighten up his mood when he was feeling gloomy. He felt better now, jumping gracefully the high flight of stairs and rolling.

Dulio was eating the scrambled egg he made. "Take your time, Issei. We woke up rather early compared to the other days." He said, before taking a big bite on his bread. Issei joined him, taking the whole plate of scrambled egg, to Dulio's anger. Issei rolled his eyes at the growling Dulio, devouring the surprisingly good scrambled egg.

"Let's go." Dulio said, putting on his leather shoes. He was seated in front of the door, his leather bag at his side. Issei nodded in agreement, drinking the whole glass of water in one gulp before joining Dulio in putting shoes on. Issei opened the door, breathing in the fresh air. He happily looked up the skies, seeing the birds fly. The plants of Dulio were shining, looks like Dulio just watered them. Issei waited for Dulio in front of their gate. Apparently, Dulio was having a hard time putting his shoes on.

Issei saw the other students starting to some out of their houses, joining their friends in walking towards Kuoh Academy. Issei relished the ordinary but peaceful sight of students happily chatting and walking to Kuoh. "You ready?" Dulio asked him. Issei smiled and nodded I response. Once they joined the group of students, they noticeably started whispering to each other and started glancing suspiciously at Issei and Dulio. Instantly, Issei's mood fell, remembering why he called school hell.

"Hey, did you see the…date…beautiful lady…Issei…restaurant…" Those were the words Dulio and Issei heard from the students with their enhanced hearing. "What is it now?" Issei asked gloomily, these students just won't stop spreading new and gossips about every little thing he does. Eventually, the group grew and grew until they looked like they were going to a rally. On the way, Saji was exiting his house. Dulio and Issei smiled at a familiar face. They stopped walking and waved at Saji who was locking his door and putting his keys in his pocket.

"Hey, Saji." Issei greeted the walking Saji. Saji smiled back, "Hello, Issei." He greeted back happily, before looking down. The busy expression on his face made Issei and Dulio look at each other. He was reciting something. "Saji, what are you muttering about?" A curious Dulio asked.

Saji chuckled, "Not being rude or anything but since when did we become close?" Saji asked. Dulio looked offended, knowing the meaning of the statement. But Issei didn't understand this and patted Saji roughly on the back, while smiling unaware of the strength of his pats, "Since you introduced yourself. Why, don't you want to become friends?" He asked. Saji shook his head, "Of course I do. But I have to assure that I won't mess up my presentation in the student council." He said seriously, before he smiled dreamily and rather lecherously up the sky, "I have to impress Kaichou." He said in determination, his eyes shining.

Saji frowned when Issei and Dulio looked at him questioningly. "I have to impress Kaichou." He repeated. Still, Issei and Dulio have no idea. "Geez, you guys. You two are too innocent and tense." He said, sighing. Issei tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Saji looked at him like Issei should be knowing something, "If I impress Kaichou, her thoughts of me will elevate." He said happily, the trio stopped. Issei and Dulio looked at him expectantly, "If her thoughts of me elevate, our relationship will improve. Then after that, I will ask her to be her boyfriend which by then, she already likes me back. If were a couple, I can grope her magneficent body!" He said, his eyes shining and blood trickled down his nose.

Issei and Dulio looked at him, Saji looked horrified, "You mean…you don't want to grope a girl's body!?" Saji asked, he was as pale as ghost. He slowly walked back, staring at Issei and Dulio in horror and pity. "Oh my. You two sure are missing out on something magnificent." Saji explained, twirling gracefully, "Don't worry, my lost children. I, Saji Genshirou, treasurer of the student council, promise to guide these poor boys to the right path." Saji said cinematically.

"I will teach you the wonders of this world. I will become your salvation; I will show you everything you need to see. I will tell you everything you have to do. I will teach you, the ways of a teenage boy!" Saji screamed, his eyes shining in determination. Issei and Dulio clapped, still not knowing what's happening.

Issei cleared his throat, "Saji? Not to ruin the moment but, look." Issei pointed in front of them, the group of students were so far away from them. Saji was going to say something when the bell rang. Saji froze. Issei and Dulio started walkeing, before stopping to look at the frozen Saji. "Saji? Let's go."

Saji remained unmoving. Issei looked at Dulio who shrugged. After a minute, Saji finally regained his self and his face morphed into one of horror and terror. His eyes started to water and his mouth was opening and closing. "Saji?" Dulio asked, concerned. Issei looked around, making sure there were no mages in sight.

"I'm dead. I am sorry children, but I may not live to see tomorrow. It will do you good if you find another teacher that will guide you to the right path." Saji said, emptily staring at the ground.

Dulio looked annoyed, "Stop calling us children!" He whined. Issei started walking, leaving the two alone.

"What's the matter with you two?" Issei turned around, looking at the frozen Saji. "Sona-kaichou will kill me. I was supposed to be the first to present my speech."

Issei shook his head, "We can still make it, we're only one minute late, so far. If you don't get yourself together, maybe two no three." Dulio tugged Saji by his collar and dragged him to school. He didn't make any protest or struggled, he kept staring at the ground emptily. Dulio caught up with Issei, "Devils are weird." Issei said to Dulio who nodded in wonder.

Issei, Dulio, and the crying Saji reached the front of Kuoh Academy. He looked at the front of Kuoh, he actually felt happy and relieved. When he was taken by Kokabiel to Fort Mnex, he saw Kuoh Academy, the post apocalypse one. To say that he was horrified was an understatement. Even though it may not show, Issei actually grew attached to the peaceful, simple school. Seeing the post apocalypse one, he developed some kind of feeling to guard and protect the school even though he considered it hell. 'Issei, you're messed up. You call this place hell yet you want to protect it.' Albion said in Issei's mind. Issei just chuckled in response.

The familiar wave that washes over the angel duo every time they enter the presence of a lot of devils. By now, the both of them were used to the wave. Dulio's grip tightened as Saji began to struggle, "I don't want to see Sona-kaichou! She'll punish me. I know you two are angels any you don't want to lie but for the sake of mine, lie that I died in a car accident!"

Issei shook his head, "That won't work, even if we agreed to lie. Although it will hurt, it won't be enough to kill the host of one of the Great Dragon Kings." Saji glared at him, "Then think of a better lie, smarty pants."

Dulio and Issei headed for the Student Council Room. Saji struggled a lot harder, but he can't overpower Dulio who was happily striding towards the Student Council Room. He made the mistake to mention that Asia was in the Student Council Room since she accidentally entered a restricted area. Honestly, Issei was disappointed at the student council since they didn't pardon Asia. They knew Asia was a newcomer and was not accustomed to things like that.

After an awkward time with a teacher who saw them dragging a struggling and emotional Saji, they finally arrived in front of the student council room, the door that looked different compared to the other doors in the school. Issei knocked three times on the door. Saji straightened up, deciding not to embarrass himself further.

He glared at Dulio, fixing his collar, "I won't need your help, thank you very much."

The door was opened by Tsubaki Shinra, the vice president of the student council. "Yes?" She asked before smiling shyly as she laid her eyes upon the smiling Issei. Saji loss his confidence and shrieked, hiding behind Dulio. Tsubaki noticed him and her face changed from a shy smile to a scary glare.

She crossed her arms, "Tell me, Saji? Why are you late? Shouldn't we be the role models the students are going to imitate?" Issei noticed the tone Tsubaki was giving Saji was similar to that of Griselda's when she interrogates the angel duo.

"Sorry." Saji muttered weakly, hiding behind Dulio who was getting annoyed by Saji.

Tsubaki shook her head in disappointment. She stepped aside, motioning Issei, Dulio and Saji to enter. She gave Saji a scary look before closing the door softly and seating down her chair, right next to Sona. Issei noticed that the room was changed. It became a bit darker than the last time they came here. The table was glass and the chairs were made of cold steel.

He looked at Sona who was staring at them intently. She leaned her chin on her hand, humming. Issei could tell that she was trying to scare Saji even more, and it seems that it was working. The student council didn't mind them and kept writing on some documents. Beside Sona was Asia who was standing, obviously surprised at the sight of the angel duo.

"It is nice of you to drop by here, Issei." She said coolly. Issei smiled, she was trying to intimidate him. Shaking his head in amusement, 'One thing you should know about her is that she is merely acting and is actually crazy for you.' Albion said in his mind.

'I know that.' Issei answered mentally. With his enhanced vision, he noticed a light blush on Sona's face.

Sona cleared her throat, turning towards Saji. "You have some explaining to do." Saji muffled a cry as he nervously walked to his seat, before looking down not meeting the gaze of Sona.

"What did you come for, hm Issei?" She asked sweetly. She was twirling her hair with her index finger.

Dulio rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was once again…ignored. "I merely accompanied a friend. He said he is dead? Don't know why. As far as I know, devils are not undead." Issei mulled. "Anyways, we're late ourselves so bye." He turned around and waved, Dulio behind him the whole time.

Issei closed the door slowly, Dulio waiting for him. "Geez, those guys are snobs. They only talk to you." Then he shook his head, "I can't even talk to Asia." He added glumly. Issei patted his back in sympathy.

They walked to their classroom. Of course the two were nervous, they have no good reason of why they're late. Issei looked at Dulio who nodded, signaling his ready. "Here goes nothing." Issei opened the door. It was Math currently. Their classmates looked at them. Their math teacher stopped writing and also looked at them. Issei felt their stares.

Their math teacher looked at them scornfully, he laid he's reference on the table. Issei and Dulio looked down as they got a scolding, but Griselda's was a lot worse so they weren't complaining. After the scene, class eventually ended. "Let's go." Dulio said. Issei noticed that their classmates were staring at them, "What? You planning another ambush?" Issei asked, rolling his eyes. The class started whispering suspiciously while looking at Issei.

"Let's go." Dulio said, getting annoyed at Issei. He wanted to see the beautiful devil that appeared in his dream last night.

Issei sighed. They always watched his every move. Some even spread rumors and gossips.

"What the hell is wrong with them? It's getting annoying." Issei asked Dulio. They were walking to the Occult Research Clubroom. As they walked through the corridors, the students were oddly whispering to each other.

Dulio chuckled at Issei, "That's what you get for being too handsome."

When Dulio saw the ORC door, he sprinted and entered it without knocking. Issei took a deep breath, "Off he goes then." Issei didn't bother to enter the clubroom. He looked out the window, looking down the students who were playing volleyball.

He breathed in a deep breath. He was staring at the sky peacefully when it flashed from the post apocalypse one. Issei slowly staggered back, falling to his butt. He suddenly wanted to grasp his chest as it felt like it was being forced open. His eyes widened in realization, this happens when he has those nightmares, but he was awake? How is this possible? "No…" He muttered. Through his eyes, the whole corridor began breaking. The atmosphere turned cold and the skies became dark. Screaming was heard, asking for help and screaming monsters. "What the hell?" He croaked.

He felt his sweat trickle down the side of his face. He was breathing quickly. He stood up. The walls had cracks on them, roots of tress adored the corridor. Issei looked at the corridor Dulio and Issei walked through, it was straight out of a horror movie. The dead bodies of students were there, some of the roots were run through by the bodies. "What is happening?" He asked.

'Issei, snap out of it. You are hyperventilating.' Albion said firmly. He's voice was laced with authority but you will sense the fear in his voice, fear for Issei.

'What you are seeing is not true. Issei, I said snap out of it.' Now, Albion's voice was faint. Issei couldn't understand why but Albion's voice was faint even though Albion was inside him. Issei tripped and fell backwards, hitting his back on the wall. He looked at the body to see it belonged to Saji. Issei let out a scream, "No, no. Saji?" Issei asked frantically. He turned around to see Rias and Akeno staring at him emptily, there were huge stab wounds on their stomachs.

Issei ran. He just ran to nowhere in particular. There were stairs right next to the ORC clubroom. Issei fell down the stairs, uninjured. He didn't process what happened and kept saying no. Issei ran out of the staircase. He was outside, at the back of the school. The area didn't have any people around. But still, Issei saw dead bodies. They were all looking at him emptily. The sky was gray, and the trees were dead. The grass was all dried up and the pavement was cracked. Blood stains were all around him, he paused. He looked at his hands to see that it was covered in blood.

His whole world began spinning. He resisted the urge to puke. It was incredibly cold now, he felt like he was in the North Pole yet there was no ice. A very cold breeze started blowing on him. His body felt heavy and his head hurts, he felt like his eyes were about to bulge of his head. "Issei?" A voice he despised and feared the most asked. He turned around to see the ugly bastard Kokabiel. Issei stuttered, "No, please." Issei said. He started walking backwards, his eyes wide in fear. Kokabiel was looking at him with malice. He was holding the heads of Griselda, Michael, Raphael and Uriel.

"Let's return home. I still didn't get to try something with you." Kokabiel said lecherously. The words haunted him. Issei turned around getting ready to sprint when he saw Dulio…crucified on a tall wooden cross just in front of the tennis court.

Kokabiel started laughing maniacally. The laughter resounded throughout the whole area. "No." Issei muttered. Kokabiel's laughter filled his ears. Dulio was barely alive. His body was all bloodied up and he was staring at Issei emptily. The wooden cross made a shadow that covered him. The area below the cross had a puddle of blood.

"Issei?" Dulio asked, wheezing. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth. "Help me." Issei swiftly ran to the cross. Ignoring the splashing of blood. He can't let his brother die.

"Dulio!" He shouted in desperation. The rusty smell of blood filled his nose. He felt his lower pants get wet of blood. His shoes squished. "Hang on."

Issei was about to reach Dulio when a spear was run through his stomach, the spear splashed some of the blood on Issei's shocked, terrified face. Blood gushed out of Dulio's mouth. His eyes were wide open in shock. "You failed me." He wheezed in his last dying breath before his head lowered, dead. The sky rumbled from above. The area became dark and lightning struck, revealing the outline of Kokabiel's body behind the cross. Gabriel was kneeling beside him. Lightning struck again to reveal Gabriel had Ascalon stabbed at her chest. "NO!" He screamed. "Gabriel! No, what? How the hell did this happen?"

'Issei! I said snap out of it!' Albion's loud, angry, and scared voice resounded the whole area.

Kokabiel laughed at him, "You did this, Issei. You. You. And you."

"NO!"

"I-I killed her? No, I would never! Not her." Issei whimpered, collapsing down his knees.

"But you did, Issei. You killed her. She begged you to spare her but no…you stabbed her straight to the heart while laughing. You have made me proud, Issei."

"I would rather kill myself that kill her. Not her, please…" He sobbed brokenly.

"Not her…"

'Wake up, Issei!' Albion screamed.

Then Issei saw black.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Dulio hugged the surprised Asia. "Hello, Dulio-kun." Asia greeted. He took a look back to see Issei looking through the window with a peaceful smile on his face. Dulio smiled at this, he decided to leave Issei alone and closed the door.

"Good morning, Dulio. Won't Issei enter?" A smiling Rias with glasses asked. She was seated on the very end of the room, holding a paper and pen. Akeno was pouring Rias tea, a gloomy expression on her face. Kiba and Koneko were seated on the couches, playing chess with serious expressions on their faces.

Dulio smiled back at Rias, "Let's just let him be." A knowing tone on his voice. Rias nodded at this and went back to writing something. Asia pulled out of his hug. "Where is Issei-oniichan?" Issei adopted Asia as his unofficial sister last week, to Dulio's shock and surprise. It feels weird courting the little sister of the boy you consider your brother.

"Well, he's just outside. Don't worry. He'll just come inside when he wants to."

Asia nodded in response. She ran clumsily to her bag and took out her cellphone. She returned to Dulio and showed a picture. Dulio's eyes widened. It was Gabriel and Issei hugging. "You didn't tell me Issei-oniichan had a girlfriend?" She asked. At this, Asia caught everyone's attention.

"A girlfriend?!" Rias asked, surprise and a bit disappointment in her voice. She ran towards them, looking at the cellphone. Akeno, Kiba and Koneko followed suite. Dulio was rubbing the back of his head. "Well, this is certainly a surprise."

Dulio noticed that Rias, Akeno, and Koneko had disappointed expressions on their faces. Asia showed another picture of Issei feeding Gabriel who was smiling playfully. The next one was Issei wrapping a scarf around her neck with a blush, Gabriel also had a cute blushing and surprised expression on her face. "She's so pretty." Asia admired, swiping to see the next picture. "I saw this in a post."

The devils and Dulio tilted their head in question, "You don't know? The whole school was talking about it!" Asia said, she was implying the they should have known.

Dulio nodded in understanding, "So that must have been why the students were acting extra weird this time."

Rias was looking at the pictures, a red aura she was emitting, "She is so pretty." She complemented. But it sounded like she was more jealous and annoyed than complementing. Dulio rubbed his head as Koneko and Akeno released the same jealous aura Rias was emitting, 'Damn, Issei. You have a lot of admirers here. I'm sure Uriel-sama will be proud.'

"Do you know this lady, Dulio?" Rias asked, her lips in a thin line.

Dulio chuckled nervously, "Yes?"

"Who is she?" Asia asked, excited. Kiba was chuckling nervously as Rias, Akeno and Koneko were releasing jealous auras. Dulio gulped as the girls looked at him questioningly, "Uh…That's Gabriel...sama?"

Rias, Akeno and Koneko's mood dampened and sat down the couches depressingly. They knew who Gabriel is of course, the most beautiful girl in the heavens. Also she is the most powerful girl in heaven also. Of course the most beautiful female takes the most handsome man. "So Issei-san is dating one of the seraphs of heaven? The most beautiful and also the strongest girl in heaven?" Kiba asked. Dulio chuckled nervously pointing at the three female devils in front of Kiba. Kiba slowly turned towards Rias to see her glaring at him. Kiba smiled nervously, standing up and walking behind Dulio.

"Well, no." At this, the three female devils jumped and joy. Their deadly auras replaced by sparkles.

"We're not too late, buchou!" Koneko said to Rias who smiled.

Kiba and Dulio sweatdropped. "Although, Issei is madly in love with Gabriel. And Uriel-sama told me Gabriel loves Issei back, she just doesn't want to recognize this yet." Dulio informed. Rias stared at him with determination in her eyes, "We don't care! As long as they're still not dating, it's not too late!"

"She's so pretty." Asia muttered, jealous of Gabriel's beauty. "As to be expected from one of the seraphs of heaven!" She announced cutely.

Kiba looked around, "Where's Issei-san?" Everyone looked at Dulio who shrugged.

"Well, he's outside. I'll call h-" Suddenly, something extremely, and I mean an extremely powerful wave washed over them. Dulio was forced to lean on the wall. He felt like he wanted to puke. His body felt like it's being crushed then stretched then crushed again. He never felt anything like this, even he can't produce an energy as intense as this. He saw Asia faint and fall down the ground. Kiba caught a fainting Koneko before covering his mouth to prevent himself from puking. Akeno was brought down to her knees, holding her head and screaming. Dulio couldn't blame her, if was like an axe was splitting their head in half. Rias was leaning on the wall, breathing deeply trying to relax, unlike the other devils…Rias received less of the sensation. Being born with strong power has its advantages after all. Dulio also received the least of the sensation since he is the most powerful in the room.

'Issei.' Dulio thought in worry. Not that he's worried Issei can faint, it would be impossible for him to faint. Dulio is worried since this can be an attack to get Issei. He ignored the sensations he was feeling and opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw all the human students and some student council members lying on the ground. They were on top of each other and were scattered everywhere. His eyes widened as he noticed Issei gone.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Gabriel was disguised as a white dove. All angels had animal forms. Michael is a pure white wolf, while Raphael is a white bull. Uriel has a white and gray tiger as an animal form. She had a dove form since her father gave her that. Doves were her favorite animal since it was her father's favorite animal form also.

She just has a gut feeling that her Issei wasn't fine. Her brother, Michael, transported bit Dulio and Issei back to their house down on earth while they were sleeping last night. Gabriel arrived at the very front of school. Disguising herself as an animal bought back memories when her father was still alive and she was still the messenger of her father. She was used to the "Hey look, a dove!" thing that happens from time to time. She was also used to the other birds who try to flirt with her thinking that she is really a bird.

"Where could my Issei be?" She asked herself, looking at the front of their school before blushing as she registered what she just said. The sun was shining brightly and the wind was pleasantly gentle. The dried leaves were rustling peacefuly, creating a peaceful, serene sound.

She couldn't help but be pleased at the laughing of the students who were playing volleyball. She also looked at some of the students couples in some silent areas, seeing some of the little cherubs flying on top of them, firing their dangerous arrows of love. A single cherub approached her, she knew this one. This was Philip. He had curly blonde hair and green eyes. He also had the cute smile cherubs usually possess. "Hello, Lady Gabriel." He greeted in a cute, squeaky voice. All the cherubs had the tendency to address angels with lady and lord.

"Oh, stop it, Philip. You know I don't like you calling me that." She complained. The fluttering cherub sat next to the white dove, "You know, only Issei and you Gabriel, hate being addressed like that."

Despite being disguised in her dove form; the cherub knows that Gabriel blushed. They always know when there is love or there is hate, although they prefer to sense love rather than hate and Gabriel's love just elevated significantly when she heard the name of her Issei. The cherub decided to keep silent as Gabriel stuttered, "What? I don't like him. How did he even enter the conversation? Of course I don't like him, silly." She said, but her voice told the opposite. Also, the dove's feathers were flashing black and white.

The cherub giggled, "Hihi. You are totally lying, Lady Gabriel." He jumped off the high wall and fluttered, "And who told you I was implying that you like him? You were the one that implied that you like him." He said teasingly before piercing the hearts of a couple with deadly accuracy. He flew off, not waiting for Gabriel to retort.

Gabriel felt her face become hot. 'Damn it. What's wrong with me?' She asked herself. Then she looked at Philip who was firing his arrows of loves rapidly and accurately deadly. She admired the cherub. Imagine if those arrows weren't the arrows of love. A single cherub would probably be able to kill or massacre an entire army in a matter of minutes. She watched the cherubs do their work for a while before she snapped out of her trance, 'Right! I came here for Issei.' She said to herself, flying away.

She can always sense when a devil is nearby and with the intensity of devilish energy she was feeling, she knew that there were plenty of devils inside the school. There were some students on the rooftop skipping classes. Now normally, she would turn to a teacher and scold the students but she just has this uneasy feeling that Issei wasn't fine.

She kept looking around with her enhanced vision when she saw Issei…talking to himself. She decided not to show her presence and land on the railing of the tennis court. She listened to what Issei was saying.

" _NO!"_

" _What's happening?"_

" _Dulio!"_

Her heart broke at the terrified expression on Issei's face. But she resisted the urge to turn back as she needed to know what is happening.

" _Gabriel!"_

Now she was shocked. The way he shouted her name felt like a stake was impaled to her heart.

" _No, what? How the hell did this happened?"_

She resisted the urge to cry as Issei sounded so broken.

" _NO!"_

" _I killed her? No, I would never. Not her."_

Gabriel was alarmed. What exactly is Issei seeing. But she felt a tear trickle down her cheek as Issei whimpered brokenly.

" _I would rather kill myself than kill her. Not her, please…"_

" _Not her…"_

Gabriel wiped her tears off as Issei cried, a devastated and desperate expression on his face. He sounded like he was begging, desperately at that. She had never seen Issei like this before. He looked like he lost everything suddenly. Then a white glow shot out from his mouth and he fainted. She glided down, turning to her human form and seating down beside Issei. She laid Issei's head on her lap. She was stroking his face, wiping his tears away. "What happened?" She asked, involuntarily making her tears fall down his face.

"Gabriel?" Albion asked. Gabriel played with Issei's white blonde hair.

"Albion? What just happened?"

She heard the dragon sigh, "Gabriel, this is the effect of torture. You think Kokabiel tortured Issei physically only? He also tortured him emotionally and mentally. Somebody also casted a spell on him. Somebody, extremely powerful casted a spell of fear and nightmares. This spell is even higher than forbidden level, it's called "Qntal Tormentorum", even your father, despite his powers, or even Shiva wouldn't be able to cast this spell even if they teamed up with Ophis and each other. Basically, this spell illustrates your deepest, darkest fears." His voice broke, "But there is a twist. This spell mixes in your most hated person and all the people you love the most and creates a very terrifying, violent, sick and twisted scenario." He started crying, "This scenario will change every time, each making a unique scene. But it still doesn't end there, soon…it will affect his emotional and even physical health, killing him slowly and painfully."

Gabriel's face morphed into horror. In other words, Issei had the ultimate unlimited nightmare maker inside him, and also a time bomb. "W-what did he see?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"I don't think you would want to-"

"Albion, please. What did he see?"

Albion remained silent for a few moments, contemplating. Before he sighed, "Fine. He saw everyone in school dead, the school destroyed. Then he got out to see the world destroyed and Kokabiel back, holding the heads of Michael, Uriel, Raphael and Griselda, attempting to do what he almost did to him. Then he saw Dulio crucified, he failed to save Dulio so Dulio blamed him." He croaked, "But the one that made him and led him to his breaking point was you. You are the person he loves most. He saw you kneeling, almost dead. Ascalon was impaled on your chest. He asked Kokabiel how this happened and Kokabiel said it was him. If I hadn't filled him with energy until his stamina broke and he had to faint, he would have gone crazy or worse, kill himself."

Gabriel started crying. She didn't want to live in a world without Issei. She doesn't know why but she doesn't want to. "Who would make such a spell?" She asked. Albion didn't bother to answer as Gabriel stroked Issei's hair.

"You know, when this boy was taken, Draig and I considered killing him. It's better than he endures the torture and return broken. But he was against this, he said that would make everyone sad, and he didn't want everyone to be sad, especially you. Then Kokabiel revealed that he liked the boy and wanted to do…unspeakable things to him." Albion said, anger evident in his voice, "I, once again, offered in killing him. But no, he went against it. I argued with him, he didn't understand what Kokabiel was implying. I explained it to him. And Draig and I felt his fear."

Albion breathed out deeply, "Ever since he was a child, he only felt fear once or twice, and that fear wasn't even that high. But after I explained what Kokabiel planned to do to him, he was so afraid, Gabriel. Afraid. I offered to end his life again, but he didn't want this. I asked him if he was crazy, and you know what he said?" Albion asked, "He said, _No, that would be selfish of me._ And he said that with a smile, a warm but sad smile."

"You don't know how relieved I am when Azazel freed Issei. I was so glad, even Draig felt my joy. I wanted to scream in joy, to dance even. If only I had my body, I would rip those bastards apart." Albion said in anger. Gabriel stared at Issei sleeping face. He had a peaceful smile on but there were remnants of tears out of the corner of his eyes.

"You love him, don't you?" Gabriel asked, smiling.

"Of course, I love him! He is like a son to me. He is like the son I never had. My past hosts were all battle maniacs, even the most peaceful of them. When they found out they were my host, they became obsessed with fighting. Only a few I considered as my friends. Issei was the first of my hosts to bond closely and treat as my very own son. He unlocked me when he was a child, I grew attached to him, proud of him. When he saved you, I was proud of him. When he rejected my offer to kill him, I was proud of him. And when he returned and endured the emotional trauma, I am proud of him once again."

"Endured?" Gabriel asked.

"He endured it. Don't tell me you expected him to return like the normal Issei? Normally, even an angel should have been broken and fell. But he endured it all. Yes, he got broken. But did he fall? No he didn't. Do you know why? Because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You became his anchor, along with us, when he was starting to change. He kept thinking of you when the female fallen angels started seducing him. You became his remaining strand of hope out of all that madness. You are that important to him. And that is what makes you the most dangerous weapon the enemy can use. And so they used you. Kokabiel threatened to destroy the silver cross you gave him. He broke instantly. He got his hand broken just to protect the silver cross."

"And he got extra punishments."

"Extra?"

"You know, just enter his memories."

Gabriel's vision suddenly blackened.

 _Flashback_

 _Gabriel arrived at Issei's memories. She was in a dark room. She looked around to see Issei, blood flowing down through his bodies. His hands were shackled above his head and a knife was left stabbed to his right shoulder. He had blood trickling down his mouth and his shirt was removed from him. His lips were cracked. He had stab wounds and deep slashes all over his chest. A blazing hot fork was lying just below him, it had blood on its prongs, implying that it was used as a torture tool also. A two-ton boulder was tied to both his feet each._

 _Gabriel covered her mouth in shock. Tears instantly flooded her eyes. "Stop crying. There is no point. This has already happened." Albion said in ear. She turned around to see a silver ball of light floating right beside her ear._

 _Issei began laughing, "Why the hell are you laughing, partner? Have you lost your mind?" Draig asked._

" _No, I'm just glad. I'm really glad they got me." Issei said. "I couldn't imagine if Gabriel was in my place. I will never forgive myself if this happened to her. If I fall just so I could get angry, so be it. So I am glad it was me that got taken."_

 _Gabriel felt the memory change. This time they are inside a torture chamber. Issei's muffled screams could be heard. She saw countless other torture chambers performing different torture methods on Issei. She forced her eyes to close. "Gabriel. Stop crying. There is nothing you can do to change the past."_

 _The Issei in front of her, probably the original Issei, was chained to the wall. Kokabiel was with this eight winged fallen angels that looked like they had high positions. "Now watch as my method turns an angel into a fallen one." He said with a dramatic voice that made Gabriel want to strangle the guy._

 _Now countless torture machines were brought to the room but Issei's wings didn't flash black even once. The eight winged fallen angels began to look bored and disappointed. Kokabiel was getting annoyed. "Kokabiel, looks like we won't be funding your projects." The old man said. Kokabiel walked towards them, "Don't worry, just wait. This guy is just so stubborn. Gabriel is his last strand of hope. I have crossed out the others. But this fool is just so stupid to see that Gabriel is just using him."_

 _Gabriel glared, "I am not using my Issei." She said angrily._

" _She is not using me! Say whatever you want but I know Gabriel is looking for me and she will kill you and-" Kokabiel punched Issei square on the jaw. Issei spitted his blood on Kokabiel._

 _Kokabiel glared and tugged at Issei's hair aggressively, "You listen here, kid. She is nothing but a pathetic angel who uses other angels to fight her battles." Issei headbutted Kokabiel who staggered back._

 _He stood up angrily, "Oh, you're going to get it. I am going to make you try the electric chair later."_

 _Kokabiel walked back to his 'Investors', "Stupid fool thinks that angel slut loves him."_

" _She is not a slut!" Issei shouted angrily, pulling his chains aggressively. Kokabiel took a nearby knife and stabbed it roughly to Issei's stomach, "What did I say? I said she is a goddamned slut!"_

" _She is not!" Issei broke one of his chains and grabbed Kokabiel's neck roughly. Then he hurled Kokabiel down the ground, the sound of Kokabiel's bones breaking was heard across the whole room. The other fallen angels rushed towards Issei and slammed his body to the wall. Kokabiel wiped his mouth, glaring at Issei before grabbing the knife and twisting it painfully. Then he took it out and stabbed back continuously for a good minute before he punched Issei to sleep._

" _Kids these days." Kokabiel said._

 _The memory changed to a different torture room. Issei was seated in an electric chair and was being electrocuted. His wings were pinned down and being stepped on continuously by fallen angels. Kokabiel was in front of him, "Damn you kid!" He screamed before punching Issei on the face, "Because of you, I lost the investors." He said before sending another punch._

 _Issei smiled at him, his teeth covered in blood, "Isn't that supposed to be a reason for celebration?" He asked. Kokabiel glanced at him angrily before holding him by the collar and punching the smile out of Issei's face but he kept smiling._

" _Now, Issei. Since I like you, I'll give you a choice. I have prepared a special lava mixture that had healing abilities. Later, when Azazel arrives, I will make you drink it down you throat. If you say Gabriel's a slut and a good for nothing whore, I will pour the lave down your wings instead, better than your throat, eh?" Kokabiel asked, sounding like he got this._

 _Issei laughed, "You fool. You bastard. You actually think I will betray her. No, I would rather DIE!" He said glaring defiantly. Kokabiel grinned at this, "Wonderful."_

 _Kokabiel grabbed an intricate looking knife covered I a green liquid, "Now, this is my favorite torture item. This is made from the teeth of the legendary shark, Megalodon. Then it is covered in poison, but not just any poison…It's the poison of a basilisk." Kokabiel then tugged at Issei's hair and shoved the knife through Issei's stomach._

" _If you scream, it would pleasure me greatly." Kokabiel said darkly._

 _Issei muffled his cries and kept glaring defiantly at Kokabiel. "You probably are the most loyal angel I have ever met." Kokabiel said before slamming the blade on Issei's calf. The memory faded._

 _Flashback end_

Gabriel opened her eyes to see that she had fainted on top of Issei's chest, drooling. She blushed, wiping of the drool before remembering what she just saw. Flashes of the memory started to appear in her head.

Gabriel had tears in her eyes. Issei endured all that just so Kokabiel doesn't call her a slut? 'Baka..' She thought but she couldn't help but be touched and smile at Issei's sleeping face.

"Gabriel? Issei won't tell you this. But please, help him."

"How?"

"Issei is too kind. He will say he is fine but he is far from being fine, very far." Albion said, sighing. "Last night, the spell has hit for the first time. He had a dream about Dulio and Griselda. Today, this dream about you. I am not sure if he can still remain sane if this hits again one more time. He will probably keep it in until he finally goes insane."

Gabriel sighed at this, that definitely sounds like Issei.

"Also, he is suffering in acting like he is fine cause when he sees a knife for example, he remembers what Kokabiel did to him using that. Every little thing triggers some kind of memory from Issei's torture."

"Gabriel, I must warn you. I created a barrier that protected both you and Issei but a very powerful wave suddenly washed over the whole school."

Gabriel looked around, alarmed. "Don't worry. It is a harmless spell. It only makes both your physical and mental energy to deplete, making you unable to fight back, but so far, I haven't sense any distress. Also, this doesn't have any permanent damage just in case it washes over you. While you were in Issei's memories, a very powerful presence entered my range but it didn't do anything besides making the wave. It's gone now."

"Are you sure it's gone?"

"Yep. It left in a portal that appeared right above us. It looked like a dark black Pegasus?" Albion informed, unsure with the last statement. Gabriel sighed in relief. If she was unable to fight, how was she going to defend Issei?

"Anyways, please do your best to make Issei forget the horrible thing that happened to him." Albion said, sighing. "You may be the only one who will be able to heal Issei completely." Gabriel couldn't help but blush at this.

But also, she was filled with determination. She will do her best in making Issei recover from the horrifying incident. The wind became pleasantly strong this time. Her white blonde hair which was in her signature twin tails were swaying with the breeze. She couldn't help but smile at Issei's peaceful expression. "Oh, I almost forgot to prepare something for tonight. I'm just going to prepare a surprise for my Issei."

She made a magic circle and has gone away, leaving Issei to sleep peacefully.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

The Pegasus arrived in a floating island. The island looked like it was floating in an empty void. At the very middle was a huge and tall tower. The Pegasus galloped fly to the huge hole on the very top of the tower. The man or Kokabiel's master was busy doing something on the table. The interior of the tower was a lot more cozy looking than its exterior. It looked like the lair a wizard would probably have. There was a fireplace burning, on top of it was a pot cooking something that is not supposed to be cooked. There were many posters and scriptures pasted on the wall. Bizarre looking runes were written in a large paper that was posted near the bed that looked like it was made from the fur of a large bear. There was a large shelf full of scary-looking tomes and books. A special stand was in the very middle of the room, on top of it was a book that was whispering in a language very ancient, runes were literally floating out of it and fading and the pages were turning by itself.

Beside the bed was a stack of books. They were also creepily whispering random things. The ceiling was like the inside of a cone. Writings adored the whole ceiling, glowing in eerie red. The man was still wearing the elegant looking robe. He also was still wearing his pointy wizard hat. His face still cannot be seen since it was covered by his robe. Only his eyes were able to be seen, and it wasn't a pleasant sight. They were glowing red, dangerous blood red.

The man turned around, ignoring the Pegasus. He flipped through a book, tracing the odd writings before he gasped in satisfaction as he found what he was looking for and started doing what he was doing on the table. He opened the bag hanged on a stander and took out a dark green leaf. He added the leaf with a happy hum inside the conical flask (search it up if you don't know what this is).

The Pegasus neighed, making the man turn around and acknowledge its presence.

"I see. So the spell worked, wonderful." Then he tilted his head, "What? Issei is still not going crazy? But that spell is…well Issei is extraordinarily strong for the pathetic creations called angels."

The horse neighed louder this time, "Oh, don't worry. They won't be able to break the spell, only a kiss from Issei's beloved will be able to break that and that is very unlikely to happen."

"Oh, so Kokabiel is planning a frontal assault to Issei? Don't worry, he won't succeed. Even though Kokabiel is strong, he is not strong enough to stand toe to toe against Issei. Oh, he won't even stand a chance." The Pegasus shook its head in protest and neighed loudly, "Now, now. No need for that kind of language? I have made a very sophisticated calculation and I am sure Issei will be able to uhmm…progress!" He said, his moves becoming weird and like that of a madman.

The Pegasus slammed its hooves down to the wooden floor, clearly annoyed by the man. "Atata." The man wagged his fingers at the Pegasus, "You'll wake up the monsters I imprisoned under us." The Pegasus sarcastically neighed before flying down the tower and entering a small shack just beside the tower.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Issei vowed never to faint again. He woke up to see first grass. He knows officially know what grass taste like, it is certainly something you wouldn't want to eat. He spitted out the blades of grass, cringing at the flavor. 'Finally, Issei. One day, you'll be the one to kill me with worry and fear for you.' Albion's relieved, fatherly voice said. Issei smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Albion."

Albion sighed, 'Well, you got tortured painfully by those bastard fallen angels so I couldn't blame you for suddenly having hallucinations like that. You know, if only I had my body, I will kill those fallen angels slowly and definitely painfully for torturing you.' Issei laughed at this. He looked at his watch to see only five minutes has passed.

"I better enter. Wouldn't want to worry Dulio." Issei said to both himself and Albion. 'And you want to worry me?' Albion asked. Issei ignored him and started walking.

He let out a sigh of relief. He was glad it was all just a silly dream. He entered the staircase, smiling as the walls were back to normal, the plain, old and boring grey. He started climbing the stairs when a panicking Dulio was swiftly and skillfully jumping down the stairs, skipping a step or two. It was supposed to look epic only if Dulio wasn't looking up.

"He-" Issei tried to greet Dulio but Dulio slammed down on him hard. They both fell down the staircase.

"Ow." Issei muttered flatly. Dulio was doing the same thing, rubbing the back of his head.

Dulio opened his eyes then hugged him, "Issei!" He said in relief. "I thought you were taken. You suddenly were gone."

Issei laughed at this, "Taken? That won't happen again. Why do you look so tired?"

Dulio looked at him, dumbfounded. "You didn't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The wave that suddenly washed over the whole school. It caused us headaches and heavy fatigue suddenly."

"You mean, the whole school?"

"Yes, the devils and even the humans were affected. The humans fainted and some of the devils did. Rias, Akeno, and Kiba were barely able to stand, actually they can't stand. I was able to walk outside, although barely, to see you gone. You made me so nervous."

Issei shook his head while smiling, "Don't worry about me so much."

Dulio looked uneasy, "Are you ok? Seriously, are you ok?"

"Of course I am." Issei said, forcing a smile. Dulio knows Issei very much that he can tell if Issei's smile was a fake one or not, and he knows that this was definitely a forced, fake one.

Issei looked at Dulio's uneasy face and knew exactly what he was thinking. Even Issei admitted to himself that saying that statement and smiling feels…weird. 'It's ok not to hold it in.' Albion said, and for a moment, Issei considered opening up to the man he considered his brother. But ever so unselfish he was and decided not to. 'No, Albion. They will only get saddened by this. It is stupid to cry.'

'No, crying is actually good, Issei. Letting out all that sadness in your heart is better than keeping it to yourself.'

Issei didn't answer and left Dulio. Dulio sighed at this, 'And I thought he was finally going to let it all out.' Dulio sighed again before catching up to Issei.

"Anyways, Issei. Now I know why the students are acting extra weird today." Dulio said, smiling as he tried to think about what would Issei's expression will be.

At this, Issei perked up, "So what is the reason?"

Before Dulio could answer, Issei was sent falling down the ground. Asia was on top of him, hugging him tightly, "Onii-chan!" She squealed.

Issei laughed, "Asia." He said while patting Asia on the head. Dulio pouted, 'I was just about to tell him why.'

Issei stood up to be greeted by Kiba. Rias and Akeno gave him an extra long hug, to Issei's wonder. Koneko greeted Issei, not bothering to stand up, although she had a slight tinge on her cheeks. They all settled down the room. They all sat down except for Issei. He remained leaning on the wall.

They mostly talked about what happened to the underworld last week. To everyone's joy, Rias has successfully escaped the marriage forced to her. "Thank you, Dulio. Issei." She said with teary eyes.

A comfortable silence enveloped the room for a while. It was broken by Asia, "Onii-chan, you didn't tell us that you had a date last week!"

Issei suddenly loosed his balance and fell. "A date?" He asked, "I-I don't have a date! I-I certainly didn't g-go on a date with Gabriel." He said, stuttering. He was wondering how they knew.

Dulio sighed at this, 'For someone who keeps a secret, he's very bad at lying. Couldn't blame him, he was raised as an angel.'

Asia smiled at this and stuck her tongue out, "Ah. Ah ah." She scolded cutely, "No lying. I have hard evidence that you got on a date with someone." Asia comically showed the picture of Issei feeding Gabriel steak. Issei squeaked and blushed, "T-That's magic." He accused. The devils watched on, amused with how Issei is moving and failing to lie. They were used to the confident, easy-going Issei that this embarrassed and timid Issei is new to them. Although, Rias, Akeno, and Koneko were more mulling than watching.

"How do you know this?" Issei asked, surrendering.

Asia looked dumbfounded, "Are you kidding? The whole school knows!"

Issei became as pale as ghost, "The…The…The whole school!?" Issei asked, his mouth reached the ground.

Issei and Dulio exited the clubroom. Issei was still shocked, "What? How did that happen? The whole school knows?" Issei asked Dulio.

"Well, if a couple was super attractive and are natural eye-catchers, and they decided to stare to each other's eyes in the middle of a bustling street well…yeah." Dulio replied in an obvious manner.

Now that Issei knew why the students were extra weird, it got a little bit harder not to scream and run when they walked through the students. They entered the room to see their classmates looking at each other's cellphones, probably talking about the pictures of Issei and Gabriel, the "mystery" girl.

"No wonder Issei-kun doesn't even give us a glance, his girlfriend is so pretty." A girl, Issei believes Kiryuu was her name, whispered to Murayama who was emitting a jealous aura. Come to think of it, all the girls were emitting a jealous aura.

Katase looked sad, "Look at how Issei-kun wraps the scarf around _her."_ Giving an angry emphasis on the word, her, "He looks so happy, she looks so happy, they look so perfect." She concluded sadly.

Even the boys were joining in, "That's one extra beautiful girl. If she enrolls to Kuoh Academy, she could easily usurp Rias-sama's throne."

"Damn it, that guy. He has a gorgeous angel to be his girlfriend." Matsuda said, jealousy in his voice. Dulio almost laughed at this, 'If only you knew that this girl was really an angel.'

Issei cleared his throat, surprising the class. They all returned quickly to their sits, looking as stiff as ever. They were looking straight to the board, like statues. Issei and Dulio shrugged at this and sat down their chairs. Issei just smiled and looked at his watch, it was 4:00 pm. He knew it wouldn't last long since they would probably either get bored, tired in remaining like statues, or an unexpected occurrence. And he was right.

"OH MY GOSH! Look!" A girl near the windows suddenly squealed and jumped up and down. She was pointing out the window. The whole class went to the window to see what she pointing too. Of course, since Dulio and Issei were much faster than a regular human, they reached it first.

Issei rubbed his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. It was his Gabriel, wearing a long white cotton dress with long sleeves. It had these trimmings that were going around it. She was also wearing a floppy straw hat that went well with her beautiful white blonde hair that were untied and flowing to her lower back. She looked like a model, the most beautiful at that. She just got out a golden and white carriage that you will probably see in princess movies. It was being pulled by two white horses and being driven by Azazel? The sun just emphasized her beauty as she walked elegantly out of the carriage.

Issei would have been happy to die, not because he was embarrassed, it was because he was so happy in seeing his beautiful princess. He noticed that his classmates were quickly and violently flashing their cellphones, the sound of photos taking filled the air. He also noticed that even the other classrooms had students going crazy and taking pictures. Someone opened their sliding door roughly.

"Issei, Gabriel wants to speak with you." Their math teacher said in a flat voice. Dulio and Issei instantly knew that this was Raphael's doing, he possibly casted a hypnotizing spell. He was walking towards Issei like a zombie. He handed him a bag, "Dress up, be quick."

Issei nodded at this and quickly got down the stairs. He ran forwards, as quickly as he can and entered the carriage. The whistling and the squealing of the girls were now getting louder. Issei blushed as he saw Gabriel, beautiful as ever.

They silently had a secret agreement to talk inside. Issei was awed at the beautiful inside of the carriage. It was straight out from a princess movie indeed. They sat opposite to each other.

Issei blushed as Gabriel smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" Issei asked.

Gabriel looked offended, "Why? You didn't want to see me?" She asked, about to cry.

Issei's eyes widened at this, he neared the corner of the seat and held his arms out, "No, that's not what I me-"

The carriage suddenly jumped, Issei was sent flying towards Gabriel. Their foreheads collided and their noses touched the tip of each other. Gabriel can smell the breath of Issei, smelled like spearmint. They were staring at each other's eyes intensely.

They both had slight blushes on their cheeks. Issei quickly backtracked, stuttering an apology, "S-Sorry." He said, his face hot. Gabriel fluttered her eyes softly at him, "Don't worry, Ise-kun." She said with a cute emphasis on Ise-kun.

Issei's eyes narrowed. Gabriel was enjoying teasing him. He looked down to see the bag the hypnotized math teacher gave him and an idea popped to his head. He suddenly messed his hair up purposely before looking up, smiling devilishly at Gabriel.

Now this time, it was Gabriel's turn to blush. Issei was staring at her with messy hair that somehow looked good on him. His eyes were looking at her confidently and his smile was that of a devil, a handsome devil at that. She felt her heart thump almost painfully against her ribcage. She resisted the urge to fan herself. She knows that look, she gulped. Her Issei probably has a plan to get her back.

Issei smiled as he saw the flushed expression on Gabriel's face. His plan was working, 'Time to go to step two.' He thought.

Gabriel's eyes widened when Issei slowly removed his black coat. She was living a scene right out of the movies. She always rolled her eyes at the girl who always gets flustered when a man removes his clothes slowly in movies, but know she knew the feeling. Issei was smiling charmingly at her, enjoying her flushed expression, and somehow she loved it. Issei's coat was now removed and he was moving unto the polo. He winked at her as he removed his tie provocatively. He threw his tie to the side of the carriage.

Gabriel crossed her legs and pursed her lips as Issei moved on the polo. Her wings must be flashing black to white if she had them open right now. Issei unbuttoned his polo, slowly showing bit by bit his swimmer's body. She was getting very uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. The polo was completely removed and Issei was obviously flexing his body. He leaned on his seat and for one moment, sunrise suddenly entered the carriage and Gabriel's mouth dropped, Issei looked so perfect.

"I see your enjoying the view, Gabriel-chan." Issei said in an innocent voice, but he put some special emphasis on Gabriel-chan.

Gabriel glared at him halfheartedly, "You teaser!" She accused, although her blush didn't give her much help.

Issei opened the bag to see a white short sleeve button down slim summer dress shirt (Search up the entire description., starting from short and ending in shirt. You will see a black polo and a white polo, Issei is wearing the white one.) He put it on, having a hard time. It was very tight, the outline of what's under his shirt visible. He cursed, this was probably Uriel's doing. He was about to curse again when he saw the goggling Gabriel and he smiled, not a teasing one but a genuine one this time.

Gabriel was still gawking at the perfectly sculpted body when a finger gently held her by the chin and closed her mouth. She blushed in embarrassment, swatting the hand away before she looked up to see Issei smiling at her, a sweet, loving, and heart-warming smile. She blushed even more, 'No, smile a teasing one!' Gabriel thought frantically, 'If you smile like that, I'll just blush even more!'

Well, Gabriel wasn't so lucky as Issei cupped her face gently, "I could stare at your beautiful face all day and not get tired of it." He said innocently and sweetly.

Gabriel swore that she has never blushed so hard before. The way Issei smiled at her, the way he gently cupped her face, and the way he said those sweet words were just so…romantic. "Now, now, lovebirds. Do that sweet talk later. I am getting distracted here." Azazel's teasing voice was heard.

Both of them blushed in embarrassment, "Right. Azazel-sama is the one driving the carriage." Issei said.

He sat near his princess, blushing at the warmth that Gabriel produced. The latter also blushed as Issei sat beside her. "So, where are we going anyways?" Issei asked.

"Well…" Gabriel began with a cheeky smile, "We never did get the chance to end our date properly, no?"

"It was your first date, and it was also my first date so we can't just let it end…like that."

Issei didn't mind the second statement and instead nodded her head in agreement, "Well, I suppose I couldn't possibly let my princess's firs date to end like that."

"Baka, I'm doing this for you." She said glaring before blushing as she realized what she just said.

"For me?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, I guess?"

"Damn, you two went from seduction to awkwardness." Azazel blurted out. Both of them blushed and simultaneously shouted, "Shut up!" Azazel just chuckled.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

(A/N) I posted the next part since this chapter was getting too long? Guys! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) This is the continuation of their date. Review.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Issei smiled at the comfortable weight pressing on his shoulders. He looked at his snoring angel, chuckling lightly at her funny yet beautiful sleeping face. She still looked breathtaking despite having a bit of drool on the side of her mouth. Sleeping beauty was literally sleeping on his shoulders. Two hours has passed ever since they started to ride to their destination. Issei carefully opened the curtains, taking care not to give even the slightest disturbance to his princess in opening the curtains. Issei smiled as he succeeded on his task, admiring the beautiful full moon.

His eyes widened when the moonbeam shined upon Gabriel's face, making her look even more beautiful. Even after over a million times of seeing Gabriel's face get shined upon by moon light, he still can't get used to her beauty. He shook his head before leaning his face on the top of Gabriel's head. Taking in the pleasant smelling hair of his _date._

He opened his eyes, admiring the beautiful view of the elven fields. Gabriel explained to him that they were going to go on a date in the elven realm where it is safe and secure. Azazel would be coming with them, acting like a bodyguard. The angels were surprised when Azazel offered this but Issei knew why, he just wanted to amend his sins with these little actions, slowly but surely.

"Damn, Michael-sama wasn't kidding when he described this place when I was a kid." The fields were perfectly perpendicular with each other; they were like perfectly aligned strips. The place was so green. The mountain ranges were lush and covered by extraordinarily tall trees. Its forest was on the foot of the mountain ranges; it was dark yet it only added to the mysterious beauty of the whole place. There were huts scattered right in the middle of the forest and the crops, their windows open and light was shining. Not a single elf could be seen in the whole place. It truly was a very beautiful and serene place.

They entered a dark tunnel made of trees. There were magical orbs of light attached to the tunnel of trees serving as light, of course. Issei watched as the tunnel of trees slowly turned to a tunnel of rocks. Silver gray rocks that had leafy green vines crawling through the whole place. Issei wasn't sure if the vines were there on purpose or they just crawled in their naturally but it sure added to the elven atmosphere.

Issei decided he going to go to sleep when the tunnel ended, and boy did his tiredness suddenly left his entire systems. Issei got a view of the entire elven kingdom. They were currently going through a wooden bridge that was built on top of a large lake. The lake was very blue and was adored by beautiful, bizarre looking water lilies. Fireflies were flying on top of the lake, the lake reflecting the light creating an even more beautiful view. Just at the edges of the lake were houses that looked like they were from the medieval times. The whole kingdom served as the beacon throughout the dark world of the elves.

Issei read the large board on top of the gates of the kingdom, Welcome To The Kingdom Of The Whispering Willows. The road was made of stone, it wasn't entirely smooth, actually it wasn't smooth at all. But the ride wasn't bumpy, the carriage was just shaking a little. They passed with other carriages carrying elves. Looks like the carriage is the main vehicle for transportation in the kingdom. Issei finally, for the first time ever since they entered the realm of the elves, saw an elf. Unlike the mythologies which depicted them to be small, they were the total opposite. They were tall, their average height is probably 5'11. Some exceeded that and some below but nevertheless, all of them were tall compared to the average human height. Most of them had pale skin, pink lips and slightly upturned noses. All of them looked attractive. Some elves were dressed in armor and roaming the streets. But they weren't walking like stiff and strict warriors, they had smiles on their faces, greeting their fellow elves.

Now Issei doesn't know much about architecture and engineering but he knows a good infrastructure when he sees one. Every house looked elegant, brightly lit, and had pleasant music coming out of its windows. From time to time, they will come across an armory or an inn. These shops and stores looked like the ordinary houses but a but taller and they had signs on top of the door, for example, an armory's symbol is a sword across a shield. They also passed through the castle, which looked magnificent. With elves entering it, probably on tour.

They exited the kingdom and went through the dark forest. But this time, the trees were different from the trees Issei had seen on the way. These kind of looked like willows but without the creepy effect. The leaves were covered with pink flowers, some of the flowers fell down near the tree. Issei felt the carriage stop. Azazel softly knocked the top of the carriage, "Ok, love birds. We have arrived to our destination."

Issei looked at Gabriel who was still lightly snoring, a bit of drool on the side of her mouth. Resisting the urge to laugh he tapped her shoulder lightly, "Gabby? We're here."

Gabriel suddenly rose up, alarmed, "What?" She asked sleepily.

Issei shook his head while chuckling before sweeping Gabriel of her feet, "Come on, let's go sleeping beauty."

"If she's sleeping beauty then you should give her a kiss." Azazel suddenly blurted out, leaning on the carriage.

Gabriel who was on Issei's arms blushed and so did Issei, "Uhm…should I?"

Gabriel didn't answer and instead giggled, "Isn't that what couples are supposed to do _after_ the date?"

She didn't let Issei to answer and skipped towards the inn while laughing playfully. Now Issei got to take a good look on where they were going, and it was magical. Ever since they entered the realm of the elves, every view was magical. But the place was just, more magical? It looked like the houses in the kingdom, medieval, but the walls were glass, like the human world's typical restaurant. Its roof was covered by the vines in the tunnel and some flowers that belonged to the willow-looking trees that were probably put there because of the wind.

"Kid," Issei turned to Azazel, "Go get your princess." He said with a smile before twisting his hand. A force suddenly pushed Issei into the tavern, right in front of the glass door. Issei waved at a smiling Azazel before he entered the resto.

There were these huge, eccentric looking chandeliers hanged on the wall. Plain wooden floor, elegant tables and exquisite chairs. The elves dining there were wearing expensive looking clothes to. Issei looked around, getting distracted by the crowd and the music when someone whistled at him. He saw a laughing Gabriel at the other side of the room, standing close another glass door. Issei smiled back, she didn't notice that she had drool on the side of her face.

Issei, now that he knows where to go, maneuvered himself skillfully through the crowd of dancing elves. It wasn't long before he reached his princess. "Well, someone got lost." She teased, opening the glass door.

There was a pathway from the glass door to a small gazebo, with a golden roof and wooden base. It had a table in the very middle and two chairs. It was in the middle of a medium sized spring. "Come on!" Gabriel screamed, waiting for Issei. She was standing in the very beginning of a wooden bridge with lights on its side. Issei hurried up and stopped beside Gabriel.

Gabriel was itching to start crossing the wooden bridge. She was about to start walking when Issei held her by the arm. She looked at him when he caught her chin, she struggled but his hold was firm, although not rough. "Stop squirming." He said. She blew a strand of her hair up. How was she not going to squirm when a fun looking wooden bridge was just in front of her.

"What?" She asked, wanting to walk the wooden bridge now.

"This." Issei simply answered. Issei started taking something out of his pocket. She instantly blushed. 'Protection?', She expected this after the dinner. "You want to start it now?"

Issei looked confused, "Start what?" He asked, before he took out wet wipes and wiped the side of her mouth. Gabriel blushed, scolding herself, 'What the hell is wrong with you Gabriel!?'

Issei smiled at her, "You looked funny back there. You still had drool on your face." Gabriel instantly went red in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, my princess. You still looked beautiful even if you had it." Issei informed, Gabriel was filled with warmth, "Although you looked funny being smug and all when you had drool on your face." Issei remarked devilishly which made her want to push him to the water.

Issei smiled at Gabriel who huffed, "Now, now. I told you that you still looked beautiful now, haven't I? Now stop being grumpy. I'm hungry." Gabriel rolled her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips and a slight tinge of ping on her cheeks as she hugged the arms of Issei. They started walking the wooden bridge, slowly as they wanted to make the moment last.

Now that Issei got a good look at the spring, he saw plenty of koi swimming the water. He relished the feeling of Gabriel's warmth that enveloped his arm. A comfortable silence filled the air. Both of them just took in the surroundings while relishing the company of the other.

Finally, they reached the gazebo. A table was set for them. Two chairs on the opposite sides. Each side has a golden plate, a wine glass, multiple spoon and forks, and there was wine in the very middle, right beside the lantern. Issei pulled Gabriel's chair for her, Gabriel thanking him. Elves were waiting for them at the Gazebo and started serving them.

Issei suddenly went nervous. He didn't know what elves like to eat. Gabriel noticed this and raised her eyebrow, smiling, "Is my brave knight nervous?" She asked smugly.

Issei forced a smile on his face. He can't lose. "Of course not." He answered nervously.

Giggling, Gabriel rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, elven food is the best."

"So, Azazel is our chauffeur for then night, huh?"

Gabriel laughed at this, "Yep. Apparently, after he helped in saving you, Michael has allowed Uriel to hang out with Azazel. Uriel and Azazel used to be the best of friends before Azazel fell."

Issei opened the wine and started pouring both of them wine, "So that explains why Uriel and Azazel are so much alike."

Gabriel laughed at this, nodding her head, "You have no idea. The both of them used to vandalize the heavens when father was still alive."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. They said that it's part of their _training_. To be stealthy and quick. Too bad Father knew everything so no matter how stealthy they become, they get sensed by father."

"I noticed that Albion and Draig aren't that annoying when you go with me."

"I begged them not to. They decided that they could give the two of us some privacy."

The elves returned and laid in the middle a dish covered by a metal food dome. Issei gulped. "Our specialty, the elven salad." The waiter removed the metal dome. Issei went green as leaves and vegetables were mixed. On the very top was sesame seeds and spring garlic. "Yum." Gabriel exclaimed as she put a whole leaf in her mouth. Issei resisted the urge to puke.

Issei stared at the abomination right in front of him. "Eat." Gabriel said firmly.

Issei bit his lips and shook his head, Gabriel glared at him. "Eat." Issei pouted, which made Gabriel blush, but she shook her head and glared. "Eat."

"No." Issei whimpered. He didn't want to vomit in the middle of the date.

Issei glared at Gabriel, "I don't want to eat. This is disgusting. I hat-"

Gabriel shoved a spoonful of salad to Issei's mouth. Laughing at the first disgusted face of Issei that eventually morphed to a delighted one. "You look adorable." She said.

Issei blushed, before glaring halfheartedly while smiling, "Hey. That's my line." Both laughed.

Issei tried to eat more salad but Gabriel stopped him. He looked at her like she has lost her mind. First she wants him to eat then she doesn't? Issei raised his right eyebrow cutely at Gabriel, expecting an explanation. Gabriel couldn't help but smile at the handsome man in front of him.

"It won't taste the same if you were the one to feed yourself. Believe me, I know." She said slyly.

Issei caught what she was hinting and leaned on the table, smiling. "I'll be the one to feed you." Gabriel announced, shoving another lettuce to Issei's mouth.

After the dinner, Gabriel led Issei to a spot. There was a secret, invisible bridge that can only be seen by the one who ate inside the gazebo. Gabriel held Issei by the hand and dragged him. There was a broken pavement, with mosses and little flowers growing on them. "Where are we going, Gabriel?"

Gabriel looked at him, giggling, "Just follow me."

Issei was glad he followed Gabriel. The broken road eventually led to a hill, with a beautiful tree on the very top. Gabriel skillfully climbed the hill, laughing at Issei who struggled and complained. "Can't I use my wings instead? I don't get it? What are wings for if we won't use it?"

Gabriel laughed at him. He was sweating badly and his hair disheveled. For a warrior and a trump card of heaven, climbing the hill shouldn't be a problem. "Come on now, big boy. You'll let a girl beat you in a race?"

Issei panted, looking at her, "Who said this is a race? This isn't a race."

"It is now!" She said, climbing a bit faster than before. Issei sighed. He started going a bit faster and failed.

Eventually, with hard work and determination, he finally reached the top of the hill. Issei fell face first, but he wasn't complaining. "Finally, I thought I was about to fall asleep waiting for you." Issei groaned, his voice muffled.

He looked up to see his beautiful Gabriel, leaning on the tree, smiling at him scornfully, her brows furrowed cutely. He looked at her with a flat expression, before sitting beside her. He was feeling annoyed. But it didn't last when Gabriel fixed her position, hugging his arm and leaning her head on his shoulders. Issei felt his annoyance disappear and be replaced by happiness and comfort. He leaned his own head on top of Gabriel's.

Gabriel blushed as she felt Issei lean. She secretly enjoyed hugging the firm shoulders of her Issei. "So what are we doing here?" Issei asked her. His breath hit the back of her neck and she shivered, closing her eyes.

"We're here to have a picnic." She untangled herself from Issei and materialized a basket she left in the carriage. She prepared some food before she went to pick Issei up. She made some sandwiches, she knew her sandwiches were Issei favorite. She also took the finest wine of Uriel's collection. She picked up some fruits with Griselda on the market.

Issei groaned, "Please don't be vegetables."

Issei patiently waited what Gabriel was going to take out. Wine, grapes, apples, and his favorite sandwiches. Issei smiled at this, "You're the best, Gabby!" He said as went and grabbed a sandwich. Gabriel pouted, "No thank you?"

"But I already told you you're the best?"

"That's a complement, not a thank you."

Issei rolled his eyes, "Fine~, thank you." He said sweetly.

Gabriel took her own sandwich and sat beside _her_ Issei. "How is it?"

"It's the most delicious thing I have ever tasted." He said, it wasn't clear since he talked while chewing the bread.

Gabriel's heart was filled with warmth when he saw the handsome man that belongs to her eat and enjoy her sandwich. If you actually see them, you'll think they are just an extra attractive but normal couple having a picninc, but there is nothing normal about them.

Gabriel saw a butterfly flutter a few inches away from her face. Her eyes widened. It was a strange yet lovely. The designs on its wings were different from what you will always see. It was golden and blue in color. In the back of its wings were small circles the made its way across the wings, and they were glowing. The butterfly was also a few inches larger than the usual butterfly. Gabriel stared at it as it landed near them, just above a flower. She was about to touch it when it flew away, to her disappointment. She watched as the balls of light that were behind its wing slowly fade away as it went further away from them.

Gabriel groaned, before she shrieked when someone breathed behind her ear. She turned around to see Issei whistling, acting innocent. She narrowed her eyes. "Did anybody ever told you how beautiful you look?"

Gabriel blushed at this, taken aback by the sudden question. Issei suddenly smirked smugly at her, "You have something on your face. Again."

She mumbled and glared at him, blindly rubbing her face in hopes of removing whatever that was on her face.

"Let me do that for you." She blushed, about to protest when Issei closed the space in between them and cupped her face. Their eyes were staring at the other, clear blue to clear blue. She felt his thumb wipe something at the side of her mouth. Her face was red, very red. And she blushed even more when she saw Issei blushing. She could have been happy to stare at her Issei forever, his messy white blonde hair, his clear blue eyes, his ridiculously gorgeous smile, and his….body, of course.

Gabriel felt relieved when he got back his place. Another second in that close position and she would have done something to him, something an angel shouldn't do, and shouldn't think of either! She scolded herself. She looked at Issei to sigh and roll her eyes as he ate the sandwich. She was being pulled in half, should she go with her feelings, or should she do the exact opposite. Whatever her choice was, she leaned on Issei shoulder regardless.

Issei felt Gabriel go back and lean on his shoulders. She took his arm and wrapped it around her neck, using it like a scarf. "You won't eat that sandwich?" He asked, pointing at the sandwich Gabriel was holding. It only had two small bite marks on it.

"Of course I will." She said before laying down the sandwich on the small plate she brought with her.

Issei smiled in delight. He was with Gabriel, under the moonlight, alone. They were having a picnic, a harmless fight from time to time. He couldn't think anything better. He felt the wind blow softly, making the tree they were leaning on make peaceful and relaxing rustling sounds. He felt his hair dance with the wind, he also saw Gabriel's long, beautiful, white blonde hair wave as the wind passed through them.

He looked up, noticing that the elven realm didn't have any stars. The sky was clear, not a single cloud could be seen. Only the full moon was on the sky, giving the whole realm a serene illumination. On top of the hill, you could see the lights in the kingdom. It truly was a mystical, mysterious, and beautiful sight.

He closed his eyes, leaning on Gabriel. Enjoying the cold wind that blew. Then he felt Gabriel tap him and shake him. He frowned, reluctantly opening his eyes. "What is it?" He asked softly. She looked at him and pointed somewhere.

He slowly followed the direction of where she was pointing at and he was awed. In the dark night sky that was barely illuminated by the moon, bright yellow balls of light suddenly came in swarms, dancing around the dark place. Both the angels were looking intently as the balls of light slowly spread around them. "Fireflies." He said as one landed near them, making a silent buzzing noise you can only hear when its close.

Gabriel slowly nodded her head, holding her hand up. The butterfly that flew away has returned, and has brought a friend. Another butterfly that was like it. Gabriel smiled as the butterfly landed on her palms, she slowly studied it. She looked to Issei who had the other butterfly land on top of his head. He pouted as Gabriel laughed at him softly.

Gabriel pressed her head to Issei's chest. Issei laughed. The fireflies completely illuminated the whole hilltop this time. Gabriel looked at the fireflies, enjoying the beautiful light show they were showing. Issei stroked her long blonde hair, also enjoying the light show. The butterflies suddenly left them. Gabriel and Issei frowned at this.

Issei sighed, "It's OK, Ga-"

He felt his chest suddenly tighten. His heart felt like it was being squeezed roughly. His ribs felt like they were going to be ripped open. He can't feel his body; he can't move his legs. He can barely feel his arms. His eyes widened, 'No, not this. Not now.'

Gabriel noticed Issei suddenly straighten up. She looked at him, he had a panicking expression on his face. He was sweating buckets, fear evident in his eyes. She laid her hands on top of his chest, "What's wrong?"

Issei forced a smile on his face, "No, nothing's wrong." He said in a strained voice before he suddenly jumped when the tightening of his chest signified. He coughed up blood. 'No, this never happened before.' He said to himself, looking at his blood covered hand, surprised at the amount of blood.

Gabriel's eyes widened at the sight of Issei's blood. Then she remembered what Albion said to her, _But it doesn't end there…soon it will also affect his emotional and even physical health, killing him slowly and painfully._ Gabriel looked around to see the fireflies flash their lights, like in distress. It was turning off and on. They were reacting to what's happening to Issei. 'The spell. Oh no. What do I do? Issei may possibly go crazy in the third one.'

Issei was filled with dread when his eyes suddenly felt so heavy and he was feeling very sleepy. He was scared, he felt Gabriel intertwine her hands to his. "Issei?" She asked in concern.

He knew he was scaring Gabriel, with his ragged breathing and the blood on his hands, the pained expression on his face and the gritting of his teeth, he was doing the opposite of what he wanted to do.

Gabriel was frantically looking at him. She was scared, for Issei. "Issei?"

"Gabriel, calm down. I'm okay." He said with a pain smile.

Gabriel wanted to scream in frustration, "Issei, damn it. You are NOT OK! You don't need to hide it! I'm here for you."

"Sorry I ruined our date again."

Gabriel felt tears blur her vision, "I don't care about the date. It's you I care about, you."

Issei coughed again, blood slowly trickled down his mouth. "This never happened before." He said, finding the situation amusing.

"Issei." She sobbed on his chest. Issei patted the back of her head.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to sleep."

Gabriel sobbed louder, Issei chuckled, "No, I'm going to sleep literally, I'm not going to die, silly."

Then Gabriel felt a wave wash over her. This was a very cold wave. She felt her eyes drop and she landed on top of Issei's chest. She wanted to fight the sudden sleepiness, but she can't.

"Gabriel?" Issei pained and concerned voice was the last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Darkness. That is what Gabriel saw when she opened her eyes. She slowly stood up, waiting for her blurry vision to clear. She felt like she wanted to vomit, her eyes felt like they were spinning even though they weren't. "Issei?" She asked, about to cry. She still can't get used to seeing Issei's blood. Every time she sees it, she wanted to hug her Issei and cry. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know where Issei is. She didn't know what just happened to her or what happened to Issei. She wanted to curl to a ball and cry, fearing the worst for her Issei.

Then out of nowhere, a bright light suddenly blinded her. She shrieked, covering her eyes and falling down. She expected to land on a hard ground. A concrete, hard ground. But no, she landed on something soft. Not like a pillow, more of a grass? She still kept her eyes closed since even though her eyes were closed, it was still bright. She racked her mind, trying to remember where she felt this soft ground.

She patted the ground, feeling it. Trying to find clues or hints. She felt something hard, like a wood or stem or something. To her relief, the light faded. She opened her eyes to see her beloved Eden. She was seating under her favorite tree where Issei always visits her. She found out what she laid her hands upon was a stem of the tree. She saw the golden and green grass of Eden, the waterfall near the tree, the chirping of birds never seen by the humans, even the bushes where Uriel and Raphael always hides in were there.

But instead of feeling relieved at the sight of Eden, she was alarmed. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the chest of Issei and hearing Issei calling her. If she is in heaven, then Azazel must have found Issei and she. Then he probably called the other angels and they took the both of them to heaven. But somehow, that wasn't what she thinks that happened. She wanted to believe that, yes. But somehow, she has a feeling it is far from that.

She stood up, surveying the surroundings. She knew this wasn't Eden. Because even if Azazel has found them, he won't be able to call the others since angels or any other beings are not allowed to enter their realm by teleporting or coming down. They will only be able to enter the realm of the elves by going through the portal.

"Issei?" She asked, hoping Issei will respond.

Nobody answered. She panicked. She turned around quickly to see Issei's body lying just beside where she was. She wanted to cry in joy, or laugh at herself. She ran towards Issei with a big smile, "Issei!" She said. But Issei remainde still.

Then he slowly sat up, rubbing his head. His hands were no longer covered in blood. "Eden?" He asked himself.

Gabriel laughed, "Yeah, this is Eden. We're in Eden Issei."

Issei slowly nodded, "Yep, this is Eden."

Then he stood up and held his hands together, "Gabriel! Where are you?"

Gabriel felt fear suddenly grip her heart. "Issei? I'm here." She said, waving her arms up frantically in front of Issei.

Issei's expression turned to fear, for her, "Gabriel? Where are you?" He said, slowly falling to his butt. Holding his face in frustration.

Gabriel kneeled in front of him, "Very funny, Issei. I'm right here." She waited for Issei to suddenly laugh at her or smirk at her, hoping. Issei never did those things and instead started sobbing.

"Oh, God. Please help Gabriel. I don't care about me, please keep her safe." He said in a muffled, cracked, and scared voice. Gabriel frowned, "What are you talking about? I'm right here, Issei. I'm right here." She said, pointing her index on her.

Gabriel had an idea. "Issei, stay right here. I will get Michael-oniisama to fix all this, OK?" She hastily ran towards the elevator when it dinged. The person who came out of the elevator shocked her to the core. It was her.

"Gabriel!" Issei suddenly screamed. The real Gabriel stepped in front of the fake Gabriel, "Issei, stop! That is not me!"

But Issei just when past her like she was just air. **(I'll write the fake Gabriel's voice in italics so the others won't be confused)** She held her chest, wide eyed at what happened. She slowly walked to the side, observing what happens.

Issei hugged the fake Gabriel, "Gabriel, you have no idea how much I worried about you." He said, smiling.

The fake Gabriel smiled back, Gabriel glared at her. "I don't smile like a slut." The real Gabriel whispered to the fake Gabriel who remained unfazed.

Issei noticed the difference in Gabriel's smile, "Why are you smiling like that?"

" _Oh, nothing."_ The fake Gabriel said.

Issei smiled at him, "Come here." He said, holding his arms out. The real Gabriel pouted as she wanted to be the one hugged.

The real Gabriel walked at Issei's back. Then she stopped when a blade protruded out of Issei's back. She was wide-eyed. She suddenly ran to the fake Gabriel. "You get your hands away from him!" She said in anger as she saw the fake Gabriel hold a light sword and impale it to Issei.

The real Gabriel stared at Issei face, and her heart broke to pieces. Ever since she saw Issei hallucinating in the morning, she felt her heart start to break, but she managed to keep it together. But when she saw Issei's face, his heartbroken face, her heart broke with his. He looked so shocked and confused, his mouth was wide-open and his eyes were staring at the fake Gabriel with so much pain.

But to the real Gabriel's surprise, Issei smiled sadly at the fake Gabriel. He let the blade run through and forced himself to it just to get to hug the fake Gabriel, thinking it was really her.

"Although it hurts, it's OK. I love you too much to get angry at you." He said, closing his eyes. Tears were falling down his cheeks, "But at least. I get to die hugging my sweet princess." The real Gabriel's mouth were open, she felt her tears fall down the golden grass of Eden.

She tried desperately to cup Issei's face but she can't. Her hand only passes through like air. "Issei." She muttered painfully.

Then to the real Gabriel's surprise, the fake Gabriel suddenly shoved a vial down Issei's throat and pulled the sword out roughly. She kicked her, sending Issei flying to the tree. "Who said I'm gonna kill you? That's too sweet." The fake Gabriel said with so much malice, Gabriel wanted to puke.

Issei stood up and smiled sadly, "As long as I am with you, I will be able to take anything."

"Perfect." The fake Gabriel answered.

Gabriel watched in horror as the fake Gabriel did unspeakable things to _her_ Issei. She fumed in anger, she wanted to choke the bit** to death. She wanted to slap Issei in the head also, he should have known that the real Gabriel wouldn't, her. Wouldn't be able to do such a thing. What is more hurting is that Issei kept smiling sadly, forgiving every act her stupid, doppelganger did.

She walked near them. She decided she won't protest or anything since she can't do anything. If she did, this bi*** wouldn't be alive right now. She was going to walk away when the fake Gabriel did something she would never in her life do.

The fake Gabriel grabbed Issei by the hair and pulled it roughly, " _I never loved you, and I never will. You a worthless piece of garbage not worthy to walk with the angels. You're just a stupid boy not worthy to possess the Two Heavenly Dragons. Keep forgiving me all you want, I don't care. I am just using you. I don't love you. How can I possibly love a freak like you?"_

At this, Gabriel gritted her teeth and sent the strongest ball of light she could muster. But it was helpless, It didn't do anything. "I would never do this." She said frantically. The she got in the middle of Fake Gabriel and Issei, "Issei, I will never do this. You are not a freak, OK?"

Issei remained staring at the ground. Then he looked up, his eyes were watery. Yet he smiled.

Gabriel felt like a dagger was stabbed to her chest. Because she was standing in front of him, it felt like the look was sent to her. But she can't cry, she can't scream. She already did that a while back, she even exhausted her voice and her eyes already. "Issei…", She croaked, her voice breaking as she tried to let her pain out.

She noticed the fake Gabriel wasn't moving. She turned around to see the fake Gabriel crying, " _Oh, no. Issei! What have I done?! I'm so sorry."_

Issei stood up and walked towards the fake Gabriel. HE kneeled down and put his arms around the fake Gabriel. "Now, now. I'll always forgive you."

Then another blade run through Issei. The real Gabriel saw the fake smile. " _Oh, you really are just dumb. You never learn. You got betrayed by the same girl, on the same spot, on the same day, and just after the torture I gave you."_

Gabriel felt her eyes glow in power, "You sick, twisted…" She weakly muttered as she gave up and collapsed to her knees. The emotional trauma is too much for her, how about for Issei? He endured two of these twisted dreams and he still managed to smile? Acting all happy and all just so he doesn't worry them.

"An amazing sight, no?" A male voice spoke behind Gabriel.

Gabriel turned around to see the man that disappeared in the fight. His face was still covered by a mask. Gabriel felt her senses explode as the man neared her. "I have worked days on this spell, and it was definitely worth it. The different nightmares are just so interesting. Each nightmare is a new one, and I think this is the worst he has ever had…yet."

Gabriel growled, "This is all you're doing?" She asked in a dangerous tone.

"Why yes. No one else is powerful and skilled enough to cast a spell in this caliber." He answered smugly.

"Why?" She asked, looking down. "Why him? He didn't do anything wrong!" She had tears in her eyes.

"That's exactly why I casted it to him. He is too kind. I want to corrupt him, to break him. I want to crush him and make his life a miserable mess." His tone was like that of a mad scientist explaining a theory.

Gabriel growled. She launched a powerful blast of light that could easily destroy a mountain. The man simply absorbed the light. "That is one tasty magic you have." He nodded in approval.

She was going to launch another attack when out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a red and silver light. 'Draig and Albion!' She concluded. She quickly sprinted towards the light to see two orbs, red and silver, trapped in a dome of magic circles.

"Gabriel! Wake Issei up!" Albion screamed at her.

"That bastard man trapped us here. Gabriel! If you don't get yourself together, Issei might possibly lose his mind!"

Gabriel started hyperventilating, "What do I do? Please."

"Whisper to him. Whisper him all of the things you want him to know. Even if it seemed like he can't hear you, keep talking to him."

Gabriel nodded at this. She didn't want to risk Issei going crazy and sprinted as fast as she can to Issei.

She neared Issei's ear. She saw the man looking at her curiously, "Issei, I want you to know that I will never do this to you."

"You are probably the most important person to me, even if it isn't obvious." She noticed that Issei's breath became ragged.

"Every time I am with you, all my worries, all my sorrows, they are suddenly gone. I don't know why but every time I see you, I feel euphoric."

The world started breaking. The man nodded, impressed. "I'm not going to stop you. You have found a solution to this problem and I'm not that kind of a bastard that will add another problem. Well played, seraph.

"Issei, thank you for everything that you have done for me. From the smallest to the biggest, they all mattered to me. Thank you for cherishing me and considering me as your princess." She wasn't aware but there were tears falling down her cheeks.

"Issei, I think I lov-"

The dream broke completely.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Gabriel woke up to a familiar feeling. She was wrapped by Issei's arms. She noticed that his hand was no longer covered in blood and he was happily munching on her sandwich.

"Issei!" She said in relief.

"What?" He asked.

Gabriel was delighted. 'It was all a bad dream.' She said to herself. But the happiness vanished when she noticed a bit of dried blood at the side of Issei's mouth. She looked down in disappointment, 'Issei is trying to hide it again.'

"I saw you dreams. Stop pretending." She said sternly.

Issei looked at her like she was some kind of fool, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Issei I am serious. You can tell me if you're not OK."

"Gabriel, I am ok. I am fine, very fine actually. Being with you is the most pleasant feeling ever."

"No, being with me is hard. You want to run right now. You want to hide, to cry. You're afraid of me, Issei. Because of the dreams, you fear me." Gabriel said sadly.

"Don't be stupid, Gabriel. I love being with you."

Gabriel neared him and to her expectation, he backtracked, "See? I know, Issei."

"No, I thought you were going to do…something. I'm fine, really."

"You are not."

"I said I'm fine!" Gabriel's eyes grew wide. Issei never raised his voice to her before. It must be the effect of the nightmares and the spell.

Gabriel slapped him. Hard. "That's enough. You try to keep it in Issei! You are so stubborn. You think I am a fool? I know what you are going through, damn it! Issei, do you think you're sparing me of suffering?"

"You are just torturing me as much as you're torturing yourself! Stop holding it in, Issei. I am here for you, damn it! I don't want to lose you! I can't lose you!" She said, her eyes teary.

Issei remained looking at the ground. Gabriel suddenly felt bad hitting Issei. She waited for him to speak, wince, or scream. He never did. She instead noticed that tears started dropping down the ground, in front of Issei.

He lunged at her. She felt Issei press her face at her neck, crying. He wrapped her arms around her torso. Gabriel was wide-eyed. She was relieved. Finally, she has broken into Issei. She placed her hand on top of Issei's head and the other rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry. Gabriel! I'm scared. I'm scared. It's horrible. Gabriel!" He said weakly while crying.

Gabriel felt her eyes sore. "I'm here, Issei. I'll always be by your side. Let it all out, Issei. Cry. I'll be with you; I'll always be with you. Cry as much as you want, I'll be here."

Issei eventually stopped crying and sat beside Gabriel. He laid his head on top of her lap. She was stoking his hair. "Why didn't you tell us? Or at least me?"

"I'm sorry, Gabby. I didn't want to bother you."

"What did I say, baka? I'll be fine to be bothered as long as it is about you."

"Thank you, Gabriel." He smiled at her before his eyes widened when Gabriel popped a grape to his mouth. Sweet. Both the grapes and the couple.

"Don't hold it in, Issei. Next time, I will be there to listen, OK? I will always be there for you. Just promise me not to hide it." She said smiling, before blushing, "I don't know what I'll do in a world without you." Issei also blushed at the statement.

Issei was going to respond when Gabriel neared him. Oddly enough. Her face was inches from his. "Gabrie-" He froze. Gabriel pressed her forehead to his.

To their surprise, a magic circle appeared on Issei's chest. It rose to the air before it broke in half. Issei smiled at this.

It felt like a heavy weight was lifted from his whole body.

They made their way to the wooden bridge. They held each other's hands. Feeling comfortable with the presence of the other.

"Issei?" Gabriel asked sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever do that again, ok? I don't want to lose MY sweet and charming knight."

"Well for the sake of MY princess, I will do just that."

"Perfect." She said as she looked at the clear blue water. A playful smile appeared on her face.

Issei gulped as he saw the smile. "Issei?" She asked with a very soft and loving voice.

"Yes?"

Gabriel pushed him. But he anticipated this and sidestepped. She was the one that fell.

"Ahh!"

Issei chuckled. Gabriel pouted at him as her clothes got all wet and a lily was on top of her head. Isse kept laughing at her when she pulled him down.

He narrowed his eyes as Gabriel laughed at him. He started laughing with Gabriel.

Issei picked Gabriel up and casted a drying spell. "Wow. You're getting good at magic, Issei."

Issei grinned devilishly when the waiter elves looked at them, "She peed herself do we had to take a bath."

Gabriel blushed in embarrassment, "Issei!" She scolded cutely while slapping Issei's chest.

"Well, the love birds have returned." Azazel's voice greeted them. He snapped his fingers and poof, they are in Issei's room. Almost naked.

Gabriel screamed, "Issei! You pervert! Why are you looking!" She screamed cutely, a blush on her face. Issei also panicked and turned away, "Sorry!"

"Pervert!"

"I said I'm sorry! It was Azazel-sama."

Issei handed Gabriel a white shirt that belonged to him. She huffed, taking it away from Issei who sweatdropped. The shirt was too big on her, reaching her upper knees. But she still looked great.

"So…I'll escort you too heaven." Issei said.

"Why?" She raised one of her brows cutely, "Are you concerned of me, Issei?"

"When was I NEVER concerned of you, Gabriel?"

Gabriel was going to retort when Issei picked her up and flew off. "Gabby, stop squirming."

"Well, I can fly on my own you know!"

"I know. But I don't care, at least let me drop you off like what a man would do to his date."

Gabriel shrugged at this. Issei entered Gabriel's room by the window. Issei tossed her to her bed. She glared at him, but her laughed at her.

She rolled her eyes and approached him.

Issei went quiet. Gabriel's walk was an odd one. Like she was lacking confidence or something. She neared Issei, he noticed a light blush was present on Gabriel's cheeks. She was smiling shyly. "Issei?"

"Yes?"

His eyes grew wide. Gabriel gave him a quick peck to the cheek before running to the bed and hiding behind the blankets. Issei froze.

He can't belive it. He got a kiss from Gabriel. He slowly touched his cheek. He still can't believe it. He was gaping.

"Haha, very funny, Issei. " She said, blushing lightly, rolling her eyes. She waved her hands and he was transported to Issei's living room.

Dulio, a white skin lotion on his face, walked to him and screamed a girly scream as he saw Issei frozen. "Issei! You didn't tell me you're here." He said, fixing his collar.

"G-Gabriel…" Issei stuttered.

Dulio raised his eyebrows, "Gabriel?"

"Gabriel k-kissed.."

"Kissed who?"

"Gabriel kissed me on the cheek."

Dulio fainted.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

(A/N) Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) Review, please! I'm doing my best and only a few reviews.

 _ **LINE BREAK  
**_ "You actually got a kiss from Gabriel?" Dulio asked in amazement. He just woke up from his three-hour slumber.

Issei looked at him funnily, "Didn't I just tell you that." He was trying to hide his blush and failing.

Dulio just awoken from his fainting a while ago, three hours ago to be specific. Both of them were currently seated in the living room, sipping hot coffee in the middle of the cold night. One of their windows were opened so the chilly wind entered the room.

"How? How did you do it?" Dulio asked in amusement. He always supported Issei in his courting of Gabriel but, he wouldn't tell this to Issei, he never really believed his brother will emerge in victory. Gabriel for a million years, never looked at a man romantically, didn't even agreed to go to a date with even the most handsome of men in the past.

He took a sip, feeling the hot liquid go down his throat, before speaking again, "I didn't expect that to actually happen."

"Hey." Issei looked at him, offended, "I thought you had my back!"

Dulio chuckled at this, "I just didn't expect you to get _that_ in just two dates."

"Two dates are enough to get a kiss."

Dulio shook his head, a knowing smile on his face, "Well, for a woman like Gabriel, two dates _aren't_ enough." Before his confident smile was replaced by reluctance, "Or so I thought."

Dulio felt his eyes get droopy. It was twelve midnight already and they still have school tomorrow. Now, ever since they lowered their powers to human level, staying up late is a bad idea. You'll feel like your eyes will pop out of your head.

"Good night, Issei." He greeted with a proud smile. Even with the odds and innocence against him, he managed to get a kiss. On the cheek, yes, but that's a big leap in courting someone who didn't have any romantic feelings to anybody ever since she was born.

Issei smiled back at him, a tired expression, "Good night, Dulio." His voice was like someone would have if you didn't sleep for two days while working out.

Dulio frowned, concerned, "You Ok?"

Issei smiled back cheerily at him, "Never better."

Dulio looked at him in reluctance. Issei hid his twisted nightmare issues from them. Issei hid the pain he was feeling, always having a forced smile plastered on his face. It's very hard trusting that smile. The all cheery and happy but you know he is in pain smile. But how is he in pain if Gabriel just kissed him?

 _I hope that smile is legit._ Dulio thought.

He reluctantly took a last glance at a smiling Issei, before he turned his back and proceeded to climb the wooden stairs, his footsteps being heard.

He opened the door to his room, sighing as he forgot to clean his room. He was supposed to if Issei didn't surprise and made him faint. He shrugged it off, deciding to clean it up in the morning.

He jumped to his soft bed, relishing the fluffiness of the pillows. He found his wanted position and began drifting off to sleep, hoping that he would get lucky with Asia like how Issei got lucky with Gabriel.

"Good night, Asia."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Gabriel covered her face with her pillow. She was muffling her screams.

Why she was screaming she didn't know, she just suddenly felt like she wanted to scream…in delight. Her scream was oddly high and she couldn't help but to smile, that smug, goofy, smile she always see on her brother, Uriel's, face.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She asked herself with a stupid dazed smile that she couldn't seem to vanquish.

She just got on another date with Issei. She just kissed him, and she was feeling an odd happy feeling she never felt before, like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She was flushing red as she remembered what happened, _What the hell is wrong with you, Gabriel? Ugh._

She screamed again in her pillow. The last three hours were like this, asking herself then screaming in the pillow. She couldn't get herself to sleep.

She remembered this sight once, she once mocked and insulted this sight. She remembered watching some stupid black and white movie with Uriel in the twentieth century. She was disgusted, the movie showed a girl love-struck with a shaggy detective. She couldn't understand how humans like this movie, how her brother liked the movie. The girl kept waiting to be saved, helpless against the villains.

There was this one scene she despised the most. The girl was squealing in her room, narrating the whole thing with exaggerating expressions. She didn't know that that scene would happen to her. Now she couldn't help but mock herself.

A knock snapped her out of her self-mocking and self-arguing. "Yes? Come in."

Griselda opened the door. Gabriel smiled at the sight, she came. She called Griselda right after Issei left. She wanted to announce to the whole world she just kissed Issei, and at the same time she didn't.

Something was just bothering her to tell it to someone, and she knew Griselda was one who would keep her mouth shut if she wanted to.

"Yes, Gabriel? You called me?" Griselda's warm voice greeted her.

"I did. Please sit by the foot of my bed." Gabriel said with a smile, patting the foot of her bed.

Griselda nodded her head, closing the door genty before sitting. "What is it?"

Gabriel was surprised. She can't control her body and she lunged at Griselda. Her smile that can't be vanquished widened, "I just kissed Issei on the cheeks!" She exclaimed happily.

Griselda looked like she has seen a ghost, "You actually kissed a man?" Disbelief evident in her voice.

Gabriel frowned at this, "Yes?"

"Wow. That is amazing. After millenniums have passed, you finally kissed a man. Issei sure is impressive to get you to kiss him." Griselda looked at the bed in contemplation, before her expression brightened and she muffled a squeal, "So, how was it?"

Gabriel muffled a squeal as well, a wide smile on her face, "It was…amazing. After he left, there was this, feeling. My heart was thumping like crazy, it almost hurt. I can't breathe, but still…it was oddly amazing." She said in a dreamy like state, "And there was this smile on my face that I just couldn't remove. I don't know why but I can't. I just want to scream."

Griselda was looking at her with a knowing smile. "That, my lady, is what a girl should normally feel when a man is courting her, and that is strangely what you never experienced, until now."

Gabriel's eyes widened, _Issei is courting me?_ She looked at Griselda whose smile vanished and instead was looking nervously, like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Issei is courting me?" She asked curiously. Despite the surprise she was feeling, her heart was fluttering like crazy. Like she wanted Griselda to tell her that Issei is indeed courting her.

"Uhm…That is for you to find out yourself, my lady." Griselda stood up and stood up the balcony, her six pure white wings opened.

Gabriel pouted at this, "Why?"

"Well, my lady. That is simply part of the dangerous game of love."

 _ **LIINE BREAK**_

Issei bit his lips, trying to remove the stupid grin on his face. He decided to go to the back of their house since he can't sleep.

 _Gabriel actually kissed me._ He thought with a blush.

For the past minutes, his mind was only thinking of the surprising gift Gabriel suddenly gave him out of nowhere. "I love my life."

He can't take his mind off the kiss. Being with Gabriel was amazing, but being kissed by Gabriel was a lot more better. 'Hello, Issei. A beautiful evening it is, no?' Albion disturbing the peaceful silence that enveloped the garden.

"Yes, it is a very beautiful night indeed." He answered, but his mind was only thinking of Gabriel.

'Issei, I didn't mean Gabriel. I meant the night is beautiful, not her. So beautiful is her name now, huh? Every time I say beautiful, it means I'm talking about her.'

"No, not like that." He reasoned, blushing.

Albion chuckled, 'Now, now, Issei. Lying is not allowed, no? You are a bit too much love-struck.'

"Albion, let's change topic please. When will my training resume?"

'Well, that is a good topic indeed. Maybe next week? I think we need a new teacher, both of us can teach you but the way of the technique itself is not in our area of expertise.'

Issei looked confused, "What do you mean?"

'I mean, we can always train you in stamina, or your energy consumption. But we can't train you in how to use a rapier. We can't train you in using a halberd. How can we possibly do that if we never used the tool or weapon even once?''

"I see." Issei nodded in agreement, "Who do you have in mind?"

'No one in heaven can train you with those weapons. Michael uses a spear; Uriel uses a broadsword. Gabriel uses a bow while Raphael uses magic. None of them matches the weapon you use. Raphael uses light magic only seraphs can use and you can't use them.'

'But maybe…no. It is too soon. You get some sleep now, Issei. Draig will be having a hard time muffling his laughs if you stagger like a dead guy into school.'

Issei glared in embarrassment. He huffed, rolling his eyes as Albion chuckled at him. "How is my progress with the two techniques?" A hopeful voice Issei used.

'Sorry, Issei but with the kopesh, not so much. Although with the cutlass, you improved. As surprising as it is, Kokabiel's torture had some good effects. He has improved your balanced technique from 15% to 25%. With all the tortures he did, he actually raised your pain tolerance and a bit of your stamina.'

"Something good actually came out of that horrible thing I had to go through?" Issei asked, his left brow raised in question and surprise. He was walking upstairs.

'As surprising as it is, yes.'

Issei shrugged at this. This should have surprised him but it didn't. Living in the supernatural world, things like this happen.

He sat down the edge of his baby blue bed. 'Issei, the curse finally broke.'

"Yup. Because of Gabriel's kiss, the curse broke."

Albion started chuckling, 'I told you, a kiss from your love will break the curse but you didn't listen.'

Issei covered himself with a blanket, "You never said that. When did you say that?"

'In the showers? I told you but you thought I was bluffing and merely teasing you. I told you so but you didn't listen.'

"Sorry."

'Hmm. Regret always comes after you did the deed.'

"Geez, don't make so much of a big deal about it."

'Anyways, you need to become more careful.'

"Why?"

'They have started hunting you down.'

"Who did?" His tiredness left entirely. He sat up.

'Oh, Issei. You really need to start wirking on your observation skills. The spell casted on you by Kokabiel's _master_ was no ordinary spell. Even Raphael can't use it. Merlin once studied this kinds of spells and look what the studies got him, death. Even the greatest wizard can decipher this only so much. It even got him dead.'

'The man is extremely strong. To be able to cast that spell. "Qntal Tormentorum" is a spell you can't just cast easily. Actually, you CAN'T cast that spell.'

Issei nodded at this. The spell was something he didn't want to be casted unto him again. It was terrible, getting stabbed by your love.

'It is too early to conclude my observations but I may have an idea of who this man is. Although, assumptions are too early.'

"And I am supposed to fight these guys? They're insanely strong."

'But you can be stronger, Issei. You can do this.'

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

 _One day, I'm gonna learn an anti-sleep spell._ Issei said to himself.

He was annoyed. The last thing her remembered was sleeping peacefully on his bed. And the next thing, he is floating in an empty black void.

 _What is with me and dreams?_

He was shut up when a large magic circle appeared in front of him. It was pure black in color. It had these seven smaller magic circles around it. They all are red, with different symbols in the very middle of each. All the magic circles were bizarre. He may not be an expert in magic yet, but he did know what the magic circles look like with his time with Raphael, these magic circles were nowhere to be seen there.

What unnerved Issei was one of the seven circles wasn't glowing, instead there was a man standing on the very middle.

The man was the one that casted him the spell.

Immediately, Issei tried to summon his cutlass or his kopesh. He can't move. He can't speak. He was suddenly frozen. Issei cursed the movies which shows that you can control your dream, what's happening to him shows that it is the complete opposite.

"Hiya!" The man waved at him. Issei instantly gulped, how was he going to defend himself.

He tried to call Draig or Albion, he can't. He can't even groan. This was the man Albion was talking about a while ago, just before he slept.

 _Great, I don't stand a chance even with my cutlass. How am I going to fight him without it?_ Issei thought miserably. He is really starting to hate the very idea of sleeping.

 _From all the time I had this day, he decided to show up now, when I am about to rest and get my good night sleep. Stupid, inconsiderate and insensitive villains._

The man started laughing, a normal laugh. A laugh one would give to a friend. "Very sorry, Issei. I didn't realize that you were going to sleep."

 _Ok, now they are stupid, inconsiderate, insensitive AND dumb._

"Don't call me dumb. I am only third to two persons…no, beings in terms of wits. Although I'll admit I am a bit stupid in choosing my moves." He said in a carefree voice. With his voice, you can easily be fooled that this man is a kind and caring man, but his actions say otherwise.

 _Let's add smug at that list._

"Now. I didn't disturb your sleeping just to listen to your insults. I came here to…" He suddenly paused, an annoyed expression on his face, "What was it again?" He turned away from Issei, tapping his head as if wanting to remember something, "Sorry, Issei. I am smart but I don't have that good of a memory." Then he exclaimed, "Ah! I am here to study your growth."

Now Issei wasn't one to brag but he is extra good in terms of progress. Even getting tortured he got some progress. _I think I am doing very fine._

"Wrong. For someone related to the great A_yp_, you are a very disappointing person. You bring shame to his name." He said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes in disappointment.

Issei didn't know if it's just the insult getting to him or the disturbance of his sleep. Perhaps the carefree attitude of the man and how he really didn't take him seriously, but he was steaming in anger. He can't even retaliate since he was frozen, in his own mind!

 _How can you freeze me in my own mind?_

The man looked at him scornfully, chuckling. "Oh, it is extremely easy. You all are just too pathetic to make a spell for it." The man laughed, in a mocking way. Issei felt his blood boil.

"Now you're angry. What you gonna do? Cry? Hide? Get kissed by a slut?"

Issei broke. He suddenly surged forward and punched the man on the face. The man was sent flying, he was covering his face. Issei grinned as he saw blood on the man's nose and hands.

The man had a surprised expression on his face. "Impressive! Now that's how you honor his name. His blood is your blood so you must be strong. Good, very impressive." He said frantically. He was looking at Issei like he was a scientist taking notes of a newfound species.

Issei couldn't believe this, he just punched the man and he complimented him. "What do you want from me?" He asked. He was getting tired being casted on a spell by this man, or this man manipulating others to fight him.

"All I want from you is to get strong." He said, calm. "I don't want someone that have his blood running in them to be so weak."

"I am not weak." Issei answered.

The man rolled his eyes, "I know you are not weak." He said in voice that states like it should be obvious, "For you power levels, you are strong. Extremely strong rather. You can be able to best my failure student, Ophis."

Issei's eyes widened. This man knew Ophis? And he called her a failure student. This man is a lot older than Ophis?

"That silly girl. Her original form is that of a girl, by the way. She just wanted to experience how being a man feels like. Odd girl, and weak also." He said in a bellicose tone, "That girl was my student. I hoped that she would be able to come even half my power, but no. She can easily be beaten with a mere flick of my wrist. Infinity? You call her infinity? Haha, Infinity is weak then."

"She is a failure. She can be considered an extremely strong being in your power levels." He paused, "But to our power levels, she is nothing but an ant."

Issei didn't know Ophis much. Hell, he didn't know a thing about her besides that she is the Infinite Dragon God but he didn't like how the man spoke of Ophis.

"And you, Issei. You are an ant also, no, a bit stronger. A rabbit then, yes, a rabbit. In your full potential, you can be a rabbit." He said in a voice that was trying not to laugh.

Issei glared at him, "You're a bastard. How could you speak of your student like that?"

"Well, my student failed to meet my expectations. Although, in her adult form, she has a great bod-" Issei sent a punch towards his face.

To Issei's surprise, the man caught it, without looking at him. "Now, now." He chuckled. He quickly twisted his arms, Issei's eyes widened as his arms got twisted painfully. The dreadful sound of breaking filled the air. He fell to his knees.

Issei gripped his arm in pain. It was twisted in a one eighty-degree angle. "Don't act rash, boy. Just because you managed to land a punch on me a while back doesn't mean you'll get to land a punch again."

" _Viverra Urna Retorcido Konas_." The man chanted. Issei stared at his black eyes, it glowed red and a sinister smile appeared on his face. A black magic circle appeared in his pupils.

He suddenly felt something wrap around his stomach and pull him away. Then push him at the very middle of his spine, almost breaking. Then it happened simultaneously, Issei spitted out blood. He collapsed to his knees and hugged his stomach. He felt like his body was forced to be halved. His spine hurts badly.

He saw the shoes of the man nearing him, "Don't push your luck, Issei. I didn't want to hurt you but you dared land another hit on my face. Although I covered it with a mask, know that this is one magnificent creation, I am not lying." Then he paused, "Sorry, I tried my best to weaken the weakest of my spells."

He yawned, "You know, it is so hard holding back. The spell I just used is the most basic and the weakest off my spells. Yet, if I were to use that on you, you'll be dead by now. I have to weaken even my weakest spell just so you don't die." He started laughing mockingly, "Pathetic."

Issei cringed at the metallic taste of blood that by now he should have gotten used to. "Remember, Issei. You focus too much on physical fighting, you forgot the magic." He chuckled darkly, "Even if you do best me in close range, you won't get close enough."

Issei noticed that the void blinked from black to white. The man sighed, "Well, that is all to this visit. All good things eventually come to an end."

If he didn't feel the burning pain on his stomach, he might have cursed at the man. He actually considered this a good thing? Well, if you are the one doing all the cool and cruel talk, it might be fun. But if you are the one doing the spitting of blood and getting humiliated, not so much.

"Well, at least know this. I won't disturb your sleep the next time. Get strong. So you can actually stand a chance against me." He said in a kind voice. Issei tried to look up but it was too late and he was engulfed by bright white light.

"Who are you?"

The man chuckled, "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Oh, and know that I will guide you every step of the way. In a twisted, yet effective way."

"Also, Happy Birthday, Issei."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Issei sat up, sweating. He looked around, seeing that it was still four in morning, the sky still bluish black.

He tried to sleep but he can't. His thoughts kept drifting to the man. One time, he's cruel and all then the next minute, he'll guide you every step of the way. Issei shook his head, that man was confusing.

He stood up, removing the blanket. He was only in his boxer shorts. His sweat covered and muscled body free for all to see. He put on his gray jogging pants, and his gray hoodie. Since it was still early, he decided to go out and jog a bit.

He was downstairs, putting on his running shoes. He remembered Griselda showing him what jogging is. She said, _Jogging is a great warm-up exercise. It is also a great time meditating and thinking about things. When you are confused of something, try jogging while finding answers._

Looking back, he smiled as he got two more hours until Dulio wakes up.

He can't remember why he stopped jogging out. Issei smiled as the wind hit his face and passed through his hair. The streets seemed so peaceful when you were the only one out, besides the robbers and snatchers but cross that out and you got one perfect place for exercise and meditation.

From time to time, he will come across a fellow jogger. Some are middle-aged, some are little kids with their parents, some are even seniors with their spouse, jogging the best they can, enjoying each other's company.

They waved at him so of course he waved back. He was now at the bridge, admiring how the river shone in the moonlight, when someone called him, "Hey, Issei!"

He stopped. Looking around. No jogger was around. The streets were empty. The only sound heard was the rushing of the river and the occasional clanking of empty soda cans. He stayed, looking around one last time before he started jogging again.

 _Probably just my imagination._

He reminisced about the words of the magic man in his dreams. He still wasn't strong enough. He can't believe it, he got subdued that easily in his own mind. He also got humiliated in his own mind also. Seriously, who is that man?

How can someone actually subdue someone in his own mindscape. He remembered how the man casted the spell, no magic circle appeared. Instead, his eyes glowed red.

"Kid!" The voice scream-whispered.

He stopped in his tracks and began surveying his surroundings. "Issei, are you deaf or something?"

He sent a small fireball under the bridge and the man whispering to him suddenly let out a girlish scream. _Got you._

Issei skillfully jumped down the bridge. He was used to fighting in urban surroundings with his missions with Dulio. Be it New York, Tokyo, London, Paris. He almost memorized every crook and cranny of the major cities in every country. A simple five-meter bridge, won't be able to stop him. He rolled, a parkour roll. He materialized his cutlass and pointed it under the bridge.

He only saw some movements. It was still dark so he can't see well under the bridge, even with his enhanced vision. The most he can see were moving shadows. The groans of pain and the clanking of cans and boxes were all he can hear.

"Show yourself." Issei asked. Fighting a monster would be helpful in letting off some steam.

A shadow of a tall man suddenly appeared, it was holding out his arms, "Issei, it's Azazel."

Azazel stepped out of the shadows. Wearing a fisherman costume? He had a fishing pole on his back and an orange and green fisherman suit. A net was tied to his utility belt and he was holding a harpoon. He had the goofy smile on his face.

Issei lowered his guard, sighing. "I was ready to slit your throat you know."

"I know."

Issei dematerialized his cutlass, "Why did you call me, Azazel-sama?"

"Well, I was happily fishing when I noticed you jog by. You had a serious expression on your face, what are you thinking about, kid?" He turned on his lantern and the under of the bridge was lit up. Boxes and a tent was set up. There was this transparent box full of worms.

A huge red sign was plastered right in front of Azazel's camp. It clearly says, _NO FISHING._

Issei shook his head, smiling as Azazel whistled a happy tune, suddenly throwing his harpoon and screaming in frustration. "I think we're not allowed here, Azazel-sama."

"Bah!" He said, waving his hand, "Who cares?"

"Why are you harpooning? There are no whales here."

"I spent my last three hours trying to get this trout I released in this river. I had a deal with that oaf, Baraqiel. If I get to catch that trout without powers, then he will forever be my chess enemy. If I don't, I will have to clean his shoe collection." He said, before throwing the harpoon. He sighed, "I haven't realized how bad I have become in fishing without any powers."

Issei smiled bitterly. Jealous of Azazel. Azazel's problems are that simple compared to him, an extremely powerful mad man thinks his whole life is an interesting game, oh wonderful.

Azazel stared at him, "So, what's your deal?"

"Hm?" Issei asked.

Azazel handed him a fishing pole and looked forwards, "What's the problem? You looked like Baraqiel thinking of what to do with his daughter."

Issei still remembered how to use a fishing pole. He casted his and answered while sighing, "I had another dream. Not a nightmare but an encounter."

Azazel raised his eyebrows, "I thought the spell broke?"

"Spell?" Issei asked. As far as he remembers, he never told Azazel about the spell.

Azazel shook his head. He casted his fishing pole before answering, "Don't play dumb with me." He said in a serious voice, "You're talking to Azazel, the leader of the Grigori, probably the smartest faction of the three."

"Your point?"

"You think I didn't sense you? You have a forbidden level spell, even higher than those of God casted on you. I knew you were hiding it so I started making a potion that can cure you, but it would take me three years and approximately by then, you'd already lost your mind." The seriousness in his face surprised Issei. Somehow, even when it is a life and death situation, Azazel always has a goofy drunk smile on his face. But right now, he was staring at the river intensely.

"There are only two methods to break a forbidden level torture spell. That is one, as potion that has to be worked on for years, which is not really a method since the one casted upon will already be dead r crazy by then. The second one…" He paused, looking at Issei's eyes, "…a kiss from the person's beloved."

"When I saw you return to the carriage; the spell was gone." Issei gulped at this. Maybe Azazel is taking this the wrong way.

Then a big smile formed on his face and a shine appeared on his eyes, "Issei, you got a kiss from Gabriel, didn't you?" A very cheery voice he used.

Issei smiled nervously, "Yes."

Azazel jumped in joy, "Yahoo!" He screamed, "This should be in the news! This is a big step for the male sex." He said in a voice used by reporters, he took a nearby empty water bottle and used it like a mic.

"Stop." Issei said in an embarrassed tone. His face was red.

"Issei Hyoudou, an alpha male, managed to do the impossible, to get a kiss from the fairest princess, Gabriel." Azazel announced, speaking to an invisible crowd. He placed the water bottle right in front of Issei's mouth, "So, how did it feel getting kiss by Gabriel?"

Issei lowered his gaze, his face red, "Wonderful?" He muttered weakly.

Five minutes has passed and Azazel didn't stop screaming and dancing in joy.

Then Azazel sat back down, clearing his throat before casting his fishing pole, "So, what is this _encounter_ you speak off?"

Issei frowned as he remembered, "You remember the powerful wizard we fought against in the Fort Mnex?"

Azazel nodded.

"Well, turns out that he was doing his best holding back against us."

"I am not surprised. For a wizard, he has an unusually amount of energy in him, even higher than you." He stroked his imaginary beard.

"He appeared in my dreams. I saw a large magic circle, it had seven smaller magic circles around it." Issei felt a chill run down his spine as he remembered the bizarre looking sight.

"Hm?" Azazel sounded, raising one of his brows. "What did it look like?"

"It was black and red in color. They were spinning. I recognized nothing of the runes, they were weird."

Azazel started grabbing something in his belt bag, "Is there by any chance looked like this?" He showed the exact circle Issei saw.

"Why do you have that?"

"I saw this sign in Fort Mnex and I figured that this may be of some importance." Azazel looked up, remembering why he drew a sketch of the symbol.

"So what is it?" Issei asked, he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. Finally, he would have some sort of clue out of this confusing mess.

"No idea." Azazel said flatly.

Issei sunk down, frowning, "Even you don't know it."

"Hey, kid. Not everyone can know everything, besides old man and maybe Ophis. So what's the rest of the encounter you were saying?"

"Then one of the seven magic circles' light faded. Instead, the man we saw was standing in the middle of it. Then all this events happened. He told me he was the teacher of Ophis and that even in her prime, she was no match for him. She couldn't even reach the half of his powers."

Azazel's eyes widened, "Now that is an important data. Now we have an insight in this man's power. If Ophis is no match for him, he is insanely strong. He really is holding back on us."

Issei felt a tug. He looked at his fishing pole and saw something tugging it. "Quick, that's the damned trout I was talking about." Azazel pointed his hand and jumped, a victorious expression on his face.

Issei did as he was told and the trout was finally caught. Azazel put it in a box that had water on it. "Thanks, kid. Now I'll show that giant who's boss."

"But you are the boss already."

Azazel looked at Issei, "Yes, I am the boss. But to Baraqiel, I am an annoying friend. Now I will ascend from an annoying friend to an annoying boss." He ended with a dark laugh.

The sky was starting to lighten up now. One and a half hour has already passed. Issei rose up, "Azazel-san, I am going now, bye."

A hand suddenly gripped his forearm roughly. "Wait." Azazel's voice said.

"What is it?"

"You can use teachers, you know."

Issei turned around, looking at Azazel in question, "Teachers?"

"You're right, Azazel." Albion suddenly cut off.

Azazel's eyes shone in admiration as Issei sweatdropped, "Wow! The White Dragon Emperor! Talking to me!" He comically exclaimed, dancing around like a ballet dancer.

"Issei needs a teacher."

Azazel's expression changed completely from a dazed one to a serious one, "You're right, Albion. He needs a teacher. I know a lot of beings that would be able to help you in your different techniques."

"Like Hermes and Capt. James Cook, or Sun Wukong and Nezha. I'm sure those guys would be happy to train you."

"When?"

"When you unlock your other techniques. Hermes and James would train you in your speed technique while Nezha would probably go with the defensive technique. While I suspect Sun Wukong to go with the power technique."

"Awesome." Issei said, "Thanks Azazel-san."

"Welcome, kid. Happy Birthday."

Issei's eyes widened, he forgot it was his birthday today. He was so busy and his mind was wrapped up on the man that he forgot that it was the day he became an angel. He remembered how the man greeted him, with a fatherly voice. Weird.

They considered his birthday the day he became an angel since he forgot when his real birthday was. "Thanks." Issei gave Azazel a final wave before he started climbing the vertical wall with skill and jumping to the railing of the bridge.

He heard Azazel scream and curse, "Damn trout. Now I have to catch that annoying little fish again."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Waking up in a cold morning was hard. Dulio groaned as his alarm clock started resounding its dreadful shrieks of disturbance. Now he regrets not choosing the chicken clucking alarm. "Shut up or I'll blast your soulless body into smithereens." Dulio threatened in an angry voice. Then he rolled his eyes as it never stopped, _Of course it won't stop. It's not alive._

Dulio reluctantly got up from his bed. Somehow, every time he rose up his bed, a voice suddenly calls him to lie down again. But then the face of a certain ex-nun appeared in his head and instantly, he felt vigorous in going to school.

"Right, I have to wake Issei up. He must be dreaming of the kiss." Dulio said to himself, chuckling. He's one to chuckle when his face is covered in an anti-oil cream. Ever since they descended into a human level angel, the rain can give them sickness, their skins can burn in the sun, they're perfect faces could become oily, and they had to brush their teeth every so often to avoid bad breath. It was a hard change for both Issei and Dulio since they were used to the _do nothing and still look and feel good_ angel thing.

He started walking towards Issei's room when he smelled something delicious. He knows this smell. He felt his stomach grumble, frowning. _I can't remember where I smelled this before._ No matter how tasty it smelled, his whole body was forcing him to run away.

Then his face morphed into one of horror, now he remembered where. This was the dangerous cooking of Issei. The food that smells so good but tastes so bad you'd want to vomit out your whole digestive system. No, not just the digestive system, also the respiratory and maybe a bit of the nervous system.

Dulio was instantly filled with fear. He wouldn't want to offend Issei and therefore he will have to eat it and force a smile. To escape imminent death, he slowly backed away, hoping that the wooden floor was in his favor.

Of course heroes never really had the lucky thing. Dulio cursed the wooden floor as it creaked. "Dulio?" Issei voice called out. He wanted to take destroy the wooden floor.

"Yes, Issei? You're up early." He answered, trying to buy himself some time to think of an escape plan. Does he jump out of the window or hit himself in the head so he faints?

In the end, he decided to embrace his unlucky fate. Issei was in his school uniform, wrapped by an baby blue apron with golden letters that said, _Eat the food or die._ Dulio would have chosen death if not for his wanting to see Asia. He was cooking bacon and eggs. Dulio knew better than to be fooled by the pleasant smell and the appetizing look, the taste would seriously ruin your whole day.

"I woke up early. Don't know why but I feel like dancing." Issei said to him cheerily.

Dulio raised his brows, "Looks like someone's because someone got kissed by their certain princess." He grinned when Issei blushed.

"Wha-What does that have to do with me?" Issei asked, stuttering.

"Well, besides you were the one getting kissed, nothing."

Issei huffed at him and poured to his plate two perfectly cooked sunny side-up eggs and three perfectly fried bacons. He also gave Dulio a cup of coffee. "Thanks." Dulio prayed silently.

 _Here goes nothing._ Dulio bit a bacon in half. And surprisingly, it tastes superb.

"I studied you know. If you actually think that it was the old, gross cooking, then you're wrong." Issei said, a smug expression on his face.

"Let's go to school now, shall we?" He asked.

Dulio looked at his plate and realized that all the food he was eating was already gone. "Fine, I gotta admit it tastes good."

"Damn right It does." Issei exited the house.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"Are you ready, Issei? A princess from another state?" Asia asked.

Issei was seated on his seat, face flat to the desk, annoyed at the laughing Dulio. "Wrong." He said in a muffled voice. The students were around them, listening.

They were all teaming up, guessing who the "mystery" girl is. And Issei didn't know if they were really guessing or are they messing with him. An alien princess? A princess from the past? Elven princess? All their guset were random but somehow, just because she was in a carriage, every guess involves a princess.

Issei narrowed her eyes at the laughing Dulio. He was the one who started this mess, "An angel princess?"

Issei and Dulio froze. The guess was so right. Issei gave Dulio a look that says, _Were dead now._

The teacher came in, "Hey now, what are you guys doing? Go back to your seats."

Immediately, the students scattered to their seats. Issei growled in annoyance as Dulio sighed in relief. "What? We're safe now?"

"You're the reason we got into this mess." Issei said, his tone making Dulio gulp.

"We're safe now. Let it go, Issei." Dulio exclaimed nervously.

Issei gripped his fist, "We we're safe until you decided to speak your thoughts out loud."

Dulio's eyes widened when he realized what he has done. The students were looking at him in question. The teacher was looking at him in annoyance and Issei was looking at him like he was dead meat. "Sorry?"

"You're only making it more obvious." Issei said in a whisper scream voice.

"I mean, ridiculous. Gabriel's an angel princess? Pshhh. Give me a break."

Issei face palmed. And Dulio called him a bad liar. "Great. Just Great."

The students flocked Dulio. Even the teacher seemed interested. "So her name's Gabriel?", "Lucky bastard.", "Gabriel is so lucky."

"So, what's her relation with Issei?" Kiryuu asked.

Issei gave Dulio a look, a warning.

"Eheh, she is Issei's…hmmm. Let's see, I know! She is his fiancé!"

Issei banged his face to the desk as some of the students squealed and fainted. "The hell, Dulio!?" Issei asked in annoyance.

"Gabriel is so lucky! No!" A girl with some serious anger issues began flipping the plastic desk chairs.

A boy was in his knees, crying, "No. She was so stunning. She was my dream. My hope. No." He cried miserably.

The majority cheered. Turns out they formed a fan club dedicated to Issei and Gabriel. A girl holding the Issei x Mystery Girl banner, probably the leader of the fan club, tore the mystery girl and replaced it with a Gabriel. Issei blushed at the banner.

"Oh god! Guys, look. Issei-kun is blushing, he's so cute!" The leader squealed, pointing at him before fainting.

The girls began taking out their cellphones and began snapping photos. Issei mouthed _help_ to Dulio and Dulio nodded at this. He jumped in front of him, "Hey now, girls. Back off." Dulio said firmly, before he gulped.

The girls had yellow glowing eyes, violent expressions, and a deadly dark auras surrounding them. Issei and Dulio simultaneously gulped as the girls looked scarier than the sphinx they once fought, and she was terrible. "How dare you stand between us and Issei-kun." The leader croaked. Issei swore that these girls have some serious admiration issues. If looks could kill, Dulio and him would be overkilled already.

He patted Dulio at the back, "Thanks, Dulio." He said before running to the very end of the room. He began building himself a fort made of plastic desk chairs.

Dulio looked at Issei and frowned, "Hey." He said before he screamed as he got taken away by the wave of girls.

Issei peeked through a small hole in between the chairs. The girls were slowly approaching him, their scary eyes glinting dangerously. "Well, this is the end." He said to himself dramatically before the horde of girls impacted his poorly built fort.

The teacher kept reading through his folder. Seeping his mug that said _Best Teacher Ever._ He gave one glance at the boys, Dulio included, who got run down by the horde of girls. Then at the girls who were trying and failing to catch the crying Issei who was jumping from chair to chair. "Just another day at Kuoh, I guess." He said flatly before continuing to scan through the folder. Ignoring the groaning boys, the squealing girls, and the crying Issei.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Issei swore he would never again let Dulio lie for him. If it was a life or death situation, both of them would be dead by now. Their bodies badly mangled since Dulio would have probably made things worse than to do the opposite.

"I'm sorry." Dulio said, rolling his eyes.

Issei wanted to smack that whatever face on Dulio's if they weren't in the library. They were going to spend their time there until the school ends, all because of Dulio.

Issei growled. He was covered in bandages. The girls scratched him everywhere out of desperation to get to him. Saji sat beside them. He was supervising them.

"Tsk tsk. That's what you get for being a pretty boy." Saji said to Issei who frowned.

Issei can hear the students who were pretending to read but actually they were gossiping. Holding these thick dictionaries and encyclopedia, leaning discreetly at each other, whispering and pointing at them, at him to be specific. "Did you know Issei-kun is engaged with that princess girl yesterday?", "I believe her name was Gabriel."

Issei wanted to hide his face in the book he was reading, _Best Ways To Get Your Friend Back._ He didn't know why this book was in the library but it works for him. It was pretty thick, it contained like a thousand methods in how to get your friend back, if he or she is still your friend that is.

"So, Issei. The other students told me you're engaged with this," Saji began to stare dreamily up the sky like a thirsty puppy, "gorgeous, stunning, bewitching, sexy, breathtaking, knee-weakening…" Saji got on and on as Issei groaned in annoyance at Dulio who smiled sheepishly.

Dulio stopped smiling when Issei cracked the wooden table they were reading on a little. Issei wanted to wrangle Dulio's neck. Now everyone didn't talk about anything except about his "fiancé".

Saji snapped out of his trance, wiping the drool at the side of his mouth. He slapped himself, as if scolding himself. "Be loyal to Sona. Be loyal to Sona." He kept muttering to himself, his brows furrowed in determination.

The bell rang. The other students immediately exited the library. Some remained, those students determined in studying and getting a good mark. The trio remained seated. Watching the students pass by them like a blur.

Issei would have stood up if not for Saji suddenly grab his stomach, his face morphing into one of pain. Dulio and Issei immediately went to his side. The students were looking at them, "Why is treasurer in pain?", "What happened?".

"Saji?" Dulio asked, concerned. He was holding Saji by the shoulders.

"I-I'm ok." Saji stuttered. He was sweating. He leaned back his chair, "We need to go."

"What?" Issei asked, confused.

"I felt this before." He said, he grabbed Issei's shoulder, "When you two came, my whole body almost exploded. When you fiancé came, I wanted to claw out my chest. Right now, my stomach hurts. This is nothing compared to what I felt when you two or your fiancé came. But we have to get to Sona. They are with the ORC."

Issei grinned at this, "Two birds with one stone."

Issei felt Dulio and Saji's nervousness and worry. It was obvious in the way they walked. In the way they talked. The way they breathed. And the way their faces morphed.

"Relax, you two. I'm sure Sona and Rias are more than capable in protecting their squad." Issei said, hoping to cheer the two up.

Saji shook his head grimly, "As much as I hate to admit this, when it comes to us fighting against holy creatures, we are in a huge disadvantage." He chuckled, "Being with you two for the first time, I felt like I wanted to hide under my bed. My vision was blurry, my head was spinning, and my ears were ringing like someone just flash banged me." He lowered his gaze, "A simple holy sword, even the weakest when stabbed to us will do a very lethal damage. We may be strong but if we get hit by a holy weapon or magic, well…that would be a problem."

Issei sighed as Dulio shrieked out of worry for Asia. It's not because he's not worried, he believes they are more than capable in defending themselves.

The sky was sun set orange already. The wind was unusually powerful. Issei gave Dulio a look but Dulio shrugged. "It wasn't me."

Issei kicked open the ORC clubroom door. Saji shook his head, his eyes wide. "I could have sworn they were just here talking." Dulio started hyperventilating.

Issei rolled his eyes, "Geez, don't take things too far. I can feel their energy. They're outside."

Actually, Albion felt their energies and told them to Issei. He couldn't possibly say Albion or his whole act in hiding that he is the host of the Two Heavenly dragons would all go to waste.

"Where's the fastest way out?" Saji asked.

Issei pointed at the window. "Great. Let's go." He didn't look at where Issei was pointing and suddenly screamed when he was thrown out of the window, "Oi! Issei! Dulio! You bastards!" He cursed, waving his fist frantically at the two angels who were chuckling.

"Sorry!" Issei apologized in a voice that's about to laugh.

He noticed Dulio stopped laughing. He looked to his side to see Dulio gone.

Dulio opened his wings and flew out, using the wind to turn him invisible. He landed just behind the two women.

The two were wearing white church cloaks. They had swords strapped behind their back, Issei knew what these were…these were holy swords. Issei looked inside and instantly knew who they were. The blue haired woman was Xenovia and the one that had chestnut brown hair was Irina. _Irina, she kinda looks like someone I know._

"That's the traitor bitch. You should be ashamed of yourself, miss. You're the nun that helped a devil. Disgusting." Xenovia said coldly. Issei felt anger burn in his heart.

He looked at Asia who had tears at the corner of her eyes. She was silently whimpering. He told her to stop whimpering so much but she said she couldn't stop it.

He jumped down, next to Saji who screamed at him, "Watch it."

Issei shook his head, almost laughing. He would have laughed is his sister wasn't being called a slut and a traitor right now.

Issei stood beside Kiba who was shaking in anger. Ever since he got to know Kiba, he never had an angry expression on his face. "You ok?" He asked. Kiba gave him a cold look that says, _None of your business._

He noticed bunch of the girls blush as he walked through them but he didn't mind. He was too busy watching Dulio's actions. The guy gets too protective of Asia from time to time. He summoned his cutlass, _Just in case._

Xenovia kept insulting the whimpering Asia until a shadow towered over her. A shadow of a tall man with ten wings. Issei could see the fear in her face, she suddenly lost all her confidence.

"Asia? Come here." Issei called her out, holding his arms out.

Asia launched herself into Issei arms, burying her face to Issei's chest. He could feel the wet patch she was making in his uniform with all her sobbing. He almost wanted to be the one to teach Xenovia a lesson if only Dulio didn't want to impress Asia.

Xenovia slowly turned around. She bowed to her knees when she saw Dulio, "Dulio-sama?" Seems like they have basic knowledge of heaven.

Good thing Xenovia has fast reflexes or else she is probably a halved holy sword wielder. She managed to block Dulio's deadly blade of wind. As far as Issei can remember from Michael's lessons, that is one of the Seven Excalibur Swords, Excalibur destruction to be exact.

Xenovia skidded a few meters, earning bruises. She looked like she was about to get hit by a car, she was surprised when an angel attacked her. She was looking at Dulio like he was some kind of a devil, "What?" She asked, shock in her voice.

Dulio held his hand out. The sunset orange skies were suddenly covered by a dark cloud, the other white clouds were being pulled like magnet, turning dark gray. Issei's eyes widened, he never thought Dulio would use _that_ move. He only uses that against extremely strong enemies and monsters like the sphinx or the griffins. Issei started regretting his decision of not stepping in, now the chance of Xenovia and the girl he recognized but couldn't remember, Irina, are zero…well, negative one.

The devils stared in amazement as the clouds started twirling downwards, like some kind of freak tornado. It grew thinner and thinner until it was the size of a thin stick, before lightning struck from the very top of the swirling storm clouds to Dulio's hand.

The cloud vanished and Dulio was fluttering, a dark glint in his eyes. He was holding a lightning bolt that is inferior to the original but isn't weak, unless being able to destroy a whole island is what you call weak.

Issei noticed Xenovia struggling to remain standing, her knees were wobbling lightly in fear. Issei couldn't blame her, if he was in her position, he would have already peed himself.

Irina jumped to her friend's defense, holding out her own Excalibur, Excalibur Mimic. From a regular Excalibur, it slowly transformed into a katana.

Irina held her hand out to Xenovia, who took it gladly. They pointed their sword, together at Dulio who looked at them in amusement.

Sadly, even a two holy sword wielders is no match against Dulio. They fought hard alright, and if they were going against the devils, there is no doubt that they will be able to bring down at least a quarter and a half. But they weren't against the devils, they were against Dulio, an angry Dulio, and that is someone you wouldn't want to fight when angry. The very air they breathe in is controlled by Dulio, even the ground they are stepping on.

Irina and Xenovia fought like a team, doing a you-then-me attack pattern. Dulio deflected the other with a blade of wind then the other with the bolt of lightning. From time to time, he would send a small shaking of the earth.

Issei, although angry, at the same time pitied Xenovia since she was the one getting most of the damage. Her church cloak was torn completely off; her black tight suit is almost torn. Irina was lucky since Dulio didn't pay her much attention.

Issei felt Kiba release an angry aura. _What the hell is wrong with everyone today?_ He asked himself while patting the sniffing Asia on the back, _everyone is angry._

Kiba suddenly sprinted off, to everyone's surprise. He was holding two demon swords and heading towards Irina who was rubbing the back of her head. "Kiba! What are you doing?" Rias asked.

"Shut up! I am gonna get my revenge, one way or another." He answered in a bloodthirsty voice.

"Whoops." Irina rolled out of Kiba's downwards strike. The two proceeded to battle each other, they were moving in a blur, for the devils but to Issei, he was trying to keep himself from insulting the battle stances and moves of the two.

Kiba suddenly raised a sword that impaled Irina in the thighs. She howled in pain and fell back, surprised and shocked. Her thighs were bloodied and were burning in pain. Kiba was walking towards her and laughing sinisterly.

Xenovia, distracted by the howl made by Irina, turned to look at her friend. Bad idea. She was blasted by lightning. The whole are became dark, even Kiba turned to Xenovia. The shadow of her body shaking in electrocution was all that can be seen.

She landed back. Tired, hurt, and exhausted. She tried to reach for Excalibur Destruction but she couldn't muster the strength to do so. She sunk back to the ground.

Issei smiled at this. The battle has finally ended. "Will the two of them be ok?" Asia pointed at the two holy sword wielders and asked in concern. Issei smiled back, "Of course. This isn't a fight to the death you know." Or is it?

Issei started laughing nervously. Dulio wouldn't kill a helpless little girl, right? He asked himself. Ever since Asia came, Dulio became unpredictable.

The devils looked at Issei, reluctant at his assurance. "Issei, by Dulio's body language, he is going to kill that girl, and so will Kiba." She turned to see Irina, fear in her eyes, looking at Kiba who was slowly walking towards her, like a zombie.

"Nah, I doubt it. Dulio wouldn't do such a thing." Issei tried to convince the devils, but it sounded like he was convincing himself. He was watching closely Dulio who slowly raised his bolt, bringing it down.

"Yup, you're right. This is going too far." He said, he gave Asia to Saji. He tilted his neck, materializing his cutlass.

Rias couldn't help but smile at Sona as they will finally be going to get to see the Joker of Gabriel in action. "You'll have to choose between the two. Will you save Irina or Xenovia?" Sona asked, pushing her glasses.

"Both?" Issei said.

The devils jaw dropped when Issei moved as fast as a tiger chasing down its prey. He appeared right in front of Irina. Issei caught Kiba's sword with his hands and flung him to the school wall, hard. The cracking of Kiba's bones made the devils cringe. Luckily, devils have faster regeneration rate than humans so he will be fine.

Issei felt uncomfortable since in some angles, Irina looked a lot like Gabriel. She was looking at him like she knew or saw him somewhere. "Do you know me?" Issei asked. He was surprised at the hopefulness in his own voice.

"N-No." She said, stuttering. Issei could tell by the way her eyes shook and her body moved that she was lying. But he decided to let it go since her thigh was badly skewered by Kiba's demonic sword.

Issei gently picked Irina up, being careful not to hit the bloody wound. "Wait. I'll get you to Asia, she'll heal you and you'll be feeling better in no time."

Issei ran to Asia as fast as he can, which is very fast. Irina looked like she was slapped; her hair was windswept. He laid her down just beside Asia, "Here." He told her gently with a smile, before turning to Asia. "Please use your twilight healing, Asia-chan." She nodded.

Irina pointed at Xenovia and Dulio, her face morphed in horror. "Sir, you'll never make it in time." She said weakly.

Issei swiftly pulled the sword impaled at Irina's thigh and threw it to Dulio's shoulder with pinpoint accuracy. The sword stabbed itself at Dulio who was about to slice Xenovia in half with an extremely hot lightning bolt. Dulio groaned in pain and annoyance, his gaze snapping at Issei who smiled nervously.

"Dulio, relax. I know she insulted Asia but you don't have to slice her in half. That's just not fair." Issei explained, laughing nervously. Dulio redirected his gaze to Xenovia who whimpered in fright.

He began raising his bolt again but Issei appeared in front of Xenovia, "You're taking this too far."

Dulio brought his sword down, Issei parried it with his cutlass. A wave of raw power appeared in the impact. Xenovia was sent flying to the devils who collapsed to their knees. They were suddenly drained of strength, their legs unsteady. They leaned on each other for support, helping Xenovia to stand up and get away from the two angels of power. They hid behind the trees, leaning on it for support.

The wave even reached the glass windows and shattered it. The trees bent away from the two and some of the bushes were uprooted. Kiba was gritting his teeth, struggling to remain standing. The wave was getting more intense as Issei and Dulio began to push each other harder, batting for domination. "Stop this, you idiot. You're going to make yourself fall." Issei said, gritting his teeth. Dulio's wings were flashing from white to black.

Issei knew Dulio had anger issues regarding Asia. He couldn't blame Dulio since this was very possible to happen if Gabriel was insulted and called a slut, traitor, or a whore. That person will very well be dead with no one being able to stop Issei.

Both of the angels jumped away from each other, before engaging an actual swordfight this time. Though the bolt was powerful, Dulio was never one for swordfight.

The devils and the holy sword wielders watched on in amazement as Issei skillfully maneuvered and avoided the strikes and bolts Dulio sent him. He deflected bolts of lightning from time to time and sent it to Dulio who would swat it away in annoyance.

In a matter of minutes, Dulio was knocked out unconscious. Issei hit him in the back of his head with the hilt of his cutlass. The holy sword wielders and Kiba, as fellow swordsman, acknowledged Issei's stance and technique. Issei seemed to know where Dulio would next strike him and already had a countermeasure against that certain attack. While the other devils, as fellow supernatural beings, were left gaping.

"He didn't even use any energy." Rias muttered to Sona who was looking at Issei like she was trying to see through his soul. Issei felt a little embarrassed as everyone stared at him like he was the greatest.

Saji patted Issei in the back, "Dude, that was bad-ass."

"What's bad-ass?" Issei asked Saji. Saji looked crestfallen and so did the others before Issei laughed, "I'm just messin with you all."

A small golden magic circle suddenly appeared on Issei's ears. The devils were intrigued when Issei's eyes widened, "Michael-sama!" He exclaimed, Dulio was waking up. "What? Two holy sword wielders? Uh…hehe. Pick them up?"

{Pick the holy sword wielders, Issei. They were sent here in a mission.}

"Very well." Issei turned to see that there were two empty spots on the group. Issei gulped, "Uhh…Ok. I'll pick them up tomorrow."

{Pick them up today.}

Dulio was looking back at Issei, "Tell him it's your birthday so we're on a vacation."

"Michael-sama, it is my birthday today, right?"

{*silence*}

"Aha!" Issei said in triumph, "You forgot my birthday, no?"

{W-What? I would never do such a thing! Of course I-I won't forget, n-never. Go pick the sword wielders tomorrow.} Call ended.

"It's your birthday today, Issei-oniisama?" Asia asked in delight.

"Yes. I have to go now. Dulio, you better apologize to those wielders. I know they insulted Asia but you didn't have to attempt to slice them in half." Issei scowled as Dulio looked down in regret.

They ran away from the group. Sona sighed, "This is the downside of being a student council president while being a devil," She said, putting her hand on her forehead, she pointed at the shattered windows and the scattered trash, "I will be the one responsible in cleaning up. Let's go, ORC…you're going to help us." Sona noticed Rias gone, "ORC? Rias? They left us!" She exclaimed. She realized she's all alone now with Saji who was oddly squirming in his place. Great, even her own peerage left her.

"I'm going to get them back. Saji, let's get started."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Issei was touched. Dulio was with him. They quickly made their way to their house and a surprise was left for him.

Michael, in a white t-shirt, was placing food in a long table being covered by Azazel who was in a violet shirt. Raphael, a golden shirt on him, was trying to put bunch of colorful papers on the ceiling, keyword trying. He was making a mess as the papers fell slowly to the ground, making a colorful and nauseating mess.

Uriel, a red shirt that got well with his red hair, was setting up the big banner that said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ISSEI." He was standing on the couch and he accidentally turned it over, bringing the banner down with him and wrapping himself with it. Griselda, in a silver dress, was scolding the three seraphs, "You're making a mess. What are you doing Uriel? You're making things worse, Raphael. Azazel! Stop covering the chairs, I said cover the table!"

Uriel and Michael accidentally bumped to each other, "W atch it!" Uriel coldly said.

"No, you watch it. I am having a hard time and you getting in my way is making things worse!" Raphael answered. They bumped their heads at each other, Griselda trying to break the two up.

Azazel sneakily tripped Michael and he landed on the cake, face first. "Why you…" Michael said in a muffled voice since his mouth was filled with moist chocolate cake. Azazel took out his glasses and pressed a button. It produced a snapping sound and a flashing light.

"That's what you get for spreading the news of my sacred gears." Azazel said smugly as Michael grabbed a nearby balloon and used it like a sword, hitting Azazel who kept saying ow.

Baraqiel, Shemhazai, and Philip were seated at the couch, having those birthday cone hats. Shemhazai lazily blew on a party horn as Baraqiel muttered, "Great. We're in a party filled with immature adult." Philip, the cherub, nodded in agreement, a bored expression on his face. He was plucking at his bow in boredom when he accidentally fired an arrow straight to Azazel as he gazed at Griselda who was scolding the two seraphs. Philip smiled mischievously and began firing love arrows at Azazel and Griselda who was looking at each other intently. Baraqiel and Shemhazai found this amusing, cheering Philip on.

Basically, it was a colorful mess. Uriel noticed Issei and Dulio there and signaled to Michael. Azazel immediately turned on a sacred gear, it began saying happy birthday in a distorted and broken voice. "That is the worst sacred gear you have ever made." Shemhazai said in a flat voice. Azazel glared, "Well, if Michael didn't spill coke on it then it wouldn't be singing like this."

Michael had an innocent expression on his face, "It was an accident." He said but his voice told otherwise and his smile was a soft and dark one at the same time.

The banner was hanged upside down and Griselda was steaming. "What did you do, Uriel?" She asked, before yelping as she saw Uriel covered with a bunch of colored paper. Raphael was beside him, a glue on his hand.

Uriel threw a moist cake on Raphael's face and Raphael collapsed to his knees in horror. "What have you done to my beautiful face!?" He exclaimed.

"Guys, get a hold of yourselves." Griselda scolded before approaching Issei, she gave Issei a kiss on the forehead, "Happy birthday, Issei."

Issei was dumbfounded. They were all here. Even Azazel.

Griselda, with a snap of her fingers, fixed everything. The seraphs and Azazel jaw dropped, "You didn't tell us you can do that. We went through all that trouble and you can do all that with a simple snap of your fingers? No fair." Michael said, crossing his arms like a child.

Azazel and the two other seraph backed Michael up. Griselda glared at them and theu immediately sat down the table, whimpering.

Issei raised his brows, _Is that a blush on Azazel-sama's cheeks?_

"So Issei, how was your day?" Azazel asked, glancing at Griselda instead of Issei, _It IS a blush._

Issei noticed Griselda turn red like Azazel when he offered her some chicken. "Sorry I'm late, Issei." A voice he adored so much greeted him. He felt soft hands wrap around his neck and something soft press at his back. "Happy birthday."

Issei turned around to see Gabriel, wearing a light gold dress. Her hair was tied in ponytail and her smile was as bewitching as ever. A light blush was present on her face. He heard the others chuckle at his stuttering, "H-Hi, Gabby."

"Gabby, huh. Very sweet of you, Issei." Uriel teased, pointing his fork that had a cutlet of chicken stabbed to it.

Gabriel sat down beside Issei, blushing at the nickname. They dined peacefully and rather, happily like a normal gathering, except the people gathering are actually angels and fallen angels.

At the middle of the dinner, the others started giving gifts to Issei. Azazel, he already gave him a gift of guidance. Michael gave him a watch; it was inside red lavish looking box. Uriel gave him another spear. Ever since his first birthday as an angel, Uriel started giving him spears as gifts, each different from the rest and capable of reducing medium level demons to ashes. Raphael gave him a spell book for intermediate wizards. Griselda gave him a guidebook for courting girls, much to his embarrassment.

They started resuming their dining when Uriel cleared his throat, "How about Gabriel? Don't you have a gift for Issei?"

She blushed, "I already…gave it."

Uriel choked on his chicken, "You mean, you lost your virginity last night!?" Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, and the two male seraph started choking simultaneously.

Gabriel growled, her face red as a tomato, "What are you talking about!?"

"Well," Uriel looked away, a smug smile on his face, "I would have preferred getting grandchildren when I get a little older but oh well, if Gabriel and Issei are having a hard time controlling their sexual tendencies, hey. I'll be glad to spend some grandfather-grandchildren time."

Gabriel's eyes were glowing in power, "Uriel!"

Uriel's screams pierced the silent night. 

_**LINE BREAK  
**_ (A/N) Review please. They keep me going.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) Please leave a review. Review. Review. Review.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"Before you kill each other, can we at least speak first?" Issei intervened.

Xenovia and Dulio were exchanging blows. The clanking of their swords filling the morning air. This time, Dulio was using a sword that can match Excalibur Destruction in strength and not outmatch it. Dulio stopped as he saw an angry Issei, he gulped. His light yellow shirt was completely unscathed.

Xenovia lowered Excalibur Destruction, looking at Dulio warily. She was sweating buckets, gashes adored her arms. She was panting, staying alive while fighting the legendary Joker of Michael was not an easy task, even if the Joker of Michael is merely playing with her. Her newly bought white shirt had a lot of tears and slashes on it.

Issei glared at Dulio who looked like he just saw his inevitable death. "We were sent here by Michael-sama to talk to them, not to kill them." He said firmly, annoyed at how Dulio was acting immaturely, trying to kill Xenovia. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes, Irina trying to find the right angle to jump in and attack. But even if she does find the right angle, what are the odds that the attack will actually damage the two jokers?

Issei and Dulio skipped school today to find the two holy sword wielders. Michael let them skip school just this once to find the two and apologize, and also offer them their home.

Both of them decided to split up, to locate the holy sword wielders more quickly. The two were from another state and might get lost. Issei made Dulio promise not to attack the two in case he was the one to be able to find them, well clearly he broke the promise.

"I'm sorry. It's not that of a big deal." Dulio muttered. He knew he made a bad choice to say that.

Issei approached him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He gritted his teeth, "Not that much of a big deal? You are trying to kill an assassin of the church! The church, Dulio. Grow up."

Issei turned to Xenovia. He approached her and offered her a jacket, to cover herself up since she is almost naked, "Sorry about him. He is crazy."

He turned to a nearby bush, "Also, Irina you can stop hiding and trying to sneak attack me. I'm on your side." Right after Issei said that, Irina suddenly stood straight out of the bush and squealed.

Issei shook his head. He was still bothered of how Irina closely resembled his princess. She was looking at him like she knew him, "Is there something on my face?" He asked.

She stuttered in reply, "N-No. Nothing," She was looking at the ground seriously, like she was contemplating about something. Issei wondered why anyone related or allied to the heaven faction is terrible at lying. She was very obvious, suddenly tensing up and looking away, you can tell that she was hiding something. She was holding behind her back a picture, of a saint?

Issei decided to shrug it off, "So, have you guys eaten yet?" He asked. The stomachs of the two suddenly rumbled, the both of them hugging their stomachs, pain evident in their faces.

Xenovia looked at Irina in annoyance and anger, "Well, we would have if only she didn't buy that fake looking painting." She pointed at the painting, a really bad painting.

Irina looked like she just got slapped, "Excuse me, this got the drawing of someone who looks like a saint!"

"Then do you know who that saint is? I don't."

"I think it's...Saint...Peter!"

"You're telling me that badly drawn monster is Saint Peter!?"

"Why did they have to partner me with you..."

Issei scratched the back of his head. He was asking himself why everyone seems so aggressive these days? Kiba is angry, Dulio is bloodthirsty, now the partners are arguing. He decided to step in before the argument become even more heated, "Now, now. Girls, Michael-sama has contacted me."

This seemed to get their attention, "You mean Michael the Archangel?"

"Xenovia, here in Japan we have honorifics." Irina informed Xenovia, before looking at Issei with shining eyes, "What did he tell you?" She asked cheerily.

"Well, we could talk about that," Issei smiled at them, "after I cook you food."

Irina and Xenovia smiled at this, "An angel going to cook us food? Xenovia, this must be a blessing!"

Xenovia nodded her head vigorously at this, "Indeed. This must be the reward of all the hard work we have done, getting to eat food cooked by an angel."

"…Uhehe." Issei sweat dropped as the two began praising the heavens out of nowhere.

Issei couldn't stand this and made them stand up, "You can call me Issei."

"Ise-kun." Irina said. Issei noticed her eyes widen as he introduced himself.

Xenovia nodded in understanding, "Ise-kun." She said, indifferent with the new suffix that is supposed to be added to a name. Looks like she is starting to get used to the Japanese honorifics. Irina clapped lightly at Xenovia who blushed in embarrassment.

"That's crazy head Dulio." Issei said, pointing at Dulio. He had this look that said, _You deserve this_.

Dulio rolled his eyes, "I said I'm sorry."

"Crazy head Dulio-kun." Irina taught Xenovia.

Xenovia sent a wary look at Dulio, "Crazy head Dulio-kun."

Dulio's eyes widened, "Don't call me that!"

"Just come and follow me. Do you have anything with you?" Issei asked.

"None."

"Alright," Issei breathed in the fresh morning air, "let's get going then. You can stay at our house."

"Thank you God for sending us a kind angel." Xenovia began praying.

"Amen." Irina ended, a serious solemn look on her face.

Their respectful Excalibur swords were strapped behind their backs. They began following Issei, showing the beautiful scenarios along the way. The two closely listening to what Issei was saying like disciplined students in a field trip. Dulio was behind them, hands behind his back whistling an annoyingly upbeat tune. Having a world of his own.

Issei was currently in the kitchen, chopping up the vegetables needed in the dish he was cooking for the two holy sword wielders. He smiled at the assassins of the church as they watched carefully what Issei was doing, amused.

Dulio was in the living room, playing a video game. The anger he felt against Xenovia has decreased and instead became annoyance.

"So, Ise-kun? What are you cooking?" Irina asked. She really can't remember the Japanese cuisines since she just returned to Japan just now.

Issei sent a smile on their way, "This is curry." He showed the recipe book he was holding.

He had the _eat or die_ apron. Both Irina and Xenovia thought Issei was cute but pushed it off since he was an angel. And it was getting really hard to push the attraction since Issei kept smiling that charming smile that made the two suffer in self-control. He just plain irresistible.

Issei began pouring the brown liquid from the pot to the large bowl he was holding. He turned to the two and placed the bowl right in front of them, "I'll go get the…rice." He said, his smile wavered as the two looked at him in a dazed like state.

"Ok then." He swiftly took out two rice bowls out of the cabinet and filled it with hot steaming rice.

Placing the bowls and navigating his way like a highly skilled waiter, "Eat up."

The smell of curry and rice snapped the two out of their daze, blushing and scolding themselves for getting attracted to a kind, innocent, and completely irresistible angel.

Xenovia and Irina's eyes widened as soon as they placed the rice in their mouths. "Wow." Xenovia said involuntarily.

Issei smiled at this and poured them ice cold water. "Here you go." He said, "If anyone needs anything, I'll be in the garden. I forgot that it's my turn to water the plants."

Irina looked at Xenovia, "This must be a blessing from heaven."

"It is since Michael…sama," She said uncomfortably, "was the one that arranged this."

Irina nodded in realization, "You're right."

"Of course I am."

"No need to get smug."

Xenovia looked crestfallen, "Anyways, why are acting weirdly around Issei-kun? Besides that, he is helplessly…attractive?" She said, her face flushed red.

Irina was as red as Xenovia, "Well…it's a private thing, really. Something regarding my past."

"I see." Xenovia moaned in satisfaction as she devoured the piece of potato, "Wow. This tastes good."

"Of course it does." Irina said proudly, "That's the food of my homeland."

Issei sprayed the plants with water, grinning satisfyingly as the water reflected the sunlight shining down upon them. He was a bit uncomfortable with the girls that passed by their house who stared at him, admiring him. He could practically feel them stripping him down in their minds. Though he doesn't know a thing about that _thing._ He knew that what they were doing was wrong.

He contemplated in disguising himself as an ordinary gardener, or even a girl just so they won't look at him anymore. In the end, he sighed and gave up, letting them admire him.

"Uhm…Ise-kun?" A sweet voice asked him. He turned around to see Irina, rubbing her hands shyly.

"Yes, Irina-chan?"

Irina looked nervous, "Do you have time?"

Issei smiled sheepishly at Irina, "Sorry, I have to go somewhere after this."

Crestfallen, Irina halfheartedly replied, "Ok."

Issei seemed to notice this and frowned, "But if you want to, you can come with me. I'll just take a bath. You can take a bath too." He blushed, "Err…of course, you first." He laughed nervously, "We can't possibly err…bath at the same time."

Irina smiled at this, ignoring the last part, "Thank you, Ise-kun."

Issei watched her run inside the house. Then she peeked back, "Umm…we really don't have extra clothes."

"Oh, yeah. I'll buy you som-"

"Thank you!"

"-e…somehow?"

Issei smiled at this, "This would be easy."

"Griselda should include this to her brain wracking punishments." Issei said to himself, wide-eyed.

Right after he bathe, he went to the city to buy Irina and Xenovia clothes. Since they will be staying here, what he is doing is a wise move to avoid any awkward moments in the near future. Irina and Xenovia were beside him, gaping in amazement as they were confused by the variety of women clothes. They currently were in a women's clothing shop inside a mall.

Issei smiled at the two. Without the intimidating Excalibur swords strapped to their back, they look like two ordinary bishoujo.

They were attracting the eyes of every girl in the store, well Issei is. He was wearing a black and white checkered dress shirt that acted more of a second skin than clothes really. He felt a knot in his stomach as the eyes of every girl in the store turned to him. He cursed under his breath Uriel who brought all his clothes. Almost every clothe he have is one size down.

"Ise-kun, are you ok?" Xenovia asked in concern. She was wearing Issei's black jacket for now and borrowed Dulio's shirt which acted like a dress since it was large for her body, it reached her lower knees.

Issei smiled in reassurance, "Of course I am," He cleared his throat, "It's just, it is very bothering getting stared at by almost everyone in the store. Every single thing you do is being observed." He said, sweat dropping as Xenovia didn't bother listening to him and instead looked at a pink sundress.

"Believe me, I feel you. When I was studying in Europe, I had to act tough so boys will stop bothering and courting me." Irina smiled sympathetically. She was wearing her church cloak. It wasn't perfectly well, but compared to Xenovia's church cloak that was completely torn, this would do.

"Europe, huh." Issei felt memories flood back him. It was very fuzzy but all he can remember was a boy? His childhood friend? And a wave of odd sadness washed over him, he didn't even know why.

Irina joined Xenovia already. Looking at another sundress, similar to that of what Xenovia was looking at but black instead of pink.

"Hello?" Issei saw a hand wave across his face and a high voice greet him. He looked down to see a girl, a familiar girl.

A smile formed in his face, "Sorry, have we met before?"

The girl smiled back, "Yes," She blushed, "you saved me before. When you were on a date with your wife? You saved me from delinquents."

His eyes lit up in remembrance. This was the waitress he saved from that pirate themed restaurant.

"Oh, you're that waitress."

"Yeah. I wanted to say thank you but I can't move my lips back then. So now, thanks back then. Or if I did, I wanted to thank you again." She said shyly.

"No problem. My wife and I can't stand to see that sight." Blushing as he called Gabriel his wife.

"Also, thank you for whooping their asses for me. Those perverts had it coming. If I can do to pay you back, call me." She gave him a piece of paper.

Someone suddenly grabbed his hand, it was Irina, "Ise-kun! I want this." She showed a pink shirt that had a drawing of an angel dinosaur on it.

"Are you cheating on your wife?" The waitress asked, covering her mouth.

Issei choked. "What? No. This two are my sisters." He said, pulling Xenovia and Irina to a hug. The waitress expression softened.

"Oh, sorry for jumping to conclusions." She said, "I gotta go buy something. My name is Grace by the way."

"Issei."

"Issei, odd name. Ok, bye!" She started walking towards the exit. Issei saw her go to the book store, right in front of the clothing shop.

"So, that's all you want?" Issei asked Irina.

Irina frowned like a child, "No, of course not. Take this." She handed him a red basket. The chosen shirt of Irina was in it together with the sundress Xenovia was looking at. Both of them began scanning the shirts area, eyes narrowed like they are in a battlefield.

Issei felt the basket grow heavier every passing minute. Soon, the basket had a heaping amount of shirts, jeans, jackets, and dresses. Issei sighed, he wanted this, but now, not so much. He placed all the clothes from the basket to a red cart. Not that he can't carry the clothes, he feared the basket might break from the sheer weight the clothes must be putting.

"Are we done yet?" Issei asked, pouting. They spent three whole hours shopping. He still has to do…something.

"Almost. We just have to go to the lingerie section." Xenovia said flatly.

Irina's eyes brightened up, "I know! Why don't Ise-kun be the one to go and get the lingerie?"

Issei had a questioning look on his face, "Lingeri-"

Irina gave him a piece of paper that said measurements. It had a BWH on it. Issei raised his eyebrows in confusion but Irina and Xenovia were far away from him,

"Lingerie?" He asked as he looked at the large panels on top of each section. He came across the swimwear, kids, and formal before he found lingerie.

"Here we are." He said, a victorious smile on his face. It quickly faded when the girls there gave him dirty looks.

He frowned, "What is this?" He asked. He flipped the paper, like how you do to a map. He felt like he was being punished by Griselda. _What does BWH mean anyways?_ He tried asking both the dragons but they snored louder although it was obvious they were very much awake and doing it in purpose.

"Fine." He said, huffing. "You guys don't want to help me? I can do it myself." He marched towards the saleswoman, ignoring the dirty looks the girls were giving him.

Basically, the saleswoman got away from him, looking at him like he did something wrong. He was intrigued by this and began grabbing, feeling and touching the odd looking shirts and the odd looking shorts. The girls were giving him disgusted looks now.

 _What am I doing wrong?_

Issei lowered his gaze, giving up. This was the hardest puzzle he came across in his life, and that's saying something. Griselda gave him college level puzzles ever since he was ten.

Someone tapped him by the shoulder. "You need help, Ise-san?"

He turned around to see Grace, flushed. "Where am I? And what does this mean? I am so confused right now." Issei said, a frustrated tone he was using.

Issei's eyes slowly widened as Grace explained to him what lingerie is. He could have gladly buried his head to the ground in embarrassment. _So basically, I was touching women's briefs._

"Wow, your sisters' measurements are impressive." Grace muttered.

She noticed how Issei looked at her in confusion, "You want me to explain?"

Issei didn't want that. He was embarrassed enough. "I think I'll be fine."

Issei watched as Grace began picking certain "bras" and "panties" like a professional. He racked his brain in confusion, he couldn't see what's so different. They looked the same.

With Grace's help, the embarrassing navigating finally ended.

"Thank you for this." Issei said, red as a tomato.

Grace smiled at this, "Your welcome. I have gotta go now."

"Ok. Thanks again."

Issei waited for Grace to exit the store before he tracked those sneaky little pranksters. His eyes were narrowed, surveying the forest of clothes like how a hunter does in tracking a prey.

It didn't take long before he found the two. They were looking at him expectantly, "So, did you finish it?" Xenovia asked, her voice sounded like she was about to laugh.

"Would I be here if I hadn't?" He snapped at her coldly. He felt guilty as Xenovia and Irina looked shocked but he was not in schedule. It was afternoon and he still had to do something.

He sighed, "Sorry."

"No, were sorry. We shouldn't have done that. We have done a terrible thing despite being wielders of the holy church."

"God," Irina looked up the ceiling, "I am very sorry for what I have done. Please forgive me. I also say sorry in behalf of my friend, Xenovia. Amen."

Issei chuckled at this. He frowned when he remembered that one day, he has to tell the two that God is dead.

There was no line in the cashier so it went very quickly. Issei bit back a cry as he gave all of his allowance. Now he would have to do Griselda tasks so he could have extra money, and being under Griselda is not a pleasant thing. Nevertheless, he smiled as Irina and Xenovia laughed in joy.

The people stared at Issei as he carried the large, large heap of shopping bags, following Xenovia and Irina who were skipping in joy as they got to buy clothes, and lots of them.

"Thank you, lord!"

"Amen."

Both of them prayed, ignoring the odd glances sent to them. Issei didn't really mind since he carried without sweat the bags. The other men were wide-eyed with how Issei carried the bags with no problem. Even the men with bigger muscles though a bit shorter than Issei were wide-eyed.

"Here you go." Issei placed the shopping bags just beside their staircase. They were home.

Dulio was staring at the heap in fright, "You mean I'll carry all that upstairs!?" He asked frantically.

Issei had an amused grin plastered on his face, "Yep. Don't worry, it'll be easy. I carried it from across the city to here with ease."

"Not everyone has the strength of a dragon, you know." Dulio retorted, annoyed.

"I am going now." Issei waved his hand. "Irina, are you still coming?"

"Yes, Ise-kun."

"Let's go then."

Irina followed closely Issei. They returned to the city to buy a bouquet of flowers.

"Where are we going, Ise-kun?"

He smiled sadly, "Just follow me."

They arrived in an area. There was this burned down lot. Irina looked around, confused. Why did they go here?

"Where are we?"

Irina watched as Issei lowered and placed the bouquet of flowers right in front of what it seems like a doorstep. He grabbed the wilted bouquet of flowers and replaced it with a new one.

"You do know that I was a human before, right?" He asked. Irina perceived the slight quivering of Issei's voice. There also was a slight change, like his voice lowered.

"Of course. You, Dulio and Boss-sama." Irina replied cheerily,

He sighed, "I had a family once."

"Where are they then?" Irina bit her tongue. She felt stupid saying that. She tried to conjecture what happened right after she went to Europe.

With the sight of the burned lot right beside what once was her house in Japan, she feared the conclusion of her investigation.

"They were killed by fallen angels." The tone of Issei surprised her. It was cold.

She placed her hand on his shoulders, "Ise-kun?" She asked softly. "Don't you remember me?"

"I know you?" He asked, a bit surprised.

"I was your childhood friend. We played before, don't you remember me?"

"I only remember a boy. We played a lot. I don't recall playing with a girl."

"But you were a loner back then. The only friend you had was me."

Issei's eyes widened, "You mean, you switched gender?" His voice shocked.

"No, silly. I always was a girl!"

Issei looked at her skeptically, "Hmm? Well, even if you were the boy back then, you're not my friend anymore."

"Why?"

"You left me." He ranted like a child.

"I'm sorry. When we heard that your house burned down, my father returned to visit you three but found out that your parents' corpses burned and you were nowhere to be seen." She frowned, "I swear we tried to find you but we can't."

Issei stayed silent for a while, "Ok. You probably didn't find me because I got adopted by Michael-sama, Uriel-sama, and Raphael-sama."

"You were adopted by the three seraphs? How?" Irina asked, she sat down beside Issei who was seated on the doorstep, probably the only part of the house that didn't burn to the ground.

Issei smiled at this, "Well, I saved Gabriel from death."

"Gabriel, the messenger?" Irina asked, interested in what happened to Issei after she left.

Issei nodded, "Yup. And she is actually a girl, she looks a bit like you."

"A girl?!" She asked in surprise. The teachings or even the artworks of the church showed that he was a boy.

"Irina? Before I open up to you, could you prove me that you are my friend from before?" He asked warily. She was a bit offended of course but after putting herself in his shoe, she understood why. You can't just trust someone who claims to be your childhood friend that you thought was boy.

"I recognized you even after you bleached your hair. You had brown hair originally." Irina pointed at his eyes, "Then you wore blue contact lenses to change the color of your eyes, I remembered you having emerald green eyes." She ended with a smug grin.

Issei frowned, "Hey! I didn't "bleach" my hair. And I don't wear contact lenses. It comes with being an angel! Or for me anyways."

"That doesn't prove it."

"No fair!" Irina made a sound like she was contemplating on something. Her eyes brightened, "Ahah!"

She ran through the burned lot to the backyard. Issei following her screaming, "HEY!"

"This will prove it." She said to herself before grabbing a nearby charred stick of wood and started using it like a shovel.

Issei watched her in interest and amusement. The stick didn't really do much but she kept digging, a serious determined expression on her face. He watched as her pace gradually slowed down, little by little. She looked at him, gritting her teeth, "You don't know how to treat a lady."

"What?" Issei asked.

She groaned in annoyance, "You're supposed to help a lady, not just stand there in amusement and watch her work and get exhausted." She said while panting.

Issei grabbed a charred stick and nodded in understanding, "Oh, sorry."

Irina rolled her eyes sarcastically at him before proceeding to dig again, this time Issei was helping her.

Now, with the angel's help, the dirt and soil flew a lot quicker than before. A pile of dirt formed rather rapidly until it was it reached Irina's waist even when she is standing straight.

Issei and Irina kept digging until they hit something hard, and metallic? When they hit it, it made a sound a metal box does when you hit it. "Aha!" Irina exclaimed in victory.

She began pulling up a medium-sized metal box, its walls covered with dirt. "Do you remember this, Issei?" She asked.

Issei felt memories flood back him, very fuzzy yet vivid at the same time. "I think so."

Irina landed to her butt, panting in exhaustion. Regardless, she had a huge smile plastered on her face, "Here you go." She said between her pants, opening the metal box.

Issei looked inside to see a bunch of different things. There was a basketball, two plain wooden sticks, a notebook, and two toy pistols.

Issei remembered this, this was the toys he used to play with the boy, or the girl rather. "This is our toys, right?"

"Right." She took out the wooden stick that was shorter than her forearm. She looked at it cherishingly, her eyes shining in delight.

Issei grabbed the basketball, remembering how he played with it when he was younger. He knew it was already lacking in air but he was still happy. "So you are my childhood friend."

"Duh." She said, showing a picture of two kids that resembled them, only with different hairstyle and in Issei's case, eye and hair color.

"You could have shown me that a bit earlier." Issei informed, trying and failing to dribble the ball.

"But this is more dramatic than a simple picture." She said, a cheeky smile on her face.

Issei sat beside Irina, "So why are you and Xenovia here?"

"Well," Her eyes looked at the sunset in sadness, "the holy swords, Excalibur swords, were taken just recently. Stolen. We, the Protestant church, thought it was the doing of the Catholic church. But as it turns out, the Excalibur swords possessed by the Catholic church also got stolen. So they sent Xenovia and the Protestant me, to go to Japan and look for the missing swords."

"I see. Well, you can stay with Dulio and I for as long as this mission will take." Issei didn't bother looking at Irina, deciding to stare at the sunset instead.

"Thank you, Ise-kun."

"No," He replied, "Thank you. I almost don't have anything from my past. Now that you showed this box, I remembered glimpses and fuzzy memories but at least I managed to remember even a little. It's better than not being able to remember anything."

"I'm sure your parents are very proud of what you have become, Ise-kun."

"You think so?"

"Yep. Who would have thought that that prankster friend of mine would become an angel? Not only that but a joker, probably the highest position one can possibly get since you can't become a seraph."

"Thanks. Let's go home. It's getting dark now and I have to cook dinner. Dulio will get grumpy if I don't coo that lazy bastard food."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"Rias, why are you calling me so late in the evening? We still have school tomorrow." Sona complained, yawning on the other end of the line.

Rias has assembled the whole Occult Research Club and called Sona, putting the phone in speaker. She had her glasses on and she was seated at her desk. The club members were seated on the intricate brown couches, sipping on coffee. Kiba was the only one not seated and instead was standing beside the couch were Akeno and Koneko were seated.

"Um…Rias-oneesan? Is it alright if we hold secret meeting late in the night about Dulio and Issei-san?" Asia asked timidly.

Rias laughed, "Of course. We're not doing anything wrong that can harm or hurt them, no? I just want to talk about Ise-kun."

"Rias, you are telling me you woke me up in the middle of the night so you can indulge me in your petty crush on Ise-kun? Sorry, but I already had my fill with them." Sona's voice crackled on the phone.

"Sona, I wouldn't wake you up if the reason was as simple as that. This is something much more important." She scolded, her voice sounded like she was embarrassed.

The club members were looking at Kiba who was staring at the floor blankly. They noticed this ever since they fought with the holy sword wielders, he changed. Gone was the kind and smiling prince and instead replaced by a cold and serious boy. Rias suspected that Kiba just didn't take Issei throwing him lightly. Or because of his…past.

Rias sighed as Kiba didn't bother paying attention at them. She'll talk to him later, what's important now is the meeting. "Ok," She began, "did anyone notice how Issei moved a while ago?" She asked.

A satisfied smile formed on her face as the members besides Dulio raised their hands. Sona voiced a, "Yes, I did."

"He moved like an assassin, with blinding speed and deadly agility." Koneko said flatly before taking another sip. "He threw the demon sword with a terrifying accuracy."

"Yes, exactly. Ever since the angel duo introduced themselves, we can practically feel the powerful aura Dulio-kun was emitting. But Issei, the calm and always happy one, was releasing an even more deadly aura, even overwhelming." Rias said seriously.

"A while back, he easily stopped his "brother" from killing us all and the holy sword wielders with ease. He was moving naturally, even relaxed yet he dodged the rapid and fast lightning bolts sent to him. He knocked Dulio out in less than five minutes, Dulio has the second strongest Longinus, devils! Dulio possesses the Zenith Tempest. If Issei easily overwhelmed Dulio without showing his power, then how powerful is Issei?" She asked grimly.

"That is actually a good point, Rias." Sona said. "If Issei easily pacified Dulio without using his energy, then how powerful is he really? He is certainly more powerful than Dulio-kun since he finished the fight within five minutes without help and without having to use his energy which is very powerful since we can practically sense it rolling off him."

A gravid silence descended upon the room. They all felt the incipient truth, they were heavily outgunned with Dulio, how about with Issei?

"And what is with Issei?" Sona asked, the crackling of the radio ruining her voice. The devils understood what she said regardless. "Issei, ever since we met him, never used his energy."

"Perhaps because he is afraid of his own powers?" Asia suggested.

"Well, that is one possible reason. But I think that is unlikely. How about because the power he has is too dangerous to use and he is stopping himself from using it because he might kill us all?"

Akeno cleared her throat, "How about if it is because he can't control his powers?"

"All of those assumptions are very good. But even if we do arrive in a conclusion, we won't be able to know the real reason why. All we can do now is to wait for him until he uses his powers." Sona interrupted. "And I don't think we need to fear the angel duo. They never showed ill will and we haven't either. They befriended Saji and all of us, actually."

"It is better to be ready still." Rias said, her eyes staring straight through the door seriously. "Who knows, they might only be acting all friendly but the real reason is that they want us to be off guard."

Sona started laughing, "Oh, Rias." She said scornfully, "If the angel duo wanted us dead, we will be dead by now. Even if we ambush even one of them alone, we won't stand a chance. You should trust more. Our relationship with the two angels might be the bridge for peace. And besides, angels will never do such a thing, betraying that is. They will never betray a friend unless they got betrayed first."

Rias scowled as Sona mocked her, "Still, it is better to be ready, Sona."

"Whatever, Rias. I have got to sleep now. Tomorrow, there is a new student. Some girls will hate and some girls will admire." Sona chuckled lightly, "I think you saw her before."

"Ooh. The new student's a she." Akeno laughed lightly, "Very intriguing."

"We know her, Sona-chan?" Asia asked.

"Well, not necessarily. But you saw her before somewhere. I assure you."

"Good night, everyone. I will have to sleep now."

"Good night, Sona." The girls voiced out simultaneously.

Rias rubbed her eyes. Now next is Kiba. "Yuut-"

The door slammed shut. Kiba exited the room leaving the girls alone.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Issei was walking alone to school. Dulio went earlier since he was in cleaning duty. Though Issei doubts that since he had a rose between his lips and chocolates in his bag when he left in a hurry.

He noticed that the sky was covered by clouds, preventing the sun from shining down rays of light. It was colder than the average coolness of every day. The wind was blowing moderately, the trees waving and some newspapers flying around. He had his hands in his pocket, his eyes closed as he walked to school. He didn't have to open his eyes to know if there's something on his way or not since Dulio and him had extra high senses.

Issei enjoyed the silent atmosphere. When something ruined the peace, "Ouch!" Issei heard a boy scream.

He immediately located the sound, it was in the park. He vaulted over the high walls around the park and hid behind a bush.

He saw the perverted duo, Motohama and Matsuda. They were being flocked on by girls that were holding random things ranging from rolled bond paper to solid wooden sticks. The girls were hitting both of them rapidly.

The girls were belonged to Issei's fan club. "How dare you try to attack Issei-kun!" The leader holding the banner screamed. She was far away from them, holding the banner and standing on top of a stone table. The girls that were hitting the two screamed in response.

"Ow! We said we're sorry." Matsuda tried to raise his arms to block the things that were forcefully being hit to random parts of their bodies. He had a cut on his cheek and his face was scrunched in pain.

Motohama was driven back the slides, "Please, stop. It hurts." He whimpered. His glasses were lying beside him, broken in half. His eyes had a bruise on it and his lips were broken.

It broke Issei's heart to hear the cries and pleas of the two. He would disband this fan club for sure. The sight of the broken glasses angered him greatly.

He was wondering why the two boys weren't fighting back. He looked inside them and couldn't help but smile. They didn't fight back merely because even though they were perverts, they didn't want to actually harm or hurt the girls. They both decided that pleading with the girls was a better solution than beating them up since they were girls, regardless if violent or not.

"Stop!" He screamed in an intimidating voice. He uses this voice when he wanted to scare off enemies, and this worked in even the most terrifying like the griffins or the moving willows.

The girls suddenly felt their hearts be filled with fear. Issei couldn't blame them since the tone he used was scary. If it could scare griffins, then it could certainly scare humans.

"Issei-kun!" The leader said in reply. She pushed her glasses up and staggered towards him, a nervous smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Issei asked in a threatening voice that made even the perverted duo scared.

The girl faced her fears and put on a kind smile, "Uhm… we were merely showing the boys a lesson. They shouldn't have messed our sweet Issei-kun. This is only the right punishment for trying to hurt or harm you." She said smugly.

"And who gave you the permission to punish?!" Issei suddenly walked towards the leader who cowered in fright and stepped back to the safety of her friends.

"Say sorry." He said firmly, crossing his arms.

"I said say sorry."

The girls gulped before turning around the perverted duo, "We're sorry."

They quickly made their way and exited the park, running when they saw Issei watching them closely.

Issei shook his head at this and made his way to Matsuda. He was looking for his glasses, patting the ground. Issei decided to give him a little gift for enduring instead of taking revenge. He picked the broken glasses and mended it. Heating his hands using the intensity of his energy, connecting the broken pieces.

"Here you go." Issei handed the glasses to Matsuda who wore it and thanked him. He grabbed Matsuda by the hand and raised him up.

Motohama was already behind Issei, patting his dirt covered uniform. The expression on his face was guilt and relief. "Thank you…Issei." Motohama said awkwardly.

Issei knew that Motohama and Matsuda regretted the plan they made to bully Issei and take a video of him getting dunked in the toilet. They grabbed their bags that were forcefully opened and started picking their things that got scattered at the side of swings. Issei did his best not to pick the things up too quickly.

"Sorry about the fan club. I didn't know they were doing such things." He heard the bells ring from afar. He resisted the urge to run. It wasn't easy since being late meant getting punished by Michael but the desire to help these two overcame that fear.

"Don't worry about it. We deserved it." Matsuda said, sniffing. If only they weren't awkward, Issei would have hugged that guy.

"No you didn't. None of you did." He said. "Let's go. We're late."

"How do you know?" Motohama asked.

"Take a look at your watches."

They did and they shrugged. Issei envied their situation. At least they didn't have to get punished every time they are late unlike him.

The walking from the park to school was filled by an awkward silence. Issei could have sworn that this was even more awkward than the time where he accidentally entered the car of another man than Uriel's van. The two vans looked so alike that he though he entered Uriel's.

When they arrived at school, Matsuda and Motohama stopped in front of him, "We part ways here." Matsuda said.

Issei raised one of his brows, "What do you mean?" He asked. "We belong in the same class."

"We don't really feel like going to class today." Motohama said, a sheepish grin on his face. He was rubbing the back of his head. Issei could tell that there was more into this but decided to let it slide.

"Oh. Ok then." Issei gave them a lopsided grin, "Bye then."

Issei watched as the two sneakily walked towards the swimming pools. They had this weird, ecstatic and excited grin on their faces, walking like ninja crabs getting chased by birds.

Issei stopped in front of the classroom door, preparing himself. He felt his heartbeat quicken, thumping painfully like it was trying to jump out his chest. Going in a classroom while a class was occurring is not an easy task. They will stare at him like he just spilled their lunches, or if he didn't spill their lunches then he was the lunch. Either way, he didn't want to enter if he had a choice. Unluckily, he didn't have a choice. Being stared upon is better than getting punished by Michael. How he wished that Dulio was with him so he had someone to share the nervousness and anxiety with.

"Issei Hyoudou. Late again now, aren't we?" Their math teacher scorned at him. He winced as the students stared at him, he was the lunch.

He sat down his chair beside Dulio, "What were you doing, Issei? Why are you late?"

"Long story."

The math teacher opened the sliding door to talk to someone. He was smiling? He returned to the board and tapped his table to gather everyone's attention. "Ok, then. We have a new student with us."

"Please come in." The math teacher gestured to someone.

Dulio and Issei were very close in having a heart attack out of surprise.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Gabriel Heavenlily and I will be joining your class from now on." Gabriel said with a smile. She was delighted to see Issei and Dulio.

She was wearing the Kuoh Uniform. Her white blonde hair was in a princess braid with a few strands falling down her face. She was wearing the golden white scarf Issei gave her around her neck and she had frameless glasses.

The class suddenly broke to whispers. "Isn't that Issei-kun's fiancé?""Wow, she is even more stunning up close."

"Hello, Issei." She waved cutely.

Issei felt that his day was complete. Seeing the beautiful seraph made his day.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Issei and Gabriel had slight tinges of pink on their cheeks. They were currently alone on the rooftop. When they got there to talk, the students left instantly, Issei knew why; they wanted them to continue their mystery love story. The two didn't know what to feel about the action, they were flattered, annoyed, embarrassed and thankful.

"So, what are you doing here, Gabby?" He asked. Gabriel was currently leaning her head on Issei shoulder. The smell of her shampoo filled his nose, it was a very pleasant smell.

"Well, this is my other birthday gift." Gabriel said softly. She looked up, blushing as Issei looked back at her. She was itching to see Issei after the party but they never got to since Michael sent the angel duo to sleep since they have school.

Issei's eyes were gleaming in delight. "I am happy that you decided to enroll, even though you can probably outsmart the teacher here."

Gabriel giggled, "I'll try my best not to do that."

"So, "Gabriel began, a teasing grin on her face. Issei gulped at the glinting of Gabriel's eyes, it was filled with mischief. "I heard the girls say that I am your fiancé?"

Issei gulped. Gabriel prevented himself from giggling at the cute terrified face Issei was making. "Uh…you see…Dulio kinda messed up t-"

Issei's face burned. Gabriel raised one of her brows which Issei though was adorable and she was pressing her index finger on his lips, silencing him. "Don't worry." She pressed her head on his chest, "I don't mind if my fiancée is my sweet adorable joker." She blushed at what she said. She didn't know what came over her. She can't stop herself from saying that and she can't vanquish her smile.

Issei still can't get over what Gabriel just said. He can't tell if she is messing and teasing him or was she serious about that. Although the same feeling he felt when she kissed him was present again. "Gabby?" He asked softly.

Gabriel rose and looked at him expectantly, "Yes?"

"Don't be surprised if girls suddenly squeal at you and cheer you on."

"Hmm?"

"Well," He began awkwardly, "there is this fan club that dedicated itself to us." He said, his face red.

Gabriel went as red as Issei, "Oh."

They enjoyed the presence of each other for a while. Gabriel enjoyed the comfortable position she was in, wrapped by the arms of her joker. She scrunched her eyebrows cutely, Issei was snoring? The weight of Issei's head on top of hers increased. She bit her lip, preventing herself from laughing. She carefully changed the position, she laid Issei on her lap.

Issei was sleeping, a small smile graced his lips. Gabriel would have pinched his cheeks if only she wanted to wake him up, she didn't. Instead, she stroked his hair. She was still surprised with how silky the hair of Issei felt, it felt like she was waving through silk. And it smelled good also, in a manly kind of way.

"Gabriel?" Issei asked. He had a smile on his face and his eyes were still closed.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"If peace was achievable between the three great factions, will you aim for this?"

"Of course. Peace is better than war after all."

Issei smiled at this, "We better return now. The bell will ring in two minutes."

Gabriel's heart sank. She wanted to prolong this even for a little bit long. "Alright." Even if she tried, she couldn't help but to show her disappointment.

Issei noticed this, "Don't worry, my princess." Gabriel's cheeks heated up when she heard the nickname, "If you want to, we can spend our free time in the library."

"The library?" Issei chuckled when Gabriel's eyes lit up.

"Yup." He stood up and offered his hand to Gabriel who gladly reached it. He felt a tingle on his spine as he felt Gabriel's silky soft hands fit of those of an angel. They walked hand in hand towards the staircase leading downstairs.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"Come on, Issei. Keep lifting that thing. It's very light you know." Draig said in an amused voice.

Issei glared at him, "You're crazy." He was currently lifting a solid boulder that is as heavy as two tanks. The task was to carry the boulder across the fields, thirty times. He felt like his knees were going to snap and his body was going to get crushed. It is possible since Draig has a mental disorder and Albion is asleep and not there to stop Draig from showing his _tough and twisted_ love for him.

Issei wished he didn't ask to train. He technically signed a slow and painful death. He didn't know Albion, the wise one, was asleep and the one that was going to train him was the crazy welsh dragon. And he says he loves him, _If you love me, why are you trying to kill me then._

The mental Gabriel that was walking beside him, repeating the annoying line of 'do you want water?' certainly didn't help. She was starting to annoy Issei and she kept distracting him whenever she tripped. Issei knew this was a fake Gabriel but he still couldn't bring himself to hit the annoying thing the twisted red dragon made for him since she still looked like his princess and he wouldn't be able to sleep even if she is merely a work of the mind.

"Come on, Issei." Draig chuckled, "A girl could probably do better than you."

"Don't mess with me Draig. You're making this even a lot more harder than it already is." Issei complained between his panting. The next time he feels that he is getting weak, he made a silent note to wait for Draig to sleep and Albion to be awake.

Issei threw the large boulder off his shoulders and leaned on the boulder. "I'm done. Finally."

"Very funny, Issei. That's just the warm up."

Issei could have gladly stabbed himself, "What!?"

"Come on. You wanted to improve your Balanced Technique right? Now jog around the whole area."

Issei sighed in relief. This was probably the easiest task the Dragon gave him. He was about to start the jog when the dragon slammed his tail right in front of him. The whole arena shook in the impact and the dust blinded Issei. He fanned the front of his face, desperate to see something. "Are you mad? How am I going to jog around blinded?"

"Huahua! Wear these." A brown leather belt inside a floating orb of green light. IT had these little boxes attached throughout the whole belt.

"Yup. Your crazy." Issei shook his head. He knew what this was. This was an extremely heavy weight to slow him down.

The instant he touched the belt, the green light orb faded and the belt landed on the middle of his palm. The weight was to great for him and brought him down the ground. A very large crater appeared once the belt landed on the ground.

Issei's eyes widened. He asked himself why the dragon had to be the one awake. He wrapped the belt around him and tried a step. A medium sized crater appeared as he stepped.

He felt like his lower body was being sandwiched by a large building. His knees were wobbling and he can barely remain standing. "You expect me to jog with this?" Issei looked at Draig disbelievingly.

"Yes, why not?"

"It's freaking heavy, Draig!"

The dragon broke down to fits of laughter, "Heavy? That? A baby dragon can lift that with ease."

"Well, Draig I am not a dragon!"

"Whatever. You won't be able to wake up unless you finish one lap around the area."

Issei smiled at him sarcastically. One lap would have been easy if only the arena wasn't as large as the whole Tokyo, no…even larger than Tokyo.

Then white. "You are lucky partner. You need to wake up since there was disturbance in the real world."

Issei opened his eyes to see Gabriel, frozen. She had her hair let down to her back and she had this fearful expression on his face. "Gabriel?" Issei asked. He stood up his bad and went to her.

He smirked as he knew what she was about to do. "Were you going to sleep beside me?"

"Don't worry." He suddenly picked her up bridal style. She let out an "Eeep!"

"You should have just asked." Issei laid Gabriel and covered her with a blanket then turned to the other side. "Good night, my sneaky little princess."

Gabriel sighed in relief and blushed as she got caught.

"Make babies already." Draig disturbed the silence.

The two of them blushed. "Damn you, Draig. Damn you."

Three hours has passed and the two were still wide awake, although the other didn't know. Issei can't sleep, despite the comfort and safety being with Gabriel was presenting. He didn't know why but he can't. He actually is panicking as tomorrow there is school and going to school with incomplete sleep cycle is a very bad idea.

Unknown to Issei, Gabriel also was wide awake. Her eyes were sore and itchy, she felt like rubbing it. She wanted so bad to close her eyes but she can't. She wanted to talk to Issei but she decided against that since Issei needs all the rest he can get. Contemplating whether to turn around and hug her joker or remain still like a stone and try closing her eyes.

"Gabriel?" Issei's gentle voice pierced the silence.

Gabriel sighed at this. "Yes, Issei?" She asked sweetly.

"I can't sleep." Issei turned around to see the back of Gabriel.

"Well, I can't either." Gabriel turned around, pouting cutely. Issei breath became ragged when Gabriel turned around and his face become red. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that his sweet Gabriel was unscathed even if the fallen angels attacked them because of him. Then he remembered something, his face turned to that of horrified, like he just saw something that was terribly frightening.

Gabriel frowned at Issei's horrified face, "Is there something wrong, Ise?"

"Gabriel?" He asked. "Have you thanked Masa and his family yet?"

Gabriel mimicked Issei's horrified face, "Oh no. I forgot to thank them."

Issei sat up, "You want to come with me? Let's go thank them."

Gabriel scrunched her brows adorably, looking at the sky as if wondering whether to go or not. "This late at night?"

"Yes." Issei replied simply. Then he pinched Gabriel's cheeks which made both of them blush, he was pulling it just in between sweet and painful. "They prevented my sweet princess from getting herself killed because of her stupidity. I should thank them because if they weren't there, I would have loss my mind if you got taken to." He stood up and opened his closet.

Gabriel pouted, rubbing her cheeks. She remembered how Michael, Uriel or Raphael used to pinch her cheeks whenever she was lazy to do something she was tasked to do. She always hated it, those three thinks it was an adorable and sweet way to show patience and love. She couldn't see how that was an act of love, her cheeks used to sting and she would have to massage it for at least five minutes just so the stretchy feeling disappears. But when Issei was the one that did it, she kind of enjoyed it in a weird kind of way. It was sweet…somehow.

Issei shook her to snap her out of her trance. She turned to the side to see Issei with nothing but his boxers on, the moonlight making his defined and chiseled body glow silver. She thought Issei looked godly, she bit her lower lip. She blushed when Issei laughed at her, "Gabby, you can take a picture if you want to." He said teasingly. Although a blush was evident on his face. He proceeded in wearing a tight white t-shirt that had an arrow as its design and jeans.

Her smile twitched, "I don't have to."

Issei raised one of his eyebrows, "Yeah? And why is that?"

She stood up and ruffled Issei's hair. She had to stand on her toes to be able to near her face to his. "You belong to me." She said in a playful haughty tone that made Issei roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I belong to you." He said, trying to look sad but failing to do so. The smile plastered on his face ruined his act.

"I'm just going to change my clothes, ok?" Gabriel said, leaning on the door, a mischievous smile on her face. "Don't peek, ok? You perverted baka." She said playfully while wagging her finger cutely.

Issei was red in embarrassment. He watched as the giggling seraph made her way to the extra guest rooms that she claimed to be hers. Their footsteps were the only noise that can be heard in the whole house, besides Dulio's constant snoring and Xenovia's complaining from time to time.

Issei made his way just outside Gabriel's room and leaned on the side of her door. He waited until Gabriel came out of the room. She had a matching white t-shirt that had a heart on it and jeans. She let her white blonde hair flow down to her back. "Let's go?" She asked, her breathtaking smile directed to Issei who was blushing red. His t-shirt was an arrow and hers was a heart.

"Let's go." He clarified while nodding his head, picking her up playful while climbing down the stairs. Gabriel giggled at this and began letting out halfhearted complaints while laughing.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Issei and Gabriel felt nostalgic. They were currently looking at the destroyed city that the ambush occurred in. Some of the buildings had huge holes on it, their windows shattered. The road had crater ranging from a few as small as a ball to some as large as cars. Newspaper was scattered everywhere, and so was the empty tin cans that clanked as the wind made them fly. Both of them saw the fake ice cream bike that got toppled over when the ice cream man revealed himself to be a magma serpent. Even the ice cream cones Issei had accidentally dropped were still there.

Issei still can't get over the fact that the city was actually a huge setup for them. Unpleasant memories started flooding in his head, how he got attacked and captured. He still feels wary about the whole place, even more after the huge transformation the abandoned city has gone through, from an untouched city to a battlefield.

Gabriel felt like a knife was suddenly pointed at her neck, her breath hitched. She tightened her grip at Issei, as if making sure that her sweet Issei is really with her and she isn't just dreaming. Her eyes were watery, she didn't know why but she wanted to cry, in relief. For an instant, an image of a bloodied Issei being pulled to a portal appeared and she looked down, eyes closed. Tears were slowly trickling down her cheeks, her grip tightened even more. She tried to stop crying but she can't. Only now, she though what if Azazel didn't agree to help them, then her Issei would have been tortured, broken, and brainwashed. Even worse, that sick bastard Kokabiel would have touched _her_ Issei inappropriately.

Issei looked at Gabriel who was staring at the ground in concern. He couldn't see her face since her long white blonde hair covered it, but he did see the drop of tears on the ground just below her. He frowned at this and pulled her to a hug. "Hey, now. Stop crying." He felt Gabriel press her face on his chest, a wet spot her tears were creating. He rubbed her back comfortingly.

Gabriel laughed, cried and sniffed at the same time, looking at Issei. "I'm sorry." She sniffed before laughing, tears falling down at the same time. "I just realized how lucky I am to get my sweet Issei back."

Issei smiled softly at her, "That's why you should be more kind to your joker and not tease him."

"Haha." She said sarcastically, wiping her tears. "You like it when I tease you." Issei laughed admittedly.

"Let's go." Issei lightly tugged Gabriel by her hand and began walking through the destroyed battlefield.

Issei and Gabriel felt a wave of happiness wash over them after they saw the hot spring, light was open inside. For miles, it is the only place lit up. Issei and Gabriel walked at the stone path that led to the front door. They saw Masa's wife, Aiya, sipping at hot tea peacefully, her eyes closed. Issei cleared his throat, getting the attention of Aiya. A huge smile slowly formed on her lips, she stood up ad ran inside the hot springs, "Honey! Gabriel and Issei have returned!"

The sudden falling of things and the cursing of an old man was heard, before he ran out the hot springs. He was looking at the smiling couple who had their hands intertwined like they were a bunch of ghosts, "Issei? Gabriel?"

"Hello, Masa-sama." Gabriel greeted with a gentle smile. She let go of Issei's hand, he noticed him flinch. She didn't want to but they can't remain holding hands the whole time. She gave Issei a look that said, _Don't worry, we'll hold hands again later._ Issei gave her a smile she thought was cute before turning back to Masa.

Masa wobbly walked towards Gabriel, but his gaze was directed to Issei. He never thought he would see the boy again, when you get captured by fallen angels, you're a goner for sure, especially after learning that he was an angel, and not only that but the Joker of Gabriel. "My boy, I have never thought to see you again." He said disbelievingly but with a relieved smile on his face. He was pleased that the boy made it out alive somehow, by the looks of the faces of the fallen angels, they weren't planning to take it easy on the poor angel.

Issei smiled back at the old man. He was so kind to them ever since they arrived, "Well, I didn't expect that I will still make it out alive there." He said with a guilty grin on his face. Issei saw Gabriel put a hand on her hip and had a glare-pout on her face like she was saying, _You really didn't think that I will come to save you?_ Issei gave a dismissive wave of her hand at Gabriel who huffed away and instead he laughed, "But here I am, no?"

"Y-You're, err…" Masa began halfheartedly. He had a contemplating and serious look on his face. "You're still an angel, right?"

"Of course." Issei answered.

Masa breathed out a sigh of relief. "Your wings still white?"

Issei unfolded his ten pure white wings and it shot out rather, gracefully. Masa smiled and shook his head. It was not that he doubted Issei, it was because he wanted to see an angel's wings once again. It lit up a small area at the dark night. Masa felt Aiya wrap herself at his arm, "An angel's wings is one magnificent creation, no?" Masa asked Aiya. He chuckled when she slowly nodded her head, her gaze not moving from Issei's wings. She really didn't get aa good look at Gabriel's ings since it was raining hard back then and also because her eyesight is not that good.

Issei folded back his wings and smiled at the old man. The old man raised a skeptic brow, "So why are you here so late at night?"

"I am here to thank you, Masa-sama." Issei began, before pulling a blushing Gabriel to his chest, "If not for you then my sweet Gabriel would have stupidly attacked the fallen angels and would have got captured also." He ended while looking at Gabriel who had a guilty expression on her face. Gabriel glared at Issei who cuddled her sweetly.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just did the right thing. I can't just ignore the fact that you two got ambushed by the fallen angels, so I brought my son with me and we helped." Masa said kindly. Wrapping his arms around his wife who hugged him.

Issei grinned at Masa before he raised his eyebrow, "Where is Takeo by the way?"

"Oh," Masa had a crestfallen look on his face, "he is not here, sadly. He is in an outing with his companions in work."

"Why don't you enter the hot springs, huh?" Aiya offered, "I can make us some tea."

Gabriel and Issei looked at each other. Having a silent conversation whether to come in and stay for a while or go now. They both have school tomorrow and had to wake up early, but on the other hand, Aiya's tea was something even Griselda's tea can't beat in a competition of taste. "Alright, then." Gabriel clasped her hands together, "Aiya-sama, please make us that tea of yours."

Aiya clapped her hands and smiled, "Great." She approached Issei, she has a weird contemplating expression on her face that made Issei nervous.

Then she smiled and pinched Issei's cheeks, rather hard. She chuckled, "So handsome."

Aiya and Masa proceeded to enter the hot springs. Issei pouted and rubbed and massaged his cheeks, he felt like they were going to droop. Gabriel laughed at Issei's expression that she found delectable, "Now you know how I felt." She said in a voice that was about to laugh.

Issei pouted at her as she pointed her tongue at him while giggling.

They led the angel couple to the cafeteria. Since it was late, it was empty. The chairs were turned upside-down and hanged on the tables. The only source of light was the kitchen and the small electrical lanterns on the middle of each table. Issei helped Masa turn down the chairs in a certain table for them to seat on while Gabriel followed the old woman towards the kitchen to help her and even learn in how to make that tea. Masa and Issei watched as the two went in the kitchen before Masa sat down the chair nearest to him.

Issei looked around, nostalgia filling him to the brim. He remembered the good time Gabriel and him had in the hot springs. The meeting with Rita, the jealousy of Gabriel, the kindness of the old couples, he cherished that all. He sat down a chair, opposite to Masa. Masa looked at him with a smile that can be seen to a grandfather to his grandchildren, "So how is life treating you?" He asked.

Issei felt reluctant in answering the question. Besides getting tortured, being watched, being followed by a mysterious and crazy man that seems to think that his life is whole game and both Draig and Albion training him and pushing him to his limits, his life was wonderful. Of course he didn't say that, "Peachy." He began drumming his fingers on the wooden table. The only sound that can be heard in the whole cafeteria was the drumming of Issei's fingers and the constant clanking and apologies that came from the kitchen. Looks like Gabriel is having a hard time making tea without using her angelic powers.

"Here you go." Aiya that was carrying a tray that had a white pot and four white porcelain teacups. She had a distraught smile on her face. Gabriel was behind her, a downcast and guilty look on her face. Issei chuckled lightly at this, looks like Gabriel was having a hard time not to mess things up.

Aiya sighed, placing the tray. Masa sat up straight at the smell of the tea.

Issei and Gabriel listened at the stories of Masa when he was still an exorcist and how he met Aiya. Issei and Gabriel listened in intent as it was identical to the stories Uriel loves to tell them while sipping at the hot tea Aiya made them.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"It was fun." Gabriel said to Issei who was fumbling at the keys to the front door. They just returned from the visit. It was very dark now, their only source of light being the light at the front gate that was shaped like a medieval lantern. Issei was having a hard time getting the keys since he was freezing and shaking lightly, his fingers felt like they had ice on their joints. On the way home, the temperature suddenly dropped, and it was freezing. Both of them were shaking lightly out of the cold temperature the dark night had.

Issei chuckled bitterly, "We are wearing nothing but jeans and shirts."

Gabriel rubbed her arms, trying to heat the cold that was slowly creeping on her skin, blowing out her breath and watching it disappear. "Yeah, we never thought that it would become this cold."

Although both of them are angels, extremely strong angels, they lowered their power levels and suppressed it to a level that humans can tolerate. If they didn't, Masa and Aiya would be nothing but dust by now. The downside is that they can be affected by the sickness and flues the humans have and even the rain affects them. Their tolerance in pain, heat, coldness, pressure, humidity, and gravity also lowers to a human level, but Issei and Gabriel decided that those downsides are better than turning the old couple to dust.

"Although despite this, I enjoyed our little sneaking out and travel somewhere at night suddenly and unanticipatedly." Gabriel giggled.

Issei managed to get the right key and unlock the door despite his shaking fingers. It was so cold he could see his own breath. He turned around to let Gabriel in first before he took a last look outside before he locked his door.

"I enjoyed it to." Issei said, sitting beside Gabriel who was removing her shoes.

Both of them simultaneously climbed the stairs and stopped at the sight of the rooms. "So, you want to join me for the night?" Issei asked in an adequately hopeful tone.

Gabriel held her chin and looked up as if wondering, a sly smile on her face. "Hmm? I suppose I could if you want me to." She said.

Issei blushed at this, "I guess I want you to." He scratched the back of his head, "But you don't need to if you don't want to."

Gabriel turned as red as Issei. She cursed under her breath the intelligence of Issei. He turned her own game against her, "I-I want t-to." She stuttered in reply, a bashful and shy mood she was feeling.

"I'm just going to change to my pajamas." She said before running to her room in an awkward walk.

Issei shrugged his shoulders and entered his room. He removed the shirt he was wearing and shot it to the basket. He decided to put on his sleepwear since Gabriel was going to sleep with him tonight. He went to his cabinet and opened it. He immediately regretted not buying more sleepwear, Uriel bought him one that looked like it was for kids, it was baby blue in color and had these little angel wings and halo that went across the whole thing. Issei groaned, Gabriel was going to tease him a lot when she sees this.

He laid down the bed and covered himself in a blanket, waiting for Gabriel's entering. The door creaked open just after he covered himself, "Issei?" She asked in a timid voice.

He turned around to see Gabriel having a sleepwear on her that was identical to his. It was light pink and had these angel wings and halo also. Her face was morphed into one of embarrassment. Issei would have laughed at her if only he wasn't feeling the same feeling she was feeling. She slowly crawled her way to Issei's side, biting back a laugh when she saw what Issei was wearing before frowning when she remembered what she was wearing.

"Let's kill Uriel-oniisama tomorrow?" Gabriel offered, back to back with Issei.

"I'm with you."

Issei and Gabriel, much to their embarrassment, simultaneously turned around and looked up. They were now shoulder to shoulder.

"Goodnight, Gabby." He said.

"Goodnight," She returned flatly, "my sweet Issei." She said softly before closing her eyes, a smile that can't be vanquished plastered on her face.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

(A/N) Please leave a review. I'll update at Thursday or Friday, maybe a bit earlier.


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N) Please don't be angry. If you think this is a filler, you're wrong. If you notice, I am slowly getting to the plot. So don't worry. Also, please keep the positive reviews entering. I have an announcement at the author's note at the end.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Issei felt something suddenly bite on his neck a bit hard but it was bearable. He groaned, not bothering to open his eyes. He moved away from his spot lightly before sleeping again. He felt so comfortable that he didn't want to rise or open his eyes. Then another bite. This time it was a bit harder than before, the area on his neck was stinging. He tried to pat or hit the area when instead, he instead felt soft and silky…hair?

Issei opened one of his eyes to see white blonde hair. And the pleasant smell he grew to love filled his nose. A smile formed on his face and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, he sure could get used to waking up like this.

He winced a bit when Gabriel bit on his neck again, this time it actually hurts. Gabriel was mumbling something while she bit on Issei like he was some kind of food. Something like, _marshmallow? Or was it gummy bears?_ Regardless, it hurts. "Ow." He muttered silently under his breath since he didn't want to wake Gabriel up. He noticed that the curtains were still there and his room was still pitch black, that means Dulio hasn't entered the room, yet.

Issei tried to sit up when he felt something weird, icky, and pleasant at the same time, a tingle when down his spine. A strange and slippery thing suddenly made its way from his neck. He was flushing red when he realized what it was. Gabriel was now unconsciously running her tongue down his neck, mumbling sweet candies and treats.

"Gabby?" Issei asked, flushed. He was weirded out with what Gabriel was doing but at the same time, a part of him liked it, oddly. He gulped when Gabriel wrapped her arms around him. His eyes widened when she pushed him harder down the bed. She may not look it, but she is one of the seraphs of heaven and she can easily, in angel strength, stop a freight train easily or turn a large boulder to dust with a simple punch. Dread filled Issei as he knew this.

Gabriel enjoyed the rubbery and warm feeling that was in between her teeth. She pulled the giant marshmallow closer to her, biting harder. The large marshmallow and gummy bear combination was, strangely enough, squirming and a muffled wincing was being heard in the background, but she was too busy in biting on the marshmallow to be bothered by anything.

"Gabby!" Issei frantically scream whispered at the sleeping Gabby. Her face scrunched in annoyance, waving at the air as if a fly was bothering her. His eyes widened and he did his best as he muffled a scream when Gabriel took a real bite, a big bite at Issei's neck. She was pushing him harder than the bed, biting him like he was a juicy steak grilled to perfection.

Gabriel began rolling herself on top of her prey, the marshmallow, or the poor and frantically squirming Issei under her. Issei sighed in relief when her jaw loosened her biting before gulping as he noticed that Gabriel was holding both his shoulders down the bed firmly, she was completely on top of his waist area. She had a sleeping face that Issei thought was cute and scary at the same time, her face was completely unreadable. Despite how good he is at reading poker faces, result of his missions as the joker, Gabriel's sleeping face was the hardest poker face he has ever encountered in his life, at least for now. She was making this humming sound, like she was contemplating about something while snoring lightly. He whined when Gabriel's face slowly neared his.

Gabriel sniffed him, a suspicious expression on her sleeping but still stunning face. Issei couldn't help but gulp when she licked her lips. She lunged at his face, Issei narrowly moved his face and prevented it from becoming a chew toy. Gabriel bit at his neck roughly, this was extremely painful. Issei tried to push her off but she kept biting him, moaning in delight which made Issei uncomfortable in a somewhat…both bad and good way. He started using his body in pushing her off, desperately writhing against her deadly sleeping food fantasies.

"Gabriel, what in heaven's sake is running through your mind!?" Issei complained, gritting his teeth. He was despairingly trying to ignore or negate the stinging and painful bite of the sleeping beauty, or animal.

Gabriel started growling, her biting strength increasing tenfold. "Ow! Stop it. Princess!" Issei pleaded.

"Yummy." Gabriel moaned in delight, "Best marshmallow I have ever tasted. Must have more."

"Oi! Gabby. That hurts!" Issei slammed his body on hers, sending them rolling off the bed, getting wrapped by the blanket. They looked like a burrito, a squirming burrito at that. This time, it hurts, seriously. This wasn't like the others; she must have thought he was food because the bite actually hurts. He was relieved, somehow. If Gabriel didn't kiss him sooner and didn't break the damned spell that crazed man gave him then suddenly she did this, the spell must have done horrible things to his mind, that is if he was still sane by now.

Issei patted Gabriel's forehead. He held her away by the forehead, she was biting at the air like a vicious wolf, "Gabriel, snap out of it. It's not funny anymore." Issei said, fuming while rubbing the stinging bite marks on his neck. They felt like they were open wounds that were being poured on by lemonade, Issei hissed at the pain. Gabriel kept biting at the air, he kept a steady and firm but not hurting hold at her, keeping her away. He didn't really want to get pin down again by this sleeping Gabriel that were having some weird food fantasies, he never thought food fantasies were this dangerous.

Gabriel suddenly stopped acting like a hungry wolf and stayed still, snoring lightly. Issei tilted his head in amusement. She was back to sleeping like a rock, not sleeping like an extra bloodthirsty wolf, this was certainly better. Issei sighed in relief, he didn't know how much he can hold the crazed Gabriel, he massaged the arm he used. She was pushing her head against his arm strongly, he felt like a mountain was falling down on him.

She started groaning. Issei was surprised and he accidentally let go of his hold. She fell down his chest with a thump, Issei moving his body just a little to prevent her whole body from crashing down the floors. Issei let out a little, "Umph.", as Gabriel kneed him by the gut accidentally.

Issei felt liquid trickle down his neck, he chuckled. Gabriel was back to the drooling sleeping beauty he grew accustomed off. He picked her up and laid her down the bed gently. It was still early so he positioned himself beside Gabriel, chuckling at her sleeping face. He couldn't help but brush a few strands off her angelic face, blushing as he realized what he was doing. Her light snoring was heard throughout the room, it wasn't the disturbing and loud kind, it can be faintly heard and it was cute in a way.

Gabriel began to mumble lightly, she suddenly pulled Issei's head to a hug. Issei was as red as a tomato. She felt so warm and comforting he can go back to sleep in no problem, also her scent was just…heavenly. Issei reluctantly and slowly wrapped his arms around her body, his face burning and bothering him. When his arms settled, he relished the feeling. He pulled her gently into a hug of his own, chuckling when Gabriel groaned, wiped the side of her mouth, before pressing herself closer to his chest, settling down. She had a small happy smile that made him nervous, was she awake or not?

Issei was going to remove his arms when the door opened. He was suddenly washed over by a wave of nervousness and fear. He knew who it was, it was Dulio. He pretended he wasn't awake and hid his face in Gabriel's lovely white blonde hair. He gulped. Dulio was the kind of man that jumps in conclusions, and worse of all, his conclusions are the most stupid conclusions anyone could ever come up off. He heard Dulio humming, he still probably can't see the two lovely angels encased in each other's hug since the curtain was still covering the window and it was still dark. Downside of lowering an angel's power, their enhanced vision is still enhanced but not to what they can really reach.

Dulio slowly made his way towards Issei's curtain. He looked at the pitch black room and saw the outline of Issei, only a bit larger than normal? And was that long hair? Dulio shrugged this off and happily hummed the tune of the cartoon series Asia made him watch. He does this daily, nothing can wake the man he considered his brother, Issei, besides the sunlight, the Two Heavenly Dragons, the three seraphs, and his "princess", Gabriel.

Dulio was all ready to go to school. If you want to tell apart the joker duo, look at their eyes and their hair, although a bit harder, their attitude and faces. Dulio's hair was perfectly styled, unlike Issei who still looked good despite looking like he just got slapped by the wind hard. Dulio's eyes was green while Issei's was clear blue. And Issei's face was a bit more defined than Dulio's.

Dulio opened the curtains, to Issei's horror. He hissed silently as the bright sunlight suddenly filled the whole room and bounced off everywhere. Also that, Issei not hated, just not liked the sunlight while Dulio was practically a sun-thirsty plant.

Issei immediately fell back like a ragdoll and hid his face in Gabriel's hair again. He waited for Dulio's gasp and squeal. And it didn't take long.

Dulio turned around to see Gabriel and Issei looking like the most attractive beings cuddling each other sweetly. He gasped and squealed, just like Issei's predictions. He looked at Issei who had his face buried on a sleeping and smiling Gabriel that was pressing herself on his chest, snoring cutely. They had their arms around each other and were even wearing ridiculous matching pajamas. Dulio would have taken hundreds maybe even thousands of pictures but feared that the Asia's cellphone that she left accidentally would break from his excitement. So he decided to take one instead, although sad, the most important thing for him now is too make the magnificent picture immortal, meaning put in the internet or something. Problem is he didn't know how to so he had to get Asia.

Issei knew exactly what Dulio was going to do and silently cursed. Although a small part of him urged, even hoped for Dulio to do exactly that. He listened at Dulio's heavy footsteps as Dulio made his way out of the room. After that, he let out a huge breath of relief out. He was going to wake Gabriel up when her eyes fluttered open, to his surprise.

"Gabriel?" He asked in surprise.

Gabriel yawned cutely before smiling at _her_ Issei, "Good morning, Issei." She blushed slightly as she thought how the sunlight shone on her Issei's face was magnificent. Gabriel admitted to herself that Issei looked gorgeous, truly a sight girls would surely die to see was the one she was seeing right now, the perfect falling of sun rays. She noticed that her arms were wrapped around him and she her blush conquered her whole face once again. Truly, the blush was a very hard foe to beat.

"I would sure want to wake up every day and the first thing I see is _my_ adorable Joker." She said, putting an emphasis and glaring fiercely in the word, my.

Issei blushed, "I would also like, no…love for _my_ breathtaking princess to be the first thing I see in the morning." He added shyly, before he glared while smiling. He tugged at the collar of his sleepwear and showed them to Gabriel whose smile vanished and was replaced by a fierce and protective glare.

"Who did that to you?" Gabriel asked.

Issei chuckled lightly, to the confusion of Gabriel. "Don't worry, Gabriel. You don't have to kill the one who did this to me. Because I would _hate_ if the one who did this to me was to die."

Gabriel frowned at this. She gently touched the bite marks, tracing them. She noted Issei shivering and making a muffled wince that couldn't be heard by an ordinary human, but then she wasn't a human. The bite marks varied from being an almost invisible pink to a very visible red. And also, they were sticky, like there was dried saliva. She could tell that the bites probably hurt, she would kill whoever this to her precious Issei. She felt Issei take hold of her fist, she didn't notice that she was burying her nails on her palm and her knuckles became white because of how she was gripping her fist.

"Now, now, Gabby. Don't worry. I'll live." He said.

Gabriel gritted her teeth, "Then you were hurt badly." She said in anger and concern.

"No, actually." Issei didn't know what took over him. But he slowly neared Gabriel's face who turned red. Before he slowly approached her neck and breathed on a certain spot.

Gabriel shivered in fear and pleasure. Issei's hot breath in the cold morning on her neck was a very pleasant thing. Then she gasped when he bit on her neck lightly. It hurt a little, but the strange pleasure overthrew it easily. She gasped again when Issei took another bite, a bit harder nevertheless pleasurable. She took hold of Issei's hair, grabbing it like some kind of support as she gasped again, letting out a little moan when Issei took another bite.

To her disappointment, Issei pulled back, as red as she is. He had this apologetic surprised look on his face, "It was you who did it to me, while you were sleeping." He said, lowering his gaze in embarrassment.

Her eyes widened, "Me?!"

She bit her lip, touching the three bite marks Issei gave her. It ascended from a light pink tone to a light red tone. She could tell that her bites were a lot harder and that it probably contained no pleasure whatsoever, just pure pain. Yet, how Issei bit her was of pure intentions. He must have learned that the soft bites were pleasurable and gave that to her instead of the painful bites she gave him.

"Sorry." He said in a sincere voice. "I didn't know what came over me."

Gabriel quickly raised her chin, "Don't worry, Issei." She gave a smile that made Issei's heart melt, "It's ok." She managed to prevent herself from adding the, _I should probably thank you for giving me that pleasurable experience._ But scolded herself instead _, How can you do that to your innocent Issei?_

"So, we better go now." Issei said, standing up and stretching. She still frowned when she saw what she gave Issei, it must have hurt. But he still kept a smile on his face.

"Sorry about biting you." She stood up and stretched.

Issei chuckled at her, "Don't worry about it. Seeing a smile on your face is enough reason not to get angry."

Gabriel couldn't help but smile and blush. She nervously brushed the strands that covered her eyes.

Issei went to the door but before he opened it, Gabriel wrapped her arms around his, encasing it in a comfortable warm embrace. Issei pouted, he wished he was the one getting embrace instead if his arm. Gabriel noticed this and laughed, "You're just too cute to be true. I can't believe you belong to me." She said stupidly before she blushed when what she said sunk in to her. She can't believe she said that and resisted the urge to jump to a nearby window to escape the embarrassment she was feeling.

Gabriel and Issei laughed nervously despite the close and touching they were doing. They stopped when a door opened right in front of them. Out came a groggy Xenovia rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She was still complaining of how Irina spent all their money on a stupid fake painting of "St. Peter".

She stopped when she saw the two angels. She looked at them blankly before her eyes slowly grew wide. She knew who this angel was. She got down to her knees and lowered her head in respect, "Gabriel…" She said, "…-sama?" She said in a very unsure tone.

Gabriel felt uncomfortable with how Xenovia was bowing. She quickly let go of Issei's arm. She felt the disappointment of Issei and she also was reluctant of that but she had to act like the proper superior she is. "Hello, Xenovia-chan." She greeted cheerily. "Please don't bow in my presence. It feels…weird." She said in a confused tone before giggling lightly. "And please, call me Gabriel-chan!" She added in a voice oozing with happiness.

Xenovia's eyes were sparkling with delight. How lucky could she get? She just met a two handsome angels and they let them stay at their houses until the mission ended. Then the next day she meets one of the seraphs, Gabriel herself! Although she was skeptic with how Issei and Gabriel were treating and holding each other just a while back. She turned to Issei, "Uhm…Ise-kun? Are you and Gabriel-chan dating each other?" She asked.

Immediately, the two's faces were slowly filled by the color red from bottom to top before steam comically came out their ears. Before Gabriel could explain, Xenovia cut in, "I heard from one of Dulio-kun's calls that Issei and Gabriel-chan are dating, even engaged."

Gabriel forgot what she about to say as her mind went blank in surprise, shock and oddly...happiness. Xenovia started climbing down the stairs, "Don't worry. You two make a perfectly wonderful couple."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"Hey, guys! Look at the them!" A girl shouted out of nowhere as Issei and Gabriel, side by side, faced the countless snapping and flashes of photos. Seriously, don't these students know how to mind their own business?

Gabriel, who looked adorable in the Kuoh uniform, was trying to hide behind Issei. She had her long white blonde hair flowing down her back, with a few strands falling down her face. The female students groaned with how perfect she looked even without make-up and how they had to wear make up to turn the heads of only a few boys.

While Issei, who was trying his best to hide Gabriel, was fuming. The students, majority are girls and a few boys, drooled at the sight of him. He had his signature windswept hair. The females were delighted to see a different expression on Issei's face besides the knee-weakening smile and the fearful expression he has when they chase him. His expression was that of annoyance. His brows scrunched in annoyance, regardless he still looked good, or superb, or whatever the highest term the girls considered in their looks scale.

Issei and Gabriel went to school without Dulio since he was in "cleaning duty". But Issei knew better, Dulio was going to show that to ORC and everyone in the school. Issei swore to make Dulio's life hell as how he made their school life hell with passion.

Issei and Gabriel cringed at the blinding flashes sent almost everywhere they look. They technically were like celebrity students. Issei grabbed Gabriel's hand and lead her to the back of the school. They hid behind a wall, panting. They don't easily get exhausted even with their angel powers lowered to the lowest it could get but running away from hardcore "shippers" isn't easy. You could technically compare the to a group of bloodthirsty hellhounds pouncing towards you to flock around you and overwhelm you.

Issei looked in concern at the panting Gabriel. Her hair was disheveled and she was sweating. Her breath was more ragged than his since she was still getting used to her human form. He could tell that she was out of energy, "Gabriel? Do you want me to carry you?" He asked. Now he knew the whole thing that started this whole mess was his sweet acts that he was doing for Gabriel. But she looked like she just ran a triathlon.

Gabriel bit her lip, "I am very tempted to take that." She said admittedly, laughing. "But our agility will be reduced and in escaping these nosy students, agility is a very important thing for us."

She suddenly shrieked when Issei suddenly picked her up. "I don't give a damn if our agility is lessened. My princess is much more important." He said, looking directly to where they were going. Gabriel blushed, staring at Issei's determined expression.

"Don't worry, Issei. I'm just exhausted." She laughingly tried to calm Issei but he didn't look at her.

"Exhaustion is a dangerous thing. If we were fighting a war and you get exhausted, you are sure to be dead then."

Gabriel giggled, patting Issei on the head that made him stop. "But we are not in a battlefield, my Issei."

Issei pouted as Gabriel kept giggling, "You just want to carry me, don't you?" She asked, rising a haughty eyebrow and a knowing but sweet smile.

"Yes." Issei muttered.

"Well, you should have just said so, Issei. I would let you carry me if you wanted to, silly." She said, a light blush on her cheeks.

"So can I?" Issei asked in a timid yet hopeful voice.

Gabriel jumped on Issei's arms, "Let's go!"

It didn't take long until they made their way into the classroom. With his experience in stealthy missions, he could surely avoid simple and predictable students. And he did, amusing Gabriel of how seriously he took this. Only, when they arrived, Gabriel was still giggling at Issei who was pouting and she was still being carried by Issei. Of course the students did what they do best, they flocked around them.

Dulio was noticeably gone. Issei assumed that he was with Asia, again. Issei dropped Gabriel carefully before grabbing her hand and pulling her to their chair. He tried to ignore the students but then how can he ignore the people who were making his princess uncomfortable?

Luckily, the bell saved them from further bothering. Throughout the class, Dulio never came, to the wonder of Dulio and Gabriel. They relished the relief they received, but dread replaced that relief as the bell rang again, signaling break time.

Then, simultaneously, the students picked their phones out like guns and showed it to each other. Gabriel and Issei's faces flushed when they saw what they were showing each other, the picture Dulio took! It showed Issei and Gabriel cuddling sweetly and peacefully, enjoying the presence of each other. Gabriel flushed red, she admitted to herself that she wished she was awake when that happened, so she can fully enjoy the feeling of Issei's comforting hug.

"Oh, hello Gabriel." Maruyama greeted Gabriel with a kind smile.

Gabriel smiled back, "Hello…Maruyama." Gabriel greeted uncomfortably as she sensed the violent intent Maruyama was releasing.

"Good morning, Gabriel." Kiryuu waved at Gabriel. She at on top of Gabriel's desk. She had a very perverted look on her face.

She showed a red Gabriel the picture, "I see you two seemed to enjoy yourself. How was it?" She whispered to a blushing Gabriel.

Gabriel thought it was Issei's hug she was referring to, although Kiryuu was referring to something different, the _you know._ "Wonderful." Gabriel said admittedly.

Kiryuu gasped, "You heard her, right?" She turned to the fan club of Issei x Gabriel, "She said it was wonderful."

Gabriel looked confused. Kiryuu turned back at her, "I am gonna measure Issei-kun's _thing._ "

Gabriel stared at Kiryuu, slowly registering what the _thing_ was. Then she gripped her fist as she realized what it was. Barely consisted anger was clearly shown on her face. _This girl is planning to do what to my innocent Issei?!_ She asked herself. The other girls that were interested saw Gabriel's face and retreated, although not before taking a picture of Gabriel's anger.

Issei noticed Kiryuu approaching him, he had the same expression Kokabiel had when he started talking the weird things. He gulped, even without the spell he was scared of that expression. "Issei-kun?" Kiryuu asked. "Please stand in front of me."

Gabriel walked to a nearby girl who was the only one who did not retreat after they saw Gabriel's expression. "What does Kiryuu mean by measure?" She asked in a very edgy tone.

The girl looked at her with laid back eyes, "You see, Kiryuu can measure men's manhood." She said in an about to laugh voice, but Gabriel wasn't amused one bit, her anger just grew even more.

Kiryuu was about to take a look when she saw a skirt. She looked up to see Gabriel's angry face. "Go away!" She yelled at Kiryuu who merely smiled.

"Why? I want to see. By the side way glances I gave, I could tell it is…big. But I want to know the specific size." She said lecherously. Gabriel wanted so bad to send her to the other side of the world with a kick.

Issei looked at Gabriel with concern. He didn't know one bit what they were talking about. "Are you ok?"

Gabriel gave Issei an assuring smile before a glare replaced it as she looked at Kiryuu. "It is for me to know and me alone!" She said.

Kiryuu giggled, "Protective, aren't we? Don't you want to share it? Even a little? I am sure it is big enough to satisfy all of us."

"No!" Gabriel answered, gritting her teeth. "Issei is mine and mine alone." She said.

Issei blushed. Although he didn't know anything about what they were arguing, he did understand the statement, _He is mine and mine alone._

"Look! Issei-kun is blushing and Gabriel-chan is being protective. This is a rare opportunity! Snap your photos!" A random student screamed.

"Gabby, let's go." Issei said to Gabriel who was having an intense stare down with Kiryuu who was smirking at her confidently which annoyed her even further.

The girls squealed, "Did you hear that!? Gabby!? That's so cute! Issei-kun gave his fiancé a nickname."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Gabriel hasn't spent even a week in this school and she is starting to hate it. They always get watched by the nosy students of Kuoh Academy. Then the other girls try to take her Issei away from her and enjoy him as theirs. Gabriel shook in anger at the very idea of the other girls manipulating her innocent and kind of naïve Issei to their own liking and pleasure. And then if not the girls, then boys will try to flirt with her. They only put her through hardships in trying to prevent Issei from blowing up and breaking their bodies. Even in the weakened human level, Issei can still break their bodies with ease with his extraordinary energy reserves. His energy is still high even if he suppressed it to the lowest level. Controlling someone with the Two Heavenly Dragons, extraordinary energy reserves, and a war freak Draig cheering him on in killing the humans isn't an easy task. Gabriel sighed again.

Issei was leading Gabriel to meet the devils that they befriended. Gabriel rubbed her arms in nervousness. These beings were their enemies ever since their eldest brother, Lucifer, fell and became "Satan". "Issei, it's not that I don't want to meet your so-called "friends" but they are our enemies. And another thing, if I come close to them they might collapse because of my holiness." She said, a nervous tone she was using.

Issei couldn't blame her. Devils are their enemies after all. But he believes that peace can be achievable. "Don't worry about it." Issei said as he turned around to look at Gabriel nervously pursing her lips. Her hair was tied to a messy bun, some strands fell to the side of her face, but Issei thought she looked lovely. And her expression was cute to, the way she pursed her lips. "I already informed them, I mean Dulio did."

Gabriel groaned. Looks like there is no way out of this. "Lead the way." She said halfheartedly.

Issei smiled at her. "No need to be nervous. I am sure they will love you."

Gabriel groaned and nodded reluctantly, following Issei who stopped in front of a silver door. There was a metal plate on top and it said, Occult Research Club. Gabriel gulped. She fears a fight or even a conflict might occur.

Issei took one last assuring look at a nervous Gabriel before he opened the door. It was locked. Gabriel sighed in relief, before smiling. She didn't have to meet the "friends" of Issei. "Let's go to the library instead, Issei. Your friends aren't here. Maybe next time." She said hopefully. But she knew that if Issei wanted something, he'll do anything to do it.

"I remember Rias saying something like they were having a ball practice or something." Issei said to no one in particular. Gabriel was going to convince Issei again when his phone rang, the phone Michael gave them so they wouldn't look weird in calling each other. They can't just summon a communication magic circle, that would definitely attract eyes.

Issei picked it up and held by his ear. Issei's eyes widened and a smile formed. He closed his phone and put it back to his pocket. "They are at the baseball fields." Issei said to Gabriel's horror.

And so the both of them went there. Issei smiled at the sight of Asia holding a baseball bat, it filled him with pride. "Go, Asia-chan!" Issei said, forming some kind of trumpet at his mouth with his hands.

Asia turned to him and smiled in delight. She was saddened that Issei wouldn't make it to the practice. "Issei-onii-Ah!" She got hit by the ball thrown by an expressionless Koneko. She looked annoyed before looking where Asia was looking, her eyes lit up instantly and a small smile formed at her lips.

Rias and Akeno who were watching how Asia and Koneko were practicing were now looking at Issei, delight in their eyes. "Issei!" Rias waved her hands at Issei who waved back.

They all looked at Issei who went back inside. Issei was pulling Gabriel who was skidding her feet on the ground, complaining.

Gabriel gulped. She corrected herself. She was afraid that they would hate her for being the seraph. Nope. They hated her for being the fiancé of Issei. She could practically see and feel the deadly auras of the devils, their eyes were glinting with murderous intent and jealousy. Of course Issei didn't notice this, and Dulio just laughed it off. Gabriel chuckled nervously as the devils approached Issei and her, but mostly giving her dirty jealous looks.

"Rias, this is Gabriel." Issei pointed at her.

Rias smile was a forced one, twitching in jealousy. "Pleasure to meet you…Mrs. Hyoudou." Rias said, her words oozing with jealousy.

Gabriel smiled nervously. Not that she is afraid but it was better not to create some bad relationships and risk getting in a conflict against these devils. She can easily beat these devils but then risk sparking another great war. And worse of all, not only Rias was releasing the poisonous aura, so was Akeno and Koneko.

Rias forced another smile. She wanted to scream in frustration of how the world wasn't fair. Gabriel looked so lovely even with her hair tied to a messy bun.

"What are you doing?" Issei asked Rias. Gabriel growled when Rias's jealous expression changed into an endearing and slutty one as she looked at Issei.

"We're practicing in baseball, Ise-kun." Rias answered.

Issei raised a skeptic brow that, "Baseball? But why?"

Rias sat down the bleachers. Dulio and Asia were very far from the group and was sweetly feeding each other sandwiches. "Next week is Kuoh Academy's Ball Competition. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose." She said with determination. "It is an event where the clubs play ball-related sports like basketball, soccer, baseball, or tennis. Whether or not you belong to a sports club, it's club mandatory; naturally, that includes my club."

"Want to join my club?" Rias asked.

Issei smiled sheepishly, "No thanks."

"But Dulio already joined us." She said.

Issei and Gabriel's eyes widened. "Dulio joined?"

"Yes. Don't worry. He only joined my club, not my peerage." Rias said with a knowing smile on her face.

Issei and Gabriel let out a sigh of relief before they sat down beside Dulio who had plenty of boxes with him. Issei could tell that these were sandwiches. "There you are. What took you so long?" Dulio asked. He chugged at a water bottle.

Issei shrugged, "I didn't know where you were. You never told me you joined the Occult Research?"

Dulio smiled apologetically, "Sorry bout that. Well, if I joined their club, I would be able to take care of Asia more. I made a huge mistake not making her an angel."

Issei rolled his eyes, "I told you it was better if we make her an angel but you didn't listen."

Dulio chuckled, "Whatever. I have to go join the practice now. Keep watching."

Issei waved at him before leaning back. Gabriel tugged at his collar, "Who's that?" She asked pointing at Kiba. Issei noticed Kiba was acting a bit off ever since that fight against the Excalibur sword wielders.

"Oh, that's Kiba. Rias's knight. I guess he's fast." Issei said, reluctantly. He knows that compared to the others, Kiba was fast/ But for him, not so much. He could easily catch up with Kiba, and he still didn't unlock his speed technique at that.

Rias hit the ball to Kiba. Issei smiled at this. "Now, you see that ball. Kiba is faster than that, I guess." He said. But to his surprise, Kiba just kept looking forward blankly like some kind of statue before he got hit.

Dulio screamed at him, "Kiba, get a hold of yourself!"

Kiba looked at him indifferently, "...Ahh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Kiba picked up the ball and tossed it towards Rias. She caught it with a sigh.

"Kiba, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strangely. It's not like you."

Kiba let out a sincere apology, "Sorry." Issei nodded his head. Kiba was acting strange lately. He always looks at nothing in particular blankly, like he is thinking of something. Sometimes, Issei tries to spark a conversation with the guy, he stares blankly ahead. When he first met Kiba, the guy always had a kind smile on his face so the blank and calculating stares that he was giving everyone and everything was very unusual for the usually kind and friendly guy. Issei frowned, this all started when they dueled against the Excalibur Sword wielders. Was it because he was losing when he was flung by him or was it because he really is just being weird, Issei didn't know.

Rias took out a handbook in baseball. She put on her glasses even if she does have clear eyesight and started mouthing the words she read.

Meanwhile, Akeno approached Issei. Gabriel growled silently. If the girl makes another move on Issei, she will…she will…humiliate the girl!

Issei shivered as Akeno went to his neck. He could feel her hot breath on his neck. "Ara ara. Ise-kun has bites on his neck." She said a little too loud that it got the attention of the devils besides Rias. "Human bites." Now this caught Rias's attention.

Akeno had a sly smile on her face and she sat beside Gabriel. "Gabriel-chan. How did it feel doing _it_ with Issei?" She asked coyly.

Gabriel's face began to turn crimson. She knew what Akeno meant, and she knew what they were probably thinking. She began to stutter, "N-No, y-you're taking this t-the wrong way!" She yelled as her face burned crimson. She ignored Issei who remained seated and was tugging at her arm in question, his expression was that of a clueless person, and he was clueless after all in the first place.

Akeno only giggled even more, "Ufufufu, Gabriel-chan's face is so cute. I might even forgive you for snatching Issei away from us." Akeno had a sly smile on her face as she patted the blushing Gabriel's head.

Gabriel looked to the side to see Rias and Koneko releasing deadly auras and Dulio laughing sheepishly. She shivered when Akeno lightly stroked her bite marks, "I'm so jealous." She said in a husky tone, "I wish Issei could have bit me by the neck also."

Rias dropped her manual. "Ok." She said in a barely restrained angry voice, "Practice is done for today, tomorrow, I have reserved the volleyball court inside. There is no volleyball competition, but dodgeball will be held there. We will be practicing our dodgeball skills there."

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

Issei walked home alone. Gabriel said to him that she will get home earlier than him. He had to go to the library to research on something before going home. As always, it was windy. He felt the warm breeze fly through his face and go through his white blonde hair. It was pleasant going home without having to avoid nosy classmates and getting asked about his fiancé. The only noise he can hear was the rustling of the trees and his own footsteps.

The skies were sunset orange and the streets were empty. He was just a few blocks away when someone poked him at the back. Because of instincts, he did an eccentric move that will put the attacker from behind in a terrible and complicated mess. He did it on reflex, he was basically hardwired for battle since he started going on missions with Dulio ever since he was young. And those missions are impossible for even Rias and her peerage to complete, and he did that when he was a child. Issei flipped the person that poked him from behind and slammed the person's body on the concrete road. The person's groans and wincing can be heard and the cracks were heard also. Issei flipped back to gain some distance from the person.

The person lying on the street was looking at the opposite direction so Issei couldn't see his face. But the man had black hair and he was wearing a dark almost black violet suit. He was cursing silently about _kids who jump to conclusions too quickly_. Issei tilted his head, somehow he recognizes the voice and the clothing the man had, he just can't remember where. He was urged to materialize his cutlass but decided against it since the possibility that this man was simply a human mugger then saw his draconic cutlass, well that would be a very tricky situation. But something tells him, specifically the powerful air the man was resonating, that this man he slammed to the street is not a simple human mugger looking for someone to mug.

"Kid, I just got my back massaged. You damned bastard. You have no idea how hard it is getting money to get a massage from the fallen angels' city. They put their prices to high. And apparently, despite me being the leader of them and the one making powerful artificial sacred gears, I still don't get free massages. Unfair." The man's muffled voice said.

Issei tilted his head, "Azazel-sama?"

The man slowly turned his head towards Issei. It was Azazel. His face was morphed into one of pain and anger. Well, getting flipped then slammed to the streets is certainly one way to make a person angry. He was practically shaking in anger and he looked at Issei murderously, "You jumped to conclusions too quickly, you dragon brat. I'll get you back for this." He said in a strained painful voice before he fell down the street, face first.

Issei immediately rushed forward to help Azazel up. He put Azazel's arms around him and helped Azazel to the nearby park. Issei grew nervous. That move was actually a nerve paralyzing move. Sooner or later, Azazel would become a completely paralyzed man for thirty minutes.

He laid Azazel down on the stone seats they had everywhere at the park. "So, why did you approach me?"

Azazel sighed, "I wanted to inform you that everyone one of those teachers I mentioned would be willing in teaching you, even excited."

Issei smiled, "Great."

"But you have to unlock your other techniques before you can train with them." Azazel informed, "So I heard that there will be a ball competition in your school. You going to join?"

Issei shook his head. "Nope. I don't have a club anyways."

"Do you want to join the competition?"

Issei contemplated on this. He stared at the grass intently. He asked himself. He never really joined any competition when he was a kid. The only competition he can join in heaven was if he was to fight against the seraphs and that is no fun since, what's the reward? Dulio and him made competition of who gets the most kills, but that was boring since they counting all the kills would slow them down on their missions. So does he want to join the competition? "Yes…I guess. At least even once I want to even only this one. I know I am an angel and all that but I am a human originally. And I never got to experience a human competition before. So even this once I would want to bring home a trophy." Issei said sorrowfully.

Azazel looked at Issei with pity. That's harsh. Even he, from time to time, would disguise himself as a human to join some competitions, or judge them; the swim suit modeling competitions in particular. Azazel contemplated on something.

"Why don't you start your own then?" Azazel asked. "If you want to join, then join. It is one of your things to do, no? I could even teach you everything you need to know."

Issei's eyes widened. Why didn't he start his own club then? He would be able to compete against Dulio then. Maybe even Gabriel might join his club. "You're a genius, Azazel-sama." Before he smiled at Azazel, "You would teach me, really?"

"I get that a lot. And I'll teach you every ball-related sports you need to know. Besides, I promised to teach you things you need to know, didn't I? So besides how I will train you in your Balanced Technique, I'll also train you in every sports necessary in the competition. Then you teach the members of your club."

"But then, my club has to be approved on time. The ball competition is next week." Issei said gloomily. It was a good idea but it was a late idea.

Azazel chuckled, "Don't worry, kid. Answer this question, the student council is the one that approves the clubs. So are the members of the student council, girls?" Azazel asked.

Issei raised a skeptic brow at Azazel. He had a weird grin on his face. Somehow, Issei has a bad feeling about Azazel's idea. Azazel is a dangerous, confusing, goofy, unbelievable and most of all unpredictable guy after all. Who knows what's running on Azazel's mind. He would have refused, judging from the grin that Azazel had but he wanted to join the competition so he answered. "Mostly, girls. Although I have a friend that's a boy, Saji Genshirou, I am sure you have heard of him. He holds another draconic sacred gear, Vritra? I am not sure. But from my past experiences from you, you know much. Even too much. He is the treasurer, and the only male in the student council."

"Yes, of course. I know that kid. I have been keeping watch on him too. So here's what you do. Right now, the student council is probably still in the school. Now get Saji out of the student council room and enter the room with only you. Then smile at them, charm them, make them stutter and close in on them." Azazel said in a sinister voice.

Issei frowned. Griselda once told him not to use his looks against girls. "But Griselda told me that that is not all-"

"Bah!" Azazel waved his hand in front of Issei. "Are they angels?"

"Well, no. Bu-"

"Then they won't fall, right? Then there is no harm done, no?"

Issei slowly took this in. Nodding his head in realization. "You're right."

"Of course I am. Now go back to your school and make your dreams come true!"

Issei rose up from his seat and nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Azazel-sama!" Issei screamed from a distance, waving his arms before making his way to Kuoh academy.

Azazel smiled and shook his head. He tried to stand up but found out he can't. _Right. The move he used on me was a paralyzing one. Damn it._

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Sona scanned through her papers. This terrible job also falls to her, correction to them. She looked at her peerage in pity as they groaned. They were sleepily and tiredly signing the papers and the reports sent to them by the students. The only one who seemed to be happy with the job was her treasurer and pawn, Saji Genshirou. She shivered as she saw Saji steal lecherous glances at her while blindly signing the reports assigned to him. She acted like she was oblivious and tried to ignore it but she knew why Saji was always working hard, it was to impress her.

She cupped her face and groaned. She knew Saji has this unconditional love for her, even if she scolds him or humiliates him, he would appear sad for a brief second before his stupid grin returns to his quite the handsome face. She also knew she was the center of Saji's fantasies. Although she was flattered and all, it was creepy getting stared at all the time in serious meetings or when you are doing something hard like fighting a stray devil. It was kind of distracting.

"Sona-kaichou?" Tsubaki entered the room. She was struggling at the papers she was carrying. She accidentally slammed them to the table. The whole council groaned as the tall tower of papers were actually more reports about random things ranging from serious issues like bullying to stupid reasons like they got brokenhearted or the most common issue, Dulio and his more handsome brother, Issei. The issues about Issei were _He is getting all the girls! Who can we date now!?_ Or some, _Kaichou! Our school website is filled with Issei and Gabriel instead of the events or schedules that are far more important than some handsome guy!_ Although that last report was probably the rarest, probably one in a hundred.

Sona propped her chin on her hands and sighed. She has never thought that a boy was going to cause these much problems for them. But then again, she never even in the underworld, has seen a boy as attractive as Issei. He instantly toped her "most handsome" boys list and easily replaced Sirzech that was once on top of her list.

Saji's phone rang. It disturbed the silence and instantly made the busy council to look at Saji who smiled guiltily, desperately reaching for his ringing phone and end the awkward stares he was receiving. "Hello?" He screamed whispered but the council still heard.

"You want me to go out?" Saji asked. He fumbled his pen, looking like he didn't want to.

Saji had a flabbergasted expression on his face and the color left his face, "Ok. I will go out, geez. No need to go so far as to do…that."

Saji cleared his throat. "Sona-kaichou? Please pardon me but I have some important business to attend to."

Sona raised her eyebrows in interest. Saji has never done this before. The council at some point had exited but not Saji. She wanted to ask him further but judging from his pale expression, this was important. "You may go."

Saji looked relieved, "Thank you, Kaichou! I'll be quick." He scurried out the room.

The whole council looked at each other before shrugging, getting back into reading and signing the reports sent to them.

Sona was about to open the next folder when someone softly knocked on the door three times. "Yes? Come in." Sona said, although bored and tired, she has practiced how to sound fine, or got used to faking her voice anyways.

The council turned their heads towards the person who came in. They felt that their boredom and tiredness left their systems when they looked upon the handsome man that's name was always being seen in the papers.

Issei smiled at them, "Good afternoon." He said in a smooth voice that will make any women turn their heads towards to.

Sona looked down in embarrassment since she didn't notice that the council was looking at her, waiting for her to respond. She was caught by Issei's unnatural charm; he is handsome even for an angel. Although, there was something different from how he looked and how he smiled. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. His smile was devilish, like he was planning on something. And his hair was still messy, but in a hot kind of way and not the cute way that he always has. Not that Sona is complaining, she kind of preferred the cute Issei but the hot Issei would do. Sona would have stared and gaped longer if only everyone wasn't staring at her. She cleared her throat, "Good afternoon, Issei. Not that I am complaining," She scolded herself for adding the not complaining part, "but what are you doing here so late in school?"

The council also noticed how odd Issei was acting. They were divided into two; the half that preferred the new look and the half that prepared the old. But both the halves were secretly dreaming about their fantasies with Issei, ranging from romantic ones to dark "you know" ones.

Issei approached Sona. He was holding a folder. Sona could have sworn a sliver of nervousness slip through from Issei's façade before his whole confident and flirty act came back. "I want to create a club." He said in a voice that went against his whole confident look. Sone prevented a smile, she knew Issei was trying on a new personality and he was uncomfortable with it.

"Issei, cut the act." Sona said, a knowing smile and an expectant look in her eyes.

Issei's smile twitched before he sighed, "Damn it." He muttered.

Giggles erupted throughout the whole student council room. They all figured him out; somebody must have urged him to change his personality, but then he is an angel and angels aren't too good at pretending, trickery, and of course, lying.

"You don't have to change yourself, Ise-kun. The old original one was better." Sona said.

Issei flashed a small lopsided smile, "You think?"

"Not just I. I feel like my peerage agrees with me."

Issei looked at the other student council members, they all nodded. "Although the new look is quite good to." A girl said, blushing slightly that admitting that was something hard.

Issei rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed at his failed attempts. "Sorry."

"Don't be someone you aren't, Issei." Sona said with a smile as she read Issei's papers.

Sona pushed her glasses up her nose before turning her head towards Issei, "You want to start an Alchemy Club?" She asked.

"Yep." Issei nodded. "It's just a cover-up, of course. Like Occult Research Club, they don't really do research, no?"

Sone shrugged, "I guess." She stamped the paper. "Approved."

"You can start recruiting your club members tomorrow." Sona gave Issei his paper. "Would you like to join the ball competition?"

"I would love that."

Sona looked at Issei, "Although, you'll have to assemble your team quick."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be fine on my own." Issei said as he exited the room.

Sona didn't doubt him one bit.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Issei made sure he wasn't dreaming. He held the paper and stared at the stamp that said, APRROVED.

He will finally get to join a competition, a real competition, for the first time. He made his way through the empty streets. This time, the skies were black blue and the skies were clear, stars can be seen clearly, twinkling throughout the black void of emptiness. His only source of light was the occasional street lamps, although he didn't need a source of light in the first place since he has enhanced vision. He opened his bag and placed the paper in the bag, being careful not to accidentally fold the paper or crumple it in any way.

Issei started walking a bit faster. He involuntarily shook as the extra cold wind, like that of when Gabriel and him sneaked out, collided with his skin. He made a mental note that he will bring a coat tomorrow and also make Gabriel bring one also, he wouldn't want to be in comfort while she was shivering when they walk home.

The sight of the ordinary-looking house with lights bursting out of the windows filled him with excitement with how he will announce the news. And best of all, because of the kitchen window he could see his lovely seraph.

He rushed for the door, not being able to wait any further. The creak of the door marked his arrival. "Issei?" The pleasant voice of Gabriel screamed from the kitchen.

Issei smiled. His nose was instantly filled by the superb cooking of his princess. Gabriel's cooking can outmatch Griselda's anytime. He removed his shoes and ran to the kitchen. And there she was, looking like the finest model in both the supernatural and human world. She was wearing a chef's hat, which she tends to summon every time she decides to cook food. Her hair was tied to a ponytail, a few strands falling down her knee-weakening face. She had her gorgeous happy smile that she always gives him, somehow it always removed whatever pan or fatigue he was feeling. She was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt and blue leggings that made Issei feel…odd. She also had his baby blue apron on her that said, eat or die. "Issei!" She greeted happily.

Gabriel couldn't help but smile once she heard the door creaked. She was worried when Issei didn't arrive early even though Dulio and the blonde girl, Asia arrived without Issei. She started thinking about crazy stuff that made her want to turn into her original form and run through the whole town. Her Issei getting kidnapped or getting touched inappropriately are her worst nightmares. And by observing Issei's life, those nightmares are very likely to come to life and torment her. If those nightmares were to come true, she didn't know if she can still sane or still remain an angel knowing that her Issei is being done upon crazy unspeakable things.

"Hello, Gabriel. What you cooking?" Issei asked, walking towards Gabriel and leaning to the pot releasing steam. The smell of the food making his stomach grumble and Gabriel to giggle.

Gabriel felt her face burn. She looked at Issei who leaned near her face. He looked so enchanting. His hair that all the angels bet that will still look good even if Issei walks through a level five tornado. His piercing blue eyes that was staring intensely at the food she worked hard on with delight. His endearing lips that was curved to a captivating smile, _I could just kiss those perfect delicious li- Gabriel! What the hell are you thinking!?_ She scolded herself.

"As always," Issei looked at her with overwhelming sweetness, "my gorgeous princess's cooking always makes my problems go away. Although," Gabriel frowned at this. "nothing can still beat what her warm hug and her lovely smile can do."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him, she had half-smile. "Aren't you extra happy tonight?"

Issei chuckled. He looked at Gabriel like she had said something laughably wrong. "My dinner would be made by you? Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Gabriel giggled, "Then you will become even happier."

It was Issei's turn to raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Gabriel didn't bother to answer and instead smiled coyly at him. She pressed herself to him, wrapping her arms around his chest. Issei hugged her back, "T-Thanks." He stuttered.

Gabriel looked at him haughtily, giggling. "That's what you say?" She asked in a voice that as about to laugh.

Someone's clearing of throat broke the sweet embrace the two angels were giving each other. They turned around to see Xenovia, wearing a pink shirt and shorts that showed much of her legs. She had her blank face as always, although there were traces of a smile on her face. "Sorry to interrupt your private time with each other but I am hungry." She said in a voice that was having a hard time not to laugh.

The two angels turned crimson. They simultaneously turned around to hide the color on their face.

"Hey, Issei!" Dulio greeted.

Issei turned around to see Dulio wearing a gray shirt that had a silver cross on the middle. Beside him was Asia who had a smile on her face and was waving delightedly on Issei. Of course he waved back. "Hey Asia, Dulio."

Dulio and Asia sat down beside Xenovia, who scurried away slightly, an indifferent expression on her face. She was of course still uncomfortable being close to a devil and not slicing it in half. That is after all what they were trained to do.

Rapid footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Irina ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Her chestnut brown hair was let down her back. It was still wet evidence of just taking a bath. She was wearing a black and red striped shirt that reached her knees. She was wearing a similar striped red and black socks. She smiled at Issei, "Hello, Ise-kun!" Before she stopped and pointed at Gabriel, "Who is that lady beside you?" She asked. She slowly sat down the chair next to Asia and waved at Dulio and Xenovia.

"Oh, this is Gabriel. My king. Or queen. I really don't know; I am still confused in what to really call Gabriel." Issei said, scratching his head. Gabriel had her arms folded and she was rolling her eyes, laughing sarcastically.

Xenovia and Irina's eyes became as wide as plates, "Gabriel? The Gabriel, messenger of God!?"

Gabriel bowed her head, "At your service."

Xenovia looked at Issei in suspicion, "It is bad to make jokes regarding holy things. Why is Gabriel an attractive lady and not a man?"

Gabriel started scooping rice into a bowl, "People tend to think that I am a guy."

Issei chuckled and started pouring the pleasant-smelling ramen Gabriel made for them. Both of them simultaneously laid down the table what they were gathering and also looked at each other at the same time. Both simultaneously looked down and blushed and the result was them bumping their heads. "Ow." Gabriel muttered.

Gabriel fell forward while Issei fell backwards. Gabriel landed perfectly on top of Issei, when they opened their eyes, their noses were lightly touching and their lips were a mere two inches away from colliding with the other. Gabriel and Issei, although they didn't know the other felt the same way, wanted to just press their lips to the other. Both of them wondered what would happen and how it will feel if they did kiss each other. Gabriel crawled off Issei. Her ponytail was disheveled and her chef's hat fell off and rolled to the ground. She was breathing deeply, that was intense.

Both blushed as they remembered what happened. How close their lips were from one another.

"Geez, just kiss already." Dulio said. He was leaning on the table, looking at what just happened in interest.

The two's blush only greatened. "Shut up." Issei said, embarrassed.

Even the two sword wielders either leaned on the table or went down the table to view what happened.

"You say shut up when really, you were delighted this happened." Dulio said before laughing as he ran when Issei leaped skillfully across the table the beat the hell out of Dulio.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Gabriel just came out of the bathroom inside of Issei's room. She was wiping her hair with a towel.

Issei was looking outside the window. Both of them agreed that she will sleep once again in Issei's room.

"Gabby?" He asked softly.

Gabriel turned her head towards Issei in concern. After the dinner, he started acting weirdly and his expression was sad. "What is it?" She asked back, her words oozing with concern.

"You do know that this won't last, right?"

Gabriel's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the peace."

Gabriel frowned. She wanted to go against Issei but she can't. He is right after all. "I guess."

Issei walked and sat beside her. Her heart broke when she saw the sad expression plastered on his face. "I don't want this to end. I love this peace. I am with you always. I don't have to go to missions. I get to sleep beside you every night. You get to cook me dinner, unlike when I went to go complete the missions assigned to me by Michael-sama."

Gabriel smiled at Issei sadly. "Well, we can't stop that, Issei. But if you want to, I will be with you when you go to missions. I will wait for you until you return, then I will cook you, dinner. I can aslways sleep beside you if you want to. Believe me when I say that I would love that."

Issei's cheeks went pink, "You would?"

"Of course I would." She said before chuckling, "I would have something to bite."

Issei chuckled, "I would bite you back, be warned."

Gabriel walked to the switch and turned off the lights. She laid down the bed and pulled the blankets up both of them. This time, Issei and Gabriel hugged each other instead of turning their backs against each other. That fact made both of them blush, but they aren't complaining in any way possible.

"Gabby? My cub just got approved, by the way."

Gabriel yawned, "You say that now? I will join, of course. You don't have to say it, I know you want me to." Gabriel patted the blushing Issei's forehead as she laid her head upon his chest, eyes closed.

"Goodnight Issei."

"Good night, Gabriel."

But unknown to the couple, someone was sitting down the roof. Under the silver moonlight, the crazy madman warlock was seated, chuckling darkly. "I hope you do what you said you would do, Gabriel. Cause peace won't be lasting longer, I'm afraid. My brother is about to awaken, and that means things are going to get a lot more messier." A Pegasus appeared from an area filled by shadows before it galloped around the man, its footsteps didn't make a single sound.

But unknown to the three, a crazier man was sitting on a stone chair. Paralyzed. And he was cursing how stupid he was and decided to sleep off. Azazel sighed at himself before closing his eyes, hoping the move's effects would wear out by the morning. Then he let out a high-pitched scream as a squirrel jumped beside him.

 _ **LINE BREAK  
**_

_**Guys, I have an announcement.**_ I am sorry if my updates will be getting slower like a chapter a week from now on since my school will start next week. But you shall not worry, I will always find a way to continue my story. My schedule of two chapters a week will decrease to one chapter a week, sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. But my studies besides my family and this story, is something important to me. But do not worry, I will always update at least once a week. Please understand.

Expect another chapter Monday. Guys, please review.

Also, this is for Yotsuba Tatsuya, my answer: **You need not to worry, my friend. I will never stop in updating this story even if I don't get a lot of reviews. This is merely a service I offer for my fellow Gabriel and Issei shippers since there aren't much stories that ship that shipping. Although, an increase in reviews is something I want.**

My school schedule is not like the other schools. It is a very complicated one with different dismissal times and different school days so I am sorry. But don't worry, at least you will get one chapter a week and if I am extra lucky, maybe two.


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N) Guys! Please forgive me for anything I may have done to disappoint you, either my update time or my writing. But it was getting hard simultaneously maintaining the story while trying not to fail my studies.

Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

 _This is it._ Issei thought to himself.

He was currently inside the locker room. He was wearing all white tennis apparel. He had the thinnest cover of sweat on his skin. A tennis racket was beside him. It was blue and black in color. His hair was being held back by a black men's headband.

He was listening intently at the dropping of water at the showers. Azazel was training him in how to play multiple sports these last two days, Saturday and Sunday. Of course, Gabriel supported him in the sidelines, making him _bento,_ the unbelievably delicious kind. He was also teaching Gabriel after his training with Azazel. He didn't want Azazel to be training both of them, that man was crazy. Who knows what that man might do to his princess.

He smiled when his gaze laid upon an apple green lunch box. Gabriel made him this before she left this morning. She said she had to go to heaven since there are some emergency matters that pooped out of nowhere. Issei's fighting spirit dampened at this, and she noticed this so she made him her delicious bento. She promised that she will arrive in time at the ball competition, just not at his match with Dulio since it is going to occur first thing in the morning. The very first event in the competition was his match with the man he considered his brother, Dulio. A tennis match. Or more like try to kill each other with deadly glares while trying to hit each other with energy-improved balls match.

Issei stood up and stretched. Feeling the satisfying sound of his bones cracking a bit. The sound of the announcer can be faintly heard in the room.

"Hey, kid. It's time." A voice called. Issei turned to see Azazel wearing a black dress shirt with white trimmings. He had his goofy smile plastered on his face and his eyes were half opened, like he was about to sleep. Issei couldn't help but be filled with confidence at the sight of his teacher. He walked up to Azazel who grinned at him like crazy, patting him at his shoulders.

Issei breathed in, "Time to kill that brother of mine."

Azazel laughed, "It's not gonna be that easy."

"Of course it isn't." Issei rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. "But that just makes it more fun."

Azazel shrugged. He was training this boy the past two days. He was pretty confident that Issei would have no problem based on the performance of his training. But then again, he was against Dulio, another Joker of Heaven and also the possessor of the second most powerful Longinus, the Zenith Tempest. If anyone could come close in matching Issei in power, that would probably be Dulio.

Issei walked out of the locker room and his ears were instantly filled by the squealing of the girls. He resisted the urge to suddenly hide at the locker room as he felt like he was being stripped.

Azazel noticed this and smiled, "Don't mind them, Issei." He said. "Keep your focus at Dulio. I'm sure he is feeling just as same as you."

The girls and some f the boys were rapidly cheering Issei on. They held these banners and mini flags, showing them off like crazy. Normally, the teachers and he staff would have calmed the crowd down, and they were but they were failing.

Issei smiled at the sight in front of him. Dulio was in front of him, wearing a similar attire like what he was wearing himself. His hair was tied to a small bun, unlike Issei who had his hair held back by a band. He was holding a red and white tennis racket and an identical smile was on Dulio's face.

"Hello, _brother."_ Dulio said, his eyes were like daggers. His smile turned from kind and welcoming to a challenging and menacing one. His brow arched, as if looking at Issei like he wasn't worthy enough to be an opponent.

Issei didn't let himself be left. His expression turned similar to Dulio. "Hello, _sister._ " Issei said in a voice that was about to laugh.

Dulio growled at this. "you better prepare yourself, Issei. You have no idea how much I have waited to beat you when I saw your name in the billboard. You are going to lose terribly. I trained under Sirzech-san and Ajuka-san. They have taught me the secrets of tennis and also a bit of how to trick your opponent." He laughed sinisterly.

Issei yawned, "Whatever. Let's just battle each other so we can find out who really is superior between the two of us." He walked up near the net that was separating the two. Dulio chuckled darkly before walking up to his opponent.

The crowd fell silent at this. They were silently becoming excited with how the mood was deadly.

The devils that were watching sweat dropped. The two siblings looked like they were going to bash each other with their tennis racket to death. Actually, they looked like they were going to kill each other. Their eyes were glowing deadly and they were releasing aura, overwhelming auras. Issei's was red with threads of silver flowing through it while Dulio's was golden with clouds of white floating through it from time to time. The auras can be seen by the devils pushing each other to the other side of the court but failing, only creating something like a borderline. But they couldn't blame the angel duo; this was their first competition after all.

Sona pushed her glasses up. The devils noticed her having a nervous expression on her face. Sona studied closely the aura Issei was releasing. They shouldn't be worried since only supernatural beings can see the intense aura duel the two were in. But she was more worried with what the color of Issei's aura is. _Only the hosts of the Two Heavenly Dragons can have crimson red and silvery white auras. But that is impossible to be mixed together…could it be!? Is that why we can't find even one of the hosts for such a long time and why Ise-kun's energy feels so overwhelming?! But if that is true, then Ise-kun should be dead by now and probably entire Japan since the two dragons can never be put into one location together without them obliterating whoever unlucky bastard was in the area…_

Rias snapped a finger in front of Sona. Her brows were scrunched up in concern for her best friend. "Oi. Sona?" She asked. "You okay? You looked like you were having a debate in your mind again."

Sona rolled her eyes, although her lips were curved to a small smile. "Don't worry."

Rias's gaze lowered, "Oh. I see you also noticed, huh."

"Ise-kun's aura?"

"Yep." Rias nodded. "I also noticed. But that isn't possible!" She said in a goofy voice. But Sona's grim expression caused her to frown, "Right?"

"I am afraid I don't know, Rias."Sona said honestly. Ever since these angels came in their school, the impossible became possible.

"Today, the annual ball competition of Kuoh academy begins! To mark the beginning of the event, the fight between the new students, brothers Issei and Dulio, will be the first ones to battle in tennis! With Issei representing his newly formed club, the Alchemy club and Dulio representing the Occult Research Club." The announcer, Saji, shouted. The crowd instantly grabbed whatever snack they brought with them and started watching the two competitors who walked back to their respective side of the court.

Issei was holding the ball. "Begin!"

The devils, and also the ordinary students' jaws dropped down the ground when a neon green blur swooshed through from the other side of the court to the other. "T-That's the ball, right?" Asia asked.

Sona nodded in response, her gaze not leaving the two angels. They were moving like they were slicing through people, skillfully navigating their way around their respective court. Though ordinary students can't see, the ball was being laced by a crimson red aura then air then crimson red aura and then air with a bit of lightning. The numbers in the board slowly, no not really. Quickly ascended from both teams. Issei would score, then Dulio will, then Issei will score another one again. The cycle kept going on and on until only one score is needed for both teams to win. Everyone was flabbergasted with how fast-paced the battle was. Not even ten minutes and they were down to the last one, one final score in each team for one team to win.

Issei smiled devilishly at the other side of the court. His hands were numb from all the electricity that flowed from his racket to his arms. Luckily, his arm didn't betray him and kept moving even with the slight tingling he was feeling coursing through his arms whenever the ball made contact with his racket. "You like my technique, Issei?" Dulio asked.

Issei chuckled, "Actually, yes."

Dulio growled, "Then let me show you another one you would surely hate! Frozen lightning!"

Issei noticed the ball become covered by ice that steamed of coldness, with a bit of lightning crackling around it. It left a trail of coldness as it collided with Issei's tennis racket. His racket was instantly covered by a thin sheet of ice and the hand holding his racket was shocked by very high, higher than the others, volts of electricity. He instantly let go of his racket in surprise. There is an amount of electricity he can take on when he was in the human level. It was higher than your average electricity capacity, yes but he could only take on and absorb so far. His eyes widened when his racket fell out of his hands and he saw another ice and electricity covered ball flying towards the other side of his court.

The devils were shocked. These two were going to really kill each other. If that ball was to hit someone, that unlucky person would be frozen and electrocuted, forever tortured in the cold and literally shocking prison. The mere intensity of the energy was high. Higher than even Rias with her power of destruction could counter. It was a good thing the humans can't see the intense fight that looked only like fast tennis for them because Sona set an illusionary barrier around the tennis court. She has foretold that the two, having experienced no competition yet and developed no sense of mercy since they think this is just a game so mercy is not a necessary thing, would show an extreme battle but even she is surprised with how they are taking this too far. They were literally going to kill not only themselves but possibly the whole region of Kuoh if her barrier didn't last.

"Rias, I don't know if my barrier is still going to hold these two." Sona said in a slightly nervous tone. Rias looked at her and knew exactly that her friend was having a bad time in holding and containing the excess energy these two rivers of power were releasing. She was staring nervously forward and sweat was trickling down her face.

"What do I do?" rias asked,

Sona looked at her, panting. "Channel your energy through me. I will need every energy you got. These two are literally monsters if it comes to powers." Before she chuckled. "I have never though that I would go through so much trouble because of a freaking tennis battle. Unbelievable."

The devils knew that Dulio has probably scored a point when Issei dropped his racket but were surprised. Issei suddenly twisted his body skillfully, using his other arm to catch his falling racket before moving like a snake to deflect the ball with his already electrocuted hand.

Issei growled at Dulio who was smiling smugly, "You want to play it that way, huh? Ok, I'll play your game."

Sona and Rias choked back a whimper, "Please don't." Sona asked hopefully. They were already having a hard time with the current situation, if Issei was to follow Dulio in using more of his energy. The two shivered with what would happen. They would probably become pile of bones, their flesh disintegrated with the intensity of the energy. They could feel their energy being sucked by the barrier just so it can contain the dangerous energy.

Dulio, Issei, Azazel and even the devils were surprised when Issei hit the ball back. Instead of the common crimson red aura that wrapped around the ball, it was a silver one. Issei raised his eyebrow in confusion. He could have sword he didn't do anything different for the power to change. The devils, although not having any knowledge besides their theories, were also surprised. Even if they knew nothing, the confused expression on both the competitors face informed them with enough facts to conclude that this was something not supposed to happen. The ball left a trail of ghostly silver thread as it traveled from the other side of the court.

Dulio raised a skeptic brow, his expression was that of a nervous person before he smiled smugly. "Nice, that is the scare technique. Sirzech-san already told me that. To suddenly change the color of your aura so the other person would be confused, nervous, and scared at the same time. That is a nice trick, brother, but that won't be working on me!" He shouted before he hit the ball back. And his eyes widened when a wave washed over him. He could feel the grip of his hands on his tennis racket loosening. His mind suddenly went blank. When he tried to cover the ball with elements, he found out he can't and his knees suddenly felt extra wobbly. He felt like vomiting his insides out. There was this annoying ringing that was very painful inside of his ear and his eyes suddenly felt very droopy. He fell down his knees, yawning even if he didn't want to. He knew he made a big mistake, a very big mistake taking that silvery ball head on.

Issei was confused and concerned but he took the opportunity and covered the ball with his aura, silently hoping to become silver again but it didn't, it was the common crimson red. But regardless, the ball landed at Dulio's side of the court.

"The epic clash of the two has finally ended! Issei Hyoudou of the Alchemy Club has won against Dulio Hyoudou of the Occult Research Club!" Sai shouted at the mic. The ordinary humans instantly erupted to cheer.

Sona and Rias smiled in relief, their eyes closing before they fell to the ground, exhausted. "Finally." Sona muttered.

Rias nodded in agreement, "Finally."

Issei looked confused. _Draig, Albion? What the hell was that?_ He asked inside himself. He instantly made his way to Dulio and helped him up. Dulio gladly took his hand, giving another yawn. Issei noticed something different from Dulio, his energy levels were halved? The light shaking of Dulio made Issei guilty as Dulio struggled to walk, even with Issei supporting him.

"Issei? Tell me you saw that ball." Dulio said weakly at Issei, smiling weakly. Issei groaned, now he felt even more guilty.

Issei smiled warmly at his so-called _brother,_ "I saw it. I swear I didn't know what that was! I swear in the name of Ascalon that I never saw that aura before."

Dulio chuckled weakly, "Damn, I feel like I fought against ghouls for two weeks straight. My energy reserves are halved completely. Don't you think that you just used divide for the first time?" Dulio asked. Even though he lost and he felt like sleeping for eternity in heaven, he was happy for Issei. He knew what that was, that was divide! His brother finally got to use his abilities for the first time.

"You think that was divide?" Issei asked with an excited grin.

Dulio chuckled, "I think so? Not just that, I know so!" He said, before glaring at Issei, "Gabriel was right, you are a baka! You used that in front of the devils, fool. Your hard work and attempts to hide that you are the freaking host of not only one but two heavenly dragons can all go to waste with that surprising move of yours. And secondly, you used divide against me! What the heavens, Ise! You have no idea how bad I am feeling right now, I can even barely stand, damn it. And I could probably sleep early tonight, I can't watch the cartoons Asia sent me tonight because of that stupid silvery power of yours. Don't get me wrong, I am happy for you and that technique was cool and all but at least you could have used that against Griselda." He grumbled.

Issei had a surprised smile on his face, "You are right, it was a stupid move to use that in front of the devils. But it was an accident, I didn't even know how that happened. And secondly, you used a freaking ice lightning prison on me! How in heaven's sake was I supposed to act against that instant death prison of yours!? Imagine getting imprisoned in ice then being electrocuted forever?"

Dulio rolled his eyes, doing a little move Issei assumed was a shrug. "Still, that was not fair. You instantly halved my powers and even gained some of my energy for you own." Dulio complained.

"Whatever. You call it not fair when I could have been trapped in an Ice prison forever while getting electrocuted."

Both of them laughed, walking up to the devils. Asia helped support Dulio by getting the other side of his arm and wrapping it around Asia, although that made both of them blush, to Issei's amusement. The devils walked up towards Issei and Dulio, although Kiba walked away. "Congrats, Issei. Your intense battle or more like try to kill each other has finally ended. Thanks for draining both our energies." Sona said, chuckling with an exhausted smile.

"Yeah, sorry bout that. But it seems so fun seeing both of you struggle." Dulio said with an exhausted smile that matched Sona's.

Rias and Sona's eyes narrowed, "What!?"

Issei laughed, "Yeah, we could have easily contained our energies ourselves without much struggle but you two looked like you wanted to try so we let you."

The angel duo laughed. They were stopped by Asia who was clearing her throat and pointing nervously forward. The angel duo's smile wavered when they saw Sona and Rias rolling their sleeves up, murderous glare and intent. Now both of them can easily take these women out but then, they don't hurt women since that is against the moral code Michael gave them and even the strongest of men is afraid of an angry woman. Both of them gulped. Dulio felt his exhaustion flee out of his body in fear. Pesky little coward.

The screaming of the two were heard, making the watching Azazel chuckle and cry in pride as Issei finally got to use one of his abilities.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Gabriel couldn't help but squeal. Today was her Issei's competition, of course she was included but still, it was Issei's first competition. Then her face fell. Whatever this mystery problem that popped out of nowhere, she will obliterate it the life out of it. Now she didn't get to see Issei's first competition!

She landed at the golden tiles of the sixth floor of heaven, the seraphs and the other brave saints' dwelling place. She tilted her head in confusion. Her siblings were and Griselda were around the roundtable, grim and serious expression on their faces. She waited there for someone to notice her. And Griselda did, "Gabriel!" She cried out in relief.

Griselda walked up to Gabriel with a smile. She was wearing a casual red that showed off her stomach. She had a western style clothing on her, a cowboy hat hanging behind her neck and brown leather boots that went well with how beautiful she looked. Her silver hair was in a ponytail, with one sigle strand falling at the middle of her pale face.

"Why did you call me?" Gabriel asked in an obviously downcast voice.

Griselda smirked. "You missed Issei's first competition, no?"

Gabriel's eyes widened, "How did you know?" She asked in surprise. Instantly, her brothers turned to her. Uriel putted out a suave look, with red long sleeves and black slacks. He had black leather shoes and a golden necklace with a golden cross. His eyes were bloodshot red, but he had an oddly, proud smile on his face. Beside him was Raphael with a sea green dress shirt. He had light brown pants and olive green vans. He looked like Uriel, only worse. He was openly crying, but he was chuckling at the same time. Meanwhile, Michael was his normal self, only wearing white shirt and blue chino pants. He had his eyes closed and he was waving at her, a small smile on his face. A men's brown leather sling bag hanging across his chest.

Gabriel shook her head in disapproval, she could have believed that the seraphs were crazy if anyone told her that. "What happened?"

"Issei won the tennis competition!" Uriel said while sniffing. He grabbed one of the nearby paper and blew his nose on it. He didn't notice Michael who looked in shock, before he growled and lunged at Uriel who screamed in a high pitch voice. The paper was Michael's plan that the worked on for the last five days.

Gabriel's grumpiness left her entire systems and instead was replaced by joy and pride, "He did!?"

"And he finally got to use divide!" Raphael added while crying.

The seraphs might be terrifying and monsters when it comes to battle but when it some to their little sister, kids, babies, and Issei, they are as soft as the softest marshmallow in the entire world.

Griselda rolled her eyes at the others, "Didn't we agree on staying unbiased!? Why are you all so happy that Issei won and Dulio lost? I know, I am happy too, but let's not forget Dulio here." But her plea has gone unnoticed. The seraphs were too busy with whatever crazy thing they were doing, Michael was whacking Uriel with a twelve-inched ruler, Raphael was crying openly muttering thanks, and Gabriel was in heaven; both literally and figuratively.

"Wait." Gabriel said. Instantly everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to her. "How did you know my Issei- I mean, " She blushed as Raphael and Uriel smiled at her goofily, "I mean, how did you know Issei won?"

"Azazel, remember? He trained him for the past two days and right now, he was wearing his rebuilt glasses." Michael said, smiling at her. Before getting off Uriel who complained, rubbing the part of his head Michael was bashing him with a kiddie twelve-inched ruler.

"Well, why did you call me then?" Her voice becoming dangerous. The gravity of her not getting to watch her Issei's first competition crashed on her like a falling building. She started hyperventilating and murderous intent and ideas filled her head. Azazel got to watch her Issei's competition and she didn't get to?

Michael smiled nervously, "Because of this." He took out from the sling bag hanging around him a small white folded piece of paper. He started unfolding it and it revealed a letter, but everyone in the room knew better. This letter released an odd and dangerous energy. Michael put on his circular glasses he always wore whenever he was going to read before clearing his throat, "This letter was found this morning lying in front of the large doors of heaven. It had a powerful energy wrapped around it, it even blasted a couple of angels that tried to pick it up. The only angels that can hold it without getting blasted was Griselda, Uriel, Raphael, and I. And also, I assumed, you." He ended grimly.

Gabriel raised am interested brow. She approached her brother and gently took the letter from his hand. The overwhelming power put into it can be sensed with ease. Gabriel closed her eyes, waiting for a blast or pain to suddenly appear out of nowhere. None. She slowly opened her eyes, "By the looks of it, my assumption is correct since you didn't get blasted." Michael said with his signature small smile, taking the letter from Gabriel's hand.

He opened it, clearing his throat once again. He looked reluctant in reading it. He stared at the letter like it was literally something that came out of his nightmares. Even seraphs have nightmares from time to time. "It says **:**

 _ **Beware, angels. I have sent this letter not to bring you harm, ah! Besides the foolish angels that got blasted for trying to pick up something they are unworthy of picking up. I casted a very intricate spell any wizard can dream of casting, only you seraphs, and that silver haired warrior of yours can pick this up. Also the pretty little angel my- whoops! That was close. I ain't gonna tell you, what my relation with Issei is, sadly. Don't worry, you will figure it out later on, the question is would you figure it out in time? I sent this letter to serve as a warning or a heads-up of some sort, my brother is about to awaken. I know that wasn't much. Now, I still won't tell you exactly who I am or who my brother is. I am quite amused studying your respective lives and how closer and closer you come close in figuring things out. But I am afraid you are not quick enough, sooner and later, your Issei would be ours, or if not ours…dead. He is precious too us, yes, but if we can't have him then no one can.**_

 _ **Last night, I decided to visit Issei Hyoudou. I managed to hear the lovers talk about some odd subject I managed to identify as peace. An odd subject but that is expected from someone I ordered to be tortured and to be broken and who I casted a high caliber spell on. Then I heard Gabriel reply all the things she would do even if there was trouble. I have to inform you all that that is something very hard to fulfill my dear Gabriel. You won't be able to cook him dinner or lay beside him or hug him if he is dead, no? Haha!**_

 _ **Keep up the amusing show you are putting up. The romance in the show is very exquisite also. I am very happy that Issei got someone to cherish and adore. But beware, love is nothing but a weakness. Even though I don't have to, If I can't beat Issei (That is very impossible, by the way) I might need to use Gabriel. Oh how delightful and exciting how this show of yours would end, the tragic death of Issei Hyoudou by the hands of his gorgeous angel love-"**_

Gabriel grabbed the letter from Michael's hands and tore it in half. Poisonous violet-colored air suddenly erupted from the tear. A silhouette of a man appeared, a sinister smile on the silhouette's face before becoming one with the holy air Heaven has. Gabriel was growling in anger. She wanted to strangle the life out of that madman wizard's neck. She is willing to forget all her, _Peace is better than war_ philosophy. There is no chance for this man to survive if she was to encounter the man. She would _gladly_ torture the man and kill him in some brutal twisted way. How the man talked in a scientific high-class way and how bluntly he was covering the subject of Issei's death was annoying the heavens out of her.

She doesn't care if this man was insanely powerful, she will find a way to kill the man. _How dare he think that our life is a show for him to enjoy! How dare he mock the angels! How dare he taunt them! How dare he try to create some twisted sick scenario of me, out of all people, me to kill my adorable and sweet Issei. I would never do such a thing. He is too precious too me that even the man's strongest of spells can make me kill my Issei._ Gabriel fumed in anger.

The seraphs instantly flew near their furious little sister. Uriel and Raphael pulled her to a hug and Michael patted her head. She saw Uriel wipe away her tears.

She didn't notice she had tears flowing down her cheeks. But she couldn't help it, the mere idea of HER killing HER Issei is something she would do anything just to get out of her head. "Now, now. We will get that man and figure him out in time." Michael comforted his adorable little sister. Despite the situation, he had a small smile on his face. He just kept remembering how cute his little sister is and remembered how she would always cry whenever she tripped when she was just a little kid and Uriel would play rough with her. Right now, he viewed the man as someone who bullied his little sister and he couldn't help but feel agitated.

"Onii-sama." She cried out as she buried her face at Uriel's chest.

"Stop it, Gabby. What would Issei say when he sees you like this? He is happy because he won for the first time a real competition then you would dampen his mood because he sees his beloved princess cry?" Michael said sternly, although his usually firm voice wavered at the sight of his sobbing sister. He is just too soft when it comes to Gabriel.

"That man won't get to be near Issei again. We will protect him. Do you understand me? So stop crying." Uriel said in an uncomfortable voice. He really isn't much of the _making your little sister stop crying_ type of a brother, but he is doing his best. But Gabriel's sobbing really just broke his heart, and at the same time urged him to find that madman wizard and beat him to a pulp. He didn't care if the man was stronger than him, he will find that way to kill that man.

"Let's just all go and congratulate Issei from winning the match." Michael added weakly.

Luckily, Gabriel stopped sobbing. He was relieved. He didn't know how much he could take until he blows from that man making his sister cry. He plastered a relieved smile on his face, "Let's go then?"

Gabriel nodded cutely, her eyes red.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Michael looked around in amazement. The angels were in their suppressed power form and were wearing the casual to formal clothes they were wearing a while ago. Of course they were attracting the eyes of the people since every single one of them was unusually attractive, and they were all together in one place. It made them uncomfortable, but regardless, the angels besides Gabriel looked at the streets of Kuoh like they were in some kind of rare place, and they are in a rare place. The angels besides Gabriel didn't get a chance to just walk around and date somebody, or even explore a city. So even a standard looking city like Kuoh is exciting for them.

"It's been a while since we got to walk freely like this. There are always conflicts to fix and creatures to hunt down and make extinct. I actually miss becoming human." Griselda said wistfully, but a contented happy smile was on her face.

The angels could only nod in agreement. Uriel suddenly pointed at a bookstore familiar to Gabriel and made her go pink and look down in embarrassment. "Isn't that where Issei and you went and did your lovey-dovey stuff?" Uriel asked in a voice too loud and made the people look their way, much to Gabriel's annoyance and embarrassment. She smacked the behind of Uriel's head, "Could you at least try to keep your voice down?"

Michael laughed at the sight. He was filled with happiness as the angels, his family, messed around as they made their way to Issei's academy. "Hey, we still have plenty of time to spare. Why don't we enter this "legendary" bookstore of Issei and Gabriel's?" Michael said, before his smile twitched when Gabriel's angry glare was redirected to him from Uriel.

Michael shrugged, "I guess we can."

He chuckled as Uriel and Raphael fist bumped, Gabriel to groan and Griselda to muffle a squeal and enter the bookstore, running up the stairs.

Then Michael felt something. A cold and sharp tingle, like a harmless but bothering spark of electricity. He recalled this feeling. This was the feeling he had when he fought against his older brother's friend, Beelzebub, the original Beelzebub. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a black blur go to the alleyway just next to the bookstore. And the aura it left was powerful, terrifyingly powerful. The others seemed to notice the weird expression on Michael's face. Gabriel approached her brother and cupped his face, "Onii-sama? You ok?" She asked, her brows furrowed out of concern. Michael immediately cursed his curiosity before faking a smile, "Of course I am." Michael waited for them to react. But it seems like he was the only one that can sense the aura, this must have been planned.

The smile on Michael's face was the total opposite of Issei's. If Issei's fake smile was easily recognizable, his was impossible to detect. The angels easily fell for the very convincing smile on his face. "You guys go ahead. I'm just going to go somewhere. I'll be quick." He said, not letting the others reply. They looked at each other and shrugged, going to their own respective business.

Michael looked to both his sides, seeing no unusual sights he entered the alleyway. It was damp and dark, a good place for someone to suddenly mug a person. But Michael walked with confidence, who can possibly mug the strongest angel in heaven? His footsteps were echoing throughout the alleyway, and the squeaking of rats or the droppings of water were the only ones being heard. Michael gave another look behind him, the exit of the alleyway was marked by a small slit of light. He has been walking far that the exit was a mere slit of light. He sighed, asking himself if he is crazy or something, as far as he knows, it may be something like a mere imagination. But then, an imagination couldn't possibly create that aura. Michael was having a silent debate on his mind as he kept walking forward, looking at the dark damp ground. Then the aura he felt just a while back suddenly appeared directly in front of him. He immediately jumped back, bending his knees a bit so he'll be ready to jump for action.

The man in front of him was none other than the madman wizard. Michael was very annoyed. This man was bothering and playing with them for a long, long time now. Yet, they don't have the slightest of ideas of the man's identity. Not even the madman's name. Michael materialized his famous golden spear he used to subdue his elder brother, Lucifer or better known as the original "Satan". The spear glowed dimly golden, acting as the source of light through the unusually long alleyway. Michael's eyes widened as below the man were the corpses of rats, his face messed up at the smell. Even angels are not immune to stink. He covered his nose and pointed the tip of his spear at the madman.

The madman stepped forward. Michael stepped backwards, stabbing his spear, trying to shoo the man away but he knew that that isn't enough to drive the man away. The madman wizard laughed a cold amused laugh, "Oh, Michael. That is ridiculous. I am not a mere ghoul that can be scared off by the prying of spear."

Michael growled, "What do you want?"

"What? Can't I talk to the leader of Heaven?" The man asked, his voice was like he was offended.

"Not an animal like you." Michael replied coldly, thrusting his spear before adding, "why do you want me here?"

"who told you that I want you here?" The man asked.

"I noticed that only I noticed the aura you left. You intended this."

"Amazing. I will remember not to underestimate you, since you are the leader of heaven after all." The madman said. "That is, if you make it out alive."

Right after he said that, a wall of intricate magic circles appeared behind Michael. They were as high as the sky and another line of magic circle appeared right above them, preventing Michael from flying away. Then another layer of black magic circles appeared behind the magic circle wall. Michael couldn't help but gulp as the layers of the magic circles walls multiplied until they were at least ten layers. He tried to stab the magic circle behind him but it only glanced off without giving it a mere crack. He quickly turned against the madman who was holding at his hands in confidence, a smug sadistic smile on his tilted face.

Michael took on his nearly perfect battle form. The madman wizard looked surprised, "Oh. Are we finally going to see the archangel seraph fight once again? After millions of years of avoiding conflict? I couldn't help but feel giddy…" He said, twisting his hands as a black staff materialized slowly from the middle to its ends, spinning. It had a dragon head on the top end and the dragon's eyes were glowing red. It was as tall as the magician. "You go first."

"You can unleash your true form here, Michael. These magic circle barriers will protect the humans from your weak energy."

Michael smiled at this. Slowly, he unfolded his twelve magnificent wings. They easily vanquished the darkness of the alleyway. The narrow walls of the alley seemed to accommodate Michael's wingspan, moving like the world itself was being manipulated. He saw the madman wizard widening the walls like a walk through the park. Michael sighed at this, his opponent can manipulate reality itself.

"If I am going to kill you, might as well kill you in a fair battle, no? I really am not one for using trickery." The madman said before he disappeared, appearing right in front of Michael with his hands glowing eerie black. Michael jumped away.

The whole alley was engulfed by a black light. Michael felt his skin tingle. The intensity of the blast scared him. After the light faded, the man was in front of him, about to strike him down, but he managed to parry this. Although his feet buried to the solid ground and his bones felt like they were going to snap.

The whole fight was like two speeding blurs, one golden and the other one, black red. They jumped from the walls to the other side to the ground to the ceiling and back to the wall. The energies they were releasing were extreme, if the barrier wasn't there the humans and even Griselda would be nothing but ashes. The whole Kuoh must have collapsed to the ground and they might even create devastating natural disasters to even the other side of the world. What scared Michael even more was the fact that he knew the madman was holding back…and he was at his peak. No matter how hard he bring down his spear or how many light spears he materialize to trick the man, he always seems to be faster and avoided these, although Michael knew even if the madman wizard didn't avoid them, he would remain unscathed. It truly was a rabbit against a wolf.

"You are doing well lasting for five minutes; nobody has been able to last that long against me." The madman said as they tried to push each other with their respective weapons.

In a rather strained and exhausted voice, Michael replied with a weak smile, "You aren't even trying."

"Interesting. You even noticed that I am holding back."

Michael chuckled, jumping away. He impaled his spear to the ground and holding it like his life depended on it, and in this case, it does. "Who fights with one hand when you are going extremely fast? You are just playing with me and I know it."

Not letting the man reply, Michael held his palms out and materialized countless light spears all pointing at the madman. "You have played with my family for a long time now. You have caused them hurt and angst for too long. It is time I end you." The spears simultaneously buried themselves to the madman wizard's body as Michael closed his hands. The man looked down the ground, dark scarlet liquid puddling right below him. He collapsed down the ground, the spears not leaving his body.

Michael breathed out in relief. "Please…don't stand up." Michael hopelessly muttered, closing his eyes in disappointment as the man laughed.

Michael watched as the man slowly stood up, straightened his back and brushed his sleeves like he didn't just get stabbed by the man who can destroy the world easily. Michael's light spears retracted from the wizard's body before turning against Michael. It became black. Micahel closed his eyes, apologizing for not being able to live to see Issei and his sister's children.

"Oi, now. No need to jump to conclusions." The wizard said, scratching the back of his head.

"What do you want then?" Michael asked. His light spears were slowly dematerializing.

"I only wanted to give you this." The wizard said.

But Michael noticed something different. The wizard's eyes were red, not the frequent black. And his expression was kind, almost apologetic. He gave Michael a piece of paper, an, _I am proud of you,_ badly written on it. "I wanted you to give this to Issei. It was a great match, congratulate him for me."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you."

Michael suddenly felt an invisible force push him out the alleyway completely, the alleyway becoming a blur in his vision. He landed on his butt, looking directly at the alleyway. Michael noticed he was holding the piece of paper. "Onii-sama! Where were you? We already ate lunch since were hungry." Gabriel said, lowering herself beside Michael.

Michael looked at the nearby mirror and noticed that he was completely fine. There were no signs of his hopeless fight against the wizard completely gone. "How long was I gone?"

"About three hours." Uriel said, his hands in his pocket looking around.

"Three hours!? Issei must be waiting for us. Shoot! Let's go!" Michael said. Getting up and running.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

The madman wizard was standing on top of the bookstore, looking at the angels. A neigh made him break his gaze and he looked back to see his Pegasus galloping towards him, stopping just beside him.

"I see." The man said in disappointment, "My brother is awake."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

GUYS! It's getting really hard updating! So please don't rudely review, correcting me is okay but in a kind way please. A single blow might stop me completely from updating. It's been hard. But I am trying my best so wish me luck!

Wish me luck in my studies and review!

Next Monday I will update. Maybe.


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N) Hello guys! It's been awhile! I missed you and writing this fic. So review! And also, please do enjoy!

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Gabriel sighed. She was sitting inside the locker room. The last competition just ended. Her competition. The dodgeball competition, which was the most awaited in the whole ball event. She hated the thin sheet of sweat that covered her skin. She was wearing the jersey Issei gave her. It was a bit bigger than her size and it seems to her that Issei intended this. Gabriel still looked good but she hated the jersey, it was too large. Then she smiled, Issei must have done this because he didn't want other boys to look at her as she played.

The game itself was not that hard, but having to control how she throws the ball and at the same time avoiding the incoming balls was hard. Especially, since the balls being thrown towards her were full of anger. Especially the Occult Research Club, almost every girl there seems like they wanted to kill her. Since she was the "fiancée" of Issei Hyoudou and she was up against girls that were addicted to HER Issei. She blew a strand of her hair, rolling her eyes. Issei was hers. She stood up, groaning as cracking of bones resounded throughout the locker room.

Her hair was disheveled but she still looked good. Gabriel started taking of her jersey.

"Gabbie!" Issei called out happily. "I wante-"

"Don't come in!"

Too late. Issei's jaw dropped as Gabriel, biting the hem of the jersey, frozen, in the process of removing her jersey. The sports bra she was wearing showed a bit of her cleavage and her perfect stomach. Issei instantly covered his eyes as Gabriel squealed. "Issei, you pervert!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know." And oddly, some kind of voice and even his mind wanted to remove his hand, but he wouldn't do that to his Gabbie.

"Well you should have known better! Don't you know this is the girls' locker room!?"

"What?" Issei turned towards the sign that clearly said, "NO BOYS". "Oh." He said. "Sorry."

"Why did you come in here in the first place?" Gabriel asked, now a little calmer. She sat down the wooden bench and putted on her shirt that had a sign saying, "You can look but she is mine". Gabriel noticed that Issei had an identical shirt that said, "You can look but he is mine". Gabriel blushed at this, but nodded in approval. She wrapped her arms around Issei who removed his hands that covered his eyes when he felt the silky soft skin of his princess. "That's right." Gabriel said, giggling. She started tying her hair into a ponytail.

"What's right?" Issei raised a brow. Gabriel giggled at her Issei, his hair was very messy and wet. She started fixing his hair. Issei blushed.

Gabriel had to stand into tiptoes so she could reach him. When she landed to her soles, she was eye to eye with Issei. She thought he looked handsome. She wrapped her arms around his and giggled, "That you are mine."

Issei laughed, "And you're mine." They started climbing out the locker room. They were in the volleyball court. Most of the students left except the devils who were talking to the seraphs. Issei and Gabriel laughed at how their family were uncomfortable at how the students stared at them. Muttering "So that is Issei-san's family", "Wow, that guy with a shirt is hot.", "Oh my god. The girl with a silver braid is the love of my life." All throughout the competition. The devils, were at first, uncomfortable with the seraphs since, they are the seraphs. Only the satans will be able to match these four in power and they were in the school, all together. But eventually, Michael approached them and started a conversation with them. By the end of the competition, the awkward silence was gone.

"And Issei said, "Michael-sama, I don't like this ice cream."" Michael said laughingly. The devils were also laughing.

Issei joined them, "What about me?"

"Oh I was just telling them of how when you were still little, and you ate the scoop of wasabi, thinking it was ice cream." Michael said, wheezing.

"Hey!"

"Issei-kun! Sorry we're late!"

Issei turned around to see Irina and Xenovia in casual clothes they bought. Although, their holy swords were still strapped to their backs. They started walking towards Issei. "Hey, Irina. Xenovia. Meet my fathers, Uriel, Raphael, and Michael."

Irina and Xenovia stared dumbly at the three unusually handsome guys that had identical pale skin and were tall, taller than Issei. "T-The s-seraphs for r-real?" Xenovia stuttered.

Irina fainted. Issei caught her just in time before she hit the ground. Xenovia also fainted when Uriel offered his hand to shake. "Ok, then." Uriel said, raising a brow in confusion.

"Relax, their just a wee bit surprised to be meeting their leaders." Gabriel giggled, "So, can I stay at Issei's house this weekend? Please, Michael-oniisama, please!" She said in puppy dog eyes. Uriel, Michael, and Raphael gulped. Their only weakness was probably each other and their baby sister. They would do anything for her. The puppy dog eyes and pout she was making made them want to give her a teddy bear. Even if she was all grown up and beautiful and powerful and all that, she was still and always will be their baby sister. "Sure." Michael barely croaked.

"Woohoo!" Gabriel danced as Issei laughed. Dulio had his arms wrapped around Asia as Griselda fanned the two unconscious holy sword wielders.

The devils were flabbergasted with how the angels are acting, very carefree. They didn't have the complex hierarchy the devils had. They were simply one, big, strong, and happy family. They thought that the seraph was supposed to be treated like a king, or queen. But they were wrong. Everyone became silent when the slamming of the door resounded throughout the whole court. Everyone turned to the shut door. "Kiba." Rias said sadly.

"Ok, then. Us, seraphs, beside Gabriel, has to go since heaven need leaders also. Griselda, you coming?" Uriel asked.

Griselda was going to stand up when a violet magic circle appeared right in front of her. Out came Azazel. "Hey!" Azazel greeted, waving his hand.

Griselda and Azazel stared at each other, before turning back, blushing. The angels raised their eyebrows in surprise. While the devils scratched their heads, wondering what exactly is happening. First, angels. Next, fallen angels? What is happening?

"Yes, I am coming, Uriel-sama." She said, stuttering. She gave Issei a sisterly kiss, and patted Dulio's head, before shyly waving bye-bye at Azazel. Azazel looked like he just saw the loveliest girl in his life, dreamily waving back. Unknown to the two, Philip was there, chuckling, firing his arrows of love.

"Bye, guys!" Issei waved at the devils. Gabriel was beside him, chuckling. Dulio and Asia were following them, waving bye at the devils. Rias allowed Asia to stay at the angels' house for the weekend. The two holy sword-wielders were being carried by Issei. They kept muttering words that can't be understood. Azazel congratulated everyone before leaving for his vacation to Hawaii, which really isn't a vacation since he is there to hunt lava monsters for the new sacred gear he is working on.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Kiba listened to the puddles he was stepping to. It was raining very hard. He ignored the cold he was feeling as the water trickled down his body. He stared at the ground, remembering all the painful memories he had with the holy swords. How can he forget? They all died and he was the one privileged to live. But what did he do? He joined a competition, a dodgeball competition, instead of exacting revenge for his friends. He knew he was saddening his president, his friends, his group, and the one he treated as a little sister, Koneko and he didn't want that. But he had to do this. He had to take revenge. That's the right thing to do.

He still can't believe he rebelled against his president. The one who saved him. He was cut out of his musing when a priest stumbled towards him. The priest had the signature golden cross around his neck. Blood was pouring out of his stomach and he fell down the puddles. The blood instantly spread. Kiba didn't know what he was to do, was he supposed to help the priest, or to kill him. He has a hatred for priests, they were the main reasons of why the experiments were created. He froze, unable to decide.

Then Kiba sensed a powerful killing intent. He twisted his body, summoning an ice demonic sword. He knew this man. This boy priest. He figured it out. The priest was attacked by this boy priest that was giving off a disgusting smile, Freed Zelzan.

"Oh, I see you're still in this town. Sorry, I'm in a bad mood today." Kiba said angrily. The white haired crazy priest still had that same smile that ticked him off before.

The priest laughed, "Is that so? Well, that's good timing. I am getting tired of priest hunting. Very good. Nice timing indeed. I wanted to have a rematch with you. Just you and me, no stupid angel ruining things with a stupid kick this time, right?"

The long sword he had in his hands started to glow, radiating a blue aura. Kiba's eyes widened. He knew what sword that was. That was the Excalibur itself.

"H-How did you get that?" Kiba asked, summoning a lightning demonic swords. He held both his demonic swords forward, getting angry every second. The rain poured even harder now. Kiba could barely see Freed. The only thing he sees clearly was the glowing sword in Freed's hands.

Kiba could tell that this was an impossible battle to win. _'This is bad.'_ He thought bitterly.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Gabriel hurriedly unlocked the door to Issei's home and opened it, letting Issei pass first since he was carrying the two surprisingly heavy holy sword wielders. It started raining out of nowhere and apparently, Dulio was still too drained to try stop the rain. Issei laid the two slumbering girls down to the sofa softly. Gabriel giggled at Issei who looked tired, pulling him into the kitchen. The two heard the door close. Dulio and Asia must have entered and gone upstairs. "Will you be cooking dinner?" Issei asked hopefully. Gabriel rolled her eyes, smiling. She took Issei's apron and snapped her fingers, creating a chef's hat out of thin air, she wore it, letting some of her white blonde strands fall to her angelic face, "Is this enough for an answer?"

Issei laughed, "What will you be cooking?"

"How about crispy fried chicken? It's been a while since we had that." Gabriel wondered. Issei nodded in agreement.

"Only thing is; I haven't bought chicken. Don't worry, I'll go buy now."

Gabriel frowned, "But it's raining." She looked out the window, glaring at Issei firmly. "Hard at that."

"Have you ever heard of umbrellas, my princess?"

Issei barely dodged a spatula that stabbed itself to the wall. He laughed at the pissed Gabriel before running out the kitchen, narrowly avoiding a frying pan. "Geez, you're gonna break things in here. Griselda's gonna think it's us that made a mess. Try to control your anger, oh my." Issei gulped as Gabriel held three spatulas. Gabriel was the best in ranged combat out of the four seraphs. Be it a dagger, a bow, or a sling, she always gets the bullseye.

Issei quickly scurried out of the door, taking the nearest umbrella, a black one, and running away before he get stabbed by Gabriel's spatulas. Issei groaned, the rain really is hard. He skillfully avoided the puddles and made his way to the city. By then, the rain started to calm down to light drizzle. He closed his umbrella and looked at the mirror in the shop.

He groaned, "Great, now my hair's messy." He complained. And his t-shirt was wet, allowing the lucky girls he came by to stare at his body that wasn't hidden by the white shirt. The girls ignored the "Keep looking but he's mine" line and watched him go like there's no tomorrow.

Issei entered the supermarket, giving the guard his wet umbrella. The supermarket was big, but it was easy to locate where the chicken was. There were these huge signs that hanged from the wall that said what type of product can be found there. The supermarket was also bright lit, golden bright. The walls and the floor was also golden, which reminded Issei of Heaven. He ignored the annoying squishing sound his wet shoes made and stride towards the chicken section, buying one half of a chicken and taking back his umbrella.

Issei thanked the security guard before looking to the store directly towards him, across the streets. Koneko was at the next store, a manga store. He checked his watch, cursing as it got destroyed by water, shrugging, then going in the store. "Koneko-chan!" He greeted.

Koneko's eyes widened. Issei noticed her pale cheeks become bright red, "Hello, Issei-kun." She said, hiding something behind her back. Issei raised a brow in curiosity. Whenever he looked to the side to try and see what it was, Koneko made this cute sound, turning away from his gaze. Although she didn't ask him to stop so he kept doing it. He ignored the staring of the other jealous boys, that wanted to talk to Koneko like he was doing right now, and also ignored the drooling of the girls, who wanted to be approached by him.

Koneko blushed. She was scanning through her secretly favorite manga, which is a bit on the pervy side, but then Issei came in with a wet, see-through shirt. Letting the world see his, Koneko thinks, a magnificent body. She held the smooth surface of her manga and hid it behind her. She feared that if she sweated more out of nervousness, the manga might fall from her fingers and Issei will know what she habitually read. Issei was an angel so he certainly wouldn't like something like this.

"W-What are you doing here, Ise-kun?" Koneko asked. She scolded herself for sounding nervous.

Issei noticed the strange edge on her voice but decided to not ask her about it and smiled back, "No, actually, I was just buying chicken for Gabriel when I saw you on the other side of the street, inside the store directly towards me. So, hey, why not greet you, no? There's nothing wrong with that." He looked around the manga store. It was ordinary looking, unlike the supermarket which was golden all over. But what surprised him was the manga they were selling. It had strange covers, like girls and octopuses? Issei scratched his head, wondering what exactly was happening in the book. Thinking it was some kind of hero manga, he took it and tried to open it but Koneko grabbed it from his hands with surprising strength and speed and quickly threw it to the other side of the store. "Koneko-chan? Is there something wrong?" He asked with concern.

Koneko sighed in relief. She wouldn't let someone as innocent and pure as Issei fall because he accidentally opened a pervy manga. She could tell that Issei didn't have the slightest idea what he just took, and she was glad she threw it. "It's nothing, Ise-kun." She pushed the whole shelf down, making the owner of the store jaw drop. She gave the owner a _'talk to you later_ ' look and smiled at Issei nervously. "Oh, my. I am very sorry, Ise-kun. Looks like the copies of the book are all over the floor. Whelp, better go now, Shoo." She said almost obviously.

"What?" Issei asked, "Don't be ridiculous. I can easily find it." Issei started to bend down but Koneko started saying no rapidly. She pushed a confused Issei out of the store.

Her heart fluttered when Issei cutely tilted his head in confusion, "Was there something I did wrong, Koneko-chan?" He asked softly.

Koneko quickly shook her head. She destroyed the door knob to the store and smiled, "Oh, don't worry, Ise-kun. It's fine. Nothing's wrong. Gabriel must be waiting for you. You must return." She said firmly but nervously.

Issei looked reluctant, but the image of Gabriel angry made him start walking. "Ok, then." He said, still looking at Koneko in confusion. "I guess I'll see you next week then."

Koneko watched Issei fade to the crowd, sighing in relief. There were a few men that won't stare you down, and Issei was one of them. She wouldn't let Issei become a pervert like most of them. She closed her eyes, before gazing at the sign. She groaned, Issei went the other way. He was going the wrong way. Koneko was going to chase after Issei but the banging of the door prevented her to do so. She smiled nervously as she saw the ruckus she made. "This was worth it. To not let another worthy man to fall to the hell of pervertedness."

Issei looked around, confused. He scratched the back of his head. "I could have sworn this was supposed to be where I live." He puffed his cheeks out in disappointment and confusion, like how a kid does in trying to solve a very hard equation. He started walking the other way when he felt a tingle go up his spine. He whirled around quickly, rain started pouring again. This time harder. Issei struggled to see anything, except the stick of glowing light that seemed to dance. "Killing intent?" He asked to no one in particular.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Sona sighed. "Saji, stop that."

Saji pouted. He was singing a romantic song for Sona. It hurts when Sona reject or turns him down like this but he was determined. He would never give up in the conquest of getting his president. "Ok." He said joyously, but Sone knew that he was hurt.

Sona felt guilty, "You know what, maybe you can buy some snacks and maybe we can watch a movie together." Sona said, rather reluctantly. But she knew she hurt Saji and she had to make it up to him.

Saji's mood immediately elevated, "Yes!" He grabbed a nearby umbrella, "I will immediately go after that ass- I mean the snacks! The snacks of course."

 _ **LINE BREAK (I don't know if it fits the scene but while I was writing this, I was listening to "Bridge to the Other Side" by Lind Erebros. It's a song from shadow fight 2. I am not a fan of the game but I like the soundtrack.)[Put it in replay]**_

Kiba fell down the ground, spitting out the rain water that came in his mouth. He pressed his hand hard to his shoulder that had a deep stab wound. The puddle of water he fell into was completely mixed with blood now. He groaned. He has no energy left to summon another demonic sword. He was fighting, no, he was trying to stay alive for the last thirty minutes. He looked up the sky. "It's raining hard again, huh."

"You're boring." Freed lazily said, spinning his glowing sword. "You're no challenge at all. You sure you're a swordsman and not a ballet dancer? You're graceful, yes, but you don't seem to be capable of landing a single strike on me."

Kiba laughed. He stood up, groaning at the pain of his shoulder. The last half an hour, Freed played with him like a hunter to a prey. He barely stayed alive, he was about to die of blood loss. He laughed bitterly, and he failed being Kiba Yuuto by disrespecting the president and failed being a friend for not being able to exact revenge. But Freed, or rather Freed's sword was simply too strong for him to beat. It broke every single demonic sword he summoned. Lightning, break, ice, break, rock, break, dark, break. Every single demonic sword he knows, he tried to summon, but he can't. The only thing that kept him alive was his speed and agility. If not for that…he would be a chess piece.

He was holding the last of his demonic sword, another ice sword. "Come on, you bastard. I'll kill you."

"Haha. Why does it seem to me like it's the other way around?" Freed dashed towards Kiba faster than he can process and he got headbutted. Kiba staggered back.

"Since you are going to die, I might as well reveal to you my intentions." Freed said, stabbing hi Excalibur to the ground. "After I turn you into a chess piece, I will hunt your teammates down and play with them first, before I slit their throats." Freed started licking his lips, laughing darkly.

Kiba growled, horrified at the idea. He swore that he would protect Rias's peerage since he was the only male there. The idea of his precious teammates getting _touched_ by this disgusting beast made him furious, "I will make sure you never get to do that!" He screamed, charging at Freed.

Excalibur went straight through his stomach. Kiba got kicked, at the same time, Excalibur slid right out of him. He landed once again at the puddle of water-blood mix. He watched as Freed licked his sword clean of his blood. Kiba questioned if this guy really was human. "You disgusting freak." Kiba wheezed out, spitting blood out of his mouth. He hated the metallic rusty taste of blood. Freed walked towards him, stomping hard at his chest. Kiba spitted out blood every time Freed stomped. He could practically feel how his ribcage is breaking.

"Don't worry. You won't get to play with my family." Kiba coughed. Freed stopped his stomping, "What did you say, pretty boy?"

"I said, you deaf bastard, that you won't get to play with my family. Issei-san and Dulio-san would be there to stop you." Kiba laughed, despite the blood covered teeth he had. "Someone as weak and slow as you will be no match against Issei and Dulio-san."

Freed bellowed angrily, "Shut up you fucking weakling." He stomped Kiba's stomach this time. But Kiba kept laughing victoriously. "I said shut up!" Freed started to continuously stomp at Kiba. Kiba never stopped laughing, chuckling, or mocking Freed despite the intense pain he was feeling.

"Hey, you!" Freed turned around.

"Stop that!" It was Saji Genshirou.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Gabriel looked out the window worriedly. She had hair in a chignon, with some strands falling down her face. She rested her chin on her palm and sighed, "Where are you, Issei?"

A knock on the door made her mood change from sad too happy. She excitedly walked towards the door and opened it. It was Koneko, who was very wet and was shivering. Gabriel instantly grabbed a nearby coat and threw it on Koneko, closing the door but not before letting Koneko in. Koneko started to take off her clothes. "Is Ise-kun here?"

"No," Gabriel said worriedly, "he is currently not here. I wonder where he is. I am worried sick."

Koneko groaned, "I came across him."

This piqued Gabriel's interest, "And?"

"I accidentally sent him the other way."

Gabriel groaned," Issei isn't very good in directions." She would have laughed at the statement if only she wasn't worried for Issei. Now that they know that the enemy wants her Issei, he could always be in potential trouble.

Koneko shivered, "Do you want me to find Ise-kun?"

"No, the rain is simply pouring too hard now. I can barely see anything but the street lights." Gabriel chewed her lower lip. She tried to ask Dulio to stop the rain and Dulio tried, but fainted as the result. He must have been worried to and pushed himself too hard. Now Asia is upstairs, healing Dulio. Xenovia and Irina were still mumbling in their sleep and so Koneko and she were the only ones awake.

The phone's ringing pierced the silence. Gabriel immediately picked it up, silently hoping it was her Issei. Koneko walked beside her, also silently hoping it was Issei. To their disappointment, it was Rias. But she sounded distress, her breathing was ragged and they could tell by the sniffing that she was crying. Koneko immediately put the phone in speaker phone, worried for her president. "Rias?" Gabriel asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Gabriel! Gabriel? Please give the phone to Ise-kun." Rias said pleadingly.

"Sadly, he is not here right now. What is the problem?" Gabriel asked.

"Kiba, it's Kiba. I can sense that his life force is quickly depleting. I already sent Akeno to fly around the area when the rain started pouring hard. She fell down the ground. No one can fly in these conditions. The rain simply is too hard. Can't you try asking Dulio to stop the rain?" Rias asked. Koneko was horrified with what she just heard. The one she treated as her older brother was going to die!?

Gabriel said solemnly, "I am sorry to hear that. I tried asking Dulio to stop the rain and he tried but he fainted as a result. I think he was too drained by Issei's divide."

"I really think this rain is not natural. It is too powerful."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"Huh?" Freed scratched his head, "Another devil fool?"

"You let go of him right now!" Saji said, stuttering in fright. He never did once, have he battled against anyone, let alone an exorcist with a wicked looking sword and deadly attitude. He wanted to run and pretend he never met the guy but that would be unmanly. And abandoning a friend, in this case Kiba, was never in his attitude.

"Or what?"

"Or…Or…I'll…" Saji grabbed his arm, "I will seep your blood!"

"Run!" Kiba wheezed out.

"Hell no, Kiba! I won't let you die here!"

"Then die with him then!" Freed said. He dashed towards Saji who narrowly avoided the glowing blade that almost sliced his head in half. Saji kept dodging Freed's attacks. Freed kept slashing at Saji but somehow, no matter how fast he slashed, Saji kept dodging them.

"What are you doing!? Fight me boy!"

"I am fighting you!" A black lizard with a deformed face suddenly appeared on Saji's arms. "This is Absorption Line. This is my Sacred Gear!" A thick velvety tongue suddenly wrapped all around Freed. It started to glow and immediately, Freed started to feel his energy slowly depleting.

But to the surprise of the two, Freed merely laughed, "You think something weak like some kind of stupid line will be able to stop Excalibur!?" Freed easily cut off the tongue and sent the sword flying towards Saji. It stabbed itself through Saji. Saji looked at the sword in surprise. A burning feeling immediately started spreading throughout his body. It hurts so much. Saji stared at the sword in surprise, he tried to grab it but he burned his palm in the process and he hissed.

"No! Saji!" Kiba screamed.

"Mwahahahaha! So pathetic. You're even a lot more weaker than this pretty boy here!" Freed said. He walked towards Saji who kept staring at his blood which started trickling down his pants. It felt so painful yet the numbing feeling that spread throughout his body was so good.

"Saji! Don't! That's a holy sword! Don't let the feeling get to you! It will kill you!"

Saji started trying to pull the sword out but the sword kept burning him or it slipped out of his wet arm. He can barely see anything but he knew the crazy priest was approaching him. The numbing feeling was spreading even more. Unknown to Saji, he was starting glow. That means he was about to be purified. And for devils, that meant total annihilation.

"Saji, damn it! Snap out it!"

"Here," Freed said, he pulled the sword out. "Let me help you." He stabbed it back again.

"Saji!"

"I told you to shut up, you fucking weakling!" Freed approached Kiba and started stomping again.

Issei narrowed his eyes at the glowing light. He just heard screaming, cursing, and laughing at that area, despite the hard rain. He has a bad feeling about the light. The chicken he bought was sealed in a light ball that keeps it protected from water and is floating beside him. Issei has been sensing strange power from the area, a holy yet unholy power that made Issei shiver. He spent his time turning around before looking at the house, making sure that he wasn't hallucinating or something. "I could have sworn this was my house." He made a "hmm" sound, stroking an imaginary beard.

Another barrage of crazed laughter was heard at the area. He really was starting get really curious. "Oh well. Might as well check it out."

"Here, let me help you!"

"Saji!"

"I told you to shut up, you fucking weakling!"

Issei started running towards the area. He is sensing the wicking out of a life force. Someone is about to die. What Issei saw horrified and surprised him. A large puddle of blood and water around Kiba who was looking at the white haired crazy priest that Issei remembered he knocked out. The crazed priest kept stomping at Kiba. He also saw Saji there shaking, mouth and eyes glowing.

"Stop right there." Issei said with barely controlled anger. Seeing both his friends in that state made him angry, extremely angry.

Kiba turned to the familiar voice, before smiling. "Ise-san." He muttered before using the last of his strength to kick Freed in the balls. Freed fell down, tears in his eyes. "You're going to die now, bastard." Kiba said, before fainting.

"Hello, you stupid nosy angel. I have been wanting to remove feathers from a beautiful bird like you. Why don't you show me your beautiful wings?" Freed asked, grabbing Excalibur as support.

Issei unfolded his wings. Freed looked on in amazement. "It's been awhile since I saw an angel's wings." Before his eyes turned to bloodlust, "Now give that wings to me or do I have to cut it off you?!" He asked crazily.

Issei chuckled, he made a hand gun. At the very tip of his finger was a small green light. "Bang."

A very thin beam of light shot straight through Freed. Not even with the help of Excalibur Rapidly was he able to block Issei's beam of green light. It literally shot through the hard pouring rain. Freed looked on in surprise, "W-What just happened?" He asked himself. Before staggering backwards, he looked at where Issei shot him. A small hole was present. He gritted his teeth in anger, "You stupid fucking angel. You are too nosy for your own good. Yah think you're so powerful. I will show you what real power is real soon. You better prepare." Freed said, smiling painfully.

"Bang, bang, bang." Issei said coolly while pointing his finger at Freed who tried to run. Immediately, three green beams of light shot through Freed again. He flew back instantly at the third shot. "Don't you know how they say 'Don't bring a knife in a gunfight?'." Issei asked innocently and mockingly.

"This is not a knife you dumb angel." Freed croaked.

"But it is, when you are wielding it."

"Bang." The green beam shot straight to the rain but was blocked by a violet magic circle, but unlike Azazel's elegant one, this was dirty. And who came out agitated Issei very much. It was Kokabiel.

"My, my. Dear Issei! How I missed you and your…" Kokabiel licked his lips with his long, slimy tongue, gesturing at Issei's see through shirt. "Godly body and looks."

"Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang…" Issei kept shooting his green beam and all of them were blocked besides the one that shot through one of Kokabiel's wings. He hissed in pain and moaned in pleasure, "Ohh, Issei. That hurts. Please don't stop."

Issei almost threw up in disgust. "Bang." Blocked again.

"Now, now. I am spending too much of my time here. Don't worry, my dear Issei. We will spend _quality_ time when I conquer the great factions. Just you wait. I merely came here to see you and save my pawn." Kokabiel said laughingly and looked at Freed with disgust and mock. "Stand up, you white haired weakling. I didn't have _him_ assemble the Excaliburs for you to play with and lose. Hay! Why did he choose you pathetic weakling again!?" Kokabiel complained, holding up Freed by the throat. Kokabiel was considerably much taller than Freed so he easily can strangle him. Kokabiel summoned a portal and waved Issei goodbye before going in and disappearing.

Issei immediately ran towards Kiba. "Kiba, hang on!"

Kiba opened his eyes, laughing. "Aha. Sorry, Issei-san. I have been cold to everyone lately and yet you still came to save me." He laughed again, his signature light laughter, "I am unworthy of saving. I disrespected and rebelled against my president and failed to get revenge for my friends." He looked at the sky, smiling sadly. The rain has stopped now. "I failed both my old and new life." He looked at Saji sadly, "I even bought poor Saji into this mess."

"Don't be silly." Issei said. He snapped his fingers and immediately, a golden capsule wrapped around Kiba. Another golden capsule encased the shaking Saji. Both floated like how the chicken he bought did. "I'll fly you to Rias. You get rest there."

"Please don't. I am unworthy."

"Stop with the unworthy thingy. I am flying you to Occult Research Clubroom in Kuoh Academy and you get rest there with your president. After that, you try to apologize with your actions. We will eventually figure things out." He said comfortingly.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"Yes, don't worry. I will take care of Saji."

"Please do." Sona said at the other side of the phone.

"What happened exactly?" Gabriel asked, frying the chicken Issei bought.

"Oh it's a long story." Gabriel noticed Issei's eyes glaze, "Let's just say, I am very glad I decided to go there or else..." He paused, "Saji would be nothing but dust and Kiba a chess piece."

Gabriel told Issei that Koneko would be staying with them for the night since she fell asleep waiting for Issei. She took the second guest room. Issei bought the two sword wielders to their room, the first guest room. And Asia fell asleep on top of Dulio, probably exhausted from using up her energy. Trying to heal Dulio.

"I see. Well, it would be a long night then." Gabriel said cheerfully. She laid the mouth-watering fried chicken on the table. And also the hot steamed rice. "Besides, I cooked you dinner. I deserve to know."

"Well," Issei said, grinning. "a long night it is."

Gabriel giggled, "I will sleep in your room, alright?"

"Sure. I would love to watch a movie before we sleep though."

"Certainly. Now let's eat. Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Gabriel cheered delightedly before digging in the food. If anyone sees her, that person would wonder how she stays fit with how fast she is at drilling the food.

Issei ate his slowly, relishing the taste of steamed rice in his mouth. "No one can really beat your cooking, Gabriel."

Gabriel blushed, "Stop it. Now start telling that long story of yours. And your reason must be legit. You made me worry so much for you."

Issei chuckled, he stood up and took out a pitcher of cold water. He poured Gabriel one and poured one for himself also. "Ok then. It all started when you tried to kill me with a spatula…"

"Hey!"

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

(A/N) Sorry for not updating a long time. Please keep reviewing. I will try to find spots in my schedule where I can insert my writings. Again, review. Maybe I will update next week or two.


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N) Hey guys! It's been a while. I feel terrible for making you guys wait for so long. So I'll be honest.

I deleted this story. I fell into desperation as I tried to think of what I would do in the next chapter. But the, when I realized what I have done, I reposted it immediately. I was sad at the loss of the favorites and the follows, and also the reviews as they were in the past story I deleted. But I deserved it for being a bastard. So I tried to continue. But then…

I deleted every single draft I had in the next chapter because I feared that it wasn't good enough as a continuation. I felt pathetic so whenever I reached my word quota, I deleted it every single time. I am sorry.

Please, forgive me and continue to give me support as I will screw my school just so I can update and give you quality yet long chapters. I really am sorry. Please forgive me.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Gabriel was watching in curiosity. She was floating in the sky, a cloudless sky with the full moon in full display. Stars were shining clearly in the night sky. Gabriel could instantly tell that she was dreaming. "Issei!?" A scared voice shouted from the forest. Gabriel immediately floated down the dark forest. The hunting whispers of the breeze made her look behind her. "What an odd dream this is." Gabriel uttered to herself. She walked through the forest. Gabriel looked around curiously, the forest was familiar to her.

"Issei!" The voice called out again. It was much more clearer now for Gabriel. The voice sounded like hers. And the voice was shaky, scared.

Gabriel jogged quickly towards the voice. She came out of a clearing and saw…herself. The dreamscape Gabriel was wearing a long white gown that hugged her body perfectly. The edges of it had golden stripes. It was held by a bizzare flower that Gabriel never saw before. This was surprising for her because Gabriel knew all the flowers, be it in hell, the garden of Eden, or on earth. The flower's color was gold, with a swirling silver stem that was wrapped around her shoulder. Her hair was tied to a messy bun, with a wavy light blonde strand of hair that fell on her face that was worried and scared. Her eyes were dull, full of sadness and desperation.

The real Gabriel followed the dreamscape Gabriel who was fast-walking towards the forest again, this time, tears were trickling down her tears. She cried out Issei's name, while apologizing. The real Gabriel raised her brow in curiosity. She was curious of the dream. It wasn't very often that seraphs dream of dreams that are strange. Mostly, their dreams are about the past memories that made them happy. The only times that their dreams were different where when their father was alive and would give them a message through dreams, or when it was prophetic. And also, though rare, when it was a nightmare. Gabriel wasn't too sure what kind of dream this is but this certainly wasn't a memory.

The peaceful sound of leaves rustling and howling of the winds were disturbed by an explosion. "No. Issei!" The dreamscape Gabriel quickly ran forward. She tore the middle of her tight gown and moved in a pace that would amaze even the best of hunters. The real Gabriel followed her quickly.

The dreamscape Gabriel got down suddenly, hiding behind a bush. The real Gabriel immediately looked pass the bush. There was a clearing, a destroyed one. A highly dangerous aura was coming out of the clearing. The real Gabriel tried to move but found out she can't.

"Hahaha." A cruel laughing was heard from the clearing. "You really are a fool, Issei." A cold voice mocked. "You sent your _beloved_ slut away. Did you consider the loss of your chances of winning by doing that? Do you really think that you can go against my magic and I with only your two lizards?"

Gabriel's heart tightened, like it was suddenly squeezed by a hand. Somehow, she had the feeling that the one the voice was talking about was her. Her eyes only widened when he heard the voice. The voice of her Issei. It was weak. She could tell by the voice alone that he was badly injured. Deep breathing and coughing, she suspected with blood, accompanied the voice. It was weak, and hoarse. And it was angry, no furious. "You bastard…" The voice of Issei said with anger. "Y-You dare-" A fit of painful coughs interrupted what he was about to say. "You dare call her that? I-I'll make you pay. I will-Gah!"

Extremely powerful magic was suddenly floating in the air. The real Gabriel's senses were going crazy. A ringing sound made her cover her ears. She looked at the dreamscape Gabriel to be doing the same. The familiar laughter resounded again, "And how will you make me pay? What a disappointment you are. Father would be really disappointed at you." Then he sighed, "Whelp, I can't really blame you. You grew up in the environment of the angels that you claim as family. And you'll pay dearly for that now. Let me end your pathetic useless life, Issei."

"You'd have to go through me first." A voice that made Gabriel's eyes widen. It belonged to her Michael-oniisama.

"And through us." Two voice said simultaneously. It belonged to her Uriel-oniisama and Raphael-oniisama.

"I certainly won't let you take my annoying brother away from me. You'll have to kill me first." Gabriel knew this belonged to Michael's joker.

Gabriel watched as the dreamscape her stood up and opened her twelve wings that made dust scatter and trees to be uprooted. "You dare hurt my Issei." The dreamscape Gabriel said, looking down. "I'll make you regret ever touching him."

The laughter suddenly loudened, it became one of amusement. "Now this is interesting. So you are Issei's family. At least his foster one. But I have to express my disappointment. I have expected a more overwhelming pressure from the four seraphs of heaven and from the trump card of heaven. I have expected that this floating island might have at least started disintegrating since you four opened your wings now after all, and also Dulio. But then, this is pathetic. Your power levels are comparable to the deer if we go by my power scale. Issei's at least a wolf, a very weak wolf but at least a wolf. But you angels, what a disappointment indeed." The cruel laughter was back.

The real Gabriel gritted her teeth in the mockery whoever this man was making. When the dust subsided, her eyes widened. The man making the mockery was none other than the wizard. The madman wizard that ruined her date with her Issei and even aided the bastard Kokabiel in capturing her Issei and torturing him. Anger instantly filled her heart.

"We'll protect Issei whatever may happen. I will protect him even I end up dead. I will give up even my life for him. I will sacrifice my own life for his own." The dreamscape Gabriel said firmly. The real Gabriiel couldn't help but smile at this. She will do this in the real life gladly.

"But why? Can't you see that I am stronger than even you four and the joker combined? Even if the four Great Satans join you or that good for nothing Azazel, all of you, even if the dragon kings are here, you still won't stand a chance. Our power difference is too great. So I will ask you why?" The wizard's eyes suddenly turned crazed and his smile widened. The expression was scary, the real Gabriel glared at this. The wizard looked up and began laughing maniacally. Magic circles that were arranged in a way that the smallest were floating above his palms and as it got larger it ascended up towards the sky. The largest covered the whole night sky. It radiated power that even Gabriel knew that not even in her prime will she be able to overcome this. The magic circles spun, their black and red color pulsing.

The real Gabriel looked at dreamscape Gabriel curiously. She wondered what the answer would be. In her mind, she had an answer. She had the answer of why she is willing to sacrifice even her own life for her Issei. The real Gabriel waited, wondering if her answer was the same with that of the dreamscape her.

The dreamscape smiled peacefully, she closed her eyes. The real Gabriel tilted her head. Her curiosity growing. When the clear blue eyes were seen again, she looked at the wizard defiantly. She smiled again, this time with confidence and fierceness. The wind blew hard, as if answering to her call. "I will tell you, you sad evil bastard." She pointed at the now amused wizard.

"It is because…"

"I love him."

A contented smile appeared on Gabriel's face. The answer of the dreamscape was the same as hers. This past few months with her Issei was wonderful. And she knew this for sure. That she loved her Issei.

The sickening laughter the wizard made Gabriel look. "Well then, that's too bad. Because I am too lazy to do my what I have come here to do so." He crossed his arms, "I think this will make my brother's end more dramatic."

The real Gabriel's eyes widened. What does he mean by brother? Issei was related to this man. The gears in Gabriel's mind started to turn. The puzzle slowly completed. The big picture suddenly made sense. The conclusion she arrived on made her laugh. The real Gabriel shook her head. _This can't be possible…right?_

"Sorry folks. But I think you won't fall now. He is too stupid. If I decided to kill you guys, then he will go berserk and quite possibly, win. Meh, that's going too far. I mean he might quite possibly injure me…very badly at that. But still, it's impossible to win. So I will just go ahead and grab some popcorn and watch you do my work for me." He chuckled. "For free. That's how evil I am." He held his palm out and a five magic circles appeared quickly. Threads immediately appeared and headed straight for each one of them. The speed of the spell made the real Gabriel to question the possibility of that.

The real Gabriel saw the four dreamscape seraphs' eyes turn black. Dulio who managed to burn the first barrage of threads created two lightning bolts that he used to blast the other threads that were beginning to wrap around his legs. "I'm sorry, Issei." He muttered as threads overwhelmed him.

When the threads were sucked in the magic circles and the magic circles broke like glass, the five angels that were considered the strongest in heaven had eyes as black as the darkest of night. They had empty expressions. "So much for the I love you speech. Sorry, little brother, but your death is inevitable." He smiled, "Don't worry, at least it is a dramatic one. The dramatic demise of…the lover of a seraph." The wizard turned to a certain spot in the forest, "No?"

Gabriel looked to the area and her heart broke. Issei was there. He was wearing some sort of armor that had a red, silver and black. Gabriel could tell that this armor was not an easy one to break, from the mere power that it radiated. Not even her strongest lspear of light will be able to penetrate, maybe crack it a little but not stab through it. Yet, the armor was broken, the whole armor covering the torso and the whole left arm was gone and the other remaining parts. Gabriel noticed the weapon Issei was holding. It was his cutlass, but it looked different also. The pulse it radiated was more powerful that hat it usually radiates. He gritted his teeth in rage. "What did you do?"

"Why I give you a gift, my beloved little brother. To make up for the birthdays I missed." The wizard answered while gesturing like it was supposed to be obvious.

"You are no brother of mine! I hate you!"

The wizard held his chest and looked at Issei like he was hurt, "Father wouldn't be happy if he heard you say that!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Actually," The madman wizard's eyes darkened, "They'll be killing you."

Gabriel's eyes widened. This can't be. She wished very hard this wasn't a prophetic dream but she knew it was. She turned around to see five angels whose wings are opened. The four dreamscape seraphs were holding their strongest weapons. Gabriel's eyes widened in terror as she was holding the strongest of her weapons, The bow that she used to kill the original Beezlebub, the Bow of Heaven's Sorrow. Anyone pierced by the arrows fired by the bow will suffer the divine anger her father held back. Not even Michael, after receiving about three of her arrows, will survive since the power was her father's heldback anger.

Terror struck the real Gabriel. She realized the plan of the madman wizard that she so much despised. She looked at the dreamscape or possibly, future Issei, and much to her terror, he dropped his weapon inside the magic circle that swallowed it before breaking like glass. Gabriel knew that the last thing Issei would do was to fight against them, his family. She watched in desperation as The five angels that had their strongest attack ready to be executed fly near Issei who looked down, not attempting to run or fight.

"This is just wonderful. This is just the ending fit to the lover of a Seraph and host of the Two Heavenly Dragons. A tragic one." He laughed, "Now, brother. You are faced with three choices. Kill them, Kill me which is by the way, impossible, or get killed by them!" He said in a crazy voice followed by a laugh a hyena would do.

"No," Gabriel held back her tears. "No, this can't be real. This won't come true." She said, trying to convince herself. She truly did hope this wasn't a prophetic dream. Cause if this really was to happen, then she would gladly die before this.

Issei laughed, "Kill them? Kill her?" He stared straight at the wizard in defiance.

"I'd rather die."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Issei yawned. He blinked his eyes a few times. Before smiling as he realized that he had no school for the day as it was a Sunday.

A movement beside him and the shifting of the bed made him look beside, and his breath quickened as he remembered who he was with. He couldn't help but form a small smile as Gabriel started to mumble something in her sleep, drool trickling down her cheeks as she let out a small yawn that made Issei want to kiss her. She looked absolutely irresistible despite having drool on her cheeks. Her silky white blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and her arms suddenly wrapped around his neck. Issei felt Gabriel tighten her hug around him, making his face red.

He eventually leaned his head against hers, trying his very best not to follow his body. Oddly, something inside him kept urging him to give Gabriel a kiss. But he managed to fight it off.

"No, this can't be real." Gabriel mumbled, a frown forming on her sleeping face.

"Gabriel?" Issei whispered softly.

Issei rose up the bed and stared at the seraph in concern. Gabriel started waving her arms at the air, crying and begging. Her legs kicked the blanket off both of them and she began to roll around. The face she was making was so scared that Issei's heart broke. He hugged Gabriel who started crying. "Gabbie?" He asked again. He wrapped his arms around hers as she wrapped hers around his and both engulfed each other in a hug of warmth. "Gabriel?" Issei asked again as Gabriel's mumbling disappeared completely and instead she started to cry. Tears started to flow out of her closed eyes as her lips quivered, whimpering.

Issei brushed the strands of her hair that fell down her beautiful face. He cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears with his thumb. He looked at his princess, worried and troubled. He knew that Gabriel was definitely having a nightmare as he remembered Uriel telling him once when he got comforted by the three brothers of Gabriel back when he was still young as he received a nightmare that them having nightmares was a thing that occurred rarely, though possible. Their nightmares are more vivid than a regular angel so it was a very painful experience. The thought of Gabriel in pain terrified Issei, he didn't know what to do. All he could think of and ended up doing, was hugging her.

Issei buried his nose by her neck and tightened his hug around her lithe body. He started whispering soothing words on her ear and he stroked her back comfortingly. "Issei, don't leave me!" Gabriel suddenly screamed, surprising Issei. Her sobbing decreased to whimpering.

Issei looked at Gabriel, dumbfounded. Somehow, he was involved in her nightmare. Issei grabbed both Gabriel's hands and held them tightly, "Gabriel, I will never leave your side. I'd rather die than leave your side. I will always be there for you. I will never leave your side, because I…I…l-love you." Issei stuttered in confession as he engulfed Gabriel in a hug. Issei stared at Gabriel's whose eyes fluttered open, her clear blue eyes freezing Issei in his place as she stared back at him. She was breathing heavily, her face flushed and her neck covered in sweat. And so was Issei. But regardless, he was glad. Finally, the nightmare of Gabriel ended.

"Gabriel." Issei greeted, smiling gently.

Gabriel stared at Issei's smiling face, her heart skipped a beat as his clear blue eyes met hers. Both faces were flushed, both covered in sweat, both frozen as they stared at each other in admiration and love not confessed. Her eyes were watery as she laid her eyes upon Issei's. She was glad. She was so glad to see her Issei safe and sound. She hoped, she prayed, she prayed so hard and hopeful at her father who she wished was listening to her even after fading. She prayed, that her dream was indeed a very horrible nightmare and not a prophecy. She lunged at Issei. She couldn't help but cry as she buried her face at Issei's chest. She felt him stroke her hair comfortingly.

"I see you're awake." Issei said warmly.

Gabriel only started to cry a lot stronger. "Issei." She sobbed.

"Shh, calm down, Gabriel. I won't leave you." Issei whispered.

Gabriel sniffed. "You promise you won't?" She asked. Sitting up on Issei.

"I promise in the name of your father and in the sake of Heaven, that I will never leave Gabriel, one of the seraphs of heaven, and my most cherished person." Issei promised, his smile growing as Gabriel started crying again, but he knew that this was of happiness. The two angels stayed wrapped in each other's hugs, as if putting their love for one other through the hug they did to each other, and remaining still in a comfortable silence, both closed their eyes and smiled.

"I-Issei?" Gabriel pulled back and asked. Her face deep red. "I h-heard what you said earlier when I-I was a-asleep."

A blush also crept up Issei's face. "Y-you did?"

Gabriel bit her lower lip and nodded. "Issei…"

"Yes?" He asked in a voice oozing with love.

"Can we spend this day together?" She asked hopefully.

Issei's eyes lit up, "I would be glad to spend my whole day with you." _I love you._ Issei barely held back from saying.

"I-Issei?" She asked. Issei looked at her weirdly, her voice was high-pitched and embarrassed.

"No…" She moaned, her eyes glinting.

Issei tilted his head. He was feeling weird with what Gabriel was doing. It was…he can't describe it.

"Issei, I would like to do it with you when we are…but not now…but if you want it so much…" Gabriel started crying again, to Issei's surprise.

"What's wrong, Gabriel?" He asked in concern.

Gabriel managed to stutter between her sobs, "Y-You're in between my legs and you're pressing t-there…" She bit her lip, closing her mouth to stifle a moan. "Issei, I don't want to do it but if you want it, I will do it. I will do it for you…"

The color red climbed Issei's whole body, steam coming out of his ears and his eyes widening. He didn't know what _that_ thing is but he did know that this was something boys shouldn't do to girls if they aren't married, Uriel told him so, tp his annoyance. He looked down and realized that he was indeed in the middle of Gabriel's legs. She was shaking uncontrollably and was looking at him in a weird enamored way, but he was intoxicated by the look though he didn't know why. To his surprise, he felt the look girls usually give him bit it was coming from Gabriel! She was biting down her lip and her hair fell down her shoulder in a way that made him feel…weird.

And to his horror, for the first time in his entire life, the thought of Gabriel naked flashed on his mind and like a jolt of electricity, he shouted.

"Wait, you got this all wrong!"

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Hot water ran through her body. Gabriel shivered at the feeling. The first time she got down to Earth and adjusted her power levels to that of a human in order to not turn all the humans that approaches her to ashes, she was uncomfortable with the feelings of hot and cold. She didn't know that the air in the night sky could feel so cold and hinder her movements as when she goes on mission with her full power available, it didn't bother her. It was strange for her. But _her_ adorable joker helped her through it, and she couldn't have asked for e better person to teach her the world.

A smile formed on her lips as she washed off the shampoo Uriel-oniisama gave her, created by Michael-oniisama with the flowers in the garden of Eden and enchanted by Raphael-oniisama with magic. It was like the smell of vanilla, only better. Issei agreed to spend the whole day with her. She was so excited. No matter how much dates they go unto, she never got tired. Multiple things and possible locations quickly ran through Gabriel's mind, making her smile widen until she couldn't take it and squealed in happiness.

She turned of the shower and walked to the mirror, blushing as she remembered what she assumed Issei wanted. She gave herself a firm look in the mirror, staring at her blue eyes. She scolded herself for thinking sucj a dirty thought even if she was one of the seraphs of heaven and scolded herself for thinking that her poor innocent Issei was capable of such a thing. _But I wouldn't be sad if he did know that._ Her inner voice thought. She blushed, shaking her head profusely.

 _What the hell are you thinking, Gabriel!?_ She reprimanded herself.

 _Oh come one, we both know we like it._ Her other half teased.

Gabriel was as red as a tomato, shaking her head in false denial. Her blush only greatened at the fact that it her self-control and scolding were only to make herself feel less guilty. She sighed, a gloomy air above her. And of course, she is talking to herself. Nothing strange about that.

"Oh, my." She whispered to no one in particular. "I am behind schedule!" She screamed as she quickly exited the room and opened her wardrobe.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the two Excalibur Sword Wielders were taking guilty glances at the joker of Gabriel who was humming a happy tune while wearing a chef's hat, some strands of his white blonde hair falling down his face and a happy smile plastered on his face. He was cooking breakfast for everyone in the house, sunny side up and bacon. Xenovia and Irina blushed as they caught each other taking glances, quickly looking away and whistling as if to make it not obvious, not realizing that it only made things more obvious.

"You two ok?" Issei asked with a gentle smile that made Xenovia and Irina sigh guiltily even more as they gobbled up the image of the handsome joker.

"W-Were fine, Ise-kun." Irina replied a little too quickly, making Issei shrug and continue his cooking.

"Well, you two have been watching Issei cook a bit too relentlessly." Dulio greeted as he stood at the front door with a grin that made the Excalibur Swords gulp. Both immediately looked at the other joker with pleading eyes as they got busted.

Dulio wagged his finger at them, "My, my. Assassins of the Church ogling an angel…" Dulio paused, smiling evilly. "Don't worry, I won't tell Issei." He said in a voice a little too loud.

The two wielders were ready to attack the angel when Issei looked back, "Tell me about what?"

"Uh…nothing, Ise-kun. Tell you about nothing."

"Morning, Dulio." Issei greeted with a wave of his spatula. Dulio waved back.

"Where's Asia-chan?" Irina asked Dulio. She grabbed a nearby newspaper, sneaking another guilty glance at her childhood friend, her eyes watery as she felt like she was doing something evil while not really caring.

Dulio leaned on the table and grabbed a strip of perfectly fried bacon, but Issei slapped his hand with a scapula, making Dulio pout. "No fair." He said as Isse grabbed the strip of bacon Dulio was going to get and ate it.

"Asia's with Rias, I am going to pick her up after their done with their "activities" in school. We might take a look at the new;y built carnival in the city. Everyone at class are said to go to the carnival. You wanna come, Issei?" Dulio offered but Issei smiled sheepishly back.

"Sorry, I already have my day planned."

Issei gulped as Dulio suddenly had a teasing smirk. "With Gabriel, I suppose." Dulio grabbed the bacon Issei placed and ate it. "Ah, the taste of revenge." Looking up dreamily as Issei huffed, flipping the pancakes he made.

"Right, Ise-kun. We were wondering, can we go check out the carnival?" Xenovia asked, her face becoming red as Issei directed his eyes to her.

"Well, I can't take you there so sorry."

Then the room was suddenly engulfed in white light. When the light faded, standing in the middle was Griselda. All four inside the room immediately felt fear creep in their hearts. Dulio and Issei hugged each other as they stared at the person they both saw as their evil manipulative older sister. Xenovia hid behind the couch while Irina was frozen in fear. Griselda was staring at the two jokers who were shaking in fear in an unreadable expression. Dulio hugged Issei who hugge him, "Issei, if we're going to die today, I want you to know that I love you as my brother and best friend."

"Me too." Issei replied. His eyes watery, making Griselda smile at him and growl at Dulio as Issei's was sincere while Dulio was a mocking one.

Griselda covered her eyes and held her hips, shaking her head in the antics of the jokers, practically the men she saw as her annoying little brothers. "Ah, can you please stop? You mock me again and I'll kill you for real."

Immediately, the two jokers straightened up and held their hands in salute of Griselda, who gritted her teeth in annoyance. "I-I am going on a d-d-d-d-d…"

Issei scratched the back of his head as he was clueless. While Dulio seemed to catch on, much to Griselda's horror, and a smug smile appeared on the face of Dulio. "You're going on a what, onee-chan?" He asked teasingly, he seemed to add a slow effect between the syllables of one-chan, making Griselda grip her fist.

"I said I am going on a d-d-d-date!" Griselda screamed to the dumbfounded Dulio, a shocked Issei, and to both the holy sword wielders who fainted after. Her face red as Dulio fainted, following the two sword wielders.

"With who, onee-chan?" Issei asked.

Griselda rubbed her arm, looking at the ceiling, attempting to make her voice deep. "With Azazel." But her voice only ended to be higher-pitched than her normal one.

Before Issei could reply, Griselda flipped across the table with the grace of a warrior, landing right in front of Issei and flipping the pancakes, getting all the strips of bacon on the plate, and putting all the eggs that are already cooked beside the bacon in quick succession. Griselda winked at Issei, closing his gaping mouth. "Amazing." Issei muttered, making Griselda laugh, ruffling the hair of her less annoying and a lot more sweet little brother and giving her annoying brother, Dulio, a kick in the gut, making him groan in his sleep.

Griselda clapped her hands, instantly waking the two sword wielders who stood up straight like soldiers. They proceeded to sit down the table, not daring to sneak a glance at Issei as Griselda was observing them with a calculating gaze.

Issei smiled at the sight, giving Dulio a nudge. "Wake up." He said.

"Leave him be, Issei." Griselda commanded, before smiling at the two sword wielders, "I can take you two with me in the carnival. Though we'll go after lunch. Is that alright with you two?" She asked, before smiling as the two sword wielders nodded their heads with vigor, their mouth stuffed with food. "Chew your food, ladies. There's a man watching." Griselda teased as she turned to sit down the couch, ignoring the now red faces of Xenovia dn Irina as Issei scratched the back of his head, too dense to realize he was the one being referred to.

"Issei?" Issei heard the voice of the one he loved the most, his heart pounding against his ribs.

Issei turned around to answer but his body stopped following his orders as he laid his eyes upon the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. The calmness he always possessed abandoned him as he began to stutter a reply but failed miserably, his confidence dampening as he heard the giggle of his onee-sama who was supposed to help him but enjoyed his embarrassment way too much. Gabriel's white blonde hair was tied to a high ponytail, with two strands of hair falling on both sides of her face. Her white neck showing, worthy of a model, actually, far surpasses even the most beautiful as she was an angel, the most beautiful in heaven, after all. Her clear blue eyes that went well with her pale skin shone innocently. She wore a white V-neck shirt with a print of two cartoon angel wings that made Issei happy yet agitated at the same time, thinking of how other boys would look at her, with jeans and a pair of brown leather boots. She looked stunning.

Gabriel blushed at the way Issei looked at her. "Issei, stop."

Issei turned to the side, embarrassed. "Sorry, it's just that, you look gorgeous." Making Gabriel blush even more.

"Issei, you get ready, quick. We have the whole day ahead of us, yes, but I want to spend as much time as I can with you." She smiled.

Issei nodded quickly, as he wished for the same thing as she wanted. It wasn't always that one of the seraphs of heaven had this much free time as much as she has now. So both of them want to make the most out of it. Issei quickly ran up the stairs.

"Oh, good morning, Griselda." Gabriel greeted with a happy wave. Griselda greeted her back, her eyes shining with pride as she was the one that taught the seraph how to dress in a way that would stun a man speechless. She giggled at herself as she saw Issei become speechless at her student.

"Good morning, Irina, Xenovia." Gabriel said before getting a strip of bacon and knowing in an instant it was Issei's cooking. Ever since Griselda taught Issei how to cook, his cooking which used to as Dulio said tastes terrible has improved.

"So, where do you plan on going with Issei?" Griselda asked Gabriel.

Gabriel propped her chin on her hands as she hummed a wondering tone, "I guess, we'll let fate guide us."

Gabriel turned red when Griselda started laughing, "Gabriel? What kind of novels are you reading right now?" A voice that annoyed Gabriel in an instant asked. She turned around to see Uriel, in complete seraph armor, cover his mouth as he prevented himself from laughing.

Gabriel held her fist n front of Uriel, shaking in anger. She growled dangerously, making Uriel freeze in his mockery, "Onii-sama!" She screamed as Uriel screamed like a girl before flashing out just in time as Gabriel's fork flew through where he was standing in great speed and stabbing itself against the wall.

"Issei, you look so handsome." Griselda said, a slight blush on her face.

Gabriel quickly turned around and was met with what Issei experienced when he looked at her. She cursed at herself, her inability to move, and her dumbfounded expression that didn't seem to follow what she wanted it to do. Issei wore an identical V-neck shirt with a print of a golden halo. It hugged his body tightly, more than Gabriel would want the shirt to be. She smiled, admiring it but at the same time thinking of ways to indiscreetly hurt the girls that look at _her_ Issei. Jeans and brown shoes. "What?" Issei asked, blushing, as Gabriel, the two holy sword wielders, and surprisingly Griselda looked at him, not being sure if he was fully clothed in their mind.

Gabriel finally managed the body pause spell Issei had on her, somehow. She hugged his arm, "Let's go?"

Issei smiled, "Yeah, let's go."

Issei playfully opened the door for her, making her giggle. But as soon as he closed the door, the cold wind blew against them, making Gabriel shiver. The sky was not cloudy, but not sunny either. It was windy, and it was cold. A perfect day to fly a kite. Gabriel rubbed both her arms as she tried to warm herself, only for her eyes to widen when she felt something warm get wrapped around her. She saw her brown fur coat around her shoulder and looked back to see Issei smiling at her, "I thought you might be cold by looking at the sky so I grabbed both our coats just in case."

"Thank you." Gabriel gave Issei a smile that made his heart pound.

"So, where do we go first?" Issei asked.

"How about we go check out the park?" Gabriel suggested.

Issei grabbed her hand. Gabriel intertwined her fingers with his, both looking at each other with a smile. "Let's go."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"Let's go get some ice cream." Issei dragged Gabriel whose eyes widened at the sudden pull, failing to stutter a wait.

Issei immediately started ordering one chocolate and one vanilla. Gabriel looked at the park with a smile. As an angel, they enjoyed the screams of joy that came from anyone that was happy or the laughs of people who enjoyed the moment and the peace. And the park was practically full of people who did just that. At the middle of the fields were kids flying different designs of kite, colors varied from black to pink. Around the ones flying kites were families or couples lying on picnic mats. Gabriel even greeted the cherubs that were working, blushing as she saw Philip make a heart sign with his hands as he grinned at the two, mouthing _another date_ and giving a thumbs up.

Gabriel turned towards Issei, involuntarily stopping her movement as she remembered what happened the last time they went to buy ice cream. Issei noticed this and his expression softened, "Calm down, Gabriel." He spoke out in a tone that was so soft that Gabriel loosened her battle stance, before completely loosening up as he was the that wrapped his arms around hers this time, making her hardened expression to turn into a surprised one, "I won't let any ambush or surprise attacks to ruin our date this time, I promise you that I will end this date properly." He grinned at her in assurance, making Gabriel stare at Issei's face, smiling.

She leaned her head on his shoulders and took the vanilla ice cream from his hand and licking it, "You better do. Cause I trust you." She said softly, almost vulnerably that it made Issei want to hug her.

The couple walked around the park. First going through the lake the park had. It was pretty big, with a stone bridge that people used to cross the large body of water. Gabriel marveled at the beautiful white swans that swam at it and the liles that decorated the lake, only adding to the serene effect the lake had. Issei and Gabriel walked through the bridge in a slow pace, taking in the surrounding and smiling at the sweet fact of them being together. Other couples took pictures of them being together and Gabriel turned to Issei, "Why aren't we taking pictures of our date, Issei?"

Issei smiled at Gabriel, his face inches from hers, making both of them blush, "Because you don't need a picture. I am yours already, forever for eternity." Gabriel smiled at the answer as warmth filled her chest.

The other couples that heard Issei's answer started to keep their cameras in their bags. Gabriel chuckled at this, "Issei, look at what you've done." She scolded playfully.

Issei smiled at her, "What? My answer was for you, it wasn't for them."

The hug Gabriel had on his arm tightened, making Issei chuckle.

They arrived at the cherry blossom trees. Both admired the pink scenery, a nice change from the usual green scenery. The path across the cherry blossom trees were empty, to the secret happiness of Gabriel. "Aren't they beautiful?" Gabriel asked.

Just after Gabriel's question, the blossoms started falling and the wind started blwoing. To Gabriel's amazement, the blossoms flew across them, flying and dancing a dance of beauty as they both stopped for a moment, watching the blossoms fly thorugh the sky. "Yeah, I guess they are. But I already saw things a lot more beautiful than this, especially this girl."

Gabriel's jealousy flared up, "Who?" She huffed, unwrapping her arms around his and crossing them across her chest.

"Gabriel, of course it's you. These cherry blossoms are beautiful, but they are nothing compared to you." Issei said lovingly, his eyes looking at her watery ones.

Issei chuckled, wrapping his arms around hers as Gabriel was too touched to move and wrap hers around his, "And don't jump to conclusions."

"I'm sorry." Gabriel mumbled sheepishly, blushing as she felt Issei lean his head on hers.

Both of them laughed at each other as they reached the end of the path. Both their heads were covered in cherry blossoms, even their coats had some. Issei's laughter slowed down as he was mesmerized at Gabriel's beauty, he stared happily at her. "What's wrong, Issei?" She asked, concerned.

Issei looked away, "Uh, nothing's wrong. I was just uh…"

"It's ok, Issei." Gabriel said, not bothering to look at Issei as they both continued walking. "You can look at me any time you want. I am yours after all." She stopped, looking at Issei's piercing blue eyes.

Issei suddenly saw a speeding bike from uphill coming straight towards Gabriel in great speed. He immediately pulled her out of the way but lost his balance and as a result, both fell down the hill, rolling down. They laughed at each other, not getting hurt or dizzy by the roll as they considered it to be fun. Gabriel stared at Issei's laughing face with joy. His laughter warmed her heart as she knew not only she was enjoying the date but Issei was also. The rolling angels finally halted when they reached the flat plain. Gabriel ended up on top of Issei, both laughing with exhilaration. "Well, that was fun." Gabriel giggled.

"That sure was." Issei agreed.

Then a gravid silence occupied the pair as they realized what kind of position they were lying on. Gabriel laid on top of Issei, her legs covering Issei's and his in the middle of hers. Their noses were centimeters apart, almost touching. Gabriel's now ruined hair falling on top of Issei who thought she looked even more lovely. Gabriel landed beside Issei, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. They stared there for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence and warmth they offered each other.

"You guys ok!?" The angels heard a woman, who by then they figures was the biker, screamed on top of the hill, waving her arms wildly.

Gabriel giggled. Giving the woman a thumbs up, laughing as the woman sighed in relief before screaming an apology, which of course they accepted. As they were angels after all and the roll was rather fun than dangerous.

Issei stood up and scooped Gabriel up who squealed in surprise and delight. They continued walking down the hill, reaching the booth where they rent bikes. "Say, Gabriel, you want to ride a bike?" Issei asked.

Gabriel groaned, "You go ahead, I'll watch."

Issei frowned, "That won't be fun at all."

"Sure it will. I'll cheer you on." Gabriel said nervously.

Issei suddenly figured out something. "I see now. You don't know how to ride a bike, do you?"

Gabriel smiled at Issei, "What? Me? That's impossible." She smiled confidently, looking at Issei's smile. Before her eyes suddenly became watery and she started crying. "Alright, I don't know how to ride a bike! You're gonna leave me now, aren't you? You're gonna go get that girl who knows how to ride a bike and make fun of me now, wouldn't you?" She sobbed.

Issei's eyes widened. Gabriel's eyes grew when she was suddenly wrapped by Issei's hug. "Are you crazy? I won't leave you even if you hate me. I won't replace you even if you replaced me. I won't even hate you if you killed me."

Gabriel's blood ran cold at the last statement. She understood that Issei was trying to make her stop crying and was proving his loyalty, and she was happy. Well, she was supposed to be. But she didn't like the last statement. She remembered her nightmare and the letter the madman wizard sent them the other day. She suddenly cupped Issei's cheeks, "Issei, thank you." She smiled softly, "But if I was trying to kill you, I want you to kill me first. Promise me. Okay? I don't want you to be blind for me." She said softly with a thankful smile, stroking his cheek.

To her shock, Issei said, "No." Gabriel felt Issei lift her chin up to his face, "Gabriel, I don't care if I'm blind, if it's for you, I wouldn't care at all. I am sorry, but you are asking the thing, the only thing I wouldn't do for you, and that's to hurt you in anyway possible." And as if the world slowed for Gabriel, he said, "I'd rather die."

Issei frowned as Gabriel started crying. He cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears. "What's wrong?"

Gabriel turned around, wiping her tears before turning back at Issei with a smile. Though her eyes were red. "Nothing. I'd give you the whole day before you take an oath of not being loyally blind."

Issei wanted to argue but Gabriel covered his mouth, "Issei? Please. Teach me."

"Teach you what?" Issei asked.

Gabriel looked away, her face red in embarrassment. "How to ride a bike, of course." She said in a defeated tone.

Her face flushed when Issei wrapped his arm around her and gave her an assuring smile. "Sure. Don't worry. I won't laugh at you in mockery in a million years."

"So after a million years, you'll laugh at me?" Gabriel asked.

Issei chuckled, "Gabriel, I will never mock you until I'm still alive."

Issei quickly rented a bike, black in color. Gabriel was biting her lip and looking at Issei, her face clearly told him that she was afraid. He smiled at her comfortingly, "Don't worry, I'll be there to catch you when you fall."

"You promise?" Gabriel asked, grabbing the bike a little to tightly and she knew her palms were sweating of nervousness.

But all of it were gone went Issei raised his hand, "I promise."

After a while, Gabriel knew how to ride a bike. Due to her natural intelligence, and being one of the first children of the god of the Bible, she had a natural gift of picking up skills rather quickly. Issei clapped as Gabriel sped downhill. "Go, Gabriel!" He cheered.

Gabriel quickened her pedaling. She was ecstatic. Now she knew what biking was like. She enjoyed the feeling of the wind against her skin and the way her ponytail danced with the wind. She tried to press the brakes but to her surprise, it wouldn't stop. "Issei?" She asked, trying to stop the bike but to no avail. "Issei!" She screamed.

The bike she was riding hit a rather large rock on the way and she went flying. Her mind was blank with fear, not realizing that she can open her wings and fly. She expected to hit the ground, preparing to feel some bones to snap when instead she hit something soft and felt something familiar wrap around her. She closed her eyes, crying in fear. "I told you I'll catch you." Gabriel's heart fluttered when she saw Issei's smiling face once she opened her eyes.

"Y-You did?" Gabriel asked in shock.

Issei sighed, pouting. "I really am hurt of your lack of belief in me. But I promised you, and I won't break a promise I made, especially a promise that I made to you. I'll always be by your side, to look after you and to keep you safe. I am your joker, after all." He smiled, "I lov-"

Gabriel wiped her tears. "Thank you, Issei." She said as she lunged at Issei and hugged him tightly.

"Issei?" Gabriel called Issei softly.

"Yeah?" Issei asked.

"I hate biking." She concluded, making Issei laugh.

"After putting my precious date in danger, I think I hate it to." Issei said, playfully stroking his chin as Gabriel slapped his chest.

"You better do." Gabriel said as she stood up.

Issei looked at his watch. "It is time for lunch, Gabriel."

"So where do you want to eat?" Gabriel asked, patting the dirt off her coat and looking dangerously at the girls looking at her Issei in a lustful way that made her head steam in anger.

"How about…there?" Issei pointed at the wooden stand. Gabriel read the sign that said, _Dumplings._

Gabriel licked her lips. "Perfect. And we can still enjoy the view of the park."

The couple proceeded to run towards the stand and ordered every single kind of dumplings and devouring it quickly. The shopkeeper sweatdropped at the two extremely attractive couple as the mountain of dumpling they ordered was annihilated within a single minute. "How?" The shopkeeper asked Gabriel who covered her burp before giggling and Issei who smiled at him, paying him the right amount with an added tip.

"Thank you!" Gabriel and Issei simultaneously shouted, bowing their heads in respect before holding each other's hands and climbing down the green hill and back to the entrance of the park.

They stopped in front of the gate of the park. Gabriel looked at Issei, "So where to next? We still have the afternoon and evening to spend before I have to return to heaven."

Issei scratched the back of his head. He looked at the place, running out of ideas. They already went to the library, they went to the fashion store, they went to the park, and already ate lunch. Then a lightbulb appeared on Issei's mind. "Let's go to the arcade!"

"The arcade?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, I heard the devils speak of the arcade fondly. Dulio invited me to go to the arcade yesterday, but I figured that it would be a great place to go to when we go on a date. Gabriel, I lo-" Issei admitted, blushing.

Gabriel smiled widely, "Let's go!"

Soon, the two angels stared in amazement at the dimly lit place. It glowed blue and it was empty. Issei scratched the back of his head, "I could have sworn Dulio told me the arcade had a lot of people."

Gabriel laughed, "So what? We have this all to ourselves!"

Somebody suddenly cleared their throat. Issei and Gabriel were surprised to see Dulio and Asia, hand in hand, and looking at them just as surprised. "Gabriel, Issei?" Dulio asked.

A smile suddenly grew on Issei and Dulio's face as the same idead popped in their minds. Asia and Gabriel shared a look, before rolling their eyes at their respective dates who shared a high five before zooming across the empty place and towards the counter to buy tokens. The girls followed Dulio and Issei to a shooting game.

"Dulio, to your left!"

"Issei, watch out for that guy!"

Asia scratched the back of her head and laughed as Dulio and Issei took the game too seriously as most arcade addicts would. Gabriel didn't know a single thing about the arcade but she named it the "date snatcher" and huffed.

Then suddenly, Dulio howled in pain. Asia looked at Dulio disbelievingly as he fell down the floor, playing dead. She looked at Dulio's screen which was flashing game over. Asia sighed when Issei suddenly kneeled beside Dulio, his face heartbroken. "Dulio, my brother, no!"

Dulio smiled at Issei, grasping his shoulder. "You must avenge me…"

After that, they got kicked out the arcade as Issei destroyed the shooting game machine.

Now the two couples walked through the city. "Alright, Issei, Gabriel. Asia and I are supposed to meet up with Kiryuu and the others so I guess this is goodbye." Dulio waved.

"Ise-oniisama, you and Gabriel visited the carnival yet?"

Issei looked at Gabriel who huffed at him angrily. Issei smiled back at Asia, "I guess we'll do just that."

"Ok, bye!" Asia waved as Dulio dragged her across the streets.

"What are you doing here, go with Dulio!" Gabriel suddenly screamed in anger at a surprised Issei.

Issei was surprised to see Gabriel with tears flowing down her cheeks, before she ran away. Issei quickly followed her and ran after her, "Gabriel, wait!"

Issei realized that he had neglected Gabriel and suddenly felt bad. He felt bad that he didn't notice that he stopped running and was watching Gabriel's running figure. "Gabriel, wait for me. I'm sorry!" But his plea was unheard.

Gabriel wiped her tears off her face. She sniffed and stopped. This day was supposed to be with Issei and her, not with Issei and Dulio. "Issei, you baka!" She screamed in hurt and frustration as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Gabriel!" Gabriel heard Issei call her. She looked behind to see his running figure, still faraway.

"Get away from me, you stupid baka!" She screamed.

"Gabriel, I'm sorry." Issei gasped as he finally caught up to her.

"Let's not stay here any longer and go visit that carnival."

Gabriel tried to pull away but Issei grasped her hand firmly, but gently. "Go visit it alone!"

"Gabriel, please. I know I was stupid." Gabriel stopped when Issei stopped walking. "I told you that the last thing I would do was to hurt you yet I was so insensitive that I hurt you." Issei turned around, surprising Gabriel as she saw tears falling down his cheeks. He collapsed to his knees, "Please, give me a chance. We had such a wonderful day, and I ruined it. I know. But please, give me the chance to mend it back. If you don't want to, I understand you. Gabriel, please."

Gabriel's anger calmed down, if only a little, "Fine." She said in a cold voice. She pulled her hand off Issei's, "But I don't want to hold your hand or hug you or anything to do with you except to go with you."

Gabriel and Issei started walking towards the carnival. Every ride was closed besides one, and it was the Ferris wheel. Issei quickly ran towards a compartment, opening the door for Gabriel and holding up his hand. Gabriel gave Issei the cold shoulder, though somehow, deep down despite jer anger, she was hurt when she did it. Issei's heart broke, but he forced a smile on his face. He knew he deserved it for being sucj=h an insensitive lying bastard. He entered the compartment and looked at Gabriel who stared below, uninterested in starting a conversation. Though deep down, she wanted to scream at herself.

"Gabriel…I was trying to tell you the whole day something important."

"I hate you, baka." She said. Though inside, it felt like she was stabbed by a sword. She felt guilty as she knew Issei's heart broke when she said that.

Issei gulped down the pain he was feeling. _I deserve this_. He thought to himself. "I lov-"

"Why did you bring me here in the first place!? I didn't want to be with you. Go with your stupid Dulio!" Unable to control her frustrations, Gabriel started punching Issei's chest as tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Gabriel, I lo-"

"You are such an insensitive date! You don't even realize how left behind I felt inside that arcade! You wasted my time! I hate you! Baka!"

"Gabriel, I lo-"

"What are you trying to say!? Just say it!?"

Issei's patience ran thin. He grabbed both her wrists, pushing her back roughly against her seat. He narrowed the gap between their faces, and their beating hearts synchronized. Their faces were flushed red, both breathing like they just ran a marathon. Issei pressed his forehead unto hers, his eyes staring at hers, before he screamed.

"Gabriel! I freaking love you!"

Gabriel stared at Issei, dumbfounded. "What?"

"Gabriel, I love you. I'd gladly go to the torture Kokabiel put me through a million times and not care if I lose my mind at all for you! A while back in the park. I will never promise you that. I'll gladly die if you wish me to. I'll gladly die, if you want to kill me. Because I love you! You're the most important person in my whole life. I want to get stronger to protect you, and to ensure that you I'll be able to defeat everyone trying to hurt you. Because I love you. I don't give a care if you don't know how to ride a bike. I love you. Gabriel, I love you. You're everything to me. I love you damn it." Tears dropped on Gabriel's dumbfounded face.

Gabriel's heart skipped a beat, "You love me?" She asked, her eyes watery.

Her eyes widened and her mind suddenly melted as…

As Issei's lips met hers in a kiss of long held back love and bliss.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

(A/N) Tada! Lol.

Review.


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N) Hey guys. I made this chapter quickly since my class is about to start. I hope you understand but I will start writing when class ends. Or when an idea pops in my head.

The Excalibur arc ends here, sorry if I didn't dwell deep into Kiba's side of the story. Anyways, please do enjoy and review.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"I love you too."

The two extraordinarily attractive couple stared at each other's eyes. Love oozing from their silent gazes. A comfortable silence filled the compartment Issei and Gabriel were riding as the two slowly processed what just happened. Both their faces were flushed and both were deeply breathing, their stares directed to each other.

"Issei, I love you too." Gabriel whispered softly, almost shyly. She pulled Issei's collar and pressed her lips softly unto his, before giggling, "I think you had enough kisses for one day. You might grow tired if I kiss you again. It won't be so special the next time then."

Issei sat beside Gabriel as he felt her cuddle against him, "Even a million kisses from you is never too much."

Gabriel's heart fluttered at the statement. "Is that so?" She asked with a smile so mischievous that it made Issei gulp.

But then, her smile became the one that Issei came to love. The kindest, most loveliest smile he ever saw. It instantly warmed his chest and made his nervousness run. His breathing stopped as Gabriel gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Since you won't get tired of my kisses, no harm done." She teased. Gabriel leaned against Issei's chest as both closed their eyes and relished the feeling of being together. Cherished the fact of knowing that both returned the feeling they had for each other. And loved the moment happening presently, remembering the date they had for the day and wondering about the date they'll have in the future.

"Gabriel, are seraphs allowed to date? Are two angels allowed to date? Are you allowed to date?" Issei asked, turning to Gabriel with a nervous feeling. He just got to confess his feelings to Gabriel and was able to kiss her on the lips this time. He was the happiest he has ever been in his entire life, yet. He didn't want that to just vanish right after he just achieved his dream. He didn't want to lose Gabriel because of a rule. To defy the Heavens for Gabriel, he was willing.

Gabriel laughed softly, "Well, yes. Many started to think we were none of the four of us ever had interest on others, or other angels. But we are allowed to date. Angels are also allowed to date, they are just not allowed to think of their supposed loved one in _that_ way. At least until they are married." Gabriel tapped Issei's nose. "So you don't have to be afraid of losing me, cause I'll be right here."

"That's just perfect." Issei breathed in relief. Gabriel closed her eyes again, a wide happy smile on her face, as she pressed her head against Issei's chest, hearing her beloved's heart beating and hers, her happiness increasing at the fact that their heartbeats were synchronized. Gabriel remembered asking Philip long ago, when she was young, why synchronized beating of hearts meant so much to humans. It was because soulmates were said to have just that. Gabriel was more than pleased to have Issei as her soulmate.

"I'm the happiest I've ever been." Issei suddenly told her. "I feel like my life's complete, knowing that you love me back."

Gabriel laughed, "I am too, Issei. I too am contented now. But," Gabriel cupped Issei's cheek and turned his gaze towards her. She looked at him seriously, "I don't want you to go through any sort of pain just for me. You have no idea how terrified I was when you got captured by that stupid Kokabiel. I had a hard time containing my anger by seeing him gaze at you like that, that lecherous bastard! I know full well that you would endure the greatest of torture for me and I am extremely touched," she paused, her gaze softening and her clear blue eyes watery, "but I don't want that. I'd rather get myself tortured than you, because I love you."

Issei smiled back at her, but shook his head. "You know I won't agree with this, right? Your last statement is my answer. I love you too, Gabriel. And if I had to pick between whether I get inflicted upon by pain so that you can be spared of it or you receive the pain, of course I'll choose to use myself as the receiver." He placed a gentle loving kiss on her forehead, "That promise you wanted me to make, you are asking me to break what is practically something I'll hold unto more than even my moral code! That is to protect you, of course."

Gabriel looked outside the carnival. She was happy, but then the dream she had flashed in her mind and she looked at Issei with eyes full of concern and worry. "Issei, please."

"No."

Gabriel sighed, groaning at Issei's stubbornness. Though she found it cute.

The compartment the two were riding finally reached the bottom and Issei exited first, flashing Gabriel a playful smile, bowing and offering a hand which Gabriel played along and took with a haughty look befitting that of a princess, her brows raised and giving everything a calculating look. When Gabriel reached the ground, she wrapped her arms around Issei's, giggling. "Hey, check that out." Gabriel pointed at the claw crane machine. It was the only one on as the others beside it were already turned off.

Issei laughed. "What, you want to try it?"

Gabriel shook her head, "Nope, I want you to try it, and get something for me." She pointed her finger at Issei's chest.

Issei shrugged, "Fine, how hard could it be?"

The two walked towards the machine. "So what would you want for me to get you?"

Gabriel playfully hummed a wondering tone, looking completely adorable as she looked at the night sky. "Hmm…I guess I want that." She pointed at the pure white teddy bear the size of her hand. "It's cute."

Issei inserted a token, "Alright then." He said, putting the crane just above the bear, before bringing it down. The crane grabbed hold of it, before letting it slip. Issei pouted at the laughing Gabriel.

"Wait, I'll get it this time." Issei muttered, embarrassed as Gabriel laughed. His annoyance grew as every attempt he did next were all failures.

"There is something wrong with this machine." Issei said skeptically, looking at the machine seriously, trying and failing to ignore the full blown laughter Gabriel was giving him and his failed attempts.

"It's ok, Issei. You don't have to get it for me."

Issei shook his head, "No way. I won't give up."

Gabriel was touched, but hid it behind a nonchalant smile, "Suit yourself." She said with a shrug, before walking out of the carnival.

Issei scratched the back of his head. "What's wrong with me?" He asked as he stared at his hands.

"Nothing's wrong with you, partner." Draig suddenly said.

"Yep, the machine is trying to trick you into giving more tokens." Albion added.

"Well, what do I do?" Issei asked the two dragons.

"Gabriel told you that you don't have to get it, right?" Draig questioned.

Issei nodded, "Yes…" He answered. "But I want to get it for her. By the way, thanks for giving me this day to spend with Gabriel without being annoying or saying something weird." Issei thanked the two.

"Sure, Issei." Albion chimed, "Now back to that bear. Th-"

"Oi, you dare deny us this bear?! Do you know who you are trying to trick!? We're the heavenly dragons, you better give my partner that or I'll gobble you up!"

"Draig, what unreasonable things are you blathering about. You can't gobble it up cause you are sealed." Albion scolded.

"This machine which is too pink for my taste doesn't know that." Draig complained.

Albion sighed, "You're an idiot. It is a machine, Draig." Albion snapped. "Issei, the training I have been putting you through, have you forgotten that?"

"Of course." Issei facepalmed. "But wouldn't that be cheating?"

Albion stayed silent for a while, contemplating. "Err, no?" He answered. "Besides, the machine cheated us first so we better return the favor."

Issei suddenly punched through the glass like it was nothing and grabbed the white teddy bear. He looked at it and smiled. "Yes!"

"Way the go, partner. You showed that lowly creation his place!" Draig said proudly.

Albion sighed, "Idiots."

Issei looked at his silver glowing arm, "Wasn't that what you meant?"

"Of course not!" Albion growled, "I wanted you to use magic. Magic!" Albion yelled as Draig laughed. "I really suggest that you don't follow this dragon here that uses brute force only for he has a brain the size of a pea."

"What do you mean?" Draig asked, making Albion sigh heavily and Issei to laugh.

"Anyways, Issei, you better get back to your date. You can't just leave her after you kissed her and let out all your emotions." Albion chuckled as Issei turned red.

The two light faded and Issei jogged out of the carnival to see Gabriel looking at him. "What took you so long?" She asked.

A smile shaped across her mouth as Issei showed her the white bear. "Here you go."

Gabriel hugged Issei's arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. The couple started walking down the street. Unlike in the day, the people in the streets were considerably fewer than when it is night. Gabriel and Issei walked in a slow pace as they looked at the lights in the city. Majority of the people on the streets were couples also and a few were groups of friends.

The two reached their house. Though Issei frowned as he detected that the house was still empty. "Shouldn't Irina and Xenovia be back by now?" He asked.

Gabriel looked at her Issei, "Maybe Griselda and Azazel took them out a bit longer." She answered. Issei unlocked the door and opened the lights in the living room. He chuckled as Gabriel looked around in amazement. The house was so clean that it sparkled. The chairs were arranged in perfect measurement and the pillows on the couch were placed in a highly accurate pattern. Issei shook his head, pitying Dulio, Irina, and Xenovia. Griselda must have been annoyed at how messy the house was and forced the three to clean up before locking the house.

"Right, how is Griselda-oneesama allowed to date, Gabriel?" He asked. He looked at Gabriel took out an apple out of the refrigerator and pulled a chair before sitting on it, taking a bite.

"I heard rumors that she would be quitting her sisterhood."

Issei's eyes widened, "What?"

Gabriel smiled at Issei's surprised expression, "If that what she wants, then I'll allow her to."

Issei was going to speak when a tingle went up his spine. Killing intent was near them. Issei gave Gabriel a glance, based by her hard expression, she sensed the killing intent too. Issei immediately materialized Ascalon Cutlass and walked at the door, opening it warily.

Gabriel noticed Issei's figure freeze and she immediately went up beside him in worry. She looked at Issei who was growling in front of them. He stepped in front of her and got into a stance, his other arm covering her protectively. Her eyes widened at the sight of a crazy-looking man holding a long sword that shocked her, it was dripping with blood. The blood dripping formed a puddle right below it. She knew what that sword was. It was the holy sword Excalibur. Though the power and intensity it held wasn't as great as when it was wielded by the noble King Arthur. Like there was a piece missing. "How did you get that?" She couldn't help but ask. As far as she knew, the swords were separated into pieces as it was broken.

"Oh, who's that pretty lady behind you, Ise-kun?" The crazy looking priest eyed Gabriel.

"What are you doing here, Freed?" Issei asked, his growl getting louder and his sword shaking in anger. He asked whoever was listening why his date always ended up like this. He was pissed. He could forget about having mercy and slit the madman priest's throat as the priest didn't really deserve mercy after all.

"Why? Is it bad to visit a friend? Or were you two having…" Freed asked in a mocking voice, his eyes widening. "Sorry, Ise. I didn't read the mood. I just wanted to show you this sweet sword of mine. Excalibur. It's just missing two more fragments but it is still deadly."

Ascalon glinted as Issei spoke, "You better leave now before I decide to break that toy of yours back into fragments."

Freed howled in delight, "Ooh, how scary!"

The two angels were surprised when a large shadow loomed over them, though it confused Gabriel as to why Issei started shaking in anger. "Hello, my precious Issei!" A voice said. Gabriel snapped. Now she knew why. Kokabiel was looming above Freed. She noticed him carrying a naked bloodied woman. "What are you doing here, Kokabiel? Do you really want to die that badly?" Issei asked, surprising Gabriel with how much hatred was laced by how his words were said. A red aura with silver threads started to glimmer around Issei.

"Honey, why are you in such a bad mood? Aren't you happy to see me?" Kokabiel asked, before laughing.

"Absolutely not."

"Ouch. That hurts." Kokabiel moaned. "You're not happy? Well, I am absolutely happy to see you and your angry face. Just looking at you, it arouses me!" He chuckled.

"Kokabiel…" Gabriel growled, looking at Kokabiel dangerously.

"Oh, hi there, Gabriel." Kokabiel didn't bother to say anything else to her. "I only came here to tell you that I killed Valper as he served his purpose. And also, I came to give you a gift, Issei." Kokabiel suddenly threw a body.

Issei quickly caught it, his anger increasing as he recognized the person. It was Irina. Terribly wounded and bleeding. Gabriel quickly took Irina and carried her to the couch, her brows scrunching at the injuries. Her shoulder was dislocated and s gaping stab wound was on her stomach. Her right ankle was twisted in a weird way and her right wrist was also rotated. To Gabriel's relief, she wasn't touched in any weird way, though the injuries are fatal. "I-Issei, help m-me." Irina mumbled in her sleep as Gabriel wiped the tears the were trickling down her face.

Gabriel quickly chanted an advanced healing spell. Though her brother Raphael was a far greater magic user and healer than her, Gabriel doubted that Irina would last any longer if she didn't heal the injuries and call Raphael as she lost a great amount of blood. "Hang on." Gabriel whispered soothingly at the weeping Irina.

"Issei…I would have you know that Griselda and Azazel are in the Kuoh academy together with Dulio and your friends. And also, I have my scouts watching over your human friends." Kokabiel informed Issei's whose eyes slowly widened.

"Azazel and Dulio together? You don't even stand a chance. Especially with Griselda there." Issei said confidently, though still worried with the human friends statement.

"Aha. But my master is coming with me. Azazel the clown would not even be a challenge for my master."

Issei's mouth went dry, "You mean…"

"Yes, Issei." Issei's knees weakened as the gravity of the situation greatened considerably. Stepped out of the shadows was the madman wizard that seemed to make a normal monster incredibly strong. The heavy atmosphere the wizard always had made it hard for Issei to not collapse to his knees. Issei looked defyingly at the wizard's red eyes, the mask he had still covering his face. Though Issei knew that behind the mask, the wizard was smugly smirking at him and his reaction, only greatening his rage. He hated it. He hated how the abomination that stood in front of him seemed to know exactly how to get to his nerves. "I'll show Azazel, the satans, and the seraphs how weak they are when compared to me."

"W-What do you mean?" Issei asked as he stabbed Ascalon down the ground to maintain balance and not fall, as his world spun from the intensity the aura the wizard had was.

"I plan to hold Rias and Sona hostage so that I could get the satans. And of course, the seraphs are easy. I already have a joker and a queen, the seraphs are too soft-hearted to condemn their pawns so of course they would come. I plan on gathering the leaders of the three Great Factions so I could wipe them out easily. And let's not forget the most important reason," the wizard gave him a look of amusement and excitement, "that is to test how far you have come. You won't be able to resist my challenge, especially when your slut's life is in danger."

Issei gripped his Ascalon tightly, preventing himself from leaving the doorstep as that would allow the enemy to enter. "You monster."

"Why, thank you." The wizard laughed. Kokabiel and Freed joined in.

"Freed, exterminate Issei's human friends. Kokabiel, go and have fun with Azazel and the others while I prepare for my dramatic entrance." The wizard ordered. He chanted something, making a rune colored red appear on both Kokabiel and Freed's chests. Issei was alarmed with how greatly their powers were increased.

"With this power, I could easily play with Azazel. Ahaha!" Kokabiel laughed maniacally, "Thank you, master." He bowed, before flying in great speed towards the direction of Kuoh Academy. Freed started to run into the opposite direction. Towards the direction of the city.

"And you, Issei? What are you doing frozen in front of the door?"

"I won't let you get Gabriel."

The wizard laughed, "Oh, Issei. How foolish you are. You think I'd have to take that blonde bimbo manually and bring her to Kuoh?" Issei stopped himself from lunging at the man. "I don't have to. She's gone. Ciao." The wizard said before a magic circle appeared below him and flashed him away.

Issei felt fear grip his heart as he ran inside the house, dropping to his knees as he saw a peacefully sleeping Irina and no sign of Gabriel. Issei gave Irina a pat on the head, covering her naked body with a blanket, before casting a draconic spell that creates a barrier. "Be safe." Issei told Irina before breaking into a sprint, closing the door and locking it.

Five pairs of pure white wings unfolded and Issei took off in blinding speed towards the direction of the city, a great gust of wind created at how strong the flap was as the dried leaves that were lying on the streets were blown away.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"Azazel!" Griselda yelled before turning to her side and deflecting a ball of pure energy sent to her by Kokabiel.

Azazel came tumbling down the ground before hitting the wall of the school, the sheer force of his impact turning the wall into debris. "Kokabiel, you bastard!" Azazel yelled to the ten winged fallen angel who was laughing at his leader's suffering and mocking the already exhausted devils.

"Azazel, you may have killed the Leviathan who joined us just now, since devils are lower than us fallen angels. But you are no match against me. Oh, how good it feels to be able to say that. I was always forced to follow your stupid peace orders and all that trash that it made me vomit. You are hindering the ascension of the fallen angels to power." Kokabiel held his hands and numerous light spears materialized all over the sky, pointing at a single target and that was Azazel. Kokabiel gave him a cackle, before sending all the light spears towards Azazel who deflected them with a single spear he used to spin and redirect the light spears that were sent to him.

"Griselda, get the devils out of here, they won't last long. I have no idea how this happened but Kokabiel became slightly more powerful than he used to, and when I say slightly, I mean enough to overpower me! I won't be able to protect them, get Sona and Rias away. Kokabiel is trying to kill an important person of each faction so they will go to war against each other. But I won't let him do that." Azazel explained to Griselda who looked at Azazel with concern, before nodding, deflecting balls of energy with her silver sword and making her way towards the devils.

"Be careful." Griselda told Azazel, frowning when Azazel didn't answer and merely sent her a smile.

"Oh, come on, Azazel." Kokabiel called in a mocking tone. Azazel growled as Kokabiel materialized another barrage of light spears but instead of sending it to him, the spears flew directly to the running Griselda.

Azazel immediately flew towards the queen but was stabbed by a light spear by the leg and another to one of his black wings. "Griselda!" Azazel looked on in horror.

But before the light spears can reach Griselda, a huge wall of earth shielded her and took the light spears instead. Kokabiel was also sent dropping down the sky as a huge lightning bolt hit him. Dulio and Asia quickly ran towards Griselda who thanked the joker.

"Dulio, listen to me. You must get the devils away from this school." Azazel yelled Dulio, standing up while stumbling before he balanced himself and pulled the light spears off his body.

Dulio nodded quickly, "Let's go, Asia." He said before he started running, the wall of earth covering him.

Dulio was shocked to see Rias, Sona, and their respective peerage either knocked out or fatally wounded. "What happened here?"

"Kokabiel attacked Xenovia and Irina and took the both. We quickly followed him and arrived at the scene of the devils getting overwhelmed by Kokabiel. We quickly joined the fight but Kokabiel was able to overpower even Azazel, saying his master increased his talents." Griselda explained Dulio, not bothering to look at him. She created a magic circle above and below the huddled devils to quickly transport them to Issei's house when her eyes widened as the magic circle faded. "What?"

"Dulio, what's happening?" Asia asked Dulio, hugging his arm tightly. Dulio gave Asia a comforting pat, shaking his head as he himself didn't understand.

Griselda quickly started the transportation spell but was unable to do so. It seems that every time she comes close in finishing the spell, all her magical reserves are sapped out of her body. "I don't understand." She mumbled in fear and confusion. She gave her hands a look, her eyes shaking. She tried to repeat it but she got the same results, her magic circles winked out of existence.

"I really do wonder how it feels to be weak and helpless against something so powerful." A mocking voice boomed across the whole school, making the fighting Azazel and Kokabiel, the hugging Asia and Dulio, and the confused Griselda to look up the sky.

"You!" Azazel screamed in anger as he pushed Kokabiel away and quickly flew up to the madman wizard, only to get blasted by a huge beam of red energy that sent him down the ground, creating a large crater that surprised even Dulio.

The wizard laughed warmly, "Yes, me." He paused, making a disappointed clicking sound with his tongue that was still heard throughout the academy. "It looks like the Four Great Satans and The Seraphs of Heaven are late. It wouldn't be fun if the leaders of the three Great Factions aren't complete. That's unfair to poor Azazel." He said, the smug voice he had annoyed Azazel who was at the same time groaning in pain. Griselda quickly ran to him and kneeled beside him, holding her sword against the powerful wizard.

"Oh, it looks like the other leaders have arrived." The wizard said. Right after he said that, two large magic circles with one colored golden and the other red appeared at the fields. Dulio quickly hurled another lightning bolt at Kokabiel who hid behind the pillar in an attempt to ambush the seraphs and the satans. The light faded and there revealed the satans and the seraphs wearing their complete battle armor and armed with their strongest weapons. All their twelve wings were opened, making Asia faint as the she wasn't able to withstand the holy energy coming from the seraphs.

Sirzech and Serafall quickly ran to their respective sibling and the seraphs approached Azazel who laughed bitterly, standing up. The leaders of the faction that just arrived were shocked to see Azazel, bleeding and his wings broken. "What happened?" Michael asked as he looked at his rival in concern.

"Isn't that obvious?" Azazel asked, trying to sound fine but he collapsed to his knees as pain coursed through his back and he coughed out blood.

"You leaders really have no manners, after being late you don't even have the decency to acknowledge the being greater than you all." The wizard yawned, making the leaders turn to him.

Everyone quickly regrouped. "Who is that?" Ajuka Beezlebub asked. "I don't know who he is but he possesses an energy I have no encountered before. His is ancient and has a power that is completely out of our league." He said, his calculating stare glued at the wizard who let them regain their composures.

The satans were surprised. But were confused to see the seraphs and Azazel to not be as shocked as they are. "Hey, Sirzech." Azazel greeted, his face scrunching up in pain.

"Hello, Azazel. Thank you for protecting my sister and the devils while we were not here to protect them. I owe you one." Sirzech thanked, his eyes wide at how fatal the injuries the fallen angel leader has received.

"We must retreat for now. All of us. We can't go against this man." Uriel said, holding his sword tightly.

"What do you mean? We are the strongest beings that are there since the possessor of the heavenly dragons are missing. If we can't take this man, then who can?" Sirzech laughed, but it faded when the expression on the seraphs, Azazel, the joker, and Gabriel's queen remained grim.

"But that's impossible!" Sirzech exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sirzech, I am afraid but it is true." Sirzech turned to Ajuka whose gaze remained at the wizard, his hand folded behind his back calmly. "Not even all of us and Azazel in good health can beat this man. The most we can do is exhaust a quarter of his full powers but that's it."

"No way." Serafall muttered as she stared at her unconscious sister.

"That's enough! I am getting bored. I have planned this carefully just so I can unite you all and bring you here. Sleeping for millions of years isn't really a fun activity." The wizard stretched, before removing his mask, quickly attracting the attention of the seraphs and Azazel who tried their hardest to find out his identity.

The moment when the mask was completely off, the females in the group forgot for a moment that the wizard was an enemy as he looked irresistibly charming. He had long blue green hair that reached his back. His skin was pale and his eyes pure black. His facial features were sharp and was like that of a royalty. He was smirking at them, "Allow me to introduce myself." He said in a calm voice, the mockery it normally had gone. "I am one of the seals of Trihexa or as you all know more as Apocalypse, and also one of his children. My name is Envy, and I am the Wizard of Apocalypse."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Issei wiped the blood of Ascalon using the sleeve of the now dead priest, Freed, who he killed before the crazy maniac had the chance to kill the human friends of Issei.

"Partner, I sense strong energy coming from the academy. We must go there now." Draig informed Issei who worried about the safety of Gabriel.

Issei quickly disintegrated Freed's corpse with his draconic energy, grabbing Excalibur and flying off to the academy. "I feel it too, Draig." He sighed, "I am no much against this energy, I can't even reach 75% in any of the Ascalon Techniques despite going through torture from the training of you both." Issei complained.

"You can't really blame anyone, Issei. These techniques are after all, only accessible by you." Albion said gently.

Issei sighed heavily, "I know. I'm just thinking. If we were to reach the academy, what good am I if I can't even land a blow against that stupid wizard?"

The Heavenly Dragons were unable to reply, making Issei groan. "Thought so."

"Don't worry, partner. I'm sure we'll be able to show that wizard what we're made off. You'll see."

"I do hope so, partner." Issei said in worry.

Issei arrived at the top of the academy, circling it like it was some kind of prey. He squinted his eyes, before they widened and he flew quickly as he arrived at the now destroyed academy. He was shocked to see the satans, the seraphs, and Azazel wounded. He saw Griselda being protected by Dulio who struggled to hold up his barrier of lightning. The devil schoolmates he had were all passed out and were wrapped by ice sparkling with electricity.

Dulio was glad to see Issei, "Oi, Issei, you arrived just in time before we die against this wizard." Dulio greeted with a bitter smile.

"Dulio!" Issei shouted as the barrier Dulio erected to protect himself finally gave out and he was blasted by the beam sent to him by the wizard who was yawning.

"Issei!" Azazel shouted, pointing behind him. Issei quickly turned around to be met by a beam that sent him flying but luckily, he managed to fly up before he hit the destroyed academy. "Azazel-sama." Issei said as he looked at the man who thought him tennis and saved him from torture, anger bubbling in his stomach at the sight of Azazel in great pain. Stab wounds were gaping at his stomach and his wings were twisted and broken. His joints were dislocated and Issei knew that Azazel's energy reserves were depleted completely.

"Issei, you better run and save yourself. We're done for." Azazel said, coughing. The hand he used to cover his mouth was drenched with blood.

"Oh, Issei!" Kokabiel suddenly called.

Issei wasn't able to process the call as his mind went blank at the sight of the seraphs. Michael was impaled to a pillar, an odd looking spear of black energy stabbed to his stomach. He was unconscious and his wings were limp. His long blonde hair covered his face but Issei knew that he was unconscious. Uriel was passed out on front of him, his what used to be a glorious armor exclusive to the seraphs blasted to pieces and his sword bent in the shape of U completely. Like Michael, Uriel was passed out cold. Raphael was leaning on the huge rock that used to be part of the academy. His body was covered in a glowing red magic curse that Issei identified as one that would paralyze the victim and cause great unimaginable pain. Raphael broke Issei's heart as he mouthed a painful run before passing out, the curse fading.

The four great satans weren't looking any better. Sirzech's clothes had a huge tear right in front, evidence of receiving a direct blast from the wizard. He was in the middle of a crater. Serafall was curled up in a ball, unconscious and with a painful expression inside the torn apart classroom as the academy was practically opened by blasts and impacts. She was mumbling the name of her sister. Ajuka was in the middle of four black and red magic circles that had chains coming out of them and he was forced to be spread like an eagle. He was bleeding profusely, having a pool of blood just below him. He saw his Issei and looked at him weakly, mouthing run also before his head dropped and the magic circles disappeared, dropping him on his own pool of blood. Falbium Asmodeus, the other satan Issei was yet to meet, was kneeling, stabbing his sword in the ground and using it to support himself. He was terribly injured and gave Issei a look of helplessness before falling to the ground.

Dulio and Griselda, the ones he treated as his own siblings, were also unconscious from the blast they received. Dulio had singes all over his skin while the armor Griselda wore was shattered. Her own sword stabbed through her stomach. Dulio was sitting on a desk chair, passed out. The hole in the wall that he went through was obvious. His wings were mangled, and a bitter smile was on his sleeping face. Issei quickly entered the classroom, his heart breaking as he saw a tear fall out of Dulio's closed eyes.

He continued walking, fearing for the worst as he was yet to see Gabriel. He started praying that she wasn't injured, she wasn't wounded, and he knew it was stupid. But he still did. Then he snapped. He fell down his knees as he finally saw Gabriel. Issei stared in disbelief and horror. Gabriel had large magic circles above and below her. They were spinning. A huge cross was at the very middle…and Gabriel was on it. Her arms and legs weren't hammered, but they were being held by chains similar to what held Ajuka. He head was lowered, her silky blonde hair that Issei loved so much covered her face. He twelve wings were stabbed by light spears connected to a chain that came out from both the magic circles and her wings were folded in a painful way. On top of the crucifix was a sign that said, _Here lies the slut that was given excruciating pain._

"Issei, I see you're enjoying my exhibit of defeated trash." The voice Issei despised so much boomed across the field.

Issei's hair covered his face as he stared at the ground, tears falling and gathering in a pool. "What did you do to her?" He asked in a shaking but dangerous voice.

"Oh, I see you saw that crucified slut. That is my masterpiece. I must say you have an eye when it comes to these things. I made sure to inflict extreme pain that would make anyone want to die. Those chains that are wrapped around her are conductors for apocalyptic lightning. That is lightning only a million times worse, and at the same time makes anyone hit by it to see their worst nightmare, and repeat it all over again. And as you can see, I wrapped the chains all over her body for added effect and her wings are run through by spears connected to the chains." He laughed cruelly, "Isn't it wonderful."

"I'll have you know that her nightmare is about you." Issei's eyes widened. "Her worst nightmare is you dying right in front of her. And her being the one that killed you."

"You bastard!" Issei roared in pure fury. His body engulfed in a red aura. Issei ran towards his love but was sent flying back when he was about to enter the area of the magic circle. A barrier that glowed black, like it was mocking him, appeared at the perimeter of the circles. It still was transparent. Issei raised his Ascalon and let out a great roar that made Azazel that was at the other side of the field close his eyes as he sensed the pain in the roar. Ascalon merely bounced back as it did nothing to the barrier.

The wizard laughed at Issei, "A work of beauty isn't it? Perhaps, since you are a very important person to this exhibit of mine, I will show you how it works."

Issei's eyes were filled with terror, "No!" He begged. "Please, don't! I'll do anything you want! Just hurt her any further! Please!" Issei cried at Envy who merely laughed.

"Very well, I want you too…enjoy the show!"

Red lightning suddenly coursed through the chains and wrapped around Gabriel's body. Issei's mind went blank as the screams of Gabriel pierced the sky. The pain in her face turned Issei's heart to dust. But the screams of hers were his name, and that only made it all the more painful for Issei. "Gabriel…" Issei cried, as he pounded against the barrier helplessly. "Gabriel!" He screamed.

After a minute has passed, the lightning finally ended and Gabriel's screaming stopped. Instead, she whimpered and cried, asking for Issei. "Issei, please run…" She whimpered, before her head hung low and she was back to her original position.

"So?" Envy asked excitedly, "how was it?"

"Y-You're a monster." Issei was barely able to answer as he shook in anger. The satans, the seraphs, the devils, and the joker and queen were barely awake, looking at Issei. Dulio wanted to tell his brother to run but he knew he couldn't, after seeing the girl he loved the most in a state like that, Dulio knew it was impossible. Griselda knew this too, and so did the seraphs. The devils were terrorized at the sight, or the "exhibit" envy created. Rias and Sona ran to their respective sibling who smiled at them sadly. The devils looked at the glowing Issei, confusion and fear in their mind.

But the satans were confused. The energy was deadly, but they studied the seraphs and knew that this wasn't angelic energy as the seraphs were also affected. Then their eyes widened in realization. The only kind of energy deadly on both angels and devils was draconic. "So that means…" Ajuka croaked in pain as he watched Issei curiously, the color of Issei's energy and the silver threads it had confirming his theory. "…Issei is the host of the Two Heavenly Dragons." He laughed, finally he understood why he can't find the hosts.

The devils' eyes widened. Rias and Sona shared a look. "So Issei is the host of not only one but two Heavenly Dragons. That's why even if he wasn't using his energy, he can keep up with Dulio easily." Sona said in amazement, pushing her glasses.

"I'll make you pay…" Issei said in a demonic voice that made everyone to lose their composure except Envy who was watching in amusement.

"I'll make you pay…you fucker!" Issei roared. Surprising everyone as Issei never cursed before. Sona gave a scolding look at Saji who laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head guiltily.

All ten pure white wings opened. But what shocked the onlookers were the three other pairs of wings that appeared. A pair of red dragon wings opened, its wingspan greater than the angel wings. It was no doubt to all that this was the wings of the Welsh Dragon. While just as equally large, the silver wings belonged to the Vanishing Dragon. But what confused the ones watching even more was the pure black wings that was far greater than the wings of the Two Heavenly Dragons. The wingspan was as large as the fields, and it radiated energy so dangerous that it felt like their skins were burning, both seraph and satan alike.

Envy laughed victoriously, "That's it, Issei! Become angry, become furious! Let it out! Make our father proud!"

Issei roared a roar that silenced everything. "Die!" His eyes were black, much to the surprise of the others.

"Could…" Azazel asked Michael who pulled the spear out of his stomach and sat beside Azazel, shaking his head, just as confused.

Then suddenly, light engulfed the whole area. "To unlock the technique of speed, one must be in a situation of great terror and in need to act quickly for his dearest. Move faster than light." Then, "To unlock the technique of power, one must be clouded by blind rage and great fury that not even a pure heart will be able to diminish. Turn the world to dust." Then, "To unlock the technique of defense, one must have the strongest of desire to protect anything but himself. Crush the attack of the foolish enemy."

"Juggernaut Drive!" The voice of both Draig and Albion said with vigor.

Issei screamed. The pressure of Issei's energy significantly rose, making the devils to collapse from the sheer power. Everyone was dumbfounded when the light disappeared. The sixteen wings Issei had were gone yet he was standing in the air, like Envy who squealed in excitement. Strapped behind Issei was a greatsword that had a silver blade that glinted. A red dragon was at the middle of the blade, it's tail wrapping around the silver hilt, glowing and pulsing with power. A halberd with a silver handle was also strapped together with the great sword. The large curved axe blade of the halberd was red, with the head of a silver dragon at the very middle. The dragon descended and wrapped its body around the red handle, pulsing like the red dragon on the greatsword.

Issei was holding both his Ascalon Kopesh and Ascalon Cutlass, both their respective dragon pulsing. The other weapon the seraphs never saw before was the rapier strapped to Issei's belt. It had a thin silver blade. It's guard, or the basket on the hilt was red, while the handle itself was silver. The guard was a red dragon with wings opened and covering the hilt protectively, while its tail served as the knuckle guard. (If you're confused, search on the web parts of a rapier so all will be clearer.)

"Issei, dear. You don't actually think that you can go against my master. You'd have to go through m-" Kokabiel's eyes suddenly widened and he spitted out blood when Issei tossed both his kopesh and cutlass, grabbing hold of his rapier, before disappearing, much to everyone's surprise.

"Gahhh!" Kokabiel screamed when a blur suddenly started to surround him, Uriel squinted to see thousands of slices suddenly cover Kokabiel's body. He gasped when a tear echoed throughout the whole field. Everyone looked away, even if Kokabiel was an enemy they knew how painful it was to get a wing tore off. Unluckily for Kokabiel, Issei was pissed. So Issei tore off every single wing except one, as tearing off all the wings would result to that person's death. Kokabiel screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

Azazel laughed, "Take that, you douche!" He screamed as he laughed, ignoring the weird staring Michael was giving him.

"Did Issei become invisible?" Rias asked Sirzech who kissed his little sister's head.

"No." He answered, his eyes shining in amazement, "It was because he was too fast for even us with enhanced vision isn't able to process quickly enough. That's why he appeared like he disappeared."

Issei returned to his original position, putting his rapier back, before catching his twisting blades perfectly with both his hands. He simultaneously sheathed both his sword to the sheaths he had behind his waist, before grabbing the greatsword from its strap with both hands before bringing it down. Nothing happened, for a while, but then a huge red wave, taller than even the academy, moved towards Envy who smirked. The wave created a trail below, slicing the field open and creating a deep opening. Envy created a magic circle in his hand and held the attack off like it was nothing, the smirk he had infuriated Issei more.

"Issei, I am not interested in your physical attacks. I am a wizard after all. I want to see what you have in your book of spells."

"Let Gabriel go." Issei said, shaking, his hair covering his face. "If that is what you want, then I'll give it to you. Just let her go."

Envy shrugged, "Fine. It's a deal." Envy waved his hands at the direction of Gabriel's prison. The magic circles rotated quickly, shrinking until they winked out of existence and instantly, the cross and the chains shattered like glass. Gabriel landed at the arms of Issei.

Gabriel's eyes fluttered open, smiling. "Issei, I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened when Issei pressed his lips upon hers. The seraphs', the angels', the satans', the devils', and Azazel's jaws dropped at what happened. Gabriel looked at Issei, "You have no idea how worried I was when I learned that you were gone." Gabriel blushed when Issei pressed his forehead upon hers, "I love you."

Gabriel smiled warmly, "I love you too, Issei."

Issei laughed, "Sorry."

Gabriel tilted her head, "For what?"

Issei smiled sadly at her, "For this."

And for a moment, Issei's eyes reverted back to its normal clear blue eyes before it reverted back to black and a red magic circle appeared in both his eyes, "Regeneratus Somnum."

Issei caught Gabriel's body as she slept. Her injuries were healed completely. He stared at the others who he was also affected by his spell.

"Wise move, Issei. If we were to fight, they would get affected."

"Domum Onerariis." Every single person sleeping in the fields, both devils and angels, got transported to his house. They were sandwiched by two magic circles that glowed silver before being engulfed by a silver glow and transported to safety. The barrier Issei casted to protect Irina is an advanced one that not even the seraphs and the satans will be able to pierce.

"So, shall we begin, brother?"

Issei growled, "As far as I remember, I am not your brother!"

Envy laughed, "But it is true. You are a son of the great dragon, Apocalypse. Don't tell me you didn't see your black draconic wings." Black wings similar to that of Issei's earlier unfolded behind Envy's back. He laughed, covering his face as he found this scene amusing.

"But that's impossible. My parents were killed by Kokabiel." Issei pointed at the almost dead fallen angel.

"Your "parents" were mere servants of father. Believe me."

"And why should I?"

"Because I am your brother." He answered in a sickly sweet tone.

"Shut up. Let's just get this over with." Issei waved.

"Fine."

Issei opened a magic circle the size of his palms, inserting his arm before taking a book out. The magic circle shattered as Issei opened it. Envy laughed, "Well, you're a beginner after all. So, I guess it is fine if I let you open a book of spells."

"Issei, your brother is an element of the void, or Apocalypse's domain. The only weakness void has is void itself." Albion informed in Issei's mind.

The duel finally began.

Issei and Envy exchanged spells. The spells they casted where far from advanced. Advanced was an understatement. The spells they used can destroy the whole Japan if they were to make a mistake in its incantation. Issei gritted his teeth. Though he put up a good fight, Envy wasn't called the Wizard of Apocalypse for nothing. The relaxed smile he had on his face diminished Issei's spirit as Envy easily unwove the disintegration spell Issei sent him. The academy was completely destroyed as the two let their spells run through.

"Come on, Issei. These are too easy. Though, a bit more advance that that seraph Raphael and that satan Ajuka who dared to attack me using magic. They are fools." He laughed, "Qntal Tormentorum!"

Issei growled at the spell, "Not again you don't." He quickly analyzed the pattern before he unwove the spell just before it managed to hit his body. The wizard had an amused expression on his face.

"Impressive, Issei. I must say that I am proud. You unwove a personal spell of mine. It is such a shame, though. It was one of my favorites, but now it lost its purpose. I have never thought that you would be able to unweave a spell that is apocalyptic level. This spell would make that fool, Merlin the Warlock, to cry in confusion." He laughed, "Believe me, I know." He smiled darkly. "I am the one that stole his spell book after all, only to find out that it was forbidden level! What a waste! I have gone through all that effort for spells I achieved when I was young? I really was glad that I gave that old man a terrible death."

Issei quickly casted a trap spell, but with a wave of Envy's hand, the trap spell shattered. "Here, let me show you a real trap spell." Envy smiled before chanting, "Vinculis Furgulis." Six magic circles formed a heptagon around Issei before sending out chains that wrapped around his body. Issei quickly raised his kopesh, his eyes trying to see the pattern but it was too complicated. The magic circles were interlocked and the runes were complimentary to each other that he felt like his mind was going to blow. The chains wrapped tightly around his body, crushing out the air.

Issei wheezed, looking in terror as red lightning that he saw a while back started to make its way from the chains to his body. Issei tried to wiggle but to no avail. Envy laughed at his brother's attempts.

"Well, Issei. It seems like you have lost." Envy said, smiling as he waved, before Issei saw a glint of something.

An arrow pierced Envy's knee. Envy screamed in pain before his eyes became dreamy and he fell asleep, dropping down the ground. Issei was released by the chains. He quickly opened his pure white wings, floating just before he crashed down.

Issei raised his kopesh, ready to cast a spell. But his eyes were of confusion instead. A man was carrying the now sleeping Envy. He had long green hair, longer than Envy's since the green hair reached the back of his knees. He had a bow strapped to his back, as well as a quiver full of arrows with golden tails. Issei was surprised when the man turned to him and smiled warmly. The man had red eyes similar to that of Envy's sometimes. "My name is Greed, and I too am a child of Apocalypse, the most handsome one at that." He joked, "I am also known as the Archer of Apocalypse."

The man walked towards Issei. Before patting Issei on the shoulder, "Hello, little brother. And I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I wouldn't want any of you two to get hurt." He smiled apologetically before grabbing one arrow from his quiver and twisting it in a quick manner that made Issei blink a couple of times.

Issei processed what he said a bit too late and he was overwhelmed by darkness as his brother scratched the side of his shoulder. _ **LINE BREAK**_

Gabriel mumbled in her sleep as a very comfortable warmth wrapped around her. She rolled to its direction before wrapping her arms around it.

Issei smiled softly at his sleeping angel as he stroked her hair affectionately, getting a purr from her. Her head was on top of his shoulders as she probably unknowingly snuggled against the crook of his neck. He was afraid that she would suddenly latch herself unto him and bite him like before, but he sighed in relief as her tense body softened and she seemed to sink in the hug he wrapped around her as she mumbled things about food, dishes, work and him. His face was red as Gabriel began to moan his name, telling him to stay with her, or to go with her to a place faraway. He felt her hand stroke the back of his hair and saw a smile to form on her face.

Gabriel's eyes fluttered and she started to complain when she felt water drip on her face. She just had to open her eyes. She expected it to be a prank from her older brothers but her eyes widened as she saw Issei's face on top of hers, his eyes closed and tears coming out of his closed eyes and dropping down her surprised expression. His hair was in a disheveled mess. The expression of his face was one of mockery and sadness. His face pale as a ghost. She looked at Issei worriedly, but before she can ask the love of her life what was wrong, Issei mocked someone that she didn't want to be mocked ever. He mocked himself. "Way the go, you stupid angel. I promised her…And I failed her. I let that stupid brother of mine hurt her. But I guess it's my fault." He said in a forlorn voice that broke Gabriel's heart.

Issei gripped the soft pillow he was holding tightly, trying his best to not make noise and wake the resting Gabriel, but he knew he once again failed as soft hands delicately cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears away. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry with tears, to see a smiling Gabriel, her eyes looking at him with worry. "Issei?" Her voice was faint and gentle.

Gabriel rose up the bed, sitting up before hugging Issei. He wrapped himself around her waist as he sobbed. Gabriel frowned at what's happening, her mind full of anxiety. She rubbed the back of Issei comfortingly before entering the warm blanket they shared and lying back beside him, hugging me. To her surprise, Issei tightened his hug around her, burying his face by the crook of her neck. Gabriel's eyes widened, letting out a short squeal of surprise, before muffling her laughter as she was sensitive there. She felt the tears that dripped down her neck, the vibration Issei's crying was making bothering her, but she pushed it down and comforted the joker. "Issei, what's the matter?" She asked.

Issei can detect the worry in her voice. It was practically oozing. That only made him regret even more what he has done. What he has failed to done. He felt so pathetic and useless. "I'm so sorry, Gabriel." He said vulnerably. Gabriel's brow scrunched at how Issei's voice was so weak.

"Why?" Gabriel asked, surprised. Issei pulled back from the tight hug he had on her. He looked up Gabriel's bright blue eyes. Gabriel pressed her lips against Issei's She poured all her love for him wit the kiss as she softly wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her eyes to see his own. Both stared at each other's while they kissed. When Gabriel pulled back, she placed another kiss on top of his forehead and climbed up the pillow a bit, before pulling Issei's head beside her and hugging his neck lovingly.

Issei rolled to the direction of Gabriel. "I wasn't there to protect you." He answered, his eyes watery. He hugged Gabriel, leveling himself with her before doing so. He can smell the vanilla smelling hair of the beautiful angel, and for a while he calmed down. But then, the sight of her crucified and chained figure, the sound of her voice asking for his help, asking for him to save her, any little calmness he might have had vanished instantly. She was asking for his help, and he came almost too late. He buried his face by her hair, closing his eyes and hugging her like she might disappear if he didn't hug her tightly enough. "You must have suffered by him." Issei weakly uttered. "And to think that I even promised you that no surprise attacks will ruin our date. I promised that I will end this date perfectly, this time."

To Issei's surprise, Gabriel roughly pushed him off. She sat up straight, looking at him with reprimanding eyes, "As a matter of fact, yes. You did promise me that." She firmly recalled, making Issei flinch.

"I-I'm sorry. I know I'm unforgivable. If you don't want to…I…I'm leaving." Issei stood up, he started walking out of the room but he didn't even get far away the bed when he felt a firm grasp on his forearm. He turned around, expecting a slap on the face, but it never came. Instead, he saw a gently smiling Gabriel, her hair cutely falling by her shoulders, and her eyes sparkling like the ocean. "Please don't leave me." She begged.

Issei quickly smiled sadly at her, "But I'm not even worthy enough to be with you."

A quick slap immediately wiped the smile of Issei's face. It stung. Gabriel was standing in front of him with tears beside her eyes. She was breathing deeply, her face one of anger and was obviously upset. "Do you even have any idea what I went through that cross?" She asked in anger.

Issei smiled at her, his eyes closed as a tear trickled down his cheek. Gabriel was caught off guard by what Issei did. "Yes. I know. That's why I also know that you are better off far away from me or you are only going to get hurt. I am too weak too defend anyone. I can't even come close against that bastard wizard."

Gabriel's expression softened, "Then get stronger."

Issei was to reply but Gabriel stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. Gabriel cried at Issei's chest, her voice muffled. Issei can feel a wet patch as Gabriel pulled him closer to her, her hug firm. Issei's smile cracked at this, wrapping his arms around hers.

The two angels stood frozen, wrapped in each other's hugs, providing comfort for each other. Gabriel pulled back, but her arms were still wrapped, and so were Issei's She stared at Issei's eyes. She broke her hug, using her hands to cup both Issei's cheeks, laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Look at us." She laughed as she wiped her own tears, Issei still hugged her.

Issei laughed, a bit of sadness still evident in the laugh. Gabriel playfully slapped Issei's chest, "Come on, Issei. Please cheer up. For me?" She tried to sound as cheery as possible but after the emotional session they just came through, she knew that she sounded pathetic and desperate. But still, a smile appeared on her face. "I know you must feel weak, but you are not. For me. You are the most wonderful guy I have met, Issei. And I love you. You don't have to be there always to protect me. I am touched. But you don't always have to throw yourself in front of the bullet." She softly explained to Issei. He swallowed his cry, looking at the carpet and sitting down the bed as Gabriel sat beside him and leaned against his chest.

"But-" Issei was silenced by a sweet kiss from Gabriel. She grinned at him, "No buts."

Issei sighed, before smiling widely at the angel. "You actually cheered me up."

"Of course," Gabriel giggled, before pushing Issei down the bed and placing her head on his arm, "It's Gabriel, your seraph."

"And my life." Issei added, kissing the top of her head as Gabriel blushed.

Outside the room, the seraphs, the satans, the devils, the angels, and Azazel were listening intently on the conversation of the two lovers. Serafall took down and wrote on a long piece of paper the conversation that occurred, smiling at the paper greedily as her eyes shone, ideas about her show flashing to her mind in a very quick pace. Sirzech and Ajuka didn't know what to do as they secretly were into drama and romance, though didn't want to show it in front of the seraphs and Azazel as they were the leader of their enemies after all. Asmodeus stood by the side, his eyes closed and his arms crossed, rolling his eyes at the childish antics his fellow satans were doing. He gave a glance at the three who intently pressed their ears against the wall, huffing in annoyance.

Michael was flabbergasted at the conversation that occurred. Though he was happy for both Issei and Gabriel, he still can't get over the weird feeling as the man he treated his son and his sister had a lovey-dovey conversation. He felt sick in the stomach, but his curiosity was too big for him to resist so he joined his two brothers in listening to the conversation of the two extremely breathtaking lovers, indignantly scolding himself yet not even able to try to remove his ear away from the wall.

"I love you." Gabriel's muffled voice from inside the room made everyone listening blush, even Asmodeus who huffed turned pink, trying to huff it away but unable to do so.

"I love you too." The listeners gave a hum of satisfaction and admiration as they enjoyed the conversation of the two like it was some kind of drama.

The female devils that listened all burned with jealousy. They wished that they were the ones inside and receiving the confession of Issei. They sighed dreamily at how Issei's voice sounded as he confessed what he was feeling to Gabriel.

Gabriel and Issei hugged each other as they had a silent agreement to doze off together. Gabriel had her arms around Issei and Issei had an arm around her lithe body, her hair sread al over his shoulder. The two smiled as they knew that the other was with them. Not noticing that Uriel and Raphael were already inside the room, grinning like madmen.

"Brother?" Uriel asked in a tone that was impossible for it to belong to an angel. His wings were flashing black as he greedily ran his hands all over the camera he was holding.

"Yes, brother?" Raphael, who was at the other side of the bed responded.

"Let's get out black mail material." They both nodded at each other, their eyes shining in determination.

And after that, the two brothers took pictures of the two sleeping angel, tears in their eyes. "Tres bien." Raphael complimented, kissing his fingers and flicking them in the air in delight as the two beings that encased each other in their hugs were perfect.

"Perfecto." Uriel agreed, expertly hanging by the bed to get an aerial shot on the two sleeping lovers.

"You do know that when Gabriel finds out about this, she will kill you both, right?" Michael asked as he opened the door silently, making the Sirzech, Azazel, and Ajuka to fall face first down the carpet of Issei's room. Michael's eyes were shining dangerously as he knew that he had his brothers trapped and cornered. If he makes a single sound, the two might wake up and death to the two annoying brothers he had that clearly didn't know what the word privacy and respect means, despite being the angels of the highest order. "Disappointing." Michael said with eyes that belonged to a smart and dangerous strategist.

Uriel and Raphael looked at their smirking brother, holding their fists and screaming silently in an extra slow motion the word, _no_. They didn't expect for their brother to just suddenly catch up quickly to what they were planning, before facepalming. Michael was after all the leader of heaven and the smartest of them all. "This is all your fault." Uriel spitted at Raphael who lunged and strangled his brother. Azazel, Ajuka, and Sirzech as well as the others outside watched in curiosity what was happening, they would take a glance at the two lovers, before watch and cheer on the Uriel and Raphael who tried to strangle each other while making not a single sound. It was quite the funny sight.

An idea suddenly popped inside Griselda's mind and a mischievous smirk formed on her face. She called all the ladies down and they followed her downstairs. Before she shouted, "Boys!" Very loudly.

Azazel, Michael, Sirzech, Asmodeus, Ajuka, Dulio, Saji, Uriel, and Raphael immediately froze as deadly energy suddenly appeared on the bed. Envy was a lot stronger than this energy but there was just something about the smile that Gabriel flashed all of the now scared as hell men that made hers a lot more terrifying. Maybe it was the fact that she made it extremely clear that she will kill them very painfully, the men really didn't know, they didn't care. They just wanted to get the hell out of the place very quickly. And so they did.

This was the day that the leaders of the factions agreed for one thing. They helped each other, satan, angel, fallen angel. Gabriel blasted the corridor, so they had no choice but to jump out of the window risk getting caught up in the blast. Asmodeus fell roughly down the lawn, following the others, and finally Uriel who laughed victoriously as he saved the camera, only to get an arrow pierce his shoulder and make him faint as the arrow had a sleeping poison in them.

Meanwhile, Issei merely waited for Gabriel to return to his side. As soon as he felt the moving by the bed, he quickly wrapped his arms around Gabriel who forgot the whole ordeal and joined her Issei in sleeping. Downstairs, Griselda calmly chopped the carrots in a pace that entertained the women, devil, angel and human. She chuckled silently as she heard the explosion and the crash outside.

"What was that?" Irina asked, "I swear I heard something…"

Griselda laughed softly and perfectly. Angels may be bad at lying, but Michael and Griselda were good at it. She hid the mischief in her voice as she boiled the thinly cut carrots in the boiling pot. She had a feeling that that night was going to be a special one. The dishes she was making was enough for everyone in the property. "Oh, I'm sure it was nothing dear."

All were fooled by the kind smile Griselda flashed but Sona, who pushed her glasses up in respect. "Scary." She mumbled silently to herself.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

The living room was cleared out. The couch and the TV were gone. The coffee table was also missing. Instead, a long wooden table with elegant etchings by the side was in the middle of the living room, with foods and dishes of all kinds and plates that are put in a pattern that screamed sophistication and royalty. Napkins that were folded to a flower were on top of the white plates with golden stripes by the edge and utensils that were ranged with how you are supposed to eat a meal. Three simple candle holders were put in perfect symmetry on top of the long table, the distance between each was accurate and exact.

"Dinner's ready." Griselda called. Immediately, the satans, the seraphs, the devils, the angels, the sword wielders, and Azazel came down and had smiles of delight on their faces as the smell of food cooked by Griselda entered their noses.

"Wow, that smells great." Dulio licked his lips as he sat down a chair, but not before pulling a chair for Asia who shyly took it and thanked Dulio.

"Issei, let's seat over here." Gabriel told Issei who nodded and laughed.

When everyone was seated, they all simultaneously ate. Issei watched the beings interact. It was like they forgot that they should be killing each other already and instead, ate and smiled together like they were a family. "What are you smiling about?" Gabriel asked him.

"Oh, nothing." Issei answered, but teased Gabriel with a knowing smile that made her pout at him cutely.

Uriel and Raphael shared a mischievous look, making Michael groan as he saw a spark of electricity go through and connect both his irresponsible brother's eyes. He just can't understand how his brothers never give up in their relentless quest to annoy their little sister even when they got blasted by her extremely dangerous and excruciating pain inflicting blasts of hers, and for what? Perhaps they have a want for danger and excitement like how they used to have all the time when they were still young, but now that they are grown up and have responsibilities, they could have at least think of their actions before acting rashly. "What are you two planning?" Michael asked his eyes narrowed. Uriel and Raphael gave him a dark chuckle, making him sigh.

Michael was sitting on the very end of the table. Opposite to him was Sirzech.

Azazel called Shemhazai and Baraqiel and informed them about the dinner. Of course, Baraqiel threatened him not to touch his devil daughter while Shemhazai ordered Azazel to not go home drunk lest getting his cards taken for a month, which Azazel really loved. The two were invited by Azazel but they didn't want to come as Shemhazai told him that he had more things important to do while Baraqiel was reluctant in being reunited with his daughter in a meeting like that. He understood their reasons, though not before teasing them with how beautiful the women attending the dinner were and hanging up before they can protest.

Azazel delightedly chewed on the juicy steak the woman that caught his eyes had cooked. Griselda was next to him. He resisted the urge to flirt and compliment her as he knew that if he was to do that, Michael will never let him reach the end of his long, boring, and painful scolding. "This steak is beautiful." He told Griselda who blushed.

Dulio chortled, "A steak is beautiful? Saying that straight to Griselda-oneesama is better than trying to hide it behind a strange sounding compliment." He flinched when he felt a sharp blade press to his stomach. He could feel all eyes on him as he stopped his talking and his smile became nervous. Sweat dripped down his forehead in nervousness. The sickly sweet and twitching smile Griselda had who was across the table confirmed his guess of what the pointy thing was. She was secretly pushing the tip of her sword to him threateningly.

"Dulio…" Griselda called sweetly, though the voice made him gulp. "Open your mouth again and you know what'll happen to you." Her eyes sparkled dangerously.

Everyone that listened to the conversation between Dulio and Griselda suddenly stuffed their mouths with food when she turned to them with a murderous look. Though she was beautiful, it doesn't mean she can't be scary. Dulio was crying in fear in the inside, remembering the threat Griselda informed him off by expertly writing by his shirt using the point of her blade and tearing the letter she had for him. _I'll put you through extra training if you don't stop teasing me. Remember, the training is NOT torture but a way to strengthen and discipline you._ Dulio sweated buckets, _'Why do I feel like you meant the opposite of what you said? Training is torture and an unfair way to get back at me…"_ Dulio cried in his mind as Griselda gave him the sweet glances that was weird for her as she wasn't one to show her love much, making Dulio even more afraid.

The dinner continued in an awkward silence. Finally, Michael cleared his throat, wiping the steak sauce off his mouth elegantly, before putting it down and smiling. "Now that that's done, let's get down to business."

Everyone quickly stopped and nodded in agreement. "I offer a peace treaty between the three factions." Before Michael can speak, Uriel cut him off. He groaned inwardly as his eyes burned with annoyance. So much for trying to test the waters. Sirzech quickly choked at his steak, Azazel spitted the red wine he was drinking which managed to hit Michael who was ready to break his neck and Raphael to whimper, his eyes narrowed in pity as Asmodeus flung his knife accidentally and due to the great strength the satan possessed, flew straight to Beezlebub who was too busy processing things for him to be able to dodge the knife. Out of pain the satan accidentally grabbed his fellow satans chest. Serafall quickly turned red in both anger and embarrassment before slapping the satan hard. Issei quickly noted mentally not to piss off the lady who was all happy and jolly. She's just like Gabriel when she's angry. Beezlebub was now lodged in the wall head first from the sheer force of the slap.

Michael angrily wiped the wine off his face, glaring dangerously at Azazel who smile sheepishly, but his eyes shined with mischievousness. Spitting wine on his past brethren's face wasn't something he wouldn't want, it happening in front of many and accidentally was even better. "Like Uriel here said oh so straightforwardly!" He looked at Uriel accusingly. "We angels want to propose a peace treaty between the three factions."

Azazel smiled at this. He had been expecting this. Honestly, if Michael didn't propose for a treaty, he would have. But then, he was talking about the leader of the angels. Annoying as the kind man was, he was…kind. Annoying and infuriating, but kind and gentle. And even if he saw Michael as a rival, he wasn't going to deny the fact that Michael was more than fitting to lead the faction that represented goodness and hope. "Ehh…" He moaned lazily, "I was always a man who wanted peace. I hate it. I despise it. The war. It takes the lives of many good men. Every time a comrade of mine falls and I say the final blessings. It is not just because we are lacking in numbers, but also because they are comrades." Azazel stared at the red liquid inside his glass, the smiling faces of his dead comrades in the past flashing in his mind.

Everyone became silent at this. They too were like Azazel. Having to see the sight of the dead allies, friends, loved ones, families, and to some, their beloved. Azazel, the seraphs, and the angels looked at the satans in expectance. And so did the devils. Sona, though not being able to experience the pain of losing someone important to her, wanted the treaty even if she didn't really have a say. She once found an old journal that belonged to a devil that fought in the war against the two other factions and in the war against the old satans. It was heartbreaking. The man lost everything; his wife, his house, his riches, his children, his life. Though she didn't experience it yet, she hoped she didn't have to. For she knew that experiencing it and reading about it are two very different things and she'd prefer to stick with reading. "Onee-sama?" She asked her older sister with eyes that were begging.

"I agree." Sirzech quickly turned to Serafall, who was looking back at him sternly.

"So do I." A muffled voice came from the wall as Beezlebub remained still, his head still buried in the wall.

Asmodeus nodded in him, agreeing. Sirzech smiled at the seraph directly across him, "Well…we agree."

"Then the war ends here officially." Michael declared with a wide smile, something rare that it made the angels and Azazel surprised as Michael's smiled were always the small reserved smile.

Issei looked at Gabriel happily. "Michael-sama, Uriel-sama, Raphael-sama, Azazel-sama, everyone." He smiled, "I would want to make it known that Gabriel and I are dating. And I love her."

The men choked, all except Azazel whose eyes shone with pride, "That's my student!"

"Too straightforward?" Raphael complained as he gulped down the wine.

"That's my student!" Uriel stupidly chided. Michael face-palmed.

"Well, it was rather obvious." Griselda smirked at the two blushing angel.

Dulio grinned, "Well, then…congrats, Issei."

"You know, I can finally sleep in peace now." Rias softly chimed.

"And why's that?" Sirzech looked at his sister with one brow raised.

"Well, Sona and I were looking for the host of the Two Heavenly Dragons these past few years. And it was all for naught." She smiled at Issei. "So that's why you only used your angelic powers and not your actual ones."

Issei laughed sheepishly. "Yep."

"But that is something that is really surprising still. For not only one but both of the Heavenly Dragons to inhabit the same host. For a single host to be strong enough to house the two Heavenly Dragons. Not even the God of the Bible, no offense, will be able to do that. There must be something special about you, Ise-kun, for you to be able to do that." Sona added.

Issei's eyes quickly darkened. It was impossible. For him to be related…to them. Gabriel gripped his arms tightly in concern as she noticed the darkening of his expression. He quickly wiped the gloomy mood on his face and smiled, "Maybe."

Gabriel furrowed her brows. Issei was doing the hiding again. She could tell by his nervous movements that he was hiding something from her. Although, she might know it already. The dream she had that she hoped to be a simple nightmare might not be a simple nightmare after all.

"Anyways, let us rejoice, for the war between us have finally ended." Azazel raised his wine glass, as did the others.

Issei gulped at the piercing gaze Gabriel was giving him. "What?"

"You are hiding something again!" She snapped silently, satisfied at the reaction her joker had.

Issei flinched. "Don't worry. It's nothing too much trouble."

Gabriel sniggered, "Yeah, right. You always say that. Is it so hard for you to trust me and tell me all your secrets?"

Issei sighed. It was hopeless to resist against Gabriel when she has put her mind on something. She'll stick to it patiently, and that is one of the things that led him to love the seraph dearly. "Fine." He sighed, smiling defeatedly. "But not here."

Gabriel immediately brightened up, "Good."

Issei and Gabriel excused themselves and entered their room upstairs. Not long after did the barrier finally wore off and the satans were able to return to the Underworld while Azazel returned to the Grigori Headquarters. Excited with what the expressions on the fallen angels' faces will be with the news he had. The seraphs left the house and returned to heaven together with Griselda while Dulio accompanied the devils to the clubroom and staying with Asia for a while. They had to fix the damages done before a human sees the mess.

Gabriel cuddled with Issei, a blanket covering the both of them. The only source of the light was the moonbeam that shone through the window. "So what are you hiding?" Gabriel asked softly.

"Gabriel, I love you. And so I won't hide anything from you from now on." He turned his gaze outside the cloudless night sky. "My battle with Envy was interrupted by a man who called me his little brother. Envy called me his brother also. Is it possible that I am…"

Gabriel inwardly frowned. Her nightmare also contained the wizard called Envy who called Issei his brother. Could it really be a prophetic dream? "I'm sure they are just messing with you."

"Gabriel, I don't want to be a monster like them." Issei whimpered.

Gabriel stroked her joker's cheek. She looked to his eyes comfortingly and smiling in a way that is assuring, "Don't worry, I won't let you become one."

Issei laughed, a bit of sadness still lingering, "I'm sure you won't. I am just afraid. I might hurt you."

"You think I'm that weak?" Gabriel asked teasingly. Her laughs delighted Issei.

Issei merely smiled, shocking Gabriel. "So you actually think you can go against me? I am not a seraph for nothing, you know."

Gabriel wasn't able to continue her rant. As her lips were sealed. Sealed with the collision of Issei's own.

"I'm sure I'll be able to find ways to distract you enough for me to defeat you." Issei mocked, but in a sweet and loving tone.

Gabriel regained her self before glaring dangerously, "Oh, well two can play at that game."

Xenovia and Irina at the other room merely complained in jealousy as the two seraphs on the other room laughed and giggled at each other, teasing remarks and corny professions of love ranging from the bluntest to the most poetic were declared.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

(A/N) If you feel it's a bit rushed, I am sorry. School's back and I have never been so overwhelmed. What the hell, do these merciless teachers of mine want me dead of exhaustion? Ugh… I just miss having my time to myself and being able to write smoothly and without worry.

Anyways, please review. If you are to complain, please do it privately, as I will be able to cope with it better. I will accept it, even if it hurts. Lol. I hope you still enjoyed it regardless. Now that the second arc is done, the Excalibur Arc, it will be easier for me. I never liked this arc, even in the original. It's confusing as hell.

(A/N) Peace treaty between three factions next chapter. I want this arc over. Review.

Also I won't be updating for a while since I don't want to lower the quality of my writings. But don't worry, my fellow Issei and Gabriel shippers, I shall return and give us the sweet joy of reading fluffy moments. I just want to focus on my studie for a while, and piano. Haha. Don't worry, my summer vacation will be for you guys and my own personal pleasure of writing the story.

Hope you guys understand. Review and wait patiently. Love yah!


End file.
